Sheldon's new love
by Dts17
Summary: Sheldon has difficulty with forgetting about Amy after his break up with her a year and a half ago. But when he meets a woman who is a meteorologist/storm chaser he begins to feel something for her and competes with Kripke for her affections.
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon's new love

Chapter 1

It was a warm summer evening in Pasadena, California when Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter were heading to the bar where their friend Penny worked at. Leonard suggested that the two of them go out that night to help Sheldon move on with his life. It had been a year and a half since Sheldon and Amy terminated their relationship and Sheldon was still having doubts about it. He just couldn't seem to get Amy out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. Sheldon kept thinking that this break up was a mistake which began to annoy Leonard to point where he would just yell at him to forget about Amy and move on with his life. As Sheldon sat there in Leonard's car looking out the window Leonard broke the silence by asking, "Sheldon, what are you thinking about?"

" That is none of your concern Leonard.", Sheldon said.

" I'm your roommate so it is my concern. It says so in the Roommate Agreement.", Leonard said.

" Yes it does but since I established it I can revoke it any time I want which I've decided to do so now.", Sheldon said.

" You were still thinking about Amy were you?", Leonard asked.

" I told you that is none of your concern Leonard.", Sheldon said.

" Sheldon I've told you this countless times! You need to forget about Amy and just move on!", Leonard frustratingly said.

" Well maybe I don't want to move on. Ever thought about that?", Sheldon asked.

" Sheldon you're never going to be happy again if you don't let go.", Leonard said.

" I know that but it's just so hard.", Sheldon said.

" Why? Why is this so hard for you buddy?", Leonard asked.

" Because I still love her.", Sheldon said.

" I know you still love her but moving on doesn't mean you have to stop. You still can love her as a friend.", Leonard said.

" Yeah but how will that work out? Amy doesn't even want to talk to me anymore.", Sheldon said.

" She probably just wants her space.", Leonard said.

" Can we please just go back to the apartment? I am really not in the mood for this Leonard.", Sheldon said.

" Oh no we are not going back to the apartment so you can sulk in your bedroom all night. We are going out tonight whether you like it or not.", Leonard said.

" You know I don't drink.", Sheldon said.

" Yes but this will be good for you Sheldon. This will help you get your mind off of Amy.", Leonard said as he drove into the bar parking lot and parked his car. The two physicists got out and walked in the door. As they sat at the bar talking to Penny, Sheldon's attention suddenly turned to a beautiful young blonde haired woman sitting at a table working on a laptop. He also noticed that there was some other pieces of equipment set up around the laptop as well that looked like something that storm chasers would use. The woman looked about 33 years old and she was caucasion. Her hair was kind of wavy and it looked silky soft with a bit of shine to it. She had crystal blue eyes and was wearing blue jeans as well as black t-shirt with a red heart on the front of it. Over the t-shirt she had on a black zip up hoodie and on her feet she was wearing white tennis shoes. As Sheldon stared at this woman he was amazed by how beautiful she looked. To him she looked a little bit too pretty to be a nerd but here she was working on a laptop as if she was one. Penny and Leonard were completely oblivious as to what was going on with Sheldon. Sheldon thought about going to talk to her but decided not to. Few minutes later the woman picked up her equipment and left. Sheldon still sat frozen as if he was in a trance until Leonard said, " Sheldon? You ok buddy?" Sheldon snapped out of the trance and said, " Yes I'm fine Leonard."

" What were you staring at?", Leonard asked.

" I... it was nothing.", Sheldon said.

" Oo-kay, well we're going home now.", Leonard said. Sheldon nodded his head and the two men said goodbye to Penny. When they got back to apartment 4A they suddenly heard two people arguing with each other from the floor above them. From the sound of the voices it sounded like a woman and a man.

" You're a jerk Casey! I can't believe you would do this to me! I'm your girlfriend!"

" Meghann come on don't be like that! I'm trying to be honest with you!"

" You cheated on me with another woman! That's not being honest!"

" What's your problem?!"

" The problem is I'm your girlfriend and you shouldn't treat me like that! That's not how a boyfriend treats his girlfriend!"

" So what are you trying to say Meghann?!"

" I'm saying I'm done with you Casey Jones! Get out of my apartment before I call the cops!"

" Fine I'll get out! But you are so gonna regret this Meghann Brissette! I doubt you will ever find another man that will treat you with as much respect as I have!"

" GET THE HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT! NOW! WE'RE THROUGH!" Casey walked out slamming the door behind him. Meghann opened the door and shouted, " GOODBYE FOREVER YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING A**HOLE!" before she slammed the door shut. She slid her back down the door and sat there crying. Meghann had never felt so hurt in her entire life. As she sat there crying she heard a voice on the other side of the door that said, " Are you alright?" Meghann stood up and opened the door to see a tall skinny man standing there. It was Sheldon Cooper. Sheldon was surprised to see that it was the same woman that he saw at the bar. As Meghann sat there with tears sliding down her face she cried, " I'm fine!"

" Well my roommate and I heard some arguing up here and you sound upset.", Sheldon said.

" I was arguing with a man that was supposed to be my faithful boyfriend but he cheated on me! So I broke up with him!", Meghann cried.

" Well that's not right. He shouldn't have treated you like that.", Sheldon said.

" I know! I never want to see that jerk again for as long as I live!", Meghann cried. Then she sniffled and said, " I'm really sorry I'm so rude. Come in." Sheldon walked in and Meghann shut the door.

" I'm sorry I'm being rude as well. My name is Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper what's yours?", Sheldon asked.

" Dr. Meghann Rose Brissette.", Meghann said.

" You have a Ph. D?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes I'm a meteorologist and a storm chaser. What do you do?", Meghann said.

" I'm a theoretical physicist.", Sheldon said. The two of them continued to talk to each other and developed a friendship. The next morning at CalTech while Sheldon was working on his calculations he was interupted by a knock on the door. He walked over to the door and opened it. In walked Dr. Gablehauser and standing next to him was Meghann.

" Dr. Brissette?!", Sheldon shockingly said.

" Yeah hi Dr. Cooper!", Meghann said with a smile.

" You two already met each other?", Dr. Gablehauser asked.

" Yes we met each other last night at my apartment after I broke up with my boyfriend.", Meghann said.

" Well that is excellent and I'm so sorry hear that Dr. Brissette.", Dr. Gablehauser said.

" It's ok the dude was a jerk anyway. He cheated on me with another woman.", Meghann said.

" Well it sounds like that man doesn't know how to treat a woman right.", Dr. Gablehauser said.

" Exactly.", Meghann said.

" Well may I ask what this is about?", Sheldon asked.

" Well I was showing Dr. Brissette around the university and having her meet her new colleagues.", Dr. Gablehauser said.

" You hired her for the Meteorology department?", Sheldon asked.

" Yes because when I looked at her resume it was pretty impressive. She has a genius IQ.", Dr. Gablehauser said.

" You never told me that yesterday. What's your IQ?", Sheldon asked. He thought, ' Please don't let be higher than mine!'

" 168.", Meghann said. Sheldon let out a sigh of relief and said, " Oh what a relief! I thought it was going to be higher than mine!"

" You have a genius IQ too?! What's yours?!", Meghann asked.

" 187.", Sheldon said.

" Wow you're smarter than me!", Meghann exclaimed.

" Well shall I take you to your office Dr. Brissette?", Dr. Gablehauser asked.

" Sure. Bye Dr. Cooper I'll see you later.", Meghann said.

" Bye Dr. Brissette. I'll talk to you later.", Sheldon said as Meghann walked out of Sheldon's office with Dr. Gablehauser. As Sheldon returned to his work he began to get a warm feeling inside of him. When Sheldon was with Amy he was feeling all sorts of emotions. But this feeling he had was different. It was a feeling that he had never felt before. Sheldon thought, ' What is going on with me?! Is it possible that I'm falling in love with her?! No it couldn't be, could it?! I just met her yesterday!' Sheldon's daydreams and thoughts were suddenly interupted when Barry Kripke walked in and snidely said, " Ywou don't stand a chance with her Cwooper."

" That is precisely incorrect Kripke. It is you that doesn't stand a chance with her.", Sheldon said.

" Wong. I'm bwetter lwooking than ywou.", Kripke snidely said.

" This is preposterous! I can't believe you would stoop so low to try competing against me for Dr. Brissette's affections! Which quite frankly is not a good idea right now considering the fact that she just broke up with her boyfriend!", Sheldon said.

" Ywou're jwust saying thwat Cwooper becawuse ywou know I'm clwearly the winner hwere.", Kripke snidely said.

" Excuse me but were you the one that met her yesterday? I don't think so and anyway she is a woman not a prize Kripke.", Sheldon said.

" Whatewver. I bwet ywou cwan't gwet her to ask ywou out bwefore me.", Kripke snidely said.

" We'll see about that Kripke. If anything I would rather incompassitate you in a cardboard box than to have you touch her with your dirty diseased infested hands.", Sheldon said.

" Swee thwis is anwother reason why Dr. Brissette won't lowve ywou Cwooper. Ywou fwreak out about germs all the time.", Kripke snidely said.

" I am just going to ignore that and say that I'm perfectly capable of gaining the affections of a meteorologist, unlike you Kripke.", Sheldon said with a smirk on his face.

" Fwine, we'll jwust swee which owne of us she likes. Which will bwe me by the way.", Kripke snidely said.

" Get out of my office Kripke and don't you dare go bother Dr. Brissette! She does not need you distracting her from her work!", Sheldon said. Later that evening when Sheldon and Leonard got home from work Sheldon started drawing up calculations for the compatability between him and Meghann.

" Shelly what are you doing?", Leonard asked.

" Well if you must know Leonard I'm calculating the compatability between me and Meghann.", Sheldon said.

" Are you talking about that meteorologist that lives in 5A?", Leonard asked.

" Yes who did you think I was talking about?", Sheldon asked.

" Explain what this is about.", Leonard said.

" Well Kripke decided to turn this into a competition.", Sheldon said.

" Wait, what?! You and Kripke are fighting over this woman?! Am I hearing this right?!", Leonard shockingly asked.

" Indeed you are Leonard.", Sheldon said. A smile spread across Leonard's face as he said, " I'm impressed Sheldon. You're finally moving on from Amy."

" I am. As much as it hurts me I am moving on.", Sheldon said.

" Hey I got an idea. Why don't you invite Meghann down here to have dinner with us and our friends tonight.", Leonard said.

" Well if you insist Leonard then I will.", Sheldon said. Meanwhile upstairs Meghann was on the phone talking to her best friend.

" So how did your first day at CalTech go Meghann?", Leo asked.

" It went pretty smoothly Leo. So what's been going on with you?", Meghann asked.

" Oh you know same old same old. Hey got some good news.", Leo said.

" What is it Leo?", Meghann asked.

" Ace and I are getting married.", Leo said.

" Really?! That's great Leo! I'm so happy for you two! Congratulations!", Meghann exclaimed.

" Thanks Meghann. So how are things going between you and Casey?", Leo said.

" Casey cheated on me.", Meghann said.

" What?! Dude quit messing with me!", Leo shockingly said.

" Leo I'm serious. He cheated on me and we broke up.", Meghann said.

" Oh dude that sucks!", Leo exclaimed.

" It's ok it's not your fault and it's not my fault either.", Meghann said.

" Did this recently happen? Like how long ago was this?", Leo asked.

" 24 hours.", Meghann said.

" You guys broke up last night?", Leo asked.

" Yeah. He showed up at my apartment and belately told me what he did which made me furious with him and I threw him out.", Meghann said.

" Man he didn't have the guts to tell you about it first hand?! What a jerk!", Leo exclaimed.

" You're telling me!", Meghann said.

" You know what Meghann the next time I see Casey I'm gonna slap the chiz out of him for breaking your heart like that! He obviously deserves it!", Leo said.

" Thanks but don't go beating him up Lemonselly. As much as he deserves it I personally wouldn't do it because it will just make you look bad.", Meghann said.

" Yeah I guess you're right.", Leo said.

Knock knock knock " Meghann!"

Knock knock knock " Meghann!"

Knock knock knock " Meghann!"

" Who's that at your door Meghann?", Leo asked.

" Oh I know who it is. Just excuse me for a second Leo.", Meghann said as she put her phone down for a second and walked to the door. She opened it to see Sheldon standing there.

" Hello Meghann.", Sheldon said with a smile.

" Hi Sheldon. What are you doing here?", Meghann said with a smile.

" Well I would like to ask you if you would like to join Leonard and I for dinner along with our friends?", Sheldon asked.

" Thank you for the invitation. I would love to. Just let me get off the phone with my best friend and I'll be right down.", Meghann said as Sheldon nodded his head and walked back downstairs.

" Who was that you were talking to?", Leo asked.

" Oh it was a man that lives below me. He was inviting me to a dinner party down there and I accepted it. I met him last night after I broke up with Casey.", Meghann said.

" Really? Is he nice?", Leo asked.

" He seems nice but I really don't know what he's like yet.", Meghann said.

" Do you know his name?", Leo asked.

" He said his name is Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.", Meghann said.

" He's a doctor like you? What does he do?", Leo asked.

" He's a theoretical physicist Leo.", Meghann said.

" Dude you so need to give this guy a chance! He sounds really smart!", Leo exclaimed.

" I'm not sure about that yet Leo. I just broke up with Casey and I just met Sheldon.", Meghann said.

" In my perspective I think he could be the one.", Leo said.

" Dude you said that about Casey and it didn't work out.", Meghann said.

" Yeah but dude I really have a good feeling about this.", Leo said.

" Really Leo Lemonselly? You think this the guy that's going to ask me to marry him?", Meghann asked.

" Truthfully yes Meghann!", Leo exclaimed.

" Well I guess it's possible but I still don't know. Like I said we just met so I still don't know about him yet. Anyway I got to get going. I'll talk to you later Leo.", Meghann said.

" Ok good luck with the friendship Meghann. Talk to you later.", Leo said.

" Thanks and again congratulations on your engagement Leo. Keep me posted about when the wedding is. Bye.", Meghann said.

" Thanks I will Meghann. Bye.", Leo said as the two adults hung up with each other. Meghann got herself ready and walked downstairs. She knocked on the door the door to 4A and Leonard answered the door with a smile saying, " Hi Meghann. Come on in." Meghann walked in and saw a few other people there. Two of the other men that were there were guys she recognized from the university. The other three she wasn't familiar with. Meghann pulled up a chair and sat down.

" Hey I know you two, you're from the university.", Meghann said.

" Oh yeah hi Meghann.", Howard said.

" Hi.", Raj nervously said.

" Please excuse him. He has trouble talking to women.", Leonard said.

" No offense taken Leonard.", Meghann said.

" Howie who is this woman?", Bernadette asked.

" Oh Bernie I forgot to tell you. This is the new meteorologist at CalTech.", Howard said.

" Hi I'm Dr. Meghann Rose Brissette.", Meghann said.

" Nice to meet you I'm Dr. Bernadette Rostenkowski Wolowitz.", Bernadette said as the two women shook hands with each other.

" So you're a doctor too? What do you do?", Meghann asked.

" I'm a microbiologist.", Bernadette said.

" That's interesting.", Meghann said.

" So you're a meteorologist?", Stuart asked.

" Yes and I'm also a storm chaser.", Meghann said.

" Wow, really?", Howard asked.

" Yes. I work with this center called Storm Watch. My boss there is Dr. Felix Hudson.", Meghann said.

" So what do you do for storm chasing exactly?", Penny asked.

" Well I check the weather radar and I follow the storm system in whatever direction it's heading in my car. Then I send a weather drone up into the storm to collect information and data about it, send it to the center and from there it goes to the National Weather Service.", Meghann said.

" I must admit that is impressive.", Sheldon said.

" Thank you Sheldon.", Meghann said.

" How come Amy didn't show up?", Penny asked.

" I didn't invite her because I didn't want to make the situation awkward for Sheldon.", Leonard said.

" And I appreciate that Leonard. Thank you.", Sheldon said.

" No problem buddy.", Leonard said.

" Who's Amy?", Meghann asked.

" Amy is Sheldon's ex-girlfriend.", Leonard said.

" Yes and quite frankly Meghann does not need to know about that Leonard.", Sheldon said.

" Fair enough. I'll keep that discussion off the table.", Meghann said.

" Thank you.", Sheldon said. They all continued talking to each other until everyone left. The next day at CalTech, Meghann was in her office typing up her weather predictions on her laptop.

" Ok Sunday is partly cloudy with a high of 73 and a low of 55. Winds estimated at 10 to 15miles per hour going SW. Monday is rain showers with a high of 62 and a low of 43. Winds estimated at 20 miles per hour going E, chance of precipatation 50%. Tuesday is sunny with a high of 64 and a low of 40. Winds estimated at 15 miles per hour going NW. Wednesday is overcast with windy conditions, high 50 low 35. Winds WSW at 25 miles per hour, chance of precipatation 45%. Thursday is isolated thunderstorms, possible severe weather. That's not good.", Meghann said as she put in her predictions for Friday and Saturday as well. Meghann was suddenly interupted by a knock on the door and she said, " Come in." The door opened and in walked Barry Kripke.

" Hwello Dr. Bwrissette.", Kripke said.

" Uh hi Kripke, what brings you to my office?", Meghann asked.

" Nwoting I jwust cwame hwere to twalk to ywou.", Kripke said.

" Ok but could make this short because I'm kind of busy.", Meghann said.

" Swure. I was jwust gwoing to ask ywou if ywou wanted to gwo on a dwate with me swometime?", Kripke asked.

" Oh, well I'm flattered by that but I'm just not quite ready for that yet. I recently just had a bad break up with my boyfriend and I'm not ready to start dating again yet. But thank you for asking though.", Meghann said. Sheldon overheard this from the hallway and smiled. He thought, 'You're such a loser Kripke! That's why Meghann turned you down! You just made my advantage much easier!' Sheldon walked into Meghann's office and said, " Excuse me Kripke but what are you doing in Dr. Brissette's office? I thought I told you not to come in here and bother her. She is clearly busy with her work and you are distracting her.", Sheldon said as he narrowed his eyes at Kripke.

" I was jwust asking her a qwuestion. Ywou're not the bwoss of me Cwooper.", Kripke said.

" Excuse me Kripke but who's the head of the Physics department?! That would be me thank you very much! Now get out of the meteorologist's office!", Sheldon said. Kripke reluctantly left and Sheldon said, " I'm so sorry that Kripke came in here and bothered you. I told him not to bother you but I should have known that he wouldn't listen to me."

" It's ok I've been getting multiple interuptions anyway. I guess that's what you have to deal with when you become a meteorologist.", Meghann said as the printer in the corner started printing out pages. She pulled the papers off the printer tray, stacked them in order and stapled them together.

" May I see that for a second?", Sheldon asked.

" Sure.", Meghann said as she handed him her work. As Sheldon flipped through it he said, " I must say your work is very impressive."

" Thanks, I've been studying this stuff for years. I'm sure your work is much more impressive too than mine.", Meghann said.

" Well of course it is. No one is smarter than me.", Sheldon said as Meghann laughed at that.

" You are so funny Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said.

" Well I wasn't making a joke Dr. Brissette. If I was you would know it by the use of a bazinga.", Sheldon said.

" Alright but still you are pretty funny.", Meghann said.

" Alright well then I'll consider that as a compliment. Thank you.", Sheldon said.

" Oh that's no problem.", Meghann said.

" Well then I will let you get back to your work. I will talk to you later. Goodbye Dr. Brissette.", Sheldon said as he walked to the door.

" Alright I will talk to you later too. Goodbye Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said as Sheldon walked out the door. Then later that evening as everyone was leaving the university and Meghann had locked up her office she started walking toward her car with her workbag slung over her shoulder. But the second she reached her car and before she could get in a man suddenly jumped over the roof of her car landing in front of her which made her scream in terror as he captured her around her neck holding a gun to her head. Sheldon and Leonard heard this and ran over when they heard her scream, " Get away from me Twister! Leave me alone!"

" Hey what do you think you're doing buddy?! Get your hands off of her!", Leonard shouted.

" Shut up! This is between me and her! So back off!", Twister shouted.

" Excuse me but that's not a way to treat a meteorologist! Get your germ spreading hands off of her!", Sheldon shouted.

" I said shut up!", Twister shouted.

" Get. Off. Of. Me!", Meghann shouted as she elbowed her enemy in the chest making him release her.

" I'm going to kill you stupid bitch!", Twister shouted as he pointed his gun at her. Meghann screamed and hid herself behind Leonard as he shouted, " Woah woah woah calm down and put the gun away!"

" I don't think so! Out of my way who ever you are!", Twister shouted.

" It's Dr. Leonard Hofstadter! Now get out of here before we call the cops!", Leonard shouted.

" Get out of my way!", Twister shouted.

" Look pal I don't know who you think you are but you are not getting past me and my roommate to hurt our friend!", Leonard shouted.

" The name is Twister and if you don't get out of my way Leonard I will kill you and who ever this freaking idiot is!", Twister shouted.

" Excuse me but I'm not an idiot! I'm a theoretical physicist with 2 Ph. Ds and I have a genius IQ of 187! My name is Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper!", Sheldon angrily said.

" That is a stupid name!", Twister shouted.

" No it is not! Your name is stupid!", Sheldon angrily said.

" Shut your mouth!", Twister shouted as he pointed his gun at Sheldon.

" Don't you dare shoot him Twister!", Meghann shouted.

" You better shut up or else you'll be a dead doctor Meghann!", Twister shouted.

" Really Twister?! You're gonna threaten to kill me?! I'm a meteorologist with a Ph.D!", Meghann shouted.

" That's it!", Twister shouted as he fired his gun at Meghann shooting her in the chest. She collapsed to the ground in Sheldon's arms as Leonard pressed his hand over the wound to stop it from bleeding. Howard and Raj ran over just as Twister fled the scene.

" Leonard what happened to Dr. Brissette?!", Howard screamed.

" What does it look like happened Wolowitz?! She got shot!", Leonard shouted.

" Somebody go get help now! We have a meteorologist down!", Howard shouted. Within minutes an ambulance arrived and the four men carefully lifted her onto the stretcher. Meghann was taken to the hospital to be treated for her gunshot wound. Once she was in stable condition Sheldon and Leonard walked into the room to see her.

" Meghann are you alright?", Leonard asked.

" Yeah I'm fine thanks to you guys. You saved my life.", Meghann said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The next morning Meghann was released from the hospital and Sheldon offered to take care of her. Meghann tried to politely refuse the offer but Sheldon insisted on it and walked with her up to her apartment. They entered 5A and Meghann started feel drowsy. As she hung her purse up and threw her keys on the kitchen counter she suddenly felt like she was going to fall so she grabbed the edge of the counter to steady herself.  
" Are you alright Meghann?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes I'm fine Sheldon. It's just these pain killers are making me sleepy.", Meghann tiredly said as she started to yawn.  
" Then perhaps you should go lie down and get some rest.", Sheldon said.  
" No it's fine I can just take one of my 5 Hour Energy bottles.", Meghann tiredly said as she dragged her feet down the hallway to the bathroom. Sheldon followed her in there to see her reach into the medicine cabinet and pull out a small bottle that said 5 Hour Energy. Meghann was about to open it but Sheldon gently grabbed a hold of it and said, " Wait a minute, you can't take this after taking pain killers. It won't work."  
" Sheldon it's fine. I've taken these before.", Meghann tiredly said.  
" No no no you're not taking this. You're going to lie down.", Sheldon said as he placed the bottle back in the cabinet and led Meghann to her bedroom. She tried to protest as Sheldon pulled back the covers and eased her into the bed. Once Meghann was in her bed Sheldon pulled the covers up to her chest. Meghann was amazed at how kind the physicist was being to her. Casey had never treated her like this when they were together.  
" Thank you.", Meghann tiredly said as she began to fall asleep. Then a few hours later Meghann woke up to a repetitive ringing noise that didn't sound like the phone. She got up and walked out into the living room to see her NOAA weather radio going off.  
" The National Weather Service in Long Beach has issued a Tornado Warning for the entire southern area of California until 11:15 pm eastern standard time. At 7:46 pm eastern standard time national weather service doppler radar indicated a severe thunderstorm capable of producing a tornado located 15 miles outside of Pasadena moving east at 52 miles per hour..." The second Meghann heard where the front of the storm was she quickly grabbed her equipment, purse and car keys. As she rushed out the door Sheldon said, " Wait a minute, where are you going?!"  
" I have to catch this storm Sheldon! You coming or what?!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Are you crazy?! This is dangerous!", Sheldon exclaimed.  
" It may be dangerous Sheldon but this is my job! So are you gonna come watch what I do or are you going back to your apartment?!", Meghann exclaimed. Sheldon was having difficulty making the decision of whether he should go with his new meteorologist friend or go back to his apartment. This was making him feel very uncomfortable and wasn't sure which phobia of his was acting up. As much as he wanted to go back to his apartment he couldn't bring himself to do so fearing that something could happen to his friend and that he would never see her again. So the theoretical physicist decided to reluctantly face whatever phobia this was and said, " Oh good Lord, I'm coming with you!"  
" Then hurry up! I don't want to miss this storm!", Meghann exclaimed as the two doctors bolted down the stairs with each other. They ran out of the building in the pouring rain and hail to Meghann's car and Meghann shoved her equipment in the back seat. Sheldon stood there staring up at the lightning filled sky transfixed by the sickly green color of it. He had never seen anything like this before.  
" Get in Dr. Cooper!", Meghann shouted as she got in her car.  
" Oh god!", Sheldon said as he got in next to her. Meghann put the keys in the ignition and started the car. The screen on the dashboard turned on showing a weather radar that was screaming off the charts.  
" Sh**! This is not good!", Meghann exclaimed as she sped her car out of the parking lot down the road. As Sheldon looked at how fast she was going his anxiety started going up.  
" Slow down! You are making me nervous Meghann!", Sheldon said as he started to hyperventilate.  
" Sheldon if I slow down I will miss this storm!", Meghann said as she glanced at the weather radar.  
" You are going to get us both in trouble with the police!", Sheldon said as he started to breathe repeatedly into a paper bag.  
" Do you really think the police are gonna waste time chasing after a meteorologist and a theoretical physicist?!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" I do not want to get arrested!", Sheldon said.  
" Neither do I but sometimes you have to break the laws in certain situations that could mean life or death for other people!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" I really don't like the fact that we're doing this! I already have a criminal record and I do not want to add to it!", Sheldon said.  
" Well how did you get that?", Meghann asked.  
" I got a summits for driving Penny to the hospital once when she dislocated her shoulder and when I tried to clear that up with the traffic court I insulted the judge and got myself thrown in jail. So it is because of Penny that I now have a criminal record.", Sheldon said.  
" What in the world did you say to the judge?! If you even remember what you said!", Meghann said.  
" I remember everything Dr. Brissette. If you must know I said I would point out that I am at the top of my profession, while you preside over the kiddie table of yours.", Sheldon said.  
" And he threw you in jail for that?!", Meghann asked.  
" Well that was only because I refused to apologize for what I said.", Sheldon said. Meghann stared at him with a smile on her face and said, "You're insane!"  
" I am not insane. My mother had me tested.", Sheldon said as he looked at her. Meghann let out a giddy laugh and turned her attention back to the road. She was beginning to like him after realizing how funny he was and despite his crazy obsessions as well as his phobias he was the most interesting man she had ever met and became friends with. But as she continued driving through the hail and rain the two doctors suddenly heard a police car siren behind them.  
" Oh this is just great. You should have slowed down when I told you to Meghann.", Sheldon said as he let out a breath of air.  
" Sheldon just calm down. We'll figure this out.", Meghann said as she pulled her car over to the side of the road holding her foot on the break. She rolled down her window as the officer approached her and said, " License and registration please." Meghann grabbed her license and registration and handed them to the officer. He looked at them and handed them back.  
" Dr. Brissette do you know you were speeding?", the officer asked as he started writing up a ticket but as he was doing so Meghann's foot accidentally slipped off the brake causing her car to start rolling forward and the officer grabbed the window saying, " Ma'am stop the car or you and your friend will be arrested."  
" I'm trying to find the brake! My foot accidentally slipped off!", Meghann said as she felt around with her foot trying to find the brake again but accidentally hit the accelerator causing the car to speed forward down the road so the officer got back in his car and sped after her blaring his siren and flashing his lights.  
" What in the name of Einstein are you doing Dr. Brissette?!", Sheldon screamed.  
" I don't know Dr. Cooper! I've never had something like this happen to me before!", Meghann screamed.  
" Well just calm down and stop the car before you get us arrested!", Sheldon screamed.  
" You think that I don't know we're going to get arrested anyway?! I'm a genius like you!", Meghann screamed as she frantically tried to find the brake again. The officer was tailgating her.  
" MEGHANN STOP THE CAR!", Sheldon screamed.  
" SHELDON STOP SCREAMING AT ME!", Meghann screamed as she finally found the brake and slammed her foot down causing her car to jerk to a stop. The officer got out of his car withdrawing his pistole pointing it at her and authoritatively said, "That was not smart! Step out of the car!"  
" I know and I'm sorry officer! I've never had that happen before!", Meghann frightenly said.  
" Dr. Brissette step out of the car now! I'm not going to tell you again! You too sir, out of the car!", the officer firmly said.  
" Crap!", Meghann irritatedly said as she unbuckled her seatbelt, put her car in park and roughly shoved her door open getting out of the car. Sheldon remained sitting in the car.  
" I said to get out of the car sir!", the officer firmly said.  
" Oh good Lord!", Sheldon said as he sighed and stepped out of the car.  
" Now turn around, put your hands up and walk backwards slowly!", the officer said. Sheldon reluctantly did what the officer told him to do. Once him and Meghann were standing side by side with each other the officer said, " Spread your feet apart and put your hands behind your heads!" Meghann did so but Sheldon turned around to face the officer and said, "This is preposterous! I have done nothing wrong!"  
" Sir I have told you to turn around and put your hands behind your head! I am not going to tell you again!", the officer said as he slapped handcuffs on Meghann's wrists.  
" You can not arrest me if I've done nothing wrong.", Sheldon said.  
" I don't care! Put your hands behind your head!", the officer firmly said.  
" This is ridiculous!", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon just do what he said!", Meghann shouted.  
" Alright fine! But I'm only do this to get you to stop shouting at me!", Sheldon said as he turned around, spread his feet apart and put his hands behind his head. The officer approached him, took out his handcuffs, cuffed his wrist, pinned it behind his back and roughly grabbed his other wrist. Sheldon jerked a bit and said, " Ow you are hurting me! Do not touch me like that!"  
" Stop resisting me sir!", the officer said.  
" I am not resisting! You are hurting me! And my name is Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper!", Sheldon said.  
" Well Dr. Cooper I am going to have to ask you to stop resisting me before you get hurt!", the officer said.  
" You are hurting me by roughly touching me in ways that I'm not comfortable with!", Sheldon said as he continued jerking away from the officer's grip.  
" Well you and Dr. Brissette are under arrest so you don't have a choice Dr. Cooper!", the officer said as he pinned Sheldon's other wrist behind his back and cuffed it. As the meteorologist and the theoretical physicist were shoved in the back of the police car the officer searched Meghann's car looking for anything suspicious but found nothing. His partner got into Meghann's car and followed after the police car. Once at the Pasadena Police Department Meghann and Sheldon flinched at the sound of the cell door slamming shut on them.  
" Well I hope you're happy now Dr. Brissette. You just got us arrested and thrown in jail.", Sheldon said as he stared at her.  
" It was an accident. My foot slipped off the brake and I couldn't find it Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said.  
" Well if you weren't speeding in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess.", Sheldon said.  
" I was chasing a storm that was spawning a tornado! I'm a meteorologist/storm chaser!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Yes I understand that but I specifically told you that I was not comfortable with you speeding.", Sheldon said.  
" Then why did you agree to come with me?!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Because you are my friend and I was not going to let something happen to you. I almost lost you when you got shot I was not going to lose you again in a storm.", Sheldon said. Meghann just stared at the physicist and asked, " You really care about me do you Sheldon?"  
" I do. You are the first woman that I've actually truely cared about more than my other friends considering the fact that we still barely know about each other. What are your thoughts?", Sheldon said.  
" Truthfully I'm starting to feel the same way. And that definitely says a lot doesn't it?", Meghann said.  
" It does.", Sheldon said. Once again Meghann let out that same giddy laugh as she shook her head. Sheldon smiled at this. Meghann picked up the phone and called her best friend.  
" Hey Leo it's Meghann.", Meghann said.  
" Meghann? Are you ok? Where are you?", Leo asked.  
" I'm at the Pasadena Police Department. Me and my physicist friend Sheldon got arrested.", Meghann said.  
" You're in jail?! What did you do dude?!", Leo shockingly asked.  
" I was speeding because I was chasing a storm and when we got pulled over my foot accidentally slipped off the brake. I was trying find it again but I hit the accelerator by accident speeding my car away from the officer.", Meghann said.  
" Yeah but why was Sheldon with you?", Leo asked.  
" He was taking care of me after I got shot by Twister last night in the parking lot at CalTech.", Meghann said.  
" Twister attacked you at your workplace?! Are you freaking kidding me dude?!", Leo shockingly asked.  
" No I'm not Leo. He jumped over the roof of my car holding his gun to my head. Sheldon and his roommate Leonard who's also his best friend came to my rescue telling him to leave but I got shot in the chest.", Meghann said.  
" I'm gonna kill that tornado wielding dude for doing that! I seriously hate him!", Leo shouted.  
" I know! I do too dude!", Meghann shouted. Then she said, " So yeah could you come get us out of here?"  
" Sure I'll be right there.", Leo said.  
" Thanks Leo.", Meghann said as the two hung up.  
" Well is your best friend coming?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes he's coming to get us. Now just a fair warning Sheldon my best friend has an odd appearance so don't freak out when you see him." Meghann said.  
" Well alright.", Sheldon said. Less than a few minutes later the two of them were released from the cell and walked out to the lobby to see a man who was a mutant turtle with a blue mask on his face ( Not Leo from the TMNT). Surprisingly he was not alone. Standing next to him was a caucasion woman with brown curly hair.  
" Ace!", Meghann exclaimed as she walked up to her friend.  
" Oh my god Meghann hi!", Ace exclaimed as the two women threw their arms around each other. Meghann then looked at Leo and said, " You didn't tell me you were bringing Ace with you Leo."  
" Yeah I forgot to tell you. I was with her when you called.", Leo said.  
" So Meghann who's this?", Ace asked.  
" Oh this is my new friend Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.", Meghann said.  
" Yes hello.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon this is my friend Acelynn Jettson and this is my best friend Leo Lemonselly.", Meghann said.  
" Well it is a pleasure to meet you.", Sheldon said.  
" You too Sheldon.", Ace said as she held out her hand but Sheldon just stared at it.  
" Ace I wouldn't do that. He has germaphobia which means he doesn't like germs.", Meghann said.  
" Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know.", Ace said as she took her hand back.  
" That is alright Ace.", Sheldon said. Then he said, " I couldn't help noticing that ring on your finger. What's that for?"  
" Oh Leo and I are engaged.", Ace said.  
" Yes she's my fiancee.", Leo said as he took Ace's hand into his three fingered hand.  
" Well then I must say congratulations to the two of you.", Sheldon said.  
" Thank you Sheldon.", Leo said. The 4 stood there talking to each other until they went their separate ways. When Meghann and Sheldon got back to the apartment they told Leonard what happened.  
" What were you thinking Sheldon?! Why would you let Meghann chase a storm after she just got shot last night?!", Leonard shouted.  
" What was I supposed to say to her Leonard?! Tell her to stay home and risk getting fired from her job?!", Sheldon asked.  
" No but you could have contacted her boss at Storm Watch and told him that she was in no condition to do her job right now!", Leonard shouted.  
" Her boss doesn't even know me Leonard. Do you really think that Dr. Hudson would listen to some stranger telling him that one of his storm chasers would be unable to do her duties because of an injury the previous night before?", Sheldon asked.  
" Probably not but that's not the point Sheldon! The point is you let her put herself in danger when she should be recovering from her gunshot wound! And on top of that you two got arrested!", Leonard shouted.  
" Leonard don't blame him for this. It was my fault. It was just a freak accident that shouldn't have happened.", Meghann said.  
" How does a person let their foot slip off a brake?! That makes no sense!", Leonard said.  
" I know it doesn't make sense. I've never had something like that happen.", Meghann said.  
" Yeah and what also doesn't make sense is why you were resisting arrest Sheldon!", Leonard said to Sheldon.  
" I was not resisting Leonard. He was hurting me.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon you were arguing with the officer the whole time! That's considered resisting arrest!", Meghann irritatedly said.  
" You clearly do not understand the definition of resisting arrest.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon I think I do understand it and I would appreciate it if you didn't try to correct me!", Meghann irritatedly said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
" I'm not trying to correct you on anything Meghann. I'm just stating the obvious.", Sheldon said.  
" Oh would you shut up Sheldon!", Meghann irritatedly said as she stormed out of the apartment and Sheldon followed after her.  
" Get back here Dr. Brissette. We need to talk about this.", Sheldon said with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Meghann turned around and irritatedly said, " There is nothing here to talk about Dr. Cooper! So just drop it!" as she started walking up the stairs.  
" One question, why are you saying ' just drop it' like that?", Sheldon asked. Meghann stopped walking, turned back around and irritatedly said, " I don't know Sheldon! Maybe it's because I'm upset right now!" as she continued walking up the stairs to her apartment. Sheldon ran up after her and said, " Well perhaps you would like a hot beverage since it's impairative that one offers another a hot beverage if one is upset. Where do you keep your coffee mugs at?"  
" Top left corner cabinet in the kitchen! Thank you but I doubt this will make me feel better!", Meghann irritatedly said.  
" I'm sorry but that's non-negotiable. What do you want? Tea? Hot Chocolate?", Sheldon asked as he pulled two mugs out of the cabinet and set them down on the counter.  
" I guess hot chocolate!", Meghann irritatedly said as she threw herself on the couch. Sheldon handed her the mug moments later and sat down next to her with his. Meghann took a sip and said, " This is pretty good hot chocolate. Thank you Sheldon."  
" Well I'm glad you like it Meghann. Now are you still mad at me?", Sheldon said.  
" No cause who can be mad at someone else when they're drinking hot chocolate?", Meghann said as she laughed.  
" This is true. I must say you are very intrigging on so many levels Meghann.", Sheldon said as he drank his hot chocolate too.  
" Thanks. I could say the same thing about you Sheldon.", Meghann said. As the two sat there in silence drinking their hot chocolate Sheldon asked, " If I may ask, who was that man that attacked you last night Dr. Brissette?"  
" His name is Twister. He's my crazy enemy Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said.  
" Interesting. How long have you known this man?", Sheldon asked.  
" Since I was 11 years old unfortunately. He came into my life unexpectedly.", Meghann said.  
" Really? How so?", Sheldon asked.  
" Well I ran into him when I was 11 years old and things did not go well. I made fun of his name and he got mad at me for that.", Meghann said.  
" Well that is horrible that he treated you with that much disrespect.", Sheldon said.  
" Exactly. Not to mention that when I was young he used to call me a little demon all the time and I hated it.", Meghann said.  
" Well you are most certainly not a demon. How dare he call you that.", Sheldon said. Meghann laughed again. Once they finished their hot chocolate Meghann's phone started ringing. She picked it up and answered it. It was Barry Kripke asking her if she could help him with something.  
" Uh ok. Bye.", Meghann said as she hung up.  
" Is everything alright?", Sheldon asked.  
" Oh yeah everything's fine. Someone called me from the university and asked me if I could help them with something. I'll be right back Sheldon.", Meghann said as she grabbed her purse and car keys. The second she left the apartment Sheldon muttered under his breath, " Kripke!" and thought about following her but decided not to. When Meghann got to CalTech she followed the red rose pedals on the floor to Kripke's office and knocked on the door thinking that he was just going to open the door and invite her in but instead Kripke pulled her by the arm into his office and shut the door behind them. The lights were off and there were candles set up around the office.  
" Uh Kripke?", Meghann confusely asked.  
" Yes.", Kripke said.  
" What is it that you wanted me to help you with? It's kind of dark in here.", Meghann confusely said.  
" Oh I dwidn't nweed help with awnything.", Kripke said as he walked up to her and gently touched her face.  
" Woah, what are you doing?!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Swomething that I want to do.", Kripke said as he stole a kiss upon her lips. Meghann slapped him across the face looking completely disgusted.  
" You jerk! I can't believe you tricked me into going on a date with you after I clearly said no! What the *ell is wrong you Kripke?!", Meghann angrily said.  
" I lwike ywou Mweghann.", Kripke said.  
" Well I liked you as an acquaintance but now I see you as nothing but a deceptive jerk!", Meghann angrily said.  
" Aw cwome on! I know ywou want me!", Kripke said as he tried to kiss her again but she pushed him away.  
" I do not want you!", Meghann angrily said as she walked out of the office slamming the door behind her. When she got back to her apartment she was surprised that Sheldon was still there sitting on her couch.  
" Ugh I need to scrub my mouth!", Meghann angrily said as she stormed to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then she rinsed her mouth with mouthwash and came back out moments later.  
" Could I ask what the problem is Dr. Brissette?", Sheldon asked.  
" Kripke kissed me!", Meghann angrily said.  
" What?!", Sheldon exclaimed.  
" Yeah this so called ' ask me for help' thing was just a ruse! He wanted to date me after I clearly told him no!", Meghann angrily said.  
" Well how dare he do that to you! Did he give you some contagious pathogen?!", Sheldon exclaimed.  
" No! But you're telling me Dr. Cooper! That man is nothing but a stupid jerk! I hate him!", Meghann angrily said.  
" I can't say I blame you for that. I hate him too.", Sheldon said.  
" And oh god my neck feels tense! Ow!", Meghann said as she tried to crack her neck.  
" Well don't do that. I believe have a solution to this. Sit down.", Sheldon said as Meghann sat down in a chair. As she sat there and relaxed herself she suddenly felt two gentle hands massaging her neck.  
" How does that feel?", Sheldon asked as he continued massaging her neck.  
" Oh I don't know what you're doing Sheldon but this is like magic. Thank you.", Meghann said. She began to get so comfortable that she fell asleep. The next morning she woke up to find herself in her bed. Meghann thought,' That's odd, I don't remember going to bed last night! Was it possible that Sheldon carried me to bed last night?! No it couldn't be, could it?! He doesn't really to touch others unless if it's someone that he really likes! Wait a minute, is it possible that he really likes me?! Why am I getting this strange feeling inside?! Could it be that I like him too?! This is all too confusing!' Meghann got herself out of bed and as she passed by her mirror she noticed that she was wearing her nightgown too.  
" Ok now this just went from odd to very mysterious.", Meghann said to herself as she walked out of her bedroom and out of her apartment. She walked down the stairs to 4A and knocked on the door before she entered. She was surprised to see Sheldon sitting in his usual spot on the couch wearing his train pajamas watching tv eating a bowl of cereal.  
" Hi Sheldon.", Meghann said with a smile.  
" Oh hello Meghann. Care to join me in watching Dr. Who this morning?", Sheldon asked with a smile.  
" Sure.", Meghann said as she sat down on the couch next to him.  
" So uh where's your roommate Leonard?", Meghann asked.  
" He spent the night at Penny's across the hall. So it's just me and you here.", Sheldon said.  
" Ah. So uh could I ask you something Sheldon?", Meghann asked.  
" Yes. What is it Meghann?", Sheldon asked.  
" I'm just curious, did you carry me to bed last night? I don't remember going to bed.", Meghann asked.  
" Well to answer your question, yes.", Sheldon said. As the two doctors were talking and watching Dr. Who with each other Leonard decided to eavesdrop through the door from the hallway outside the apartment. As he put his ear to the door Penny creeped up behind him and said, "What are you doing Leonard?!"  
" Sh I'm trying to hear what Sheldon and Meghann are talking about.", Leonard quietly said.  
" Ok did you take a handful of idiot pills this morning?! Because I swear to god if you did Leonard I'm going to go Nebraska on you!", Penny quietly said.  
" Penny shut up I can't hear what they're saying!", Leonard quietly said.  
" Eavesdropping is a violation of privacy! You do know that you're just violating a rule in your Roommate Agreement with Sheldon do you?!", Penny quietly said.  
" I'm not an idiot Penny I do know that! Now shut up so I can listen!", Leonard quietly said but when he tried to put his ear back to the door the door suddenly opened to reveal the meteorologist and the theoretical physicist standing there with their arms crossed narrowing their eyes at Leonard and Penny.  
" What a surprise to see my roommate eavesdropping on my conversation! For shame Leonard!", Sheldon said.  
" You know normally if it was someone random eavesdropping on me I would have kicked their butt.", Meghann said. Leonard held his breath thinking that he was going to get slapped in the face but released it when Meghann said, " But since you're my friend Leonard Hofstadter I won't do that to you."  
" Now hold on wait a minute, I think Leonard should get it.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon!", Leonard irritatedly said. Penny slapped him on the behind making Leonard jump away exclaiming, " Ow Penny! What was that for?!"  
" Don't look at me, Dr. Whackadoodle's the one that said it.", Penny said.  
" Why do you call him Dr. Whackadoodle?", Meghann asked as she laughed.  
" Trust me, when you really get to know Sheldon like we do you'll find out why Meghann.", Penny said. Later that night when the guys came over for Halo night they were suddenly interrupted by footsteps running down the steps in the hallway followed by repetitive loud banging on the door and a voice screaming, "Guys open the door now!"  
" What the hell?!", Leonard exclaimed as he went to the door unlocking it only to have it be pushed open to see Meghann barreling in past him slamming the door behind her locking it again. She leaned against the door all out of breath.  
" For god sakes Meghann, what's going on?!", Leonard shouted.  
" Twister broke into my apartment from the living room window and now he's coming after me!", Meghann shouted as the five geeks listened to the footsteps running downstairs in the hallway.  
" Are you talking about the dude that shot you in the parking lot at CalTech?!", Leonard shouted.  
" Yes! The same crazy dude that shot me Leonard!", Meghann shouted as Twister banged on the door.  
" That's the same guy who shot you?!", Howard shouted.  
" Yes Wolowitz! I just said that!", Meghann shouted.  
" Could we all stop screaming at each other?", Sheldon asked.  
" SHELDON!", Leonard, Howard, Raj and Meghann shouted.  
" Open the damn door Meghann!", Twister shouted as he continued banging on the door trying to bust it open.  
" No go away Twister! Leave me alone!", Meghann shouted.  
" If you don't open this door right now I'm going to come in there and kill you and your stupid friends!", Twister shouted.  
" Hey we are not stupid buddy!", Leonard shouted.  
" Well here's the thing, I don't give two shakes of beer and butter Leonard! So open the door!", Twister shouted.  
" That statement does not make sense.", Sheldon said.  
" Shut the hell up Dr. Crazy!", Twister shouted.  
" It's Dr. Cooper and I am not crazy. My mother had me tested.", Sheldon said.  
" I don't give a care! Open the door Sheldon!", Twister shouted.  
" I am sorry but I am going to have to decline that request.", Sheldon said.  
" That's it! I'm going to kill you!", Twister shouted as he broke the lock on the door trying to push it open with his shoulder but Meghann pressed her shoulder into the door to keep it shut.  
" You guys don't just stand there! Get over here and help me!", Meghann shouted as the four men joined her pressing their shoulders into the door to keep it shut.  
" Get away from the door you idiots!", Twister shouted as he rammed the door with his shoulder.  
" Shut up and get out of here Twister!", Leonard shouted.  
" Seriously what is this dude's problem?!", Howard shouted.  
" The problem Howard is that he's a psychopath that wants to hurt me! That's what he is!", Meghann shouted as the door jerked into her shoulder causing her to scream.  
" Dude this is so not how I wanted to spend Halo night!", Raj shouted.  
" Uh you think Raj?!", Howard shouted as the door kept jerking under their shoulders.  
" You guys focus! Help me keep this door shut!", Meghann shouted.  
" If you don't get away from this door I'm going to pound every single of you idiots to kingdom come!", Twister shouted ramming his shoulder into the door.  
" Would you quit calling us idiots?! You're the only idiot here!", Howard shouted.  
" Who do you think you are?!", Twister shouted.  
" My name is Howard Wolowitz! And who are you?!", Howard shouted.  
" The name is Twister!", Twister shouted.  
" That is seriously a stupid name!", Howard shouted.  
" That is the same thing that I said.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon zip it! Focus!", Meghann shouted as she picked up her cell phone from her pocket.  
" Meghann what are you doing?!", Leonard shouted.  
" I'm calling my best friend!", Meghann shouted as she dialed Leo's number.  
" Hello?", Leo said.  
" Leo you need to get over here now! We have a dangerous situation!", Meghann screamed.  
" What's going on dude?!", Leo worriedly asked.  
" Twister's here trying to bust into my friends' apartment! He wants to attack me!", Meghann screamed.  
" What?! Ok that's it I'm gonna give this tornado wielding dude a piece of my mind! What apartment are you in Meghann?!", Leo shouted.  
" 4A! It's one below mine which is 5A!", Meghann screamed.  
" What's the address of the building?!", Leo shouted.  
" 2311 Los Robles Avenue!", Meghann screamed.  
" 2311 Los Robles Avenue apartment 4A! Got it! I'll be right there!", Leo shouted as the two adult best friends hung up and Leo grabbed his car keys. He got into his car, put the address into his GPS navigation system and began driving his car to get there.  
" So help me god Twister you hurt my best friend and I'll murder you!", Leo angrily muttered under his breath as he followed the directions his GPS was giving him.  
" Make a U-turn and then turn right.", the GPS navigation said.  
" I can't make a U-turn here! Stupid GPS!", Leo shouted as he slammed his hands on the steering wheel in anger and frustration. He decided to take a different way.  
" Recalculating.", the GPS said.  
" Shut up!", Leo shouted. He was begining to get very annoyed with the amount of traffic that he was hitting and plus it didn't help that the GPS was telling him to make illegal turns. When he finally got to the apartment building he parked his car next to his best friend's, grabbed a two by four and ran inside. He ran up four flights of stairs after discovering the elevator was broken and when he got to the fourth floor he saw Twister ramming his shoulder into the door of 4A.  
" TWISTER!", Leo shouted hitting the two by four against his palm. Twister turned around and shouted, "What are you doing here Leo Lemonselly?!"  
" What am I doing here?! Question is what are you doing here?! Get out of here you bonehead!", Leo shouted.  
" Who are you calling a bonehead?!", Twister shouted.  
" I'm calling you that Twister! Leave my best friend Meghann alone!", Leo shouted.  
" SHUT UP LEO!", Twister shouted as he continued ramming his shoulder into the door making Meghann scream from inside the apartment.  
" LEAVE ME ALONE TWISTER! GO AWAY!", Meghann screamed.  
" SHUT YOUR MOUTH MEGHANN!", Twister shouted as he still kept ramming his shoulder into the door.  
" Ok that's it Twister! You're gonna feel my wrath!", Leo shouted as he shoved Twister to the floor away from the door and started smacking him in the head repeatedly with the two by four. Twister pushed him off but Leo just kept going at it smacking him repeatedly. Eventually this fight made its way into the apartment anyway causing a whole bunch of screaming and yelling. Meghann joined Leo and the two best friends ganged up on Twister. But just as Twister was about to gain the upper hand something totally unexpected happened. His three daughters Kaylee, Agatha and Sophia showed up out of nowhere and attacked him. The three women punched, kicked and slapped him.  
" What is the meaning of this Kaylee, Agatha and Sophia?!", Twister shouted as he was getting pounded on by his daughters.  
" Shut up dad!", Kaylee shouted.  
" Yeah! Leave Meghann alone!", Agatha shouted.  
" No! I am your father and you will do what I say! Now you three get out of here!", Twister shouted. Sophia kicked him in the head sending him out into the hallway on the floor. Kaylee then chased their father out of the building howling like a coyote. Once Twister was gone Kaylee came back in and Meghann let out a sigh of relief.  
" Oh my god, I'm so relieved to see you guys. Thank you.", Meghann said.  
" No problem.", Kaylee said.  
" How did you know your dad was here?", Meghann asked.  
" Leo called us and told us. So we figured we'd get a drop on him before he could do anything else to you.", Agatha said.  
" You guys are such amazing friends.", Meghann said with a smile as the four women threw their arms around each other.  
" Wait a minute I'm confused. You guys are friends and that guy is their father?", Leonard confusely asked.  
" Yeah Leonard. This is Kaylee, Agatha and Sophia.", Meghann said.  
" Who are they?", Sophia asked.  
" These guys are my new friends. This is Rajesh Koothrappali, Howard Wolowitz, Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon Cooper.", Meghann said.  
" Hi.", Kaylee, Agatha and Sophia said.  
" Oh and Leonard, Raj and Howard this is my best friend Leo Lemonselly.", Meghann said.  
" Hi.", the three men said.  
" Sheldon already knows him?", Leonard asked.  
" Yeah he met him when he came to get us out of jail.", Meghann said.  
" Why did you two end up in jail?", Kaylee asked.  
" Well Sheldon was with me because he was taking care of me after your crazy dad shot me the night before yesterday.", Meghann said.  
" Yeah but what were you doing?", Agatha asked.  
" Sheldon came along with me when I was trying to chase a storm speeding my car down the road and so we got pulled over for that but the weirdest thing happened during that, my foot slipped off the brake causing my car to roll forward and when I tried to find it again I accidentally hit the accelerator speeding my car away from the officer.", Meghann said.  
" What the what?!", Agatha said as she laughed.  
" That is so hilarious!", Kaylee laughed.  
" Yeah I'll say!", Sophia laughed.  
" I know! I've never had something like that happen!", Meghann laughed.  
" What was your reaction to all of this Sheldon?", Kaylee asked.  
" Well to answer your question Kaylee I was not comfortable with any of this.", Sheldon said.  
" Yeah it's true, he kept screaming at me the whole time.", Meghann said.  
" And that didn't annoy you?!", Leonard asked.  
" Well it did annoy me a little bit Leonard but I just kind of brushed it off.", Meghann said. Leonard and the other two were completely flabbergasted and gobsmacked by this what Meghann was saying.  
" Dude I think she really likes him.", Raj whispered in Howard's ear.  
" I think so too.", Howard whispered back. Sheldon walked up between his two friends and said with a smirk, "Don't think I didn't hear that."  
" Hear what Sheldon?", Meghann asked. Then she looked at Howard and Raj and asked, " What were you two talking about?" with her hands on her hips.  
" Don't look at me, I can't talk to women! Howard why don't you tell her!", Raj interjected.  
" Are you kidding me?! What am I supposed to say to her Raj?!", Howard interjected.  
" Dude how am I supposed to know that?! I can not talk to women!", Raj interjected.  
" Then I shall tell her since I heard what you said.", Sheldon said.  
" You really heard what they said?!", Meghann shockingly asked.  
" Of course. My Vulcan hearing never fails me.", Sheldon said.  
" Well then what did they say?", Meghann asked.  
" They said that they think you really like me.", Sheldon said.  
" You dorks! You couldn't just say that to my face?! You had to make Sheldon tell me?!", Meghann laughed as she stared at Howard and Raj.  
" Well Raj couldn't talk to you and I didn't know what to say to you Meghann.", Howard said.  
" You a**hats!", Meghann laughed. Leo, Kaylee, Agatha and Sophia laughed too.  
" Ok dude that was hilarious!", Leo laughed.  
" Oh shut up Lemonselly!", Meghann laughed. They all continued talking to each other.  
" Hey did Leo ever tell you about his engagement to Ace?", Meghann asked.  
" No! Really?!", the three women asked.  
" Yeah it's true.", Leo said with a smile.  
" Oh my god! Leo!", the three women exclaimed as they threw their arms around him.  
" Congratulations buddy!", Sophia exclaimed.  
" Thanks Sophia.", Leo said.  
" Who popped the question? You or her?", Kaylee asked.  
" I did Kaylee.", Leo said.  
" What was her reaction when you asked her?", Agatha asked.  
" She just dropped to her knees and screamed out the word, " Yes!", Leo said.  
" Did you happen to get this on video Leo?", Sophia asked.  
" Yeah her dad recorded it with my cell phone. I'll show it to you.", Leo said as he took his phone out and played the video. The guys gathered around as well as Meghann too.  
( In the video)  
" Dad what is this? Why are you filming me?", Ace asked.  
" Gee I don't know Ace. Why do you think I'm filming you?", Mr. Jettson said.  
" Is that my boyfriend's phone?! What are you doing with Leo's phone dad?!", Ace asked.  
" I don't know. What do you think I'm doing with it?", Mr. Jettson said.  
" Dad just tell me what's...", Ace said as she started to gasp. Leo then stepped into the shot carrying a bouquet of flowers and handed them to her. Then he kissed her.  
" Leo what's going on?", Ace asked.  
" Just read the little card that's in there. It explains everything.", Leo said.  
" Ok.", Ace said as she set the flowers down and took out the little card.  
" Read it.", Leo said.  
" Ace, you are the most precious gem I've ever set eyes on and you mean everything to me. When I first saw you those 7 years ago I didn't know what love would feel like until I finally met you. You are my sunrise and sunset and I couldn't have asked for a more perfect woman than you to spend the rest of my life with. I love you so much. -Leo.", Ace said as she smiled.  
" Aww Leo! I love you too!", Ace said as she continued smiling.  
" I meant every word of that. Which is why I want to ask you something.", Leo said as he took her hand, got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Ace gasped and started to cry.  
" Acelynn Jettson, will you marry me?", Leo asked as he smiled at her. Ace dropped to her knees and screamed, " Yes!" Leo slipped the ring on her finger and took her into his arms kissing her.  
(End of video)  
" Oh my god I'm gonna cry! That was beautiful!", Meghann happily cried.  
" That was your fiancee?", Howard asked.  
" Yeah that was her.", Leo said. The next day at CalTech when Meghann was in her office Kripke wanted to apologize to her but the second he touched the door handle he got shocked with electricity indicating that she was still mad at him. But this still didn't stop him from trying to make amends with her. He still liked her even though she hated him now for trying to kiss her. Meghann decided to take a short break and left her office. She walked down the hallway to Sheldon's office and knocked on his door as she looked in through the window. Sheldon turned around from his board and saw Meghann standing there waving at him with a smile on her face. Sheldon walked over to the door and opened it.  
" Hello.", Sheldon said with a smile. Others in the university started to watch this completely captivated by this. Everyone knew that nobody went to Sheldon's office unless if he invited them in which was rarely. They watched in surprise as Sheldon invited Meghann into his office. As the theoretical physicist and meteorologist sat there talking with each other another woman walked into the office. It was Sheldon's assistant Alex. As she was putting folders away in a filing cabinet Sheldon said, " Excuse me Alex but did you just walk into my office without bothering to knock?" Alex turned around and said, " Oh I am so sorry Dr. Cooper. I didn't mean to disturb you." She then saw Meghann sitting there and asked, " Am I interrupting something here?"  
" Yes as a matter of fact you are. Could you please get out?", Sheldon said.  
" Yes and again I am so sorry Dr. Cooper.", Alex said as she politely walked out of the office.  
" Who was that?", Meghann asked.  
" She is my assistant Alex.", Sheldon said.  
" So she works for you?", Meghann asked.  
" In a way she does.", Sheldon said. As the two of them continued talking Sheldon concentrated on Meghann's face. He was beginning to get that feeling again but kept trying to push it out of his mind. He just couldn't help himself.  
' Damn it Sheldon! What are you thinking?! She's just a beautiful woman who's your friend! Snap out of it!' , Sheldon thought in his head. Meghann started to get the same feeling.  
' What the hell am I thinking?! He is just a man who's my friend! Stop thinking about how attractive he is Meghann! Think about your broken relationship with Casey! Aww who am I kidding?! I don't want to think about that anymore! Casey is a freaking asshat who cheated on me!', Meghann thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
In the middle of the night when Meghann was sleeping she suddenly heard a repetitive rhythm of what sounded like bongos coming from the apartment below. Meghann tiredly walked out of her apartment down to 4A and walked in to see Sheldon sitting on the couch hitting his bongos.  
" Sheldon what are you doing?! It's 2 in the morning! I'm trying to sleep!", Meghann tiredly and irritatedly said.  
" 2 in the morning is a good time for bongos.", Sheldon said to the beat of the bongos.  
" Dude are you even listening to me?! I was trying to sleep!", Meghann irritatedly said.  
" Meghann's asleep while I play bongos.", Sheldon said to the beat of the bongos.  
" Sheldon would you cut it out with the bongo talk?!", Meghann irritatedly said but of course Sheldon ignored her and continued hitting the bongos which woke up his roommate Leonard. Leonard stomped out of his room into the living room and screamed, " Sheldon what are you doing?!" Sheldon said something again to the beat of the bongos which caught Penny's attention as she came in shouting, " What the hell?!"  
" You know what Penny, I think I'm starting to see why you call him Dr. Whackadoodle!", Meghann irritatedly said.  
" Dr. Whackadoodle my a**! Sheldon it's 2 in the morning! Go to bed!", Penny irritatedly said.  
" Penny needs to stop being a b****!", Sheldon said as he continued to tap his hands on the bongos. Penny and Meghann gasped at this and Penny irritatedly said, "Sheldon quit it before I go cornhusking rodeo on you!"  
" I will stop when you stop it Penny.", Sheldon said still hitting the bongos.  
" Sheldon shut your mouth!", Leonard shouted.  
" Leonard wants me to shut my mouth.", Sheldon said still hitting the bongos but Leonard ripped the bongos out of his roommate's hands and shouted, " STOP IT!" Sheldon quickly added a few more taps before he pulled his hands back making Leonard narrow his eyes at him.  
" I don't understand what the problem is.", Sheldon said.  
" The problem is you!", Penny shouted.  
" It's 2 in the morning! What are you doing?!", Leonard shouted.  
" Well I was having difficulty sleeping so I decided that I would hit the bongos until I reached an REM mindset.", Sheldon said.  
" Can't you find some other way to get to sleep without making noise Sheldon?!", Meghann irritatedly asked.  
" Well I suppose I could try but I don't know what I could do.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon just shut up and go to bed! If you don't, I will call your mother!", Leonard shouted.  
" Leonard I am a grown man! Do not call my mother! The last thing I need is my mother screaming at me as if I was a child!", Sheldon protested.  
" Well then go to bed Sheldon or I'm calling your mother whether you like it or not!", Leonard shouted as Sheldon reluctantly walked down the hallway to his bedroom.  
" I am so sorry about this Meghann. Sheldon can get kind of annoying sometimes.", Leonard said.  
" It's ok Leonard. Though it was annoying I thought it was kind of funny too.", Meghann said.  
" Really? That's a first. Normally other people would think it's just flat out annoying.", Leonard said.  
" Yeah well I don't. I got kind of a crazy mindset too sometimes.", Meghann said.  
" Yeah but Sheldon would say...", Leonard said.  
" I am not crazy. My mother had me tested.", Meghann and Leonard said simultaneously as they began to laugh. Sheldon poked his head out of his bedroom door and said, " I would appreciate it if you guys didn't talk about me behind my back."  
" Sheldon just go to bed!", Leonard said. The next morning Sheldon woke up sick.  
" Leonard?", Sheldon said as he coughed.  
" What is it Sheldon?", Leonard said through the wall from his bedroom.  
" I'm sick.", Sheldon said as he broke out into a coughing fit. He sneezed too.  
' Great!', Leonard sarcastically thought as he threw his head back on his bed throwing his pillow over his head. He began to think that he was going to be stuck taking care of his sick roommate until a knock at the front door was heard. Leonard got up out of bed, put his glasses on and walked out to the door. He opened it and saw Meghann standing there.  
" Good morning Leonard.", Meghann said.  
" Oh good morning Meghann. Listen now's not a good time to be here. Sheldon's sick.", Leonard said rubbing the sleep out his eyes.  
" Sheldon's sick? He was fine last night.", Meghann confusely said.  
" Yeah but what are you going to do about it?", Leonard said.  
" Why don't I take care of him.", Meghann said.  
" Oh Meghann I couldn't ask you to do that.", Leonard said.  
" No really it's ok Leonard. He took care of me after I got shot so the best thing to do is to return the favor.", Meghann said.  
" Well ok, but fair warning you Sheldon can be a little nuts when he's sick. Actually Sheldon's pretty much nuts 24/7.", Leonard said.  
" Well can't argue with that logic.", Meghann said as she laughed.  
" Come on in. I need to get ready for work. Do you want me to call in for both of you?", Leonard asked.  
" Oh I'm not working today Leonard but you can call in for Sheldon if you want.", Meghann said as she walked in and shut the door behind her.  
" Oh ok. Are you sure you want to be doing this on your day off Meghann? Because I could call somebody else to take care of Sheldon if you have some other things going on.", Leonard said.  
" No no no it's ok Leonard. I can handle him. I don't have anything to do anyway.", Meghann said.  
" Are you really sure?", Leonard asked.  
" Yes yes just go get ready for work. I got this.", Meghann said with a smirk as she shoved Leonard off to his room.  
" Meghann? Could you come in here for a second?", Sheldon asked as he coughed and sneezed from his bedroom.  
" Sure Sheldon.", Meghann said as she started walking toward Sheldon's bedroom. Leonard heard this and shockingly said, " What?! You're allowing her into your room?! What happened to you saying no one's allowed in your room Sheldon?!"  
" Yes that is true Leonard that no one is allowed in my room but I'm making the acception for her and for her only.", Sheldon said as he coughed and sneezed again from his bedroom.  
" Ok well I'm going to work. I called you in sick so you don't have to freak out about it.", Leonard said as he grabbed his laptop off his desk and grabbed his car keys. Then he left.  
" Wait a minute, don't you have to work too?", Sheldon asked as he sat in his bed blowing his nose.  
" No not today. Today's my day off. So is there anything I could get you Sheldon?", Meghann said.  
" Could you make me some soup please?", Sheldon asked.  
" Sure of course. I'll be right back.", Meghann said as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She opened a can of Campbell's Chicken Noodle soup and dumped it into a pot. When the soup was ready she poured it into a bowl and turned around just in time to see Sheldon walking out of his room with a blanket wrapped around him as he sat down on the couch.  
" Sheldon what are you doing out of bed?", Meghann asked.  
" I don't eat in my bed.", Sheldon said.  
" Ok. Well your soup is ready.", Meghann said as she brought the bowl of soup over to him.  
" Thank you.", Sheldon said as he started eating his soup.  
" Do you want to watch something on tv?", Meghann asked.  
" Yes Star Trek.", Sheldon said.  
" Ok.", Meghann said as she turned on the tv. As they sat there watching Star Trek, Meghann's cell phone started ringing.  
" Excuse me for a second Sheldon. I need to take this.", Meghann said as she picked up her phone.  
" Of course Meghann.", Sheldon said. Meghann stepped out of the apartment into the hallway and answered the phone.  
" Hey sis!", a woman's voice said.  
" Sierra?! Oh my god hi!", Meghann said.  
" How are you?!", Sierra asked.  
" I'm good! How are you?!", Meghann asked.  
" Same here. Hey listen I was thinking of coming to visit you tomorrow.", Sierra said.  
" Oh my gosh I would love that Sierra. I haven't seen you in such a long time. It's perfect because I'm actually off work today and tomorrow too.", Meghann said.  
" Great Meghann. So I'll see you tomorrow at 11:30? We could go out shopping and maybe get some lunch somewhere?", Sierra said.  
" Sounds great Sierra. I'll see you tomorrow.", Meghann said.  
" See ya.", Sierra said as the two sisters hung up. Meghann walked back in to see that Sheldon had finished his soup.  
" You ok in here Sheldon?", Meghann asked.  
" Yes thank you for your concern Meghann.", Sheldon said as he blew his nose again. Then he asked, " So who were just talking to?"  
" Oh that was one of my sisters. She called me to say she wanted to come visit me tomorrow.", Meghann said.  
" Interesting fact. How many sisters do you have?", Sheldon asked.  
" More than I can count and I also have a brother too. Do you have any siblings?", Meghann said.  
" Yes I have a twin sister and an older brother.", Sheldon said.  
" Well that's nice. Do you ever see them?", Meghann said.  
" Rarely. I don't really get along with them that well. My sister tortured me and once my brother threw a golfball at my head.", Sheldon said.  
" Oh my god! Your brother threw a golfball at your head?!", Meghann shockingly asked.  
" Yes and quite frankly it really hurt.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon that's horrible that you had a crappy childhood. I can't even imagine what that feels like.", Meghann said.  
" Yeah but that's not the worst of it.", Sheldon said as he sneezed again.  
" What do you mean by that?", Meghann asked.  
" My father was a drunk and all he ever did was scream at my mother which always made me very upset.", Sheldon said.  
" That's horrible Sheldon!", Meghann exclaimed. The two of them continued talking until Sheldon decided to go back to sleep. The next day as Meghann was getting dressed there was a knock at her door. She finished getting dressed and answered the door.  
" Hi Meghann!", Sierra said with a smile.  
" Hi Sierra!", Meghann said with a smile as she let her sister in and the two women threw their arms around each other.  
" So are you ready to go sis?", Sierra asked.  
" Yeah let's go.", Meghann said as she grabbed her purse and car keys.  
" Do you want to drive or do you want me to drive?", Sierra asked as Meghann locked up her apartment door.  
" I'll drive Sierra.", Meghann said as the two sisters walked down the stairs. After they went out shopping they stopped at a cafe to grab some lunch.  
" So how's everything going with your two jobs Meghann?", Sierra asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.  
" Pretty good Sierra. I've been making friends with a lot of my colleagues.", Meghann said as she took a bite of her sandwich.  
" Well that's good. So uh how are things going with Casey?", Sierra asked.  
" Casey and I broke up about a month ago. He cheated on me.", Meghann said.  
" Oh really? I'm so sorry sis. What a jerk he is.", Sierra said.  
" I know.", Meghann said.  
" Well have you met anyone else since then?", Sierra asked.  
" Well there's this one man I met the night I broke up with Casey and he seems pretty nice. He lives in the apartment below me.", Meghann said.  
" Really? What's his name?", Sierra asked.  
" Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.", Meghann said.  
" Oh my god! This guy has a Ph. D like you Meghann?!", Sierra shockingly asked.  
" He actually has 2. His IQ is a lot higher than mine.", Meghann said.  
" Really?! What is it?!", Sierra shockingly asked.  
" 187.", Meghann said.  
" Wow!", Sierra exclaimed.  
" I know. I was pretty shocked too when he told me.", Meghann said. As the two sisters continued to talk and eat their sandwiches Sierra then noticed a scar on her sister's chest.  
" Uh sis, how did you get that scar on your chest?", Sierra asked.  
" Twister shot me one night in the parking lot of my workplace.", Meghann said.  
" What?! I'm gonna kill him! God I hate that dude!", Sierra exclaimed.  
" I know I hate him too.", Meghann said but as she concentrated on Sierra's face she began to notice some bruises on the side of her face as well as down her arm.  
" Sierra how did you get those bruises?", Meghann asked.  
" Oh, uh, I fell off the bed this morning.", Sierra nervously said.  
" I don't think so. Did Patrick hit you again?", Meghann asked.  
" Uh, no.", Sierra nervously said.  
" He did hit you again didn't he?! And you're afraid to tell me!", Meghann worriedly said.  
" I am not afraid. Could we just drop the subject please?", Sierra said.  
" Sierra you're my sister! I don't want to see you get hurt! You need to get yourself out of this relationship before things get worse!", Meghann worriedly said.  
" Meghann what are you talking about?! Patrick loves me!", Sierra said.  
" Sierra this is not love! This is abuse! You're allowing yourself to be his punching bag and this is not right! If he really loved you he wouldn't be doing this!", Meghann worriedly said.  
" No Meghann it's ok. It's my fault for pissing him off.", Sierra said.  
" No it's not Sierra! Do you hear me?! This is not your fault! This is his problem not yours! He clearly has severe anger management issues! He needs serious help and you need to get away from him! Look I'm not trying to crush your feelings in any way, I'm just concerned for you because I love you!", Meghann worriedly said.  
" And I appreciate that Meghann. Really I do but I am fine. Who I date is my choice just like whoever you date is your choice.", Sierra said.  
" Sierra our entire family's been telling you to get rid of him! Patrick is not a nice guy! Even mom and dad have been saying it!", Meghann worriedly said.  
" What do mom and dad know about my relationship with Patrick?", Sierra asked.  
" They know you're getting beat up Sierra and it's killing them inside!", Meghann worriedly said.  
" Well I appreciate the concern but Patrick is my boyfriend and I love him. Even if he's beating me into the ground I still love him. And I'm sure you love Sheldon too.", Sierra said.  
" Sheldon and I aren't even dating yet! We're just friends!", Meghann said.  
" Yeah but would you want to date him?", Sierra asked.  
" I'm not even sure yet. Just give me some time to think about it.", Meghann said.  
" Ok.", Sierra said.  
" You know ever since you started dating Patrick I kept getting this fear that one day I'm going to get a call that says you've been murdered. And if that happens I don't know what I would do.", Meghann said.  
" If it makes you feel any better I will call you if things aren't right, ok?", Sierra said.  
" Sierra I just want what's best for you. You're too nice and pretty to be taking this kind of abuse. I almost lost you when you were doing heroine at 13 and I don't want to know what it would be like to lose you for real because of an abusive relationship.", Meghann said.  
" I know but I got sober didn't I? And anyway I'll be fine.", Sierra said. Meghann wanted to say something but decided not to. But little did she know that her worst fear was about to become a reality. Sadly a month and a half later when Meghann was with the guys she got a call from her brother saying that their sister Sierra had been murdered by her boyfriend. He told her that Sierra and Patrick got into an argument and that Patrick shoved her down a flight of stairs. Once Meghann hung up with her brother she started pacing back and forth ready to lose it.  
" Oh god my worst fear came true! Why did I say that to her?!", Meghann panically said as she continued pacing the floor hyperventilating.  
" Meghann are you alright?", Sheldon asked.  
" No! I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack!", Meghann panically said.  
" Well then just sit down!", Leonard said as he guided his friend to the chair. As Meghann sat down she let her tears fall.  
" Meghann what's going on? What did you mean that your worst fear came true?", Howard asked.  
" I mean that I got a call that nobody ever wants to hear Howard!", Meghann cried.  
" Well who called you?", Leonard asked.  
" My brother Brian!", Meghann cried.  
" And what did he say to you?", Leonard asked.  
" He told me that... Oh god I can't say it!", Meghann cried.  
" Told you what? What did he say?", Leonard asked.  
" He told me that our sister Sierra has been murdered!", Meghann cried.  
" What?!", the four men said.  
" You got to be kidding me?!", Leonard exclaimed.  
" I wish I was!", Meghann cried. Sheldon awkwardly embraced her as she cried into his shoulder screaming, " SIERRA!" This caught Penny's attention and she ran into the apartment to see Meghann screaming and crying into Sheldon's shoulder.  
" What did you a**holes say to her?!", Penny screamed.  
" We didn't say anything to her Penny. She got a phone call.", Leonard said.  
" By who Leonard?!", Penny screamed.  
" Her brother called her and said that their sister got murdered.", Leonard said. Penny was in complete shock and she instantly began to feel sorry for her friend.  
" I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD PATRICK SMITLEY! HE KILLED MY SISTER!", Meghann cried and screamed into Sheldon's shoulder. Seeing this was starting to make Penny cry too. Meghann then took out her phone and texted her brother Brian asking him if he still had Patrick's phone number. He said he did and gave it to her before he deleted it from his contacts.  
" Get the *ell over here you crazy nut so we can settle this!", Meghann angrily screamed into Patrick's voicemail. Moments after Patrick received her voicemail he showed up at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment.  
" WHAT DO YOU WANT MEGHANN?!", Patrick shouted.  
" I'M GONNA KILL YOU!", Meghann shouted as she tried to lash out at him but Sheldon and Leonard held her back.  
" Meghann just calm down!", Leonard said.  
" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MEGHANN?!", Patrick shouted.  
" OH SHUT UP PATRICK SMITLEY! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!", Meghann shouted.  
" YEAH CAUSE THE B**** DESERVED IT! SHE TICKED ME OFF!", Patrick shouted.  
" NO SHE DIDN'T! SHE WAS MY SISTER AND YOU KILLED HER!", Meghann shouted.  
" SHUT YOUR MOUTH!", Patrick shouted. But just as things couldn't get any more heated they did. Leo barged in moments later with his fiancee Ace and shouted, " PATRICK! WHY YOU DIRTY PIECE OF TRASH I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" as he grabbed Patrick by the throat trying to strangle him but Ace pulled him away and shouted, " LEO LEO LEO CALM DOWN!"  
" ACE HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THIS IDIOT HERE MURDERED MY BEST FRIEND'S SISTER SIERRA?!", Leo shouted.  
" I don't know Leo but just calm down! Killing Patrick is not going to solve anything! We will settle this like mature adults!", Ace said.  
" Thanks for the pep talk Ace but now is not the time to be mature about this!", Meghann said. Then she shouted, "NOW IS THE TIME TO RIP HIS HEAD OFF FOR KILLING MY SISTER!" as she tried to lunge at him again but Sheldon and Leonard continued to hold her back.  
" You guys let go of me!", Meghann screamed.  
" That is non-negotiable. You are just going to get get hurt.", Sheldon said.  
" I don't care Sheldon! He's going to get what he deserves for killing my sister!", Meghann screamed.  
" Well you don't have to resort to violence Meghann.", Sheldon said.  
" You know what, I just thought of another way to deal with this. Could you and Leonard please let go of me?", Meghann said.  
" I don't think that's such a good idea.", Sheldon said.  
" Do you want me to smack you upside the head?!", Meghann asked in frustration.  
" I would prefer that you don't do that to me please.", Sheldon said.  
" Well then if you don't want me to do that Sheldon then I suggest that you and Leonard let go of my arms please.", Meghann said as she gave Sheldon a death glare. Reluctantly the two physicists let go of her arms. Meghann then pushed past Penny, Leo and Ace storming out into the hallway across the hall to Penny's apartment. Penny stormed out after her shouting, " What the hell are you doing Meghann?!" Meghann stomped out carrying a wine bottle and began drinking straight from the bottle.  
" Leave me alone Penny!", Meghann irritatedly said.  
" Leave me alone my a**! Meghann this is crazy! You are acting like Sheldon!", Penny shouted.  
" I don't care! I said to leave me alone Penny! What part of that don't you get?!", Meghann shouted as she took another drink of the wine. As she paced the hallway drinking the wine she angrily said, " This is for my stupid enemy Twister ruining my life! This is for my a**hole boyfriend Casey Jones cheating on me with Kelly Schrewman! This is for Kripke kissing me! And this is for the murder of my sister!" Once the bottle was empty Meghann smashed it on the floor and shouted, " God I need more!" as she went back into Penny's apartment and grabbed a second bottle of wine. Leo walked up to his best friend and shouted, " Meghann this is nuts! Stop this!"  
" Shut up Leo!", Meghann angrily slurred.  
" Put the bottle down Meghann! This is insane! You can't just drink your problems away!", Leonard shouted.  
" Well this is the only freaking thing Leonard that is keeping me from RIPPING PATRICK'S HEAD OFF! So I'll freaking do whatever I want!", Meghann shouted drinking the wine and pacing the hallway. As she was drinking it her hands began to shake and she began to feel unbalanced to the point where she could barely stand up straight. Leo decided that this was enough.  
" Ok Meghann, you've had enough wine. Give me the bottle.", Leo said as he gently tried to pry it out of her hand.  
" Leo let go of the bottle!", Meghann angrily slurred as she tried to yank it away from him.  
" No you let go of the bottle!", Leo angrily said.  
" No leave me alone Leo! I can do whatever the heck I want!", Meghann angrily slurred.  
" Oh god this is just like my father!", Sheldon said. Leo finally took the bottle away from Meghann and handed it to Penny.  
" Give that back!", Meghann angrily slurred.  
" No you need to go to the hospital and cool down! Look at yourself Meghann! You can barely stand!", Leo said as he began dragging her toward the stairs.  
" Leo get your hands off me!", Meghann angrily slurred.  
" No we're going to the hospital! We're done with this!", Leo said as he started walking his best friend down the stairs. Ace followed and surprisingly Sheldon did too even though he hated hospitals. As Leo was driving his car to the hospital Meghann tried to get out while the car was in motion. The second the door sensor went off Leo shouted, "Sheldon grab the door handle! Don't let her get out!" Sheldon reluctantly reached over and grabbed the door handle just before Meghann could push the door open.  
" Let go of the door Sheldon!", Meghann shouted.  
" No you're not getting out of this car!", Sheldon shouted.  
" I don't care! Let go!", Meghann shouted.  
" No!", Sheldon shouted. As the two doctors struggled over the door Meghann suddenly kicked it open out of Sheldon's grip and bolted from the car across the highway with Sheldon running after her screaming at her telling her to stop.  
" LEAVE ME THE *ELL ALONE SHELDON!", Meghann shouted as she continued sprinting away.  
" Get back here!", Sheldon shouted as he continued to chase his friend.  
" Sh**! Ace take the wheel! Meghann!", Leo shouted as he bolted from the car and Ace took his place at the wheel pulling the car over to the side of the road parking it.  
" I can't believe I'm chasing after my meteorologist best friend and a theoretical physicist across the highway! Please for God's sake no one see this!", Leo shouted to himself as he ran after Sheldon and his best friend Meghann. Eventually Sheldon and Leo caught up with her when she fell down hard into a ditch. They dragged her back to the car and Leo drove her to the hospital. 2 weeks later after her sister's funeral on a bright sunny day Meghann decided to get some fresh air and dragged Sheldon along with her despite his constant protesting and complaining to a park that was at least 3 and a half blocks from the apartment building. As they were walking on a path through the park Sheldon said, "I don't understand why you dragged me out here against my will exposing me to nature which for all I know could be filled with deadly diseases and pathogens."  
" Come on Sheldon, it's not that bad. I've been to this park at least 100 times. It's a beautiful, germ free park.", Meghann said.  
" Well you don't know that.", Sheldon said.  
" I think I do since I've been here a bunch of times.", Meghann said.  
" I'm sorry but are you an environmentalist Meghann?", Sheldon asked with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
" No, I'm a meteorologist and storm chaser. You already knew that.", Meghann said.  
" Exactly my point. You don't know what's in this environment.", Sheldon said in a know-it-all voice.  
" Well you don't either. And anyway I don't want to argue about this Sheldon. I'm still very stressed out from my sister's funeral.", Meghann said.  
" Well being in this germ breeding environment is stressing me out.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon!", Meghann irritatedly said.  
" Well what do you want me to say Meghann?", Sheldon asked.  
" I don't want you to say anything, I...", Meghann started to say but stopped. She suddenly stopped walking too and placed her hand on her forehead.  
" Ow.", Meghann said as she started to massage her head. Sheldon stopped walking too and asked, " Is there a problem?"  
" Yeah I'm getting a headache and I don't know why.", Meghann said. As she massaged her head her headache gradually started to get worse.  
" Well are you catching something?! Because if that's the case don't come anywhere near me!", Sheldon frightenly said.  
" No it's not that. And oh god my chest is starting to hurt too.", Meghann said as she placed her other hand on her chest. The pain was so intense that it forced her to her knees.  
" Come on stop playing around! This is freaking me out!", Sheldon frightenly said.  
" I am not playing around Sheldon! I'm dead serious! You need to call for help, like now! Because I don't know what this is but I need help!", Meghann seriously said. Sheldon took out his cell phone and tried to call Leonard but got ocean static. Suspicious of this he looked to his left and didn't see anything but when he looked to his right he jumped back in surprise screaming, " Jeepers creepers there's our problem Dr. Brissette!"  
" What?!", Meghann exclaimed as she stood up staring at Sheldon. Sheldon spun her around in the direction he was facing and said, "There's a cell phone tower over there at least 100 yards from where we're standing!"  
" Are you freaking kidding me Dr. Cooper?! Who puts a freaking cell phone tower in the middle of a freaking park?! And who makes the frequency so damn strong?!", Meghann screamed as she looked at the tall fake tree. It was slightly taller than the other trees surrounding it.  
" I don't know, maybe idiots that want to radiate our brains until we are subjected to cancer and we die!", Sheldon said. He could feel his body heating up much like a microwave which increased his anxiety.  
" You know this tower was not there the last time I was here! So this had to be recently put up because I don't remember that being there!", Meghann said as she pointed at the tower.  
" Well regardless we should get out of this area before we get sick!", Sheldon said.  
" Yeah well I think that's already happening!", Meghann said as she walked ahead a bit feeling nauseous. She took one look at Sheldon, covered her mouth and began running toward a bush hurling into it. Sheldon looked at the tower and just when he started getting a headache he ran after his friend to make sure she was ok. He could feel his chest starting to hurt as well. He tried to call Leonard again and this time his call went through.  
" Sheldon?", Leonard answered.  
" Leonard where are you?!", Sheldon asked.  
" I am at my lab! Where are you?!", Leonard said.  
" Well Meghann decided to drag me against my will with her to a park near our apartment building and we seem to have ran into an unexpected situation!", Sheldon said.  
" What unexpected situation are you talking about Sheldon?! Are you hurt?!", Leonard asked.  
" No but it appears that we have exposed ourselves to high levels of dangerous radiation from being in close proximity to a cell phone tower!", Sheldon said.  
" What the hell were you two doing near a cell phone tower?! Sheldon do you know how stupid that is?!", Leonard shouted.  
" Of course I know that Leonard! I'm a theoretical physicist! And anyway quite frankly we didn't even know it was there in the first place!", Sheldon said.  
" Sometimes I don't understand how you are smarter than me when you do stupid things like this Sheldon!", Leonard said.  
" I was not doing anything stupid Leonard!", Sheldon said.  
" What park are you and Meghann at?! I'm coming to get you two!", Leonard said.  
" Stonecreek Meadow Park!", Meghann said into Sheldon's phone before going back to hurling in the bush. Sheldon looked at Meghann and said, " I was just about to say that Meghann."  
" Would you shut up Sheldon?! I am not feeling good at the moment!", Meghann said as she continued hurling in the bush.  
" Sheldon what is going on with Meghann?!", Leonard said. Sheldon put his phone back to his ear and said, "Well to answer your question Leonard she is currently hurling into a bush! She is not feeling well!"  
" Ok well you two just stay where you are Sheldon and I'll come find you when I get there!", Leonard said.  
" Alright fine!", Sheldon said as he hung up his phone. Leonard told Howard to cover for him while he went to go pick up his roommate and his friend from the radiation polluted park that Meghann had said that they were at. Once there he parked his car and started walking up the path to find Sheldon and Meghann.  
" Sheldon? Meghann? Where are you at?", Leonard called out but got no response so he walked a little farther and called out again until he saw Sheldon pop his head up from behind a bush. He walked up to his best friend and saw Meghann kneeling on the ground next to him hurling into the bush.  
" For god sakes Meghann, are you ok?!", Leonard worriedly said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Meghann lifted her head and screamed, "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK DR. HOFSTADTER?! NO! I'M EXTREMELY SICK RIGHT NOW!" She continued hurling into the bush. Leonard stared at Sheldon and screamed, "SHELDON THIS IS SERIOUS! YOU DIDN'T TELL THAT SHE WAS THIS SICK!"  
" I didn't want to scare her. She is my friend.", Sheldon said.  
" Well she's my friend too Sheldon! Use your common sense!", Leonard screamed.  
" Quite frankly I think you need to use your common sense as well Leonard.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon!", Leonard shouted. Then he asked, " Now where were you guys just at?"  
" We were right over there at least 100 yards from the tower.", Meghann said as she pointed in direction that they were at before.  
" And you're sure it's a cell phone tower?", Leonard asked.  
" Yes!", Meghann exclaimed. Almost immediately when Leonard approached the spot that Meghann was pointing at he received a headache but couldn't see where the tower was.  
" Where is thing Meghann?! I don't see it!", Leonard exclaimed.  
" What?! How can you not see where it is Leonard?! It's right there! See the tree that's slightly taller than the other ones?! That's a fake tree cell phone tower!", Meghann exclaimed as she walked up right next to Leonard and showed him where the tower was. Sheldon walked up behind her and stood there staring at the tower. Leonard looked up where Meghann was pointing at and that's when he saw it.  
" Oh now I see it! God how strong is this frequency?! My head hurts!", Leonard exclaimed as he put his hand to his forehead.  
" I don't know but I'm going to go look at gate to see which wireless company owns this tower because I'm filing a complaint about this!", Meghann exclaimed as she started walking toward the tower.  
" You most certainly will not! Get back here Meghann!", Sheldon exclaimed.  
" I don't care Sheldon! Leave me alone!", Meghann exclaimed as she continued walking.  
" Meghann this really isn't a good idea! Not even two minutes ago you were hurling into a bush!", Leonard exclaimed.  
" Hurling into a bush my a** Leonard! I'm finding out what this sign says!", Meghann shouted as she looked at the sign on the gate. The cell phone tower was owned by Verizon Wireless. Meghann made a note of this in her cell phone and as she tried to walk away from the tower the pain she was still feeling was so intense that she had a hard time standing up. This began to concern the two physicists greatly.  
" For god sakes!", Leonard shouted as he ran toward his friend.  
" Leonard get back here!", Sheldon screamed.  
" Sheldon stop screaming at me!", Leonard shouted as he helped Meghann get up dispite her screaming in pain. As he started walking back to the path with her away from the tower Sheldon screamed, " Could we please get out of here?! I don't want to keep exposing myself to dangerous levels of radiation!"  
" WOULD YOU SHUT UP SHELDON?!", Leonard shouted.  
" Yeah seriously Dr. Cooper, this is not helping!", Meghann screamed. Then she said, " Oh god I think I want to hurl again!"  
" Ok we need to get out of this park. Now.", Leonard said as the three doctors walked toward his car. Leonard opened a window in the back seat for Meghann just in case if she threw up again.  
" Are you ok back there Meghann?", Leonard asked as he began driving his car away from the park.  
" Peachy!", Meghann sarcastically said.  
" I'm sorry but would that imply to you being a peach?", Sheldon asked.  
" No Sheldon, I was being sarcastic!", Meghann said.  
" Oh. Well anyway where are we going Leonard?", Sheldon asked.  
" Where do you think we're going? Think of the one place you hate buddy.", Leonard said.  
" The hospital?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes.", Leonard said.  
" Oh good Lord! Why are we going there?!", Sheldon protested.  
" Because we were just exposed to radiation from a cell phone tower Sheldon!", Leonard irritatedly said.  
" Well I don't see why we should expose ourselves to more germs and deadly pathogens after we have already exposed ourselves to radiation!", Sheldon said as he fidgeted with his hands.  
" Would you rather have us go home and pass out?", Leonard asked.  
" Well I'm not so sure about passing out Leonard but anything is better than exposing ourselves to more germs.", Sheldon said.  
" Well you're just going to have to suck it up Sheldon. It is not that bad.", Leonard said.  
" Could you two not argue with each other while I have a splitting headache please?", Meghann asked.  
" We're not arguing, I just don't want to go to the hospital.", Sheldon said.  
" Well we're going there whether you like it or not Sheldon and if you don't shut up about it I will call your mother! Actually no I'm going to call her right now!", Leonard said as he turned on his Bluetooth earpiece and dialed Mrs. Cooper's phone number.  
" Please do not tell my mother that I exposed myself to radiation Leonard! She will scream at me!", Sheldon protested.  
" I don't care Sheldon this is a serious matter! You obviously need to be screamed at right now anyway because you're not listening to me!", Leonard said as he waited for Mrs. Cooper to answer the phone. When she answered Leonard told her everything that was going on and so she told him to give her son a good smack on the head for that. So Leonard reached over and smacked Sheldon in the head. Mrs. Cooper thought that this was the dumbest thing that anyone could ever do to themselves and she couldn't understand why her youngest genius theoretical physicist son did that. Once Leonard hung up with her he smacked Sheldon in the head again.  
" Ow! What was that for Leonard?! You already hit me once!", Sheldon interjected as he rubbed the back of his head.  
" No the first time was from your mother but the second time was from me!", Leonard said.  
" Well whatever the case is, please do not hit me again! I've suffered enough of that from my childhood!", Sheldon said.  
" You were smacked around as a child Sheldon?!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Yes and my father was mostly the cause of it.", Sheldon said.  
" Well then he sounds like a jerk.", Meghann said. Sheldon nodded his head. Leonard pulled his car into the hospital parking lot moments later. The three of them walked in and went through a decontamination process. 2 days later at CalTech, Meghann ran into Kripke in the hallway.  
" What do you want Kripke?!", Meghann angrily asked with her arms crossed. She was still mad at him for kissing her.  
" I wrant to awpologize. I'm sworry.", Kripke said.  
" Well I'm sorry but your apology is not going to cut it with me! Now if you don't leave me alone I will issue a restraining order against you! Do you understand that?!", Meghann angrily said.  
" I gwuess so.", Kripke said.  
" Alright then just stay away from me!", Meghann angrily said as she walked away. Sheldon was happy that Meghann told Kripke off because he had been planning on talking about his and her friendship with her later that night. So later that night Meghann invited Sheldon up to her apartment to talk about the circumstances of their friendship. As they sat on the couch side by side talking and listening to Cryin' by Aerosmith playing on Meghann's Alexa speaker Sheldon said, " Thank you for inviting me up here Meghann."  
" No problem Sheldon. Listen, I've been thinking about our friendship and well, how do I say this, uh despite your crazy obsessions and phobias I must say I really enjoy being friends with you.", Meghann said.  
" Well I am pleased to hear you say that because I have been thinking the same thing.", Sheldon said.  
" Really? Is this a bazinga?", Meghann asked.  
" No I'm actually being serious. Which brings me to the conclusion of I think I now feel comfortable asking if we could take our friendship to the next level.", Sheldon said.  
" Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?", Meghann asked.  
" Well when you put it in terms like that, yes. I am asking you to be my girlfriend.", Sheldon said. Meghann let out a giddy laugh and said, " I don't know! This is all happening a little fast!" As she said that she didn't notice that the front door was cracked open a little and that Casey was standing on the other side peering in. Apparently he had decided to come back to rekindle their relationship but he didn't realize she was talking to another man.  
' Who the hell is this guy and what is he doing in Meghann's apartment talking to her?!', Casey thought as he continued to stare at the two doctors.  
" Well perhaps this will make the decision for you.", Sheldon said as he pulled her toward him kissing her. This made Casey get angry at himself for ruining his relationship with Meghann in the first place. He pulled away from the door for a second and thought, 'D*mn it! Why did I have to go and screw up the best thing that's ever happened to me?! I'm such an idiot!" before he went back to the door and saw Meghann sitting there looking completely surprised. She couldn't believe that the esteemed Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper Ph. D kissed her!  
' Oh please don't kiss him back! Please!', Casey thought. But much to his dismay she kissed Sheldon back. Casey stormed outside to his truck and kicked it in anger as he screamed at the night sky about ready to rip his hair out. He was so mad at himself for losing his opportunity to make things right with her. He couldn't believe that some other guy took his place as her boyfriend now. Confused and heartbroken Casey headed to a bar and decided to sort out his problems by drinking a beer. He still just couldn't believe that he lost his ex-girlfriend to another man's affections. As he sat at the bar drinking his beer his cell phone rang. It was his current girlfriend Kelly.  
" Casey, where are you babe?", Kelly asked.  
" Don't worry about it Kelly. I'm at the bar drinking a beer. I'll be home in a bit, I just need to clear my head.", Casey said.  
" Ok. Don't be too long though. I rented a romantic comedy for us to watch. I love you.", Kelly said.  
" Love you too babe.", Casey said as he hung up. As he continued drinking his beer he kept going back and forth between thinking about Kelly and thinking about Meghann. Althought he loved Kelly he really had his heart set on going back to Meghann because he missed her very much but now that she was with another man he now began thinking that he should just stay with Kelly and forget about Meghann even though it was still very hard to forget about her. He still missed everything about her. Her smile, her laughter, the way her skin felt and how her hair smelled. He also missed the way she kissed him and he missed staring into her beautiful crystal blue eyes. Ever since they broke up and he started dating Kelly all he ever kept thinking about was Meghann. He began to regret cheating on her and was prepared to try making amends but when Sheldon came into Meghann's life and took his place it ruined the moment. So when Casey got home a few minutes later, he spun Kelly toward him, dipped her and kissed her on the lips. Kelly looked at him in surprise wondering what that was about but decided not to push the issue. She just simply smiled at him and turned the movie on. Meanwhile back at 5A, Sheldon and Meghann were still kissing each other. A signed Relationship Agreement was sitting on the table proudly in all its glory. Meghann started thinking about what her sister Sierra said before she died and realized that her sister was right about her feelings. She did love Sheldon. It was a feeling that she never thought she would feel for the theoretical physicist. Sheldon was surprisingly having the same feeling for her and couldn't help himself. This feeling was a little more deeper than what he felt when he was with Amy. After Sheldon and Meghann finally decided to call it a night Meghann called her best friend Leo to tell him what happened. Leo was thrilled by this. The next night Penny called a Girls Night Out. Amy was surprised to hear that another woman was coming with her, Penny and Bernadette.  
" Hi!", Meghann said with a smile as she walked into Penny's apartment.  
" Hi Meghann.", Penny and Bernadette said.  
" Who's this?", Meghann asked.  
" This is Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler.", Penny said.  
" You're Amy?!", Meghann shockingly asked Amy.  
" Yes. And who are you?", Amy asked.  
" I'm Dr. Meghann Rose Brissette.", Meghann said.  
" Interesting. What do you do?", Amy asked.  
" I'm a meteorologist and storm chaser. What do you do?", Meghann said.  
" I'm a neurobiologist.", Amy said.  
" Interesting. Hey I think we should get going because I really have something to tell you guys.", Meghann said. The other three women agreed and headed to a night club. As loud, thumping beats were bouncing off the walls and the four women sat around the table with their drinks Bernadette asked, " So what did you want to tell us about Meghann?"  
" You guys are not going to believe what happened last night.", Meghann said.  
" What happened?", Penny asked.  
" Sheldon asked me to be his girlfriend!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Shut up! Are you freaking serious?!", Penny exclaimed. Bernadette was sitting there with her mouth hanging open in complete shock.  
" Yes! And he kissed me! He actually kissed me!", Meghann exclaimed. Penny and Bernadette squealed with excitement.  
" So you and Sheldon are dating now?!", Bernadette exclaimed.  
" Yes!", Meghann exclaimed. The two women squealed again but the moment was shattered when Amy stood up and shouted, " WHAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"  
" Amy what's the problem?", Penny asked.  
" Could you please go away for a second Meghann?", Amy said.  
" Sure. I'll just be over here.", Meghann said as she walked away from the table.  
" I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT WOMAN!", Amy shouted.  
" Amy...?!", Bernadette said.  
" What's your problem?!", Penny asked.  
" THE PROBLEM IS THAT I DON'T WANT THAT WOMAN DATING MY EX-BOYFRIEND!", Amy shouted.  
" Why are you getting so jealous about this?! You and Sheldon broke up!", Bernadette said.  
" Yeah well maybe I still have a few feelings left for him!", Amy angrily said.  
" Amy I think you should cool down and just get to know this woman instead of saying that you want to tear her apart right away!", Penny said.  
" She's a meteorologist and she's pretty! Maybe even prettier than me!", Amy angrily said.  
" Amy that doesn't matter! The point is you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them! It's just makes you sound rude and mean!", Bernadette said.  
" Oh yeah like you aren't rude to people sometimes Bernadette!", Amy angrily said. Bernadette gasped at her and Penny said, " Ok that's enough. Let's just stop. We should be celebrating and not fighting. This is Meghann's night."  
" Well what gives this woman the right to go out with my ex-boyfriend?!", Amy angrily asked.  
" Sheldon's allowed to date whoever he wants! In this case it's her, so be it!", Penny said.  
" Yeah so you can either be happy for her or just leave!", Bernadette said.  
" What is with you guys?! I thought you were on my side!", Amy angrily said.  
" We are but not if you continue to act like a bitch about this Amy! This was Sheldon's decision!", Penny shouted.  
" I want to know everything about this! How did they meet and how long have they known each other?!", Amy angrily said.  
" They met each other the night she broke up with her boyfriend!", Bernadette said.  
" Yeah and they've known each other for at least 2 to 3 and a half months! They just started dating last night! So lay off!", Penny said.  
" What's the ex-boyfriend's name?!", Amy angrily asked.  
" His name is Casey but don't know what what his last name is!", Bernadette said.  
" Yeah and why do you need to know that anyway Amy?! The guy was a jerk! He cheated on her!", Penny said. Then it suddenly clicked in her head what her bestie was thinking and she shouted, " I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU WANT TO BREAK UP MEGHANN AND SHELDON!"  
" YES BECAUSE I WANT SHELDON BACK PENNY!", Amy shouted. What a b****! What do you think of Amy's reaction to Meghann's and Sheldon's relationship?! Should she cool down and get to know her or should she leave?! Let me know in the comments! To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Penny and Bernadette were absolutely shocked at what Amy said. Quite frankly it actually made them angry to hear such harsh things come out of their so called friend's mouth.  
" Amy that's just mean!", Bernadette said.  
" Yeah well at this point I don't care! I've just now decided that I want Sheldon back!", Amy angrily said.  
" Well that's not going to happen because it's obvious that Sheldon doesn't want you anymore because he's moved on! You should have already done the same thing!", Penny said.  
" I tried to but I couldn't Penny!", Amy angrily said.  
" Well then that's just really sad for you!", Penny said. Meanwhile Meghann's cell phone rang and Meghann signaled to Penny and Bernadette that she was receiving a call telling them that she would just be outside for a minute. Penny and Bernadette nodded their heads and Meghann stepped outside to answer her call. It was her dad.  
" Dad?", Meghann answered.  
" Meghann, hi.", Mr. Brissette answered with a smile.  
" Hi dad. What did you call for?", Meghann asked.  
" Oh I thought I'd just call to see how my daughter was doing.", Mr. Brissette said.  
" Oh that's nice. I'm doing just fine dad. How's mom?", Meghann asked.  
" Oh well you know, your mother's always doing stuff to keep busy around the house. Right now she's washing the windows.", Mr. Brissette said.  
" Oh well could you tell her to stop for a second and come to the phone? I have something to tell both of you.", Meghann said with a smile.  
" Well I suppose I could do that Meghann.", Mr. Brissette said. He pulled the phone away for a second and shouted, " Linda come here for a second! Our daughter Meghann is on the phone!" Mrs. Brissette dropped everything and excitedly said, " Oh coming coming Brad!" as she ran to stand next to her husband who was holding the phone.  
" Oh hi sweetheart! It's mom!", Mrs. Brissette excitedly said.  
" Hi mom. How are you?", Meghann said.  
" Oh I'm wonderful. How are you?", Mrs. Brissette asked.  
" I'm good.", Meghann said.  
" Oh that's great Meghann. So what did you want to tell me and your father?", Mrs. Brissette asked.  
" Well first did Brian tell you that I broke up with Casey?", Meghann asked.  
" Yes he did. Is there anything else you want to tell us sweetheart?", Mrs. Brissette asked.  
" Yes. I have a new boyfriend.", Meghann said with a smile.  
" Really?!", Mr. and Mrs. Brissette said together.  
" Uh huh.", Meghann said.  
" Oh honey that's great!", Mrs. Brissette exclaimed.  
" Am I gonna have to get the shotgun?", Mr. Brissette jokingly asked.  
" No! Dad?!", Meghann laughed.  
" I was kidding Meghann!", Mr. Brissette laughed. Then he says, " But just so you know if there is ever any problems, just say the word and I'll get the shotgun."  
" Brad stop it!", Mrs. Brissette laughed as she smacked her husband in the chest. Just then Meghann heard her sister Kelsie, her brother-in law Chris and their kids in the background. Meghann's 6 year old niece Brianna walked up and asked, " Grandma is that Auntie Meghann?"  
" Yes it is Brianna.", Mrs. Brissette said. Brianna shouted to her brothers, "Calvin, Sorin, Auntie Meghann is on the phone! Come say hi!" 7 year old Calvin and 4 year old Sorin ran over to their sister and the three kids said into the phone, " Hi Auntie Meghann!" with big smiles on their faces.  
" Hi Brianna, Calvin and Sorin. How are you?", Meghann asked.  
" We're good.", the kids said.  
" That's good. Are you listening to your mommy and daddy and staying out of trouble?", Meghann asked.  
" Yes.", the kids said.  
" Good.", Meghann said.  
" We love you and miss you.", Brianna said.  
" I love you and miss you too.", Meghann said.  
" Kelsie come say hi to your sister!", Mrs. Brissette said.  
" Who is it mom?", Kelsie asked.  
" Meghann.", Mrs. Brissette said. Kelsie instantly shot up from the couch and slowly sprinted to the phone excitedly screaming, " Oh my god!" as she took the phone from her parents. The phone was on speaker.  
" Meghann?!", Kelsie excitedly said.  
" Hi Kelsie!", Meghann said.  
" Oh my god, hi! How are you?!", Kelsie excitedly asked.  
" I'm good! How are you?! How's your pregnancy?!", Meghann asked.  
" I'm good! My pregnancy has been a little bit of everything lately! Stomach pain, morning sickness, fatigue, headaches, frequent urination, cravings, you name it!", Kelsie said.  
" Well have you and Chris found out the gender yet?", Meghann asked.  
" The doctors think it's another girl but we're not quite sure yet.", Kelsie said.  
" Well that would be nice because then you would have two girls and two boys but it's ok if it's another boy too.", Meghann said.  
" True true.", Kelsie said.  
" So baby number 4. Isn't that something?", Meghann said.  
" Yeah. So anyway what's been going on with you Meghann?", Kelsie asked.  
" Well I was just telling mom and dad that I have a new boyfriend.", Meghann said.  
" Oh my god really?! That's great sis! What's his name?!", Kelsie exclaimed.  
" Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.", Meghann said.  
" Oh so you found a doctor like yourself huh?", Mr. Brissette asked.  
" Yeah dad. He's a theoretical physicist.", Meghann said.  
" Is he smart?", Mr. Brissette asked.  
" He's a genius with an IQ of 187.", Meghann said.  
" Wow!", Mr. and Mrs. Brissette exclaimed. Kelsie let out an excited squeal.  
" Meghann did you just hear your sister?", Mrs. Brissette asked.  
" Yes I did. Kelsie calm down. You don't want to scare your newborn baby that hasn't been born yet.", Meghann said as she laughed.  
" Sorry sis! I'm just so happy for you! It's nice that you found someone that makes you happy!", Kelsie exclaimed.  
" Thanks. And while I am being honest here, there's something I want get off my chest about him but please don't freak out.", Meghann said.  
" Well that depends, what is it?", Mr. Brissette asked.  
" Well, uh, he's got a criminal record.", Meghann nervously said.  
" What?!", her family exclaimed.  
" What the hell did he get that for Meghann?! I want the truth!", Mr. Brissette yelled.  
" Dad dad calm down. It's nothing bad, it was actually for something really stupid and harmless.", Meghann said.  
" What is it?!", Mr. Brissette yelled.  
" Ok he got a traffic ticket for driving his friend to the hospital once when she dislocated her shoulder and as he was battling it at the traffic court he ended up insulting the judge and got thrown in jail because he refused to apologize. That's it I swear.", Meghann said. She could hear huge sigh of reliefs coming from the other end and Mr. Brissette said, " Oh what a relief that it wasn't something terrible. I'm sorry I freaked out like that Meghann. I was just concerned."  
" I know dad.", Meghann said.  
" But I'm glad you us about this. I mean I'm not happy about the criminal record part but I think I'll be ok.", Mr. Brissette said.  
" So you're ok with me dating Sheldon?", Meghann asked.  
" Yes I'm ok with you dating him but just be careful with the things you do.", Mr. Brissette said.  
" Ok. Thanks dad.", Meghann said.  
" Has he been treating you nicely?", Mr. Brissette asked.  
" Yes he's been treating me nicely as a pretty good friend. We just started dating last night.", Meghann said.  
" Well I think that's great that you found someone that makes you happy.", Mr. Brissette said.  
" Thanks dad.", Meghann said with a smile.  
" You're welcome honey. Anyway your mother and I need to go. She needs to finish washing the windows and I need to go cut the grass before it starts raining. We'll talk to you later Meghann.", Mr. Brissette said.  
" Yeah bye sweetheart. We love you.", Mrs. Brissette said.  
" Ok bye mom and dad. Love you too. Bye Kelsie, tell Chris I said hi.", Meghann said.  
" Will do sis! Bye! Kids say goodbye to Auntie Meghann!", Kelsie said.  
" Bye Auntie Meghann! We love you!", Brianna, Calvin and Sorin said.  
" Bye Brianna, Calvin and Sorin. I love you too.", Meghann said as she hung up with her family. But just before she walked back inside Penny, Bernadette and Amy came storming out of the club. Penny and Bernadette seemed angry.  
" Come back here Penny and Bernadette! I'm not done talking about this!", Amy angrily said.  
" Well we're done listening Amy! We're calling it a night!", Penny shouted as her and Bernadette started walking away.  
" Can't you listen to my side of this?! I thought we were friends!", Amy shouted.  
" No!", Penny shouted.  
" We were friends until you decided to start acting like a b**** Amy!", Bernadette shouted.  
" So don't care about my feelings?!", Amy shouted.  
" Get in my damn car Amy! We're going home!", Penny shouted as she got in the driver's seat and Bernadette got in the passenger seat. Amy and Meghann got in the back and as Penny drove out of the parking lot Bernadette asked, " So Meghann who were you talking to on your phone?"  
" Oh that was my dad and my family. I was telling them about the events of last night.", Meghann said.  
" Nice.", Penny and Bernadette said.  
" Yeah how nice for you!", Amy angrily said.  
" Um, excuse me? What's her problem?", Meghann confusely asked.  
" Oh she's just mad because you hooked up with Sheldon!", Penny frustratingly said.  
" Huh? I'm confused.", Meghann confusely said.  
" You know what?! I don't want to talk about this!", Amy shouted.  
" Alright if you don't want to talk about this Amy, fine! Get out!", Penny shouted.  
" We're not even at my apartment building yet Penny!", Amy shouted.  
" I don't care! You can walk home for all I care because of how you've been treating our new friend here Amy! So just get out of my car!", Penny shouted as she unlocked the door.  
" Whatever, fine I'll get out! Some bestie you are Penny!", Amy shouted as she coldly smacked Meghann in the head and got out of the car slamming the door behind her.  
" Ow!", Meghann screamed as she rubbed the back of her head. Bernadette gasped and Penny shouted, " You know what Amy that's it! We're calling the cops on you bitch!" Penny drove away from the curb leaving Amy standing there shouting, " Fine, be like that! We're not friends anymore!" Amy then started walking at least 2 miles to get to her apartment building. When she finally got there to her apartment she walked in and slammed the door shut. Meanwhile, the three women stormed into Penny's apartment and Penny angrily said, " Where's the d*mn phone?!" as she tore her apartment apart looking for the phone. Sheldon walked in moments later and asked, "What is going on in here Penny?"  
" Your bitch of an ex-girlfriend Sheldon! That's what's going on! She just assualted your girlfriend so now I'm calling the cops!", Penny shouted as she found the phone, picked it up and dialed 9.1.1.  
" What?! That's preposterous!", Sheldon exclaimed.  
" No it's actually really true Sheldon! She smacked me in the head really hard!", Meghann said as she continued rubbing the back of her head from where Amy hit her.  
" Well if she did that then I suppose she does deserve that! Because that's not right!", Sheldon said. The operator answered the phone and Penny told her what the situation was and where to dispatch the police to. Moments after making the call Amy was startled by the sound of police car sirens outside of her building. She started to wonder what this was about but then it became obvious to her when she heard knocking at her door.  
" Open the door! Pasadena Police!" Amy walked to the door and several officers came in.  
" Are you Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler?", the officer asked.  
" Yes! What is this about officer?!", Amy angrily asked.  
" You are under arrest for the assualt of Dr. Meghann Rose Brissette!", another officer said as he slapped handcuffs on her wrists.  
" What?! This is ridiculous! You can't be serious about this! I demand that you release me!", Amy shouted.  
" Tell that to a judge! Let's go!", the officer said as they dragged Amy out the door with her screaming at the top of her lungs. Amy flinched at the sound of the jail cell door slamming shut on her in her face.  
' Curse my so called bestie Penny! I can't believe she had me arrested! And curses to that meteorologist for dating my ex-boyfriend! Screw you Penny and Bernadette!', Amy angrily thought as she began pacing back and forth in the cell.

Do you think this was a good punishment for Amy hitting Meghann in the head and acting bitchy toward her? Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Following Amy's arrest Sheldon decided to issue a restraining order against her which means she would not be allowed anywhere near him, his girlfriend Meghann and the others unless if she wanted to be thrown in prison on a 25 year to life sentence. This also meant that she could not be anywhere near their apartment building for the same consequences applied to that. When the others heard about this they immediately cut off all contact with her. Now realizing that there was no reason for her to be there anymore Amy made living arrangements with her mother for if and when she got bailed out of jail. It took several weeks for her to get out of jail and so she immediately moved in with her mother completely cut off from her so called former friends who have now replaced her with Meghann in their social group. She just couldn't understand what made this woman so special to them and why they were choosing her over herself. She also couldn't understand why Sheldon fell in love with this woman. She's a meteorologist! A f***ing meteorologist! Not to mention she's a storm chaser as well. Amy was feeling absolutely hurt that her so called friends turned their backs on her and replaced her with someone else. She began to hate Meghann for turning her friends away from her and stealing her ex-boyfriend's heart. Amy looked at the court-issued restraining order as tears fell down her face. She just couldn't believe that Sheldon really wanted her out of his life completely and wanted her to stay away from his new girlfriend. As she sat there in front of the bedroom mirror crying her phone buzzed indicating that she had a text message. The message was from a number that she didn't recognize and it said:  
Stay the hell away from my best friend or I'll come down hard on you like a hammer hitting a godd*mn nail!  
Amy texted back: Who is this?!  
The reply was: This is Leo Lemonselly! Stay away from my best friend Meghann and her boyfriend Sheldon!  
Amy responded: Look Leo I don't know who you think you are, but quit yelling at me!  
Leo responded: I'll yell at you all I want Amy because you had no right to hit my best friend like that! So you either keep your distance or we're going to have serious problems!  
Amy responded: If you don't shut up and leave me alone Leo you're going to end up in a watery grave!  
Leo responded: Whatever! Just stay away from Meghann and Sheldon! They're dating now and there's nothing you can do about it! Don't ruin this for her because I really like Sheldon and I know he will treat her right! So just stay out of my best friend's relationship! I'm warning you Amy!  
Amy responded: Fine! Whatever! You got your wish!  
She slammed her phone down after she sent the message. She was really angry.  
' Who the *ell does this Leo guy think he is telling me to back off from his BFF's relationship?! He doesn't even know me and here he is yelling at me as if he did! I swear if I ever see him I'm going to give him a good pop and lock to his face!', Amy angrily thought as she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Meanwhile back at 4A, the gang was sitting around the table in the living room eating Chinese take out.  
" Can you believe what a bi**h Amy is?! I can't believe she smacked Meghann in the head like that!", Penny irritatedly said.  
" Yeah she just sounded so rude and mean! Who does that?!", Bernadette said.  
" Yeah I mean I don't get it why she was being so mean to me! I didn't do anything to her and that suddenly gives her the right to be mean to me just because I said I'm dating Sheldon?!", Meghann confusely said.  
" Screw her! That's her loss!", Howard said.  
" Yeah. Good thing you issued that restraining order against her Sheldon. Do you think Amy will stay away?", Leonard said.  
" I can't say for sure Leonard but I really hope she does. There's absolutely no way I want to see her right now, especially after what she did to my girlfriend.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon that's so nice that you care about Meghann so much.", Bernadette said.  
" I do.", Sheldon said as he looked at Meghann giving her a half smile. Meghann did the same thing and thought about placing her head on his shoulder but decided not to knowing that he probably wouldn't appreciate it that much. As the gang sat there talking Meghann's Boom Boom Pow ringtone on her cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. It was her best friend Leo.  
" Leo?", Meghann answered.  
" HELP ME! I'M IN A PREDICAMENTS!", Leo shouted.  
" Dude what's going on?! Are you hurt?!", Meghann worriedly asked.  
" JUST GET OVER HERE NOW MEGHANN!", Leo shouted before the line went dead. Meghann instantly began to panic fearing the worst happened to her best friend. Meghann grabbed her purse and car keys, sprinted to the door and threw it open. Sheldon stood up and said, " Where are you going?!"  
" I have to get over to my best friend Leo's house Sheldon! Something's happening to him!", Meghann screamed as she tried to leave but Sheldon said, "Well now hold on wait a minute, I'm coming with you!"  
" Thanks for the offer Sheldon but I can handle this myself!", Meghann panically said. Sheldon walked over to the doorway where his girlfriend was standing and said, " That is non-negotiable. I forbid you to go without me."  
" Alright fine you can come with me Sheldon!", Meghann panically said as her and Sheldon ran down the stairs with her screaming, " LEO!" at the top of her lungs. They ran outside to her car, got in and Meghann put her best friend's address into her GPS. She drove her car out of the parking lot and down the road. Sheldon began to notice how frantic and scared his girlfriend was as she was driving her car to get to Leo's house. He awkwardly placed his hand on her shoulder and said, " Calm down Meghann. You are starting to concern me."  
" I can't Sheldon! Leo is my best friend and I don't know what's happening to him! I don't know if he's hurt, if someone's attacking him, if he's dead! I don't know!", Meghann screamed.  
" Well first off pay attention to the road and second we'll find out when we get there!", Sheldon said but instead of calming down Meghann just started crying. She had never been so worried about her best friend in her entire life.  
" Oh god please let him be ok! I really don't want to go to another funeral!", Meghann cried.  
" There there.", Sheldon said as he gently patted her shoulder. Meghann then started to pull herself together and said, " Thank you Sheldon." Finally when they arrived at Leo's house, Meghann noticed that the porch light was on and the front door was wide open. It looked like the door had been kicked open. Meghann began to think about all the possibilities of who could have done this but then she caught a glimpse of the person in question from the doorway. She could see Leo fighting off a man and she knew very well who it was.  
" OH HELL NO! THIS IS SO NOT HAPPENING!", Meghann shouted as she sprinted toward the door. Sheldon got out of the car and said, " Meghann what in the name of Einstein are you doing?!"  
" Sheldon just stay back for a second! Let me handle this! I don't want you getting hurt!", Meghann shouted as she ducked into the house and Sheldon heard his girlfriend shout, " TWISTER!"  
" What the *ell are you doing here Meghann?!", Twister shouted.  
" Saving my best friend from you, crazy psychopath!", Meghann shouted.  
" Get out of my house Twister! Leave me alone!", Leo shouted.  
" Shut your mouth Leo!", Twister shouted.  
" Leo where's your baseball bat?!", Meghann shouted.  
" It's in the garage! Go get it!", Leo shouted. Meghann bolted into the garage and grabbed Leo's baseball bat. She ran back into the house with it swinging it around repeatedly at Twister but he quickly disarmed her and captured her around the throat. Sheldon then heard his girlfriend scream, " OH GOD! SHELDON GET IN HERE! HE'S CAPTURED ME!" Sheldon bolted into the house and screamed, " Hey! Get off of her!" He punched Twister in the face which made him let go of Meghann and Twister got up in Sheldon's face shouting, " Why you stupid physicist I'm gonna...!" and tried to punch him back but Meghann got in his way blocking his fist from hitting Sheldon's face shouting, " DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND! YOU HEAR ME TWISTER?!"  
" What?! You two are dating now?!", Twister shouted.  
" Yes! We just started dating like several weeks ago!", Meghann shouted.  
" You expect me to believe that you hooked up with this idiot?!", Twister shouted as he pointed at Sheldon.  
" He is not an idiot and neither am I!", Meghann shouted.  
" Yes so quit offending us!", Sheldon angrily said.  
" Shut your mouth Dr. Cooper!", Twister shouted.  
" Don't you dare yell at him like that!", Meghann shouted.  
" Yeah just leave him alone!", Leo shouted.  
" I said shut your mouth Leo!", Twister shouted. Sheldon slapped him and Twister shouted, " Why you...!" and he hit Sheldon back causing Meghann to get mad and shove him up against a wall.  
" I SAID NOT TO TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND YOU CRAZY MANIAC! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU GET?!", Meghann shouted in Twister's face as she held him against the wall.  
" GET OUT OF MY FACE MEGHANN!", Twister shouted.  
" NO! I'LL STAY IN YOUR FACE ALL I WANT TWISTER BECAUSE NOBODY HITS MY BOYFRIEND! BECAUSE HE SUFFERED ENOUGH FROM HIS FATHER HITTING HIM AS A KID AND IT'S PISSING ME OFF! SO NOBODY IS TO HIT HIM EVER AGAIN!", Meghann shouted. Leo was absolutely shocked to hear this come out of his best friend's mouth. He just couldn't believe that Sheldon had suffered abuse from his father when he was a kid.  
" Oh shut up! When I get my hands on you, your entire family, your friends and your stupid boyfriend you're all going to be dead!", Twister shouted.  
" Don't you dare bring my family, my friends and my boyfriend into this! Especially my niece and nephews! This includes my sister Kelsie who's pregnant with her fourth child!", Meghann shouted.  
" Those three kids are nothing but little brats!", Twister shouted.  
" No they're not! Don't you dare speak of Brianna, Calvin and Sorin like that! They're the sweetest little kids that I've ever had the pleasure of being an aunt to!", Meghann shouted.  
" They're brats!", Twister shouted.  
" YOU SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BASH YOUR HEAD AGAINST THIS WALL!", Meghann shouted. Twister shoved her off of him and started hitting her.  
" LEO! SHELDON! DO SOMETHING! HE'S HURTING ME!", Meghann shouted. Sheldon pulled Twister away from his girlfriend and started hitting him and Leo joined in doing the same thing. Meghann threw herself back into the fight as well landing a few more hits on her enemy. Then out of the blue a fourth person joined the fight smacking the hell out of Twister. Meghann couldn't really see who it was at first but then she was surprised to find out that it was her brother Brian.  
" Brian?!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Get out of here Meghann!", Brian shouted.  
" What are you doing here?!", Meghann shouted.  
" I'll explain in a little bit! Just go! I'll hold him off!", Brian shouted.  
" Come on let's get out of here!", Meghann shouted as she ran out of the house with Sheldon and Leo.  
" Hey! Get back here!", Twister shouted as he tried to run after them but Brian held him back shouting, " Oh no you don't! Stay away from my sister!"  
" Get off of me Brian Brissette! I'll do whatever the *ell I want!", Twister shouted as he struggled against his grip.

Dun dun dun! What do you think will happen to Meghann, Sheldon and Leo? Will Twister break free and run after them? And also do you think that Amy will listen to her restraining order? Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the struggle continued, Brian shouted, " Why can't you just leave my sister, my family and her friends alone Twister?! You are a psychopathic maniac!"  
" Shut up! I said to get off of me!", Twister shouted as he shoved Brian off of him and bolted out the door after Meghann, Sheldon and Leo.  
" Oh no you don't! Get back here Twister!", Brian shouted as he bolted after Twister. Meghann turned her head and when she saw Twister coming after them she shouted, " Oh my god! Run Sheldon and Leo! Let's get out of here!" as the three of them continued running down the street with Twister chasing after them and Brian not far behind Twister trying to stop him.  
" Leave us the hell alone Twister!", Leo shouted.  
" Shut up Leo Lemonselly!", Twister shouted.  
" Now here's a man that clearly needs to go to an insane asylum!", Sheldon said.  
" I said shut up Dr. Cooper! If you don't I will end your stupid, pathetic life!", Twister shouted.  
" Leave my boyfriend alone Twister!", Meghann shouted.  
" Shut up!", Twister shouted as he pulled out his pistole and started firing bullets at them making Meghann scream in terror as the three adults continued running down the street with Twister still hot on their tail. Brian came up behind him and tried to grab the gun out of his hands but Twister elbowed him in the head and continued running shooting bullets like a madman. Meghann's continuous screaming was starting to make Sheldon scream as another bullet came flying through the air. Meghann frantically pulled out her cell phone and began dialing her dad's cell phone number.  
" Meghann?", Mr. Brissette answered.  
" Dad come out to Pasadena now! I'm in a very dangerous situation!", Meghann screamed over the obnoxious popping sounds from Twister's pistole.  
" What is that noise?! What's going on?!", Mr. Brissette worriedly asked.  
" Twister's shooting at me, my boyfriend Sheldon and my best friend Leo! He's chasing us down the street!", Meghann screamed as she ran holding the phone to her ear and dodging bullets from Twister's pistole.  
" What?! Well where's your brother?! Is he ok?!", Mr. Brissette worriedly asked.  
" He's chasing after Twister but I don't know if he's going to be able to handle this situation himself! So please get out here now!", Meghann screamed.  
" Alright just stop panicing! I'm on my way!", Mr. Brissette worriedly said as he told his wife what was going on and the two parents ran to their truck in the garage. Mr. Brissette grabbed his shotgun as well as his tazer, got back in the truck, opened the garage door, put the keys in the ignition and backed out of the garage. As he flew down the highway he began praying to god that his precious daughter would be ok. He already lost one daughter and he didn't want to lose another. Panic set in for Mrs. Brissette as well as she started crying. With one hand on the wheel Mr. Brissette reached over with his other hand and held his wife's hand.  
" Linda just calm down. Everything will be ok.", Mr. Brissette said as he stroked his wife's hand.  
" You don't know that Brad! For all we know our daughter could be hurt or dead! I don't want to think about that right now! Losing Sierra already caused us so much pain and I don't want to know what it would feel like if we lost Meghann!", Mrs. Brissette cried.  
" I don't want to know that feeling either but we have to be strong and think positive thoughts.", Mr. Brissette said. Meanwhile back in Pasadena, Meghann, Sheldon and Leo were still being chased by Twister down the street dodging bullets from his pistole.  
" Seriously, it's come to this?! Two doctors and a turtle man being chased by a crazy psychotic manic?!", Meghann screamed.  
" I really hope not!", Leo screamed.  
" Oh whatever are we going to do about this?!", Sheldon screamed.  
" I don't know! You're a theoretical physicist Sheldon! What's your theory about this?!", Meghann screamed.  
" Well I actually have two theories about this. One, your father shows up in time and aides your brother in this situation or two, we suffer severe head trauma and die.", Sheldon said.  
" Oh god I really hope it's not the second one Sheldon Cooper because I really don't want to die!", Leo screamed. The popping sounds continued from Twister's pistole and Meghann screamed, " WHERE ARE YOU DAD?!" as the three of them continued running until they heard a loud bang from a shotgun go off. Meghann turned her head just in time to see her dad run up behind Twister and taze him to the ground. The firing bullets ceased and the three adults stopped running. They stood there for a moment all out of breath.  
" Dad!", Meghann screamed as she ran up to her father throwing her arms around him. Her mother came running up screaming and crying throwing her arms around her.  
" Mom!", Meghann screamed as she was embraced by her parents.  
" Oh thank god you're ok!", Mr. Brissette screamed. Moments later the police showed up and started asking questions about what happened. Meghann answered most of them and Twister was dragged away in handcuffs.  
" So this is Sheldon, huh?", Mr. Brissette asked.  
" Yes dad. This is him.", Meghann said with a smile.  
" Pleasure to meet you Sheldon. I'm Brad Brissette and this is my wife Linda.", Mr. Brissette said.  
" Hi.", Mrs. Brissette said with a smile.  
" Hello, I'm Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. Nice to meet you.", Sheldon said.  
" So our daughter told us that you're a theoretical physicist. Is that correct?", Mr. Brissette asked.  
" Yes that statement is correct Brad. And I assume she also told you that I have a genius IQ of 187?", Sheldon said.  
" Yes she did and that's very impressive.", Mr. Brissette said.  
" Well thank you for that compliment.", Sheldon said.  
" You are very welcome.", Mr. Brissette said. As Meghann and Leo stood there listening to the conversation Meghann was very glad at how well her parents and her boyfriend were getting along with each other. The meeting turned out to be better than she expected. It made her happy at how accepting her parents were of her boyfriend Sheldon despite them knowing that he had a criminal record for insulting a traffic court judge and refusing to apologize for it. Mrs. Brissette began to feel sympathetic for Sheldon when she and her husband found out about what Sheldon's childhood was like.  
" Oh sweetie that's absolutely horrible that you experienced that! Your father sounds like a horrible man!", Mrs. Brissette said.  
" He most certainly was which is why I'm greatful that he's gone.", Sheldon said.  
" Well hallelujah to you!", Mrs. Brissette said.  
" Thank you Linda.", Sheldon said.  
" Well it certainly was a pleasure meeting and talking to you Sheldon.", Mr. Brissette said.  
" Well certainly the same to you Brad and I would very much like to speak to you and your wife again soon.", Sheldon said.  
" Absolutely!", Mr. Brissette said as his wife nodded her head in agreement.  
" Excuse me for one moment while I go celebrate!", Meghann exclaimed as she ran off screaming with excitement. Sheldon just stared at his girlfriend in complete amusement as she danced around in the street.  
" Well it appears that your daughter is really happy about this.", Sheldon said.  
" I would definitely agree with that.", Mr. Brissette said. Mrs. Brissette agreed as well.  
" Dude are you seriously that happy about this?!", Leo exclaimed as he watched his best friend dance around as if she was a crazy teenager. He could hear the song Happy by Pharrell Williams blasting on her phone.  
" Oh hell yeah Leo! Care to join me over here?!", Meghann exclaimed as she continued dancing around in the street.  
" Oh sure what the heck!", Leo exclaimed as he joined his best friend. Brian walked up moments later and said, "What are you doing Meghann?"  
" I'm celebrating Brian!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Why? What happened?", Brian asked.  
" Because mom and dad met my new boyfriend and they love him! So I'm extremely happy about this!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" You have a new boyfriend? When did this happen?", Brian asked.  
" Several weeks ago! Sheldon asked me to be his girlfriend!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" That's what the guy's name is?", Brian asked.  
" Yes Brian! His name is Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Nice.", Brian said as he watched his sister dance with her best friend with a smile on his face. He loved seeing his sister so happy. But little did he know that something else was about to happen. Later in the middle of the night despite the threat of imprisonment, Amy convinced her mother to drive her to her former friends' apartment building so she could carry out an act that she planned to do. Once there in the parking lot and Amy made sure no one was looking she told her mother to wait in the car for a moment while she went inside. First she grabbed a mallet out of the backseat and then she quietly walked inside. She walked up 5 flights of stairs and entered apartment 5A, Meghann's apartment. As she silently walked through the apartment down the hall to the bedroom she peeked in the door to see Meghann sleeping peacefully in her bed. Amy quietly pushed the door open and entered the room approaching Meghann's bed with the mallet. As she stood over her with the mallet raised above her head Meghann suddenly opened her eyes letting out a loud blood-curdling scream of terror as Amy struck her with the mallet which immediately caught the attention of Sheldon, Leonard and Penny from the floor below them.  
" WHAT THE HELL?!", Leonard shouted as he jumped out of his bed and bolted out of the apartment with Sheldon meeting up with Penny in the hallway.  
" MEGHANN!", Leonard shouted as the three of them bolted up the stairs to the 5th floor.  
" THIS IS FOR STEALING SHELDON FROM ME YOU STUPID METEOROLOGIST!", Amy shouted as she continued to hit Meghann with the mallet. Meghann continuously screamed in terror as she received one blow after another.  
" YOU GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME?!", Leonard shouted as they reached the top of the stairs and bolted into the apartment.  
" AMY GET OUT HERE!", Leonard shouted as he clenched his hand into a tight fist. Sheldon and Penny stood behind him as they watched Meghann stumble out of her bedroom completely covered in blood with Amy running after her swinging the mallet at her shouting, " I'M GONNA KILL YOU MEGHANN!" Sheldon nearly fainted at the sight of his severely injured girlfriend as his phobia of blood started acting up.  
" LEONARD, DO SOMETHING!", Meghann screamed as she hid herself behind Sheldon and Penny. Leonard roughly ripped the blunt object out of Amy's hands and threw it across the room. It crashed into the closet door making a loud boom. He then got up in her face and shouted, "THAT'S IT! WE HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR AMY! YOU HAVE GONE FROM CRAZY TO COGNITIVELY PSYCHOTIC! YOU ARE ACTING JUST AS PSYCHOTIC AS MEGHANN'S ENEMY TWISTER!"  
" GET OUT OF MY FACE LEONARD HOFSTADTER!", Amy shouted.  
" NO! I WILL NOT GET OUT OF YOUR FACE AMY FARRAH FOWLER! I AM CALLING THE PASADENA POLICE AND YOU WILL GO TO PRISON BECAUSE YOU JUST VIOLATED YOUR RESTRAINING ORDER!", Leonard shouted as he took out his cell phone.  
" TO HELL WITH IT! I DON'T CARE! NOTHING'S GOING TO STOP ME FROM GETTING SHELDON COOPER BACK!", Amy shouted as she struck Leonard in the face knocking him to the floor as his phone and glasses flew across the room.  
" LEONARD! OH YOU'RE SO GONNA GET IT NOW YOU CRAZY PSYCHOTIC BI**H!", Penny shouted as she slapped her former best friend and shoved her into a wall. Leonard rose to his feet and watched the cat fight between the two women. Then he helped Sheldon carefully move Meghann to the couch. Then he called the emergency as well as the police and then he began dialing Howard's cell. When Howard answered Leonard told him what happened.  
" AMY DID WHAT?!", Howard shouted.  
" She broke into Meghann's apartment and attacked her with a mallet Howard!", Leonard screamed.  
" Did you call the cops Leonard?!", Howard shouted.  
" Yes and they're on their way as well as an ambulance too!", Leonard screamed.  
" Well what about Meghann?! Is she ok?!", Howard shouted.  
" I don't know Wolowitz but you better get over here fast with Bernadette, Stuart and Raj! She's losing a lot of blood and Sheldon looks like he's about to pass out from the sight of it!", Leonard screamed.  
" Alright we're coming!", Howard shouted as he hung up with Leonard. He told his wife Bernadette what happened and she was livid with anger towards Amy. In fact she flipped her lid and shouted, " I'M GONNA KILL THAT BI**H!" This caught Stuart's attention and he started asking about who Bernadette was talking about. Howard told him that she was talking about Amy because the neurobiologist deliberately broke into Meghann's apartment that night and attacked her with a mallet. Anger and rage started to build up inside of him too. The three of them picked up Raj and headed to the apartment building. When they pulled in the parking lot they saw several police cars as well as an ambulance surrounding the building. They ran inside just in time to see the cops dragging Amy down the stairs in handcuffs.  
" YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS LEONARD HOFSTADTER! WHEN I GET OUT OF PRISON I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL KILL YOU!", Amy shouted as she was dragged out of the building, shoved into a police car and taken to the Pasadena Penitentury.

Uh oh, what do you think will happen to Meghann and Leonard? Will Meghann survive or die? Will Amy escape from prison and kill Leonard? Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tears and worry filled the hospital waiting room as the gang waited for answers. They have never felt so hurt and betrayed by someone that they once considered a friend. They just couldn't believe that Amy chose to do something like that to their friend. Penny and Bernadette had a difficult time keeping their tears at bay as they held each other crying into each other's shoulders. They were extremely worried about their meteorologist friend and weren't sure if she would be ok or not.  
" I CAN'T BELIEVE AMY DID THIS! SHE TOOK THIS WAY TOO FAR! I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT BI**H AGAIN!", Penny cried.  
" I'M WITH YOU PENNY! I HATE HER!", Bernadette cried.  
" MEGHANN!", Penny and Bernadette cried.  
" Would you calm down?! Everything's going to be ok!", Howard screamed.  
" Howie you don't know that! For all we know Meghann could be dying in there or she could already be dead!", Bernadette cried.  
" Bernie don't think that way because this woman can not die on us! She's our friend and she's Sheldon's girlfriend!", Howard screamed.  
" We know that you asshat so shut up because this is not helping!", Penny cried as Howard rolled his eyes at her.  
" Shelly? Are you ok buddy?", Leonard asked his roommate/best friend.  
" I most certainly am not Leonard! I'm extremely upset that Amy violated my trust by deliberately attacking my girlfriend! I just don't understand why she would do this to me!", Sheldon angrily said as he held his head in his hands.  
" Because buddy I think she was just really jealous of Meghann and that jealousy she was feeling was probably making her all squirrely in the head!", Leonard said.  
" I think that phrase squirrely in the head seems very accurate in this situation Leonard. In fact, it would seem precisely correct to say that Amy's mind has seemed to have been reduced to the mind of a squirrel.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon don't try to change the subject here! We're not talking about a damn squirrel!", Leonard irritatedly said.  
" Well I didn't say she was a squirrel Leonard I said she had the mind of a squirrel.", Sheldon said.  
" Does it really matter Sheldon?!", Leonard irritatedly said.  
" You know I would very much appreciate it if you would stop screaming at me.", Sheldon said.  
" I would stop screaming at you if you used your common sense!", Leonard irritatedly said.  
" WOULD YOU TWO A**HOLES KNOCK IT OFF?!", Penny screamed.  
" He started it.", Sheldon said.  
" SHELDON!", Penny screamed.  
" What Penny?! I don't understand any of this!", Sheldon said.  
" Just shut your d*mn mouth before I go all Nebraska on you!", Penny screamed.  
" WHERE IS THAT WOMAN?! I'M GONNA RIP HER HEAD OFF FOR THIS! HOW DARE SHE BREAK INTO MY BEST FRIEND'S APARTMENT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND ATTACK HER!", an angry voice suddenly shouted. The voice belonged to Leo Lemonselly, Meghann's best friend. He angrily kicked a trash can over as he stormed into the waiting room with an angry scowl on his face. Penny walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder saying, " Leo, sweetie, calm down. Amy's in prison now."  
" WELL GOOD! I'D LIKE TO SEE THE BI**H SUFFER IN PRISON LIKE THE WRETCHED WITCH SHE IS FOR ATTACKING MY BEST FRIEND!", Leo shouted.  
" Leo, buddy, you need to calm down before you get yourself kicked out of here by security.", Leonard said.  
" Gee you think I don't know that Leonard Hofstadter?!", Leo shouted but then he lowered his voice and said, " I'm sorry you guys, I'm just so worried and freaked out about my best friend right now."  
" She means a lot to you doesn't she?", Howard asked.  
" Yes. We've been best friends with each other since we were 5 years old. That's when we first met and we've been inseparateable since.", Leo said.  
" OH GOD I'M GONNA CRY AGAIN! THIS IS ALL JUST SAD AND BEAUTIFUL AT THE SAME TIME!", Penny cried as she buried her face into Bernadette's shoulder. Bernadette started crying again as well. Raj began to get a little teary eyed as well from watching his friends cry right in front of him.  
" Raj, you ok?", Howard asked his quiet Indian best friend.  
" I'm fine.", Raj quietly said.  
" You don't look fine.", Howard said.  
" How can I be ok?! We have a friend who's hurt!", Raj cried. Howard placed his hand on Raj's shoulder as he felt tears start to well up in his eyes as well.  
" Oh come here you guys!", Stuart cried as the three men threw their arms around each other crying. Leo started to cry too so Penny pulled away from Bernadette for a second and cried, " Oh Leo Lemonselly get over here!" as Leo threw himself into her chest balling his eyes out. As Leonard stood there watching his friends cry he suddenly got one of the biggest shocks of his life. Sheldon suddenly threw himself into his chest hugging him. This was something that Sheldon rarely ever did with anyone because of his germaphobia. Leonard slowly wrapped his arms around his best friend gently rubbing his back as he placed his chin on top of his head. He began to feel very bad for him because he couldn't imagine how Sheldon was feeling at the moment to still not have any idea of what was happening with his girlfriend.  
' Oh god, please be ok Meghann. I really don't want to lose you. You're my girlfriend.', Sheldon sadly thought in his head as he felt a tear slide down his face. Truth being, he cared about her a lot. He had never cared this much about any woman ever in his entire life before. He did care about Amy when he was dating her but since she turned into a crazy madwoman and attacked his girlfriend he since lost all respect for her and she became a stick in the mud to him. But Meghann was so much more than any woman he's ever met before. To him she was the most beautiful vixen he had ever seen in his life. To be honest, even though he didn't show it much, he enjoyed every waking moment they had spent together especially when they kissed each other. Every time he had felt her soft, gentle lips pressed against his it felt like heaven to him and he couldn't imagine what it would feel like to never feel it again if he lost her. All he wanted at this point was to know what was happening and to see her. Less than a moment later a nurse came out and approached the gang.  
" Excuse me, are you all with Dr. Brissette?", the nurse asked.  
" Yes. How is she? Is she ok?", Leonard asked.  
" She's in a medically induced coma. We had to give her a blood transfusion for the amount of blood loss she had but other than that she's stable.", the nurse said. The gang let out a huge sigh of relief. They were happy to know that she was least still alive.  
" Well can we see her, please?", Leo asked.  
" Yes, I'll escort you to her room.", the nurse said as she motioned for the gang to follow her. They got into an elevator and went up to the ICU.  
" She's right in here.", the nurse said as she opened the door and allowed the gang to walk inside.  
" Thank you.", Leonard said. As they all gathered around the bed they fell silent. The only sounds that were heard were the ventilator forcing Meghann's lungs to breathe and the repetitive beeping sound from the heart monitor. Meghann looked unrecognizable with all the bandages wrapped around her body. She looked like a lifeless mummy except the only parts of her body that were showing were her fingers and part of her face.  
" Hey Meghann, it's Leo. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm here with our friends including your boyfriend Sheldon. Please don't give up. I can't imagine a life without you. The others feel the same way including Sheldon.", Leo said. Then he started getting emotional again and cried, " You are the bestest friend that I've ever had Meghann Brissette! Actually you're more than that, you're like a sister to me! Please come back! We miss you!" Less than two minutes later, the heart monitor flat lined.  
" MEGHANN!", Leo cried. Penny and Bernadette started to cry again as doctors and nurses rushed in to try and save Meghann's life. As they were doing CPR on her, Sheldon surprisingly got down next to the bed and held her hand. Meanwhile at the prison, Amy was sitting at a prison cafeteria table sitting across from her mother.  
" Can you believe how messed up this is mother?! I can't believe my so called friends threw us in prison!", Amy angrily said as she slammed her fist on the table.  
" I told you this was a bad idea Amy and you didn't listen to me!", Mrs. Fowler angrily said to her daughter.  
" I told you I didn't care mother! I wasn't going to let my friends replace me with another woman and I certainly was not going to let Sheldon replace me with her either!", Amy angrily said.  
" Amy I said to forget about Sheldon! He broke your heart so end of story!", Mrs. Fowler angrily said.  
" No not end of story mother! Don't tell me what to do!", Amy shouted.  
" Well who is this woman that you're so mad about Amy?!", Mrs. Fowler angrily said.  
" Dr. Meghann Rose Brissette!", Amy shouted.  
" So what if she's a doctor?! Get over yourself Amy!", Mrs. Fowler shouted.  
" She's a meteorologist and storm chaser mother! And, she's GORGEOUS! She's way prettier than me!", Amy shouted.  
" Is that what this is about?! You're just mad that she's prettier than you?!", Mrs. Fowler shouted.  
" YES!", Amy shouted.  
" Amy just get over yourself! Has it ever occurred to you that you were the cause of losing your friends, that your behavior drove them away?!", Mrs. Fowler shouted.  
" No it never crossed my mind! Quit patronizing me mother!", Amy shouted.  
" You know what I'm done with this conversation! You work your problems out yourself Amy!", Mrs. Fowler shouted as she stood up and walked away from the table leaving her daughter sitting there alone.  
" Sure, walk away mother! Leave me here by myself! See if I care!", Amy shouted as she slammed her fist on the table again and turned away from her mother with her arms crossed in front her. Just then a man with dirty blonde hair walked up and sat at the other side of the table.  
" Problems with a certain someone?", the man asked. Amy turned around to face him and said, " Yes. How did you know that?"  
" Evil genius.", the man said.  
" Interesting. What else do you know about my situation?", Amy asked.  
" You're jealous of your friends replacing you with a certain someone that I very much happen to dislike as well.", the man said.  
" Yes. So what do I do about it?", Amy asked.  
" Well first, what's your name?", the man asked.  
" Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. What's yours?", Amy asked.  
" Twister.", the man said.  
" So you're Meghann's enemy.", Amy said.  
" That is correct. And I also know that you wish to get rid of Leonard for throwing you in here.", Twister said.  
" Yes that's true Twister.", Amy said.  
" Well I'll tell you what Amy, I'll make a deal with you.", Twister said.  
" I'm listening. What is it?", Amy said.  
" I'll help you kill Leonard if you help me kill Meghann.", Twister said.  
" Well, if it gets me the love of my life back, then you have a deal Twister.", Amy said. Twister then leaned in and maliciously said, " Alright, let's think of a way to get out of this dingy prison."  
" I like the way you think.", Amy said as the two of them shook hands with each other and evil grins spread across their faces.

Uh oh! Trouble's a brewing! Amy and Twister formed a partnership! What do you think they're planning to do and also do you think Meghann will come out of the coma alive?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back at the hospital in the ICU, doctors and nurses were still trying to revive Meghann.  
" 1, 2, 3, clear! Shock!", Dr. Bennett said as his medical staff shocked Meghann's chest with the defibrilator. They checked for a pulse but they couldn't find one so they continued. But suddenly an unexplained miracle happened. Meghann's heart rhythm suddenly came back.  
" Hold on hold on hold on, stop! We got a rhythm again!", Dr. Bennett exclaimed as he looked at the heart monitor. Sure enough, the line started going up and down again.  
" What?!", Penny and Bernadette exclaimed.  
" Oh sweet Jesus! Thank you Lord!", Leo exclaimed as he collapsed to the floor crying happy tears.  
" Dr. Bennett we have a strong pulse too!", the nurse said.  
" It's a miracle! But how?!", Dr. Bennett exclaimed.  
" Sheldon, are you holding Meghann's hand?!", Leonard shockingly asked.  
" Yes Leonard.", Sheldon said.  
" OH MY GOD! SHELDON JUST BROUGHT MEGHANN BACK BY TOUCHING HER HAND! HE SAVED HER LIFE!", Penny exclaimed as her and Bernadette started crying happy tears.  
" That's incredible!", Dr. Bennett exclaimed completely shocked that the simple touch of a hand brought this woman back to life.  
" Oh that's preposterous! That's scientifically impossible!", Sheldon stated staring at everyone in the room.  
" Maybe to an average person but I guess not when my best friend has a boyfriend like you Sheldon! She must have felt your presence and fought her way back!", Leo exclaimed.  
" I still don't see how that's possible Leo.", Sheldon said.  
" You may not believe it's possible Sheldon but miracles do happen all the time. You just have to have faith.", Leo said.  
" So now what?", Raj asked.  
" Well, now all we do is wait.", Leo said.  
" Actually if I may, could I please have a moment alone with her?", Sheldon asked.  
" Are you sure Sheldon?", Leonard asked.  
" Yes Leonard.", Sheldon said.  
" Ok buddy.", Leonard said as he motioned for the others to follow him out the door into the hallway. Sheldon just still continued to kneel at the bedside holding his girlfriend's hand still not quite sure if he believed Leo's comment about miracles yet.  
' Was this really a miracle or was I just imagining this?', Sheldon thought as he stared at his girlfriend. He let go of her hand for a moment and awkwardly placed his hand on her chest to see if what he had experienced was real. Sure enough, he could feel a strong, steady heartbeat under his hand. This made him smile realizing that Leo was right. Miracles did exist and they were very special. He stood up and kissed her bandaged forehead.  
" I guess Leo was right. Miracles do happen.", Sheldon said. Just as he was about to walk out he heard a faint noise and turned his back to his girlfriend. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her move slightly.  
" Meghann?", Sheldon said as he walked back to the bed and stood there. He watched as she moved again and then he heard a faint coughing sound.  
" Oh good Lord! Meghann!", Sheldon exclaimed as the others came back in as well as Dr. Bennett and two nurses.  
" Sheldon what is going on in here?!", Leonard asked.  
" She moved and now she's coughing!", Sheldon exclaimed.  
" What?!", Leonard exclaimed. Then he looked at Dr. Bennett and asked, " Dr. Bennett what's wrong with her?!"  
" Nothing Dr. Hofstadter this is a good thing. It means she's trying to breath on her own. Let's get the ventilator tube out of her.", Dr. Bennett said as one nurse shut the ventilator off and the other gently pulled the tube out of Meghann's airway. Meghann let out a cough as the tube came out and began to breathe as she opened her eyes.  
" She's waking up Dr. Bennett.", one nurse said.  
" Wonderful. Dr. Brissette can you hear me?", Dr. Bennett asked.  
" Yes. Can I ask who's speaking to me please?", Meghann softly said.  
" My name is Dr. Craig Maxwell Bennett. My medical team and I have been taking care of you. Are you ok?", Dr. Bennett said.  
" Yes.", Meghann softly said. Then she turned her head slightly and softly said, " Hi Sheldon. Hi you guys." with a smile on her face.  
" SHE'S AWAKE!", Penny exclaimed as her and Bernadette threw their arms around each other crying tears of joy.  
" HALLELUJAH!", Leo exclaimed as he threw his arms around the two women crying tears of joy as well.  
" Oh good Lord, Meghann! I missed you!", Sheldon exclaimed as he kissed her. Happy tears started falling from his face as he gently cupped her face kissing her. He was so happy that she was going to be ok. A few weeks later Meghann made a full recovery and came home from the hospital. Meanwhile back at the prison Amy and Twister were putting their escape plan together.  
" So what's the plan again Twister?", Amy asked.  
" The plan, Amy, is that we're gonna start a fight between the inmates distracting the prison guards long enough for us to make our escape out of here.", Twister said.  
" Interesting. And how are we going to do that?", Amy asked.  
" By doing this.", Twister said as he approached a heavy set male inmate with a gray beard.  
" Yo Bludge!", Twister shouted.  
" Yeah what is it Twister?!", Bludge shouted.  
" Reggie said you're fat and need to lose weight.", Twister whispered in his ear.  
" Oh yeah?! Reggie!", Bludge shouted. Another inmate who's name was Reggie stood up from another table and shouted, " What do ya want Bludge?!" Reggie was average built with long, wavy brown hair and had a mustache on his face. Twister approached him and whispered, " Bludge slept with your wife."  
" Oh he did didn't he?! Why I oughtta rip his head off for this!", Reggie shouted as he slammed his fist down on the table.  
" What are ya talkin' about?! You said I was fat!", Bludge shouted.  
" That's a lie! You slept with my wife!", Reggie shouted.  
" You callin' me a liar?!", Bludge shouted.  
" Well I ain't callin' ya truther!", Reggie shouted.  
" That tears it! Come here Reggie!", Bludge shouted as he jumped over the table and speared Reggie to the floor. The two inmates started yelling at each other while beating each other up. This suddenly sparked a fight between the inmates which caught the attention of the prison guards.  
" Perfect! Amy come on this way!", Twister shouted as he ran to the door pulling Amy with him. As they bolted out the door into the hallway a prison guard shouted, " Code red, we have two escaping inmates! Set off the alarms now!" The alarm started shrieking as Twister and Amy ran down the hallway with each other. A few prison guards chased them.  
" Hey come back here Twister and Dr. Fowler!", a prison guard shouted.  
" Shit! They're on to us Amy!", Twister shouted.  
" Now what genius?!", Amy shouted.  
" This way to my truck! Come on!", Twister shouted as him and the neurobiologist ran outside and got into a black F150 Ford pick-up truck. On the side of the truck it said Vortex of Death in red letters.  
" Vortex of Death? Really?", Amy asked.  
" Yeah I forgot to tell ya that I'm a tornado wielding mastermind. What about yourself?", Twister asked.  
" I'm a neurobiologist.", Amy said.  
" Impressive.", Twister said.  
" Not as impressive as you.", Amy said.  
" Thanks for that.", Twister said.  
" HEY! GET BACK HERE!", a prison guard shouted running toward the truck.  
" I DON'T THINK SO! TAKE THIS YOU A**HOLES!", Twister shouted as he whipped out his pistole and shot a few bullets out the window at the prison guards.  
" SEE YA SUCKERS!", Twister shouted as he let out a sick, evil laugh ramming his truck through the gate leading to the outside world. As they drove away from the prison, Twister took out his cell phone.  
" Hey Rebecca, you at your apartment right now?", Twister asked.  
" Yes. Why do ya ask Twister?", Rebecca asked.  
" Because me and my new partner just escaped prison so we're gonna stop by your place. We have a plan and you're gonna be a part of it.", Twister said.  
" Does this involve eliminating Meghann?", Rebecca asked.  
" Yes and it involves eliminating a guy too.", Twister said.  
" Then count me in. Get over here.", Rebecca said.  
" Alright, see ya there.", Twister said as he hung up.  
" Who was that Twister?", Amy asked.  
" That was my sister Rebecca. We're stopping by her place because she's gonna aide us in our plan Amy.", Twister said. Once they arrived at Rebecca's apartment Twister knocked on the door and said, " Rebecca, open up!" A woman with long, curly blonde hair wearing a black sleeveless dress answered the door and said, " Come in Twister."  
" Thank you.", Twister said as him and Amy stepped inside the apartment.  
" So who's this?", Rebecca asked.  
" This is Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. My new partner in crime.", Twister said.  
" Nice to meet you Amy. I'm Rebecca.", Rebecca said as the two women shook hands.  
" So are we gonna talk about this plan of yours or what Twister?", Rebecca asked.  
" Yes. The plan is to eliminate Meghann before we eliminate the guy.", Twister said.  
" And who is this guy you are talking about?", Rebecca asked.  
" Dr. Leonard Leaky Hofstadter.", Amy said.  
" Interesting. Can I ask why?", Rebecca said.  
" Because he's the one who threw me in prison and I want revenge.", Amy said.  
" Darkside revenge, I love it!", Rebecca exclaimed.  
" Alright, let's go to the hospital and eliminate Meghann once and for all before we eliminate Leonard!", Amy exclaimed.  
" I hate to burst your bubble Amy, but, Meghann is no longer at the hospital. She had recovered weeks ago and is now home. Tonight she's gonna be working late at Storm Watch.", Rebecca said.  
" WHAT?! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!", Amy shouted.  
" Woah calm down Amy! You'll get your chance to hurt her again because we're gonna plan a surprise attack on her at Storm Watch tonight! Count on it!", Twister said. Meanwhile at 4A, Sheldon and Leonard were watching the news.  
" Breaking news tonight, two inmates escaped from a Pasadena prison earlier this afternoon after they started a fight amongst several other inmates and are now on the run. Here are their pictures.", the reporter said as the mugshot images of Twister and Amy appeared on the screen.  
" You got be kidding me!", Leonard shouted as he and Sheldon continued staring at the tv screen.  
" If you see these two, contact the Pasadena Police immediately.", the reporter said. Meghann showed up moments later and said, " Well I'm heading to Storm Watch you guys. See ya." as she started leave but Sheldon said, " Now hold on wait a minute. I don't think that's such a good idea Meghann."  
" What are you talking about Sheldon?", Meghann asked.  
" Well you're now vulnerable to Amy and Twister attacking you because they just escaped from prison earlier today.", Sheldon said.  
" They what?! Please tell me this is a bazinga?!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" I'm afraid it's not.", Sheldon said.  
" Yeah, it's all over the news. See?", Leonard said as he pointed at the screen.  
" Well I appreciate the concern but I think I'll be fine. I got to go. My boss Felix will be mad at me if I'm late. Don't wait up for me.", Meghann said as she left. Sheldon decided to secretly follow her just to make sure she was safe. Meanwhile in the gravel lot outside of Storm Watch, Amy and Twister hid up in a nearby tree watching Rebecca sneak into the building and hide. Moments later they saw Meghann's car pull up and they saw Meghann walk inside.  
" Rebecca are you in position?", Twister said into a walkie talkie.  
" Yes Twister. I'm waiting to make my move now.", Rebecca quietly replied back into the walkie talkie.  
" Operation kill Meghann is a go.", Twister said with an evil smirk on his face. Meanwhile inside the building, Meghann was alone sitting at a computer screen monitoring a weather radar. She was the only one there because it was after hours. She was completely unaware that Rebecca was in there with her hiding waiting to strike.  
" I'm making my move now.", Rebecca quietly said. Back outside everything was falling right into place, that is until Twister began to notice Sheldon lurking in the shadows.  
" Aw come on seriously?!", Twister frustratingly said. He then picked up the walkie talkie and shouted, " Rebecca abort mission! Get out here!"  
" Why?! What's going on out there Twister?!", Rebecca angrily whispered into the walkie talkie.  
" That stupid theoretical physicist I told you about a while ago is out here lurking in the shadows! Abort mission!", Twister shouted.  
" There's no way in hell I'm backing down from this! I'm going in!", Rebecca angrily whispered as she sprang from her hiding spot revealing herself to Meghann who let out a loud blood-curdling scream as Rebecca attacked her.  
" Hello that's my ex-boyfriend you're talking about!", Amy shouted.  
" That guy is your ex-boyfriend?! Why didn't you tell me that?!", Twister shouted.  
" What do you think that whole love of my life thing was about?! He's the one that I'm trying to get back in my life!", Amy shouted.  
" Get away from me Rebecca! Leave me alone!", Meghann screamed as Rebecca kicked her to the floor. Rebecca was about to hit Meghann again but she suddenly got a fist in the face by Sheldon.  
" SHELDON!", Meghann screamed as she got up from the floor and stared at her boyfriend.  
" No time for that! Come with me!", Sheldon screamed as he took his girlfriend by the hand running out of the building like a bat out of hell. Rebecca chased after them screaming, "Oh no you don't! Get back here!"  
" Oh my god, Sheldon she's chasing us!", Meghann screamed.  
" Not for long she won't be!", Sheldon screamed as he turned around and kicked Rebecca in the stomach forcing her to her knees.  
" Twister, Amy, now!", Rebecca shouted as Twister and Amy jumped down from the tree and joined the attack.  
" Get out of here Twister and Amy! Leave us alone!", Meghann screamed.  
" Shut up we're gonna kill you Meghann!", Amy shouted as she captured Meghann in a chokehold trying to choke her to death.  
" Get your germ infested hands off my girlfriend Amy!", Sheldon shouted.  
" No! This is what she gets for stealing you from me Sheldon!", Amy shouted.  
" I don't love you anymore Amy! Why can't you stay out of my life?!", Sheldon shouted.  
" BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU! NOTHING'S GOING TO STOP ME FROM GETTING YOU BACK IN MY LIFE SHELDON LEE COOPER!", Amy shouted.  
" Quit chasing after me! I have moved on to someone else! It's over!", Sheldon shouted.  
" IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY IT'S OVER SHELDON!", Amy shouted. Meghann elbowed Amy in the chest and shouted, "LEAVE HIM ALONE AMY!"  
" WHY YOU...!", Amy shouted as she grabbed Twister's pistole and held it to Meghann's head ready to fire a bullet but Sheldon smacked it out of her hand and kicked her away from Meghann knocking her to the ground. Amy stared at him and shouted, " YOU KNOW WHAT SHELDON, IF YOU REALLY DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE THEN YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE BUT TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!" as she jumped up from the ground and attacked Sheldon but then Twister shouted, " Amy, Rebecca, I hear the five-o! Let's get out of here!" over the sound of police car sirens approaching the area.  
" YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS ROUND BUT WE'LL BE BACK TO KILL YOU!", Amy shouted as she ran off with Twister and Rebecca jumping over a fence as police officers began chasing after them.  
" Are you alright Meghann?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes thanks to you. You saved my life, again.", Meghann said.  
" I am so sorry for all the pain that Amy has caused you.", Sheldon said.  
" It's ok.", Meghann said.  
" No it's not. Because of her, I almost lost you. I was so afraid that I was never going to see you again and that made me sad.", Sheldon said.  
" Yes but because of you Sheldon Cooper I'm still here.", Meghann said. Then she cried, " I love you!" as she threw herself into his arms kissing him. This surprised him as he was not expecting this.  
" I love you too!", Sheldon said as he kissed her back awkwardly wrapping his arms around her mid-section. Normally if this was someone else he would have pushed them away immediately for doing this to him but surprisingly with Meghann he enjoyed it. He loved feeling the warmth of her soft skin against his and couldn't get enough of it. He didn't really care about the germs he was being exposed to at the moment because all he cared about was the love of his life right in front of him. The two doctors just stood there kissing each other as if they didn't have a care in the world. Meanwhile halfway across the city, Twister, Amy and Rebecca were still running from the cops.

" Come back here! You can't run forever!", one officer shouted.

" Beat it, Coppers! Get Lost!", Twister shouted.

" Yeah! You'll never take us alive back to that hellhole!", Amy shouted.

" Shut your mouths and give yourselves up!", the officer shouted.

" No why don't you shut up before I shove my foot up your di*khead a**es!", Rebecca shouted.

" Would you shut up Rebecca?!", Amy shouted.

" Can it Amy! We need to figure out where to go so those a**hat cops don't catch us!", Rebecca shouted.

" I know the perfect spot! Follow me!", Twister shouted as his sister and Amy followed him into a dark alley and the three of them dove into a dumpster. As they peeked out they saw the cops just run right past the dark alley and disappear.

" Nice going Twister! You just made me ruin my dress!", Rebecca shouted.

" Oh would you shut up Rebecca?! It was the best hiding place I could think of!", Twister shouted.

" Really?! A dumpster Twister?!", Amy shouted.

" Amy don't patronize me alright!", Twister shouted.

" Would you both shut up?! We need another plan to eliminate our targets here!", Rebecca shouted.

" Yeah well we can add Sheldon now to the target list because he just kicked me!", Amy shouted.

" I knew that theoretical physicist was bad news! He should have been added to the target list to begin with and yet you didn't until now Amy!", Twister shouted.

" That was because I still loved him Twister and wanted him back but now that he kicked me I want nothing more to do with him than to shove him in a graveyard hole!", Amy shouted.

" Well let me tell you something Amy, that's going to happen! You want to know why?!", Twister shouted.

" Why Twister?!", Amy shouted.

" Because tomorrow we're gonna sneak deadly explosives into CalTech University and blow it sky high with everyone trapped inside! Revenge shall be ours!", Twister shouted as he let out a sick, twisted evil laugh. Amy and Rebecca joined in with him.

Dun dun dun! Watch out gang, trouble's coming for you! Will the gang be able to stop this terrible threesome?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day at CalTech while everyone else was working inside, Twister, Amy and Rebecca pulled up in the parking lot in Twister's truck and got out. Amy and Rebecca carefully unloaded the bombs from the tailgate of the truck waiting for Twister's orders on what to do next with them.  
" Ok we got the bombs unloaded. Now what do we do with them Twister?", Amy asked.  
" You and my sister wait here a second Amy. I have to disable the security cameras first before we can do anything else. This won't take long.", Twister said as he walked toward the entrance of the building stopping right outside the door. He randomly started typing up passwords on a keypad used to control the security cameras and when he somehow entered the right one, he hit a button shutting the cameras off.  
" All systems go! Bring in the bombs now!", Twister exclaimed as the two women carried each bomb in through the door one by one setting them down in the hallway. There was a total of three bombs, they weren't very big but big enough to level the building in an explosion. They activated the detenator timers on each bomb and Amy asked, "Now what Twister?"  
" Now we run like heck out of here Amy and wait until these bombs explode. But first let's baracade all the other entrance doors from the outside.", Twister said.  
" We don't have time for that Twister! We set these bombs to go off in 4 minutes!", Rebecca shouted.  
" Rebecca don't start with me!", Twister shouted at his sister.  
" Are you two assholes coming or what?!", Amy shouted as she was halfway out the door. Twister and Rebecca followed her. Meanwhile Meghann heard the beeping noise and discovered the bombs in the hallway knowing very well who planted them there.  
" This is perfect!", Rebecca exclaimed.  
" Yes! Who knew being evil could be this much fun!", Amy exclaimed.  
" You said it Amy! When these bombs explode and kill every single one of those idiots in there, we shall go celebrate! This day shall belong to evil!", Twister exclaimed as the villains let out an evil laugh. But suddenly their gloating moment got interrupted when the three bombs they planted in the building came flying out of a second floor window crash landing at their feet killing them instantly.  
" YES! TAKE THAT YOU PSYCHOS! YOU'RE HISTORY!", Meghann exclaimed out the window as she did a celebration dance. Everyone in the university gathered around outside to see what had happened and Meghann came out to join them.  
" Meghann what just happened here?", Leonard asked.  
" Twister, Amy, and Twister's sister Rebecca tried explode CalTech with bombs but I turned the tables on them! They're history!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" AMY'S DEAD?!", Howard shockingly asked.  
" Yes!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Praise the Lord!", Sheldon exclaimed as he pulled Meghann toward him kissing her.  
" Hallelujah!", Leonard exclaimed as he high fived Howard and Raj. The five of them were so happy that Amy was finally gone and was not going to bother them anymore. They couldn't wait to tell Stuart, Penny and Bernadette about it.  
" Penny you're not going to believe this! It's over! It's finally over!", Leonard exclaimed.  
" What are you talking about Leonard?", Penny asked.  
" I'm talking about Amy! She's gone! She's history!", Leonard exclaimed.  
" What?! Are you messing with me?!", Penny shockingly asked.  
" No I'm really not, I'm serious! She's dead!", Leonard exclaimed. Penny screamed in excitement and threw herself into Leonard's arms. Bernadette and Stuart walked in moments later.  
" What's going on in here you guys?", Bernadette asked.  
" Ding dong, the bi**h is dead!", Penny exclaimed in a sing song voice.  
" Amy's gone?!", Bernadette exclaimed.  
" Yes!", Penny exclaimed. The two women threw their arms around each other screaming, " HALLELUJAH!" Stuart pumped his fist with a smirk on his face. Later that night in the park after Twister, Amy and Rebecca's bodies have been cremated the gang began dancing around on their ashes in celebration. When Leo heard about this he immediately drove over to the park to join them. Meghann decided to call her parents to tell them what happened but there was no answer so Meghann and Leo left a voicemail.  
" TWISTER IS NO MORE! HE'S HISTORY!", Meghann and Leo exclaimed on the voicemail.  
" GOODBYE TWISTER, AMY AND REBECCA! MAY YOU THREE BURN IN HELL FOREVER!", Meghann shouted as she continued dancing on their ashes with the others. But little did she know that someone was watching her and the gang from the shadows and she was furious.  
" So you think you got away with killing my daughter?! I don't think so because now you have to deal with me! Vengeance is mine Meghann Brissette! I'm going to make you pay!", Mrs. Fowler angrily said to herself.

Uh oh, more trouble's brewing! What do you think will happen next?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the celebration continued Meghann shouted, " OH YEAH, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET DR. AMY FARRAH FOWLER FOR ACTING LIKE A PSYCHO BI**H AND MESSING WITH US!" The others cheered in agreement as Meghann kissed Sheldon but suddenly they were interrupted by an angry scream and saw Mrs. Fowler, Amy's mother, running toward Meghann swinging an ax at her making her scream in terror as she tried to duck out of the way. The others started screaming too.  
" IT'S MRS. FOWLER! AMY'S CRAZY MOTHER!", Leonard shouted.  
" AW COME ON! I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH THIS SH**! SHELDON DO SOMETHING!", Meghann shouted. Sheldon roughly yanked the ax out of Mrs. Fowler's hands and did something that the others couldn't imagine him doing. He begun to violently swing the ax at her as she took out a crowbar and the two began to swing the weapons at each other as if they were having a sword fight.  
" SHELDON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", Leonard shouted.  
" What does it look like I'm doing Leonard?! I'm putting an end to this madness!", Sheldon shouted as he continued to swing the ax at Mrs. Fowler.  
" Sheldon this behavior is so not like you!", Penny shouted.  
" Well at this point I don't care Penny! I'm sick of other people attacking my girlfriend! Now could you please quit being a big ol' five and shut up?!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Big ol' five my ass Sheldon!", Penny shouted. Meghann jumped on Mrs. Fowler's back and with every hit to the head she shouted, " THIS. IS. FOR. HAVING. A. PSYCHOTIC. DAUGHTER. WHO. TRIED. TO. KILL ME!"  
" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DR. BRISSETTE! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!", Mrs. Fowler shouted.  
" OH CLAM IT UP MRS. FOWLER! YOUR DAUGHTER DESERVED IT ANYWAY FOR ACTING LIKE A PSYCHO A** BI**H! NOW YOU CAN GO JOIN HER IN HELL WHERE YOU TWO CAN WORSHIP THE DEVIL ALONG WITH MY PSYCHOPATHIC ENEMY AND HIS CRAZY SISTER!", Meghann shouted as she pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed Mrs. Fowler in the back of the neck forcing her to knees. Then Meghann kicked her in the stomach forcing her to lie on her back and as Sheldon and Meghann were standing over her, Mrs. Fowler shouted, " YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTER! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET EVERYTHING!"  
" GO TO HELL!", Sheldon shouted as he brought the ax down on Mrs. Fowler's chest killing her. Then Meghann poured gasoline on her body and lit a match. The gang watched as Mrs. Fowler's dead body went up in flames burning her to a crisp.  
" Are you alright Meghann?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yeah I'm fine Sheldon. Thanks for asking that.", Meghann said.  
" Well it's official, the madness is finally over.", Leonard said.  
" Good riddence to those two crazy siblings, Amy, and her mother.", Howard said.  
" Well, I wouldn't say it's over yet.", Meghann said.  
" What are you talking about Meghann?", Bernadette asked.  
" There's just one more thing we have to do.", Meghann said.  
" Which is what?", Penny asked.  
" Leo knows what I'm talking about.", Meghann said as she looked at her best friend with a smirk on her face nodding her head.  
" Oh yeah.", Leo said with a smirk as he nodded his head in agreement.  
" Ok use your words cause we're not following here.", Leonard said.  
" Duh, we're going to find Twister's truck and destroy it.", Meghann said.  
" Isn't that illegal to destroy someone else's property Meghann?", Howard asked.  
" Yes Wolowitz it is but since Twister is no longer alive to claim it we can do whatever the heck we want to it. The law doesn't apply to us in this situation.", Meghann said.  
" Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go already!", Leo exclaimed.  
" Leo don't get too crazy. We're not that psychotic.", Meghann said. Then she said, " So you guys up for a little destruction?"  
" I guess since you said that's what we're doing.", Leonard said as he shrugged his shoulders. The others agreed as well but Sheldon said, " Excuse me but I don't feel comfortable doing this."  
" Oh come on Sheldon, have you ever destroyed anything in your entire life before?", Meghann asked.  
" Well let's see, um, that's not important.", Sheldon said.  
" Look if you're worried about it being illegal to destroy Twister's truck Sheldon then I can assure you that it's not in this situation right now. Twister's dead which means the truck technically doesn't belong to him anymore. We can do whatever we want to it.", Meghann said.  
" Yeah I don't want to be with you anymore.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Bazinga!", Sheldon said with a smirk on his face.  
" You asshole! Don't make jokes like that!", Meghann laughed as she smacked him in the shoulder. The others laughed as well. Then she gently took his hand and began pulling him across the grass as the others followed.  
" Oh good Lord here we go again! Dragging me somewhere else against my will! The last time you did that we got exposed to dangerous radiation from a cell phone tower!", Sheldon said.  
" Oh lighten up Sheldon. How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?", Meghann said with a smirk on her face as she kept leading Sheldon and the others continued to follow. By this point they were walking down a sidewalk along the highway.  
" I don't know! What kind of genius do you think I am Meghann?!", Sheldon said.  
" You really are a whackadoodle!", Meghann laughed. As the gang continued walking, Leo randomly pulled out his cell phone, went to his Itunes playlist, selected the song Glamorous by Fergie ft. Ludacris and began shaking his hips to the beat of the music as if he was acting like a teenager again. Meghann and the others stared at him as if he completely lost his mind.  
" Dude what are you doing?!", Meghann laughed as she stared at her best friend.  
" What?! Just cause we're going somewhere else doesn't mean that the celebration has to stop! Get with it dude!", Leo exclaimed as he continued dancing around like an idiot.  
" No offense Leo but what I'm seeing here is what I wouldn't consider dancing. You look like an intoxicated man trying to catch a bus.", Sheldon said.  
" Oh yeah? Then why don't you bust a move Dr. Cooper if you think you're such an expert at it?", Leo interjected as he stopped dancing.  
" I don't dance Leo.", Sheldon said.  
" You don't? What are you chicken?", Leo jokingly said.  
" No I am not. I am a physicist.", Sheldon said.  
" Oh come on dude. You clearly are a chicken if you're refusing to do it.", Leo jokingly said.  
" Leo knock it off! Don't mess with my boyfriend!", Meghann said as she stared down her best friend with her hands on her hips. The song was still playing on Leo's phone.  
" Really?! Is this what it comes down to?! My meteorologist best friend staring me down?!", Leo interjected as he crossed his arms in front of his chest staring back at Meghann. The two best friends stood there aiming death glares at each other.  
" It is if you don't stop messing with my boyfriend!", Meghann said through her clenched teeth as she kept staring at Leo. Leonard decided to interfere by getting in between the two of them saying, " Ok that's enough! Just stop before you two start tearing each other apart! You're best friends!"  
" Yeah, Leonard's right. We shouldn't be fighting.", Meghann said to her best friend Leo.  
" Yeah, otherwise we would just be breaking a rule in the best friend code. Can you forgive me?", Leo said.  
" Oh come here you crazy hotdog!", Meghann laughed as her and Leo embraced each other with smiles on their faces. When they pulled away Leo said, " Which reminds me Meghann, I have something that belongs to you." as he held out a small pink glowing crystal connected to a sterling silver necklace chain. Meghann immediately recognized the item in her best friend's hand.  
" Is that what I think it this?", Meghann asked.  
" Yeah. Remember it?", Leo asked.  
" Yes! This is my tornado crystal that Twister stole from me when we were teenagers! How in the name of Einstein did you get this back from him Leo?!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" I sneaked into his lair one day when he wasn't looking and stole it back.", Leo said with a smirk on his face.  
" Dude you are seriously my bestest friend in the entire world! I don't even know how to ever thank you for this!", Meghann exclaimed as she took the crystal and held it in her hand.  
" You know, I seriously will never forget the day Twister stole this from me Leo.", Meghann said.  
" I know, we were like 15 years old when he stole it. Remember how freaked out and upset you were about it?", Leo said.  
" Yeah don't remind me. I was really annoying Leo.", Meghann said.  
" Hey there's Twister's truck.", Leo said pointing at a black Ford pick-up truck sitting behind a gate. But then he said,"D*mn it, it's in police custody! How are we gonna get it?!"  
" Duh, have you forgotten that we're friends with Twister's daughters? They could get it for us.", Meghann said.  
" Good suggestion Meghann but I don't think that's going to work.", Leo said.  
" What are you talking about Leo?", Meghann asked.  
" Think about it, they're Twister's daughters. The police might think they're just like him and throw them in jail.", Leo said.  
" Yeah you're probably right.", Meghann said but suddenly a lightbulb went off in her head and she exclaimed, " WAIT A MINUTE!" as she smacked Leo in the chest.  
" Ow! What are you talking about wait a mintue?!", Leo exclaimed as he flinched at the sudden blow to his chest.  
" Dude I just remembered that we know someone else that could get the truck for us!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Who exactly are you talking about?! Because I'm not following here!", Leo exclaimed.  
" Duh, Twister's ex-wife Vivian! Kaylee's mother!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Oh my god, why didn't I think of that?! Meghann you're a genius!", Leo exclaimed.  
" I know right!", Meghann exclaimed as she took out her cell phone.  
" Excuse me but I don't like the sound of where this going.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon, relax. This woman is nothing like Twister. In fact, she's the complete opposite of him. She's really nice.", Meghann said as she dialed Kaylee's mother's phone number.  
" How the hell do you know that?", Leonard asked.  
" Because Leonard, Leo and I met her after we befriended Kaylee and she was really nice to us. In fact, she was the one that wanted me and Kaylee to be friends with each other.", Meghann said.  
" Are you freaking kidding me?", Howard asked.  
" No I'm not Howard! I'm dead serious!", Meghann said.  
" How did you get so lucky befriending your enemy's family?", Bernadette asked.  
" I don't know Bernadette but it just happened.", Meghann said.  
" Well regardless I still don't like this.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon Lee Cooper!", Meghann irritatedly said.  
" What?! And it's Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper to you just like your name is Dr. Meghann Rose Brissette!", Sheldon said.  
" I know that, I'm not an idiot! I have a genius IQ of 168!", Meghann irritatedly said.  
" I know, you told me that the day after you broke up with your last boyfriend.", Sheldon said.  
" Yeah and now it seems like I'm getting into an argument with my current boyfriend.", Meghann said.  
" Well I wouldn't call this an argument.", Sheldon said.  
" Oh really Dr. Whackadoodle? You don't classify this as an argument with your girlfriend? Because I think it does.", Meghann said.  
" Oh that is just preposterous Meghann!", Sheldon interjected.  
" No it's not! What the hell are you getting at Sheldon?!", Meghann interjected.  
" What I am getting at precisely is the fact that you are basically forcing me to do something that I am not comfortable with!", Sheldon interjected.  
" No I'm not Sheldon!", Meghann interjected.  
" Yes you are Meghann and suggest you stop lying to me before you leave me no choice but to discipline you.", Sheldon said as he took a step toward his girlfriend.  
" Come on Sheldon that's enough! You're acting like my dad, stop it! I'm not forcing you to do this!", Meghann said as she took a step toward her boyfriend.  
" See there you go, you're lying to me again!", Sheldon said as he took another step forward.  
" I am not! Would you cut it out Sheldon?! I'm your girlfriend!", Meghann said as she took another step forward as well.  
" Excuse me, I would appreciate it if you didn't argue with me!", Sheldon said.  
" Well would you quit threatening me with discipline then?!", Meghann asked.  
" I recall that you agreed to that clause when you signed that Relationship Agreement. Is that true or not?", Sheldon said.  
" Ok yes it's true, I did agree to that! But come on, we are out in public and it's embarrassing to say that!", Meghann interjected.  
" I said not to argue with me! One more outburst like that and you will be receiving your discipline when we get home!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Sheldon!", Meghann interjected.  
" Ok that's it!", Sheldon interjected but before his girlfriend could say anything else Leonard got in between the two of them and shouted, " Sheldon, Meghann, that's enough! Cut it out! I don't want to be standing here yelling at my crazy roommate and my friend at this time of night!"  
" Leonard for your information I am not crazy. My mother had me tested.", Sheldon said narrowing his eyes at his roommate/best friend.  
" Clam it up Sheldon! You've been saying that for the umpteenth time already! It's getting very annoying!", Leonard shouted.  
" Clam it up?! How appropriate!", Leo laughed.  
" Leo!", Leonard shouted.  
" Aw come on, that was funny!", Leo laughed.  
" You're not helping the cause Leo Lemonselly!", Meghann shouted.  
" Just make your phone call Meghann.", Leo said.  
" Alright I will.", Meghann said as she held the phone to her ear and listened to the dial tone. When Vivian answered Meghann asked her if she could sign for her ex-husband's truck to get it out of police custody. Vivian agreed to do that and said she would be there at the police station in 20 minutes. Meghann thanked her and hung up the phone. 20 minutes later Vivian showed up, signed for the custody of the truck and drove it out of the lot. She parked it right in front of the gang and stepped out of it saying, " There you go Meghann, you and your friends go nuts with it!"  
" Thank you so much Vivian!", Meghann said.  
" Oh it's my pleasure! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get together with my daughter Kaylee and celebrate my ex-husband's death with a bottle of champagne! Thank you so much for getting rid of him!", Vivian exclaimed.  
" Oh it's my pleasure!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Oh and before I go, who are these friends of yours?", Vivian asked as she pointed at the gang.  
" Oh, um, this is Penny, Howard Wolowitz, his wife Bernadette, Rajesh Koothrappali, Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooper and Stuart. Sheldon is my boyfriend by the way.", Meghann said.  
" Well it's nice to meet all of you. My name is Vivian.", Vivian said.  
" So you're Kaylee's mother?", Leonard asked.  
" Yes that's correct Leonard.", Vivian said. Then she turned to Meghann and asked, " So you said that Sheldon is your boyfriend?"  
" Yes.", Meghann said.  
" I thought you were still dating Casey.", Vivian said.  
" I was but he turned out to be a jerk because he cheated on me with another woman.", Meghann said.  
" Oh really? Who's the other bi**h he hooked up with?", Vivian asked.  
" Some woman named Kelly Schrewman.", Meghann said.  
" Well that's just absolutely horrible.", Vivian said.  
" Yeah well what can I do about it? I'm over him anyway.", Meghann said.  
" Well good for you! Anyway I got to go! It was nice meeting all of you! Bye!", Vivian said as she began to leave.  
" Bye!", the gang said.  
" Alright you guys, time for some destruction of Twister's stupid truck!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" I'll go first!", Leo exclaimed as he clocked off the first side mirror with his fist.  
" My turn!", Meghann exclaimed as she clocked off the second one. Then the two best friends began kicking the sides of the truck putting dents in it.  
" Sheldon do you still have that ax?", Meghann asked.  
" Yes but what in the name of Einstein are you going to do with it Meghann?!", Sheldon asked.  
" Give it to me and I'll show you Sheldon!", Meghann said. Sheldon reluctantly handed the ax over to his girlfriend and flinched when she started swinging it at the truck putting a few deep cuts into the metal. Then Meghann handed it to Penny who added a few more deep cuts as well. The ax was then passed on to Bernadette, Howard, Raj, Leonard and Stuart as they each took turns bashing the hell out of the truck.  
" This is absolutely absurd and ridiculous what you're doing! This is not sitting well with me!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Sheldon would you quit being you for at least 5 minutes?!", Leonard shouted.  
" Quit being me?! Leonard do you not understand the circumstances of this situation?!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Sheldon for the last time, my enemy is dead! The laws don't apply to us right now!", Meghann shouted.  
" Well you don't know that!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Yes I do because if I didn't we'd already be sitting in a jail cell by now!", Meghann shouted.  
" Would you quit pestering me?!", Sheldon shouted.  
" I am not pestering you! Quit throwing a tantrum at me!", Meghann shouted.  
" I am a grown man! I do not throw tantrums!", Sheldon shouted.  
" How can you say that when you're clearly throwing one at me?! This is not something that I want to argue about with my boyfriend right now!", Meghann shouted.  
" Well then what do you expect me to do?! Do you expect me to do something like this?!", Sheldon shouted as he suddenly added a few hits of his own on the truck before storming off leaving the gang completely shocked.  
" Sheldon come back here!", Leonard shouted as he ran off after his roommate/best friend completely unaware that someone was watching this entire situation through a crystal ball. A middle aged woman with brunnette hair wearing a slim fit black dress picked it up and angrily threw it at a wall shattering it to a million pieces. As she paced the floor she angrily said to herself, " THOSE WRETCHED FOOLS! HOW DARE THEY KILL MY HUSBAND AND DESTROY HIS TRUCK AS IF HE WAS A PIECE OF WORTHLESS TRASH! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS AND I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE! WATCH YOUR BACKS YOU PATHETIC FOOLS, CAUSE NOW YOU'RE DEALING WITH ELLIE THE WITCH!"

Dun dun dun! Will the madness ever end now that Twister's wife Ellie is out for revenge against the gang?! What do you think she will do?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leonard finally caught up to Sheldon after nearly chasing him all over the city for at least 45 minutes.  
" Leonard leave me alone right now!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Sheldon what was up with that?! Why were you being rude to Meghann like that?! She's your girlfriend!", Leonard shouted.  
" That's none of your business Leonard!", Sheldon shouted.  
" SHELDON I'M YOUR ROOMMATE AND BEST FRIEND! QUIT SHUTTING ME OUT AND JUST TELL ME WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS!", Leonard shouted.  
" I have the right not to tell you certain things Leonard because it says so in the Roommate Agreement!", Sheldon shouted.  
" SCREW THE ROOMMATE AGREEMENT SHELDON! JUST TELL ME BEFORE YOU FORCE ME TO DO SOMETHING TO YOU THAT I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DO!", Leonard shouted.  
" I don't feel comfortable telling you when you're in this mood Leonard!", Sheldon shouted.  
" SHELDON WOULD YOU QUIT BEING YOU FOR ONCE AND JUST TELL ME?!", Leonard shouted.  
" Fine, if you're so obsessed with trying to find out why I'm upset then I shall tell you! It's because you never told me that my mother was going to be visiting next week!", Sheldon shouted.  
" What?! Is that what this is about?!", Leonard shouted.  
" Yes Leonard! Why didn't you tell me?!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Because I wanted it to be a surprise, ok!", Leonard shouted.  
" You know I hate surprises!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Yes I know that but this could be a great opportunity for your mother to meet Meghann and get to know her!", Leonard shouted.  
" I don't think that's such a good idea Leonard!", Sheldon shouted.  
" What are you talking about Sheldon?! Why are you afraid of your mother meeting your girlfriend?!", Leonard shouted.  
" Because I don't know if she's going to like her or not! She didn't really like Amy so what makes you think this is going to be any different?!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Sheldon if your mother sees how happy Meghann makes you, then I'm sure she's going to like her. Meghann does make you happy does she?", Leonard said.  
" Yes. Very much so Leonard.", Sheldon said.  
" Well then I don't think you have anything to freak out about.", Leonard said.  
" I suppose you're right.", Sheldon said.  
" Yeah and another thing, go apologize to Meghann for being rude to her.", Leonard said. Sheldon nodded his head and the two physicists headed back to the others.  
" Meghann may I speak to you for a moment?", Sheldon asked.  
" What is it Sheldon?", Meghann asked with a frown on her face.  
" I want to sincerely apologize for my behavior towards you. That was very rude and inconsiderate of me to say the things that I said to you because of some information I found out about and I shouldn't have done that. Do you forgive me?", Sheldon said.  
" No.", Meghann said.  
" Oh no.", Sheldon sadly said.  
" Bazinga! Of course I forgive you Sheldon!", Meghann laughed as she kissed him. Sheldon let out a sigh of relief and kissed her back. He was happy that his girlfriend was forgiving him for acting like a jerk and not deciding to push him away like she did with her last boyfriend Casey. To be honest, he didn't know what he would do if she did that. Despite his OCD and dislike for change, he was willing to do anything to make his girlfriend happy because he loved her very much and didn't want to lose her.  
" I love you.", Sheldon said.  
" I love you too.", Meghann said.  
" And I love both of you.", Leo piped up.  
" LEO!", Meghann and Sheldon interjected.  
" What?! What did I say?!", Leo interjected.  
" Yeah, I think it's time to call it a night.", Leonard said. The gang went their separate ways but for some reason Sheldon wanted to stay the night upstairs in his girlfriend's apartment. As Sheldon sat down on the couch next to Meghann he said, " Now that we are alone, I want to discuss why you are refusing to admit that you were lying to me about forcing me into the absurd act of destroying your enemy's truck."  
" Sheldon will you just let that go? I was not forcing you.", Meghann said.  
" Alright if you refuse to admit it, then you shall be disciplined.", Sheldon said.  
" And exactly what are you talking about?", Meghann asked.  
" Get over my knee and I'll show you.", Sheldon said as he patted his knee with his hand. Meghann pulled herself up onto her boyfriend's knee.  
" Are you ready?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes just get on with it.", Meghann said as she sat there waiting to see what he was going to do to her. She began to howl out in pain as he delivered hard smacks to her backside. They weren't too hard but hard enough to almost reduce her to tears.  
" Ow ow ow ok I'm sorry I lied! Can you please stop?! That hurts!", Meghann screamed almost ready to cry like a little girl. Sheldon stopped what he was doing and said, " There I have stopped. Now could you tell me why I did that?"  
" Because I lied about forcing you into the act of destroying my enemy's truck and I'm sorry.", Meghann said.  
" Thank you for the apology, I accept it.", Sheldon said as he kissed her. Meghann kissed him back.  
" I'm getting tired.", Meghann said as she yawned.  
" As am I as well. Shall I carry you to bed?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes please.", Meghann said. Sheldon picked up his girlfriend and carried her into her bedroom. He slipped her into her nightgown, pulled back the covers and eased her into the bed. Then he pulled the covers up to her chin and the two doctors shared a goodnight kiss with each other. This is something Sheldon rarely ever did with anyone but he loved Meghann enough to do this with her and only her. Everytime he was with her, he could feel his heart racing with pure happiness. He had never felt this way about any woman ever in his life before. Though he used to love Amy when he dated her, he surprisingly never knew what true love was until he met Meghann. Despite his love for his comic books, his friends, the tv shows he watches, his trains and his work, Meghann was surprisingly his everything. He couldn't imagine living a single day without her in his life. Even though that she was the second person he's dated, she was truly the love of his life. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper was in love with Dr. Meghann Rose Brissette.  
Meanwhile at Ellie's castle  
" Now what could be my evil plan to destroy those fools?! I got it! I shall summon the spirits of my husband, my sister-in law, and those two other crazy women! Together we shall destroy those pathetic fools once and for all!", Ellie shouted as she let out an evil cackle. But little did she know that her two daughters Agatha and Sophia( who I forgot to mention are identical twins) were secretly listening to their mother's evil plot.  
" Sophia mom's gonna hurt our friends!", Agatha quietly said.  
" I know! This is bad Agatha!", Sophia quietly said.  
" We have to warn Meghann about this!", Agatha quietly said.  
" Agreed!", Sophia said as she nodded her head in agreement with her twin. The two blonde haired women silently slipped out of their mother's castle and ran off into the night. As they were running through the streets Sophia shouted, " What's the address on the apartment building Agatha?! I can't remember!"  
" Hold on I know it off the top of my head Sophia! Just give me a second!", Agatha shouted as she began to think. Then she shouted, " I got it! 2311 Los Robles Avenue!"  
" Well then what are we waiting for Agatha?! Let's go!", Sophia shouted as her twin grabbed her hand and continued running with her down the street turning a corner. As the twin sisters were running and jumping over cars, How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20 started playing in the background.  
" Keep up with me Sophia!", Agatha shouted as she noticed her twin sister was moving a little slow.  
" I'm trying Agatha but you're going too fast for me!", Sophia shouted as she tried to catch up to her twin sister.  
" Look do you want something bad to happen to our friends if our wicked mother summons our dad, our aunt and those two crazy women back to life?!", Agatha shouted.  
" No of course not!", Sophia shouted.  
" Well neither do I so keep up! We have to warn Meghann about our mother's evil plot!", Agatha shouted.  
" Ok how's this?!", Sophia shouted as she picked up her pace but she ended up speeding right past her sister.  
" Hey, don't leave me in the dust! I didn't say you had to speed up that much Sophia!", Agatha shouted as she raced after her twin.  
" Who's the slow one now Agatha?!", Sophia shouted as she laughed.  
" Oh shut up Sophia!", Agatha shouted as she laughed. Once the twins reached the parking lot of the apartment building Agatha quietly said, " Follow me Sophia!" as they ran around to the side of the building that was the least visible to the neighbors. As Agatha started climbing up the brick wall Sophia hissed, " Agatha what the hell are you doing?!"  
" I'm scaling the wall! What does it look like I'm doing Sophia?!", Agatha hissed.  
" This is illegal! You're gonna get us in trouble! We're not criminals, we're citizens!", Sophia hissed.  
" Stop patronizing me Sophia and start climbing! Get your gluteous maximus up here!", Agatha hissed at her twin sister as she continued to climb the wall. Sophia muttered something under her breath as she started to climb the wall.  
" What was that Sophia?!", Agatha hissed.  
" I said you're a real bi**h sometimes!", Sophia hissed.  
" Just shut up and climb!", Agatha hissed as the two sisters continued scaling the wall to get to the 5th floor. When they reached the living room window of their meteorologist friend's apartment Agatha took out a screwdriver and quietly jammed it under the window crack to push it open. She looked at her sister and put her finger to her lip as she quietly slipped inside. Then she pulled her sister through the window quietly shutting it behind her. But little did the twins know that Sheldon was sleeping on the couch. As they quietly began to creep down the hallway to get to Meghann's bedroom Sheldon suddenly woke up and shined a flashlight on them shouting, " Stop right there!" as if he was a police officer making the two women stop dead in their tracks, turning their heads screaming their heads off.  
" Sheldon?!", Agatha and Sophia screamed as they were suddenly kicked to the floor and bound with duct tape behind their backs. Meghann heard the commotion and came running out of her room flipping on the light to see her boyfriend standing over two of their friends who were sitting back to back on the floor with their wrists bound in duct tape behind their backs.  
" Agatha, Sophia?! Oh good Lord!", Sheldon screamed.  
" Yeah, hi.", the twin sisters nervously said.  
" Agatha and Sophia what the hell are you doing in my apartment?! It's after midnight!", Meghann screamed.  
" We'll tell you just as soon as Sheldon here releases us from this duct tape!", Agatha said as she aimed a death glare at Sheldon.  
" I don't think so. First, you tell us what you're doing here and then, I'll cut the tape off.", Sheldon said with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
" Alright! We came here to warn you guys about what our mother is planning to do!", Agatha said.  
" Well out with it! What is she planning to do?!", Meghann said.  
" She's planning to summon our dad, our aunt and those two crazy women back into existance to destroy you guys.", Sophia said.  
" What?!", Meghann and Sheldon exclaimed.  
" You mean she's gonna use her evil magic to resurrect Twister, Rebecca, Amy and her mother to get back at us for killing them?!", Meghann screamed.  
" Yes that's what we're saying Meghann!", Agatha said.  
" Oh no no no no no! This can not happen! If she does that, we're toast!" Meghann panically said as Sheldon cut the duct tape off freeing Agatha and Sophia. The twins stood up and Sheldon said, " You're lucky we're friends because if we weren't I would have called the police!"  
" What are you talking about Sheldon? Why would you do that?", Agatha asked as she rolled her eyes at the theoretical physicist.  
" Well firstly because you committed the crime of breaking and entering! Secondly, that would also mean that you're miscreant criminals trying to hurt my girlfriend!", Sheldon said.  
" Girlfriend?!", Agatha and Sophia shockingly said as they stared at the two doctors.  
" You two are a thing now?!", Agatha shockingly asked.  
" Yes, we've been dating each other for at least a couple months now.", Meghann said.  
" Really?! You and Dr. Cooper are dating?!", Sophia asked.  
" Yes! I just told you that!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Wow! We missed a lot over these past few months!", Sophia exclaimed.  
" Uh you think Sophia?!", Agatha exclaimed.  
" Yeah, so anyway what are we going to do about our mother Agatha?", Sophia asked.  
" I ain't got a clue Sophia.", Agatha said.  
" Agatha I think the correct term is I don't have a clue.", Sheldon corrected.  
" Yeah thanks for the correction Sheldon Cooper!", Agatha said.  
" Sarcasm?", Sheldon asked. Agatha nodded her head indicating that she was being sarcastic.  
" You know what, I got it! The only way to stop your mother is to kill her too! Question is, how do we kill a witch?!", Meghann said.  
" You seriously don't know the answer?! Come on, you're a genius!", Agatha shockingly said.  
" I know that but for some reason I can't think right now!", Meghann frustratingly said.  
" Well I believe I have a solution to this, gather around the laptop.", Sheldon said as he was sitting on the couch with his girlfriend's laptop sitting on his knees. The three women gathered around the theoretical physicist as he opened the laptop and began typing in the search engine.  
" Sheldon what are you doing with my laptop?!", Meghann asked as she stared at her boyfriend.  
" I am doing some research Meghann, now hush up.", Sheldon said as he browsed through the search engine looking for the information he wanted.  
" Sheldon this is no time for...! oh I see what you're doing.", Meghann said.  
" Yes, now it seems there are two options to killing a witch. One, you could throw a bucket of water on her or two, you could burn her with fire.", Sheldon said.  
" Well water is absolutely useless because our mother is not made of sugar so she won't melt like the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz.", Agatha said.  
" I agree with that. So let's go with fire.", Sophia said.  
" Now you're talking Sophia!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Yes I believe that is the most viable solution as well. Question is, how ever shall we do it?", Sheldon said.  
" I got an idea. Just a sec.", Meghann said as she pulled out her phone dialing her brother's cell. Brian's phone immediately went to voicemail so when the beep sounded Meghann said, " Hey Brian, it's Meghann. How sooner can you get out here to Pasadena tomorrow with your flare gun? I want to borrow it." The beep sounded again which ended the call.

The end?! Bazinga! Just kidding, this story is not over yet! What will be the result of the next chapter?! Will the gang fry Ellie the witch out of existance before she can resurrect the other crazies?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Sheldon was the first one to awaken and was surprised to see that the twin sisters had apparently decided to spend the night as well in his girlfriend's apartment because they were still in the living room with him. One was in the chair still sleeping while the other one was sleeping under Meghann's desk. The twin in the chair in the chair began to stir and rub the sleep out of her eyes.  
" Oh good morning Sophia.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon I'm Agatha. That's Sophia.", Agatha said as she pointed at her twin sleeping under the desk. Sophia was snoring her head off as she moved a little bit.  
" I am a man of science. How am I supposed to know who's who? You two look exactly alike.", Sheldon said.  
" We're identical twins Sheldon! We're supposed to look alike!", Agatha said.  
" Well it would really help me if you wore name tags.", Sheldon said.  
" What the hell are you talking about Dr. Cooper?! You can tell us apart by the color of our shirts! Sophia is in the green and I'm in the pink!", Agatha said.  
" Well like I said I am a man of science Agatha. How am I supposed to know that?", Sheldon said.  
" Anybody could figure that out especially a genius like you with an IQ of 187!", Agatha said.  
" Would you and Sheldon quit yapping your mouths over there Agatha?! I'm trying to sleep!", Sophia hissed as she settled back down.  
" Sophia it's morning! Get up!", Agatha hissed at her twin sister.  
" Leave me alone!", Sophia hissed as she took her shoes off and threw them at her sister.  
" Sophia don't do that to me! Get up now!", Agatha hissed.  
" Shut up Agatha! I said to leave me alone! You know I'm not a morning person!", Sophia hissed.  
" I don't care! Get up!", Agatha hissed as she kicked the back of her twin's leg. Sophia suddenly snapped at this and grabbed her sister's throat. As the twins tried to tear each other apart Meghann woke up, came out of her room and pushed her feuding friends away from each other shouted, " IT'S A DRAW! WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHY ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?!"  
" Agatha disturbed me and now she's being a bi**h to me!", Sophia shouted.  
" That's a lie! You were being a bitch first Sophia!", Agatha shouted.  
" That's because you disturbed my sleep when you started talking to Dr. Cooper and wouldn't shut up!", Sophia shouted.  
" Oh my lanta! Would you two stop screaming at each other?! You're giving me a headache!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Sheldon Lee Cooper just shut up!", Agatha and Sophia shouted.  
" Both of you shut up! You're acting like teenage girls! We're adults!", Meghann shouted.  
" Can it Meghann!", the twins shouted. Leonard barged in moments later and shouted, " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP HERE?! I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS FROM DOWNSTAIRS!"  
" It's nothing Leonard! Agatha and Sophia are just having a fight!", Meghann said.  
" WELL WHAT ARE AGATHA AND SOPHIA DOING HERE MEGHANN?!", Leonard irritatedly asked.  
" They spent the night after they showed up here last night telling me and Sheldon about their mother's revenge plot!", Meghann said.  
" You got to be kidding me! Twister has a wife?!", Leonard interjected.  
" Yes! Her name is Ellie and she's a witch! We spent half an hour last night searching of ways to kill her!", Meghann said.  
" Well why and what is her stupid plot you're talking about?!", Leonard asked.  
" She's planning to resurrect Twister, Rebecca, Amy and her crazy mother to destroy us!", Meghann screamed.  
" WHAT?! THAT IS THE MOST ABSURD THING I'VE EVER HEARD! SHE CAN'T DO THAT!", Leonard interjected.  
" And she's not going to because we're going to stop her from doing so!", Meghann said.  
" Well how are we supposed to do that?!", Leonard interjected. Before Meghann could answer that the sound of music began to fill her ears. It was coming from the hallway outside the door.  
" Is that music I'm hearing?", Leonard asked.  
" Yeah Leonard. Hold on one second.", Meghann said as she pushed past him and opened the door. There on the other side of the door was her brother shaking his hips like an idiot to his ipod with an idiotic grin on his face. The song he was listening to was Black and Yellow by Wiz Khalifa.  
" Who is that?", Leonard confusely asked.  
" My brother.", Meghann irritatedly said.  
" Well isn't that conveniant? It appears that your brother has no class Dr. Brissette.", Sheldon said.  
" Uh you think Dr. Cooper?!", Meghann said.  
" Is he drunk or is he being retarded?", Leonard asked.  
" No, he's just doing this to annoy me.", Meghann said. Then she shouted, "BRIAN!"  
" Oh hey sista! What's up?!", Brian exclaimed.  
" You know very well what's up you asshole! Why are you playing Black and Yellow by Wiz Khalifa?! You know that song drives me crazy!", Meghann shouted.  
" Aw come on Megs! What's wrong with it?!", Brian interjected.  
" Ok first off, don't call me Megs and secondly, it's stupid! It's got to be one of the most stupid hip-hop/rap songs ever made!", Meghann shouted.  
" Come on, seriously?! You leave me a voicemail last night and make me drive out here from Palmdale just hear you criticize a song that I like?!", Brian interjected.  
" I guess, pretty much Brian! Now what is it?!", Meghann shouted.  
" Dude you asked me to bring my flare gun. It's in my truck outside.", Brian said.  
" Well you could have just told me that instead of dancing like a drunken idiot.", Meghann hissed as she and the others shoved past him down the stairs. Brian followed them and when they got to the 4th floor Brian tried to dance with his sister Meghann but she ended up smacking him hissing, " GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU ASSHAT!" before continuing on down the stairs with the others. Once they reached the lobby and walked outside Brian opened the covered tailgate and pulled out his flare gun. He took out the gas tank that came with it as well and handed it over to his sister.  
" Ok now explain to me why you want to borrow my flare gun Meghann?", Brian asked.  
" Duh, to get rid of Twister's wife.", Meghann said.  
" Ellie?", Brian asked.  
" Yes I mean Ellie. Who did you think I was talking about?", Meghann said as she rolled her eyes at her brother.  
" I don't know.", Brian said.  
" Hey what's going on here?", Penny asked as her, Bernadette, Howard, Raj, Stuart and Leo showed up.  
" Not much Penny, just borrowing my brother's flare gun.", Meghann said.  
" What are you going to do with a flare gun?", Howard asked.  
" I'm gonna kill Twister's wife with it Howard.", Meghann said.  
" Twister has a wife?!", Stuart asked.  
" Yes Stuart and she's a witch.", Meghann said.  
" Why do you want to kill her?", Bernadette asked.  
" Because she wants to kill us by resurrecting Twister, Rebecca, Amy and her mother.", Meghann said.  
" Oh no, there's a witch that wants to kill us?!", Raj screamed.  
" Yes Raj but we're gonna kill her first before she can even do anything remotely harmful. That's why I borrowed my brother's flare gun.", Meghann said.  
" Who's your brother Meghann?", Penny asked.  
" This is my brother.", Meghann said as she pointed at Brian.  
" Hi I'm Brian, and you are?", Brian said.  
" Penny.", Penny said.  
" Nice to meet you Penny.", Brian said.  
" Nice to meet you too Brian.", Penny said.  
" So who are these other people sis?", Brian asked Meghann.  
" This is Bernadette, her husband Howard, Raj and Stuart. Oh this is Sheldon's roommate Leonard.", Meghann said.  
" Nice to meet you.", Brian said.  
" You too.", the others said.  
" Alright let's test this thing out. Everyone out of the way for a second.", Meghann said as she opened the gas valve on the tank and picked up the flare gun. She pulled the trigger and her body jerked a bit as a powerful stream of fire came blasting out of the gun like a cannon.  
" Is that working for you Meghann?", Brian asked.  
" Oh yeah, this will definitely work! This thing's extremely powerful!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Which is why you won't be handling it and I will.", Sheldon said as he took the flare gun from his girlfriend. The others just stared at him in complete shock as if he said something crazy.  
" You?! Operating a flare gun?! Is this a bazinga?!", Howard asked.  
" No Wolowitz it's not.", Sheldon said.  
" Oh please Sheldon, you don't know the first thing about operating a flare gun!", Leonard interjected as he rolled his eyes at his roommate/best friend.  
" Excuse me Leonard but I think I do. I am a man of science.", Sheldon said as he stared at Leonard.  
" Just because you're a man of science doesn't mean you know everything Dr. Whack-a-doodle!", Penny interjected.  
" Oh really Penny?! Might I point out that you don't know much about acting as well!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Aha! You just admitted that you don't know much about science!", Penny exclaimed.  
" I never said that! That is preposterous! I'm a genius with an IQ of 187!", Sheldon exclaimed.  
" Sheldon give me the flare gun back!", Meghann interjected.  
" I don't trust you with it. I will not allow you to put yourself in a situation where harm could potentially befallen you.", Sheldon said.  
" You are seriously being that protective of me?! You're acting like my dad!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Well of course, I am your boyfriend after all.", Sheldon said.  
" So let me get this straight, thee Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, genius with an IQ of 187 is gonna operate my brother's flare gun?! Am I hearing this right?!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Yes, don't make me repeat it.", Sheldon said.  
" Oh my god, this is gonna be insane!", Leo exclaimed.  
" Yeah I'll say. With any luck he'll probably burn himself.", Howard jokingly said.  
" HOWIE!", Bernadette shouted as the others shot death glares at Howard.  
" What?! I was joking Bernie!", Howard interjected.  
" Would you shut it you a**hat?", Agatha said.  
" Don't patronize me Agatha.", Howard said.  
" Thank you! At least someone here can tell the difference between me and my sister! Unlike Dr. Cooper here who called me by my sister's name this morning!", Agatha interjected as she stared at Sheldon.  
" Well I am sorry for that! I told you it's hard to tell the difference because you and Sophia look alike!", Sheldon said.  
" WE'RE IDENTICAL TWINS!", Agatha interjected.  
" Yes I am very aware of that. I'm not an idiot.", Sheldon said.  
" Hey Meghann I think I'm gonna take off. I got to go to work.", Brian said.  
" Ok Brian, drive safe. Talk to you later.", Meghann said.  
" Alright, bye everyone. It was nice meeting you.", Brian said.  
" Nice meeting you too Brian. Bye.", the others said.  
" So what's the plan?", Penny asked.  
" We're gonna surprise attack Ellie at her castle tonight with the flare gun.", Meghann said.  
" Yeah but what's the actual plan on that?", Penny asked.  
" I'll tell you on the way there tonight.", Meghann said.

–-

" Let's do this thing!", Meghann exclaimed as her and the other women got into her car later that night while the guys got into Leonard's.  
" You know what you're doing Meghann?", Penny asked from the seat next to Meghann.  
" Yes I do Penny.", Meghann said. Then she opened the window and shouted back at Leonard, " You guys set back there Leonard?!"  
" Yeah we're all set Meghann! Just drive!", Leonard shouted.  
" Alright follow my car Leonard! I know exactly where Ellie's castle is!", Meghann shouted as Leonard nodded his head and she shut the window. She started the car and began to pull out of the parking lot. Leonard followed after her.  
" Alright so the first part of the plan is, Agatha and Sophia you're gonna go into the castle and start a fight with each other. I don't care what it is you guys decide to fight about, just start a fight to get your mother's attention.", Meghann said.  
" Oh that's good! Can we hit each other too?!", Agatha asked.  
" Yes do lots of that Agatha because that will definitely get your mother's attention!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Are you ready to get smacked around Sophia?", Agatha asked her twin.  
" Oh yeah. Question is, are you ready to get smacked around Agatha?", Sophia said.  
" Oh hell yeah.", Agatha said as a smirk spread across her face. Sophia smirked as well.  
" This is it, tonight our mother is going to join our father and aunt in hell!", Sophia exclaimed to her twin sister Agatha.  
" You know what? We should set the mood.", Meghann said.  
" How?", Bernadette asked. Meghann turned to Penny and said, " Penny, you want to know what one good thing is about Sheldon not being in my car right now?"  
" What?", Penny asked.  
" Being able to do this!", Meghann exclaimed as she hit the button on the stereo blasting her Bluetooth connected ipod through the speakers of her car. The song playing was Power Music Workout's Pocketful of Sunshine( Power Remix). Her friends stared at her with their mouths hanging open.  
" You crazy ass bitch!", Penny exclaimed as she laughed.  
" I know! If Sheldon was in my car right now he'd be screaming at me, " What in the name of Einstein are you doing Dr. Brissette?!", Meghann exclaimed as she laughed.  
" Oh you are so my new bestie now! You've officially replaced Amy!", Penny exclaimed.  
" Uh ya think?!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Hey speaking of Sheldon, what's he doing right now?", Penny loudly asked. Meghann looked into her rear view mirror at Leonard's car behind them and saw Sheldon was looking straight at her with a scowl on his face.  
" Oh my god he's looking straight at us!", Meghann laughed.  
" Do you think he can hear the music?!", Penny exclaimed.  
" I think he can because he's got a scowl on his face!", Meghann laughed.  
" Oh my hell!", Penny laughed.  
" Roll down the window and let's go crazy Penny! I'm gonna set my car to cruise control!", Meghann laughed as Penny rolled down her window. Meghann set her cruise control speed, looked back in the mirror to see Sheldon still staring at her with the same look on his face and loudly said, " Ok my car is set! We're gonna go nuts in 3, 2, 1!" With her hands still on the wheel, Meghann and Penny began to shake their heads wildly to the beat of the music.  
" Meghann what the hell are you doing?!", Agatha shouted as she laughed.  
" Agatha shut it! I'm trying to get my boyfriend's attention to see what he's gonna do!", Meghann laughed as she continued shaking her head to the beat of the music.  
" This is awesome! This is insane!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Shove this up your ass Dr. Whack-a-doodle!", Penny exclaimed.

Leonard's car

" What in the name of Einstein do they think they're doing?! This is completely not safe, and illegal!", Sheldon exclaimed as he began to pull out his cell phone.  
" Oh come on Sheldon don't start! They're just having fun!", Leonard irritatedly said.  
" What's he freaking out about?", Howard asked.  
" Meghann and Penny. They're going wild up there.", Leonard said. Howard extended his head around the front seat to see the two women in question wildly shaking their heads in the car in front of them.  
" Are they listening to music?! I hear an obnoxious bass coming out of Meghann's car!", Howard asked.  
" Yeah I think so Wolowitz and I hear it too.", Leonard said as he felt his eardrums pulsate with every vibration of the bass coming out of his friend's car in front of him.  
" As do I as well and it's giving me a headache!", Sheldon complained as his anxiety started going up while he massaged his head.  
" OH CLAM IT UP SHELDON!", Leonard shouted.  
" Yeah dude, just calm the hell down!", Leo interjected.  
" Calm the hell down?! Are you even aware of what your best friend is doing Leo Lemonselly?!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Yes! Quit patronizing me Sheldon! Why are you getting so freaked out about this?!", Leo interjected.  
" Because I am her boyfriend and I do not wish to have harm come to her!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Well I don't want that happening either but just cool it! She's obviously reliving her teenage years so just leave her be at the moment!", Leo said.  
" I most certainly will not stand for this!", Sheldon protested.  
" Dr. Cooper if you don't shut up right now, I will smack you upside the head!", Leo shouted.  
" What is it with everyone trying to smack me around all the time?! I've suffered enough of that from my childhood!", Sheldon protested.  
" It's because you're a nutcase Sheldon and you're driving us crazy! So just shut up!", Leonard shouted.  
" Do not shout at me Leonard!", Sheldon said.  
" You want me to call your mother?!", Leonard shouted.  
" No I don't! Quit threatening me with that!", Sheldon interjected.

Meghann's car

" Holy sh*t Meghann! This is the best idea you've ever had!", Penny exclaimed.  
" I know right!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Yeah but that's nothing compared to this!", Bernadette exclaimed as she reached over from the back seat turning the volume up the rest of the way as loud as it could go.  
" OH MY GOD, THAT'S EVEN BETTER BERNADETTE!", Meghann shouted as the crazy obnoxious car party continued. All 5 women were now bouncing off the walls screaming with excitement as the music blasted throughout the speakers of the car.

Leonard's car

" WHAT THE HELL?!", Leonard shouted as Leo started laughing his head off.  
" LEO SHUT UP!", Howard shouted as he shot a death glare at Leo.  
" Yeah dude, this is not funny. Meghann is your best friend.", Raj said.  
" This is the final straw! I'm calling Penny!", Sheldon interjected as he scrolled through his contacts and dialed Penny's cell.  
" SHELDON!", Leonard shouted.  
" What did I say Leonard?! I said don't shout at me!", Sheldon shouted as he held his phone to his ear.  
" AGHHHHH! SOMEBODY KILL ME PLEASE!", Leonard irritatedly groaned.  
" Come on you guys, stop it!", Stuart interjected.  
" CAN IT STUART!", Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj and Leo shouted.

Meghann's car

" Holy sh*t! Sheldon's calling me!", Penny shouted as her cell phone rang.  
" Well why don't you godd*mn answer it Penny!", Meghann shouted.  
" Alright I will!", Penny shouted as she answered her phone.  
" What do ya want Texas rodeo bull?!", Penny shouted.  
" Firstly, do not insult me Penny and secondly, what are you and my girlfriend doing?!", Sheldon shouted through the phone.  
" What the hell does it look like to you Sheldon?! We're having a party in here!", Penny shouted.  
" Penny, the 5 of y'all are gonna get in serious trouble with the police if y'all don't stop what you're doing!", Sheldon shouted in his Texas twang.  
" Oh put a sock in it you asshat and leave us alone! Don't make me go Nebraska on you!", Penny shouted through her teeth at her theoretical physicist friend on the phone completely unaware that a civillian heard the obnoxious music blasting out of Meghann's car and called the police.  
" Penny quit being a big ol' five and listen to me!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Quit bi**hing up my a** Dr. Whack-a-doodle! Leave us alone before I go cornhusking rodeo on you!", Penny shouted as she hung up on the theoretical physicist.

Leonard's car

" Penny! Great, she hung up on me! How dare she do that!", Sheldon shouted as he angrily snapped his phone shut.  
" SHELDON, JUST SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE! I SWEAR IT SEEMS LIKE EVERYDAY YOU COME UP WITH DIFFERENT WAYS TO BE ANNOYING AND IT'S DRIVING US NUTS! SO FOR ONCE CAN YOU JUST STOP AND ACT NORMAL?!", Leonard shouted.  
" Oh please Leonard, what's not normal about what I do?!", Sheldon protested.  
" EVERYTHING, OK! IT'S TIMES LIKE THIS THAT MAKE ME WISH I COULD JUST SHOVE YOU IN A CARDBOARD BOX!", Leonard shouted.  
" Oh that's just preposterous!", Sheldon said. Leonard was about to say something else to his best friend but the sound of a police car siren stopped him. The 6 men watched as a police car pulled Meghann's car over and a blonde haired woman stepped out of it approaching the car.

Meghann's car

The 5 women sat there as the policewoman approached the car. The music was still blaring through the speakers as they stared at this woman. Meghann immediately recognized her as a family friend.  
" Officer Everest Mason?! What are you doing here?!", Meghann loudly said over the music.  
" Question is, what are you doing Meghann Brissette?! Don't you know you're blasting your music and disturbing the peace?!", Officer Mason shouted over the music.  
" Ok firstly it's Dr. Brissette and secondly yes!", Meghann shouted.  
" You're a doctor now?!", Officer Mason shouted.  
" Yes! I have a Ph. D in Meteorology! I'm a meteorologist!", Meghann shouted.  
" Turn the music down! I can't understand what you're saying!", Officer Mason shouted. As Meghann reached over and turned the music down she said, " I said yes. I have a Ph. D in Meteorology. I'm a meteorologist."  
" Ok that's much better. I can hear you now. You're a meteorologist?", Officer Mason said.  
" Yes, I just said that. So am I getting a ticket for this?", Meghann said.  
" No I'm going to let you off with a warning. But if I hear this music up to the roof again then you'll get a ticket. But if it goes beyond that, I'll throw you in jail. You got it?", Officer Mason said.  
" Yes I get it.", Meghann said as Officer Mason handed her a pink warning slip, got back into her car and drove away.  
" Holy crap on a cracker Meghann! I can't believe you just got away with that!", Penny exclaimed.  
" I know Penny! That was insane!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" You knew that officer, Meghann?", Bernadette asked.  
" Yeah, she's friends with my family Bernadette.", Meghann said.  
" Uh Meghann, our mother?!", Agatha said.  
" Oh right! Yeah, come on let's go!", Meghann exclaimed as she put her car in motion again. Leonard followed after her. They continued down the highway until Meghann lead the gang through a dark forest.

Leonard's car

" Dude I don't like this, it's freaking me out!", Raj frightenly said.  
" Yeah this forest is kind of creepy. Leo are you sure your best friend Meghann knows where she's going?", Howard said.  
" Trust me Howard, she does.", Leo said.  
" Oh I so wish I was back at your's and Bernadette's house right now Howard.", Stuart said.  
" Oh put a sock in it Stuart and shut up!", Howard said. Sheldon was about to say something but Leonard said, " Don't even dare Sheldon. I've decided that you're not going to say anything else until we have reached our destination and we get out of this car." Sheldon nodded his head as if he understood and shut his mouth. He took out his noise-cancelling earbuds, stuck them in his ears, plugged them into his phone and decided to listen to some voice recordings of his lectures.

Meghann's car

" Hey you want to hear a crazy story of what happened when my best friend Leo and I were 7 years old?", Meghann asked.  
" Sure.", Penny said.  
" Yeah tell us.", Bernadette said.  
" Ok, when Leo and I were 7 years old we got arrested.", Meghann said.  
" Shut up! Are you serious?!", Penny exclaimed.  
" Yes, I'm dead serious!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Oh my god! What did you two do?!", Bernadette exclaimed.  
" Well this will be hard for you to believe, but, the reason was for skateboarding inside a mall.", Meghann said.  
" Holy crap on a cracker!", Penny exclaimed.  
" Who's dumb idea was it to do that?!", Bernadette asked.  
" It was actually my dumb idea.", Meghann said.  
" No way, really?!", Penny and Bernadette shockingly asked.  
" Yes.", Meghann said.  
" You know if you told this story to Sheldon he'd probably freak Meghann.", Penny said.  
" I know but I don't want him to hate me for it.", Meghann said.  
" Meghann what are you talking about? He won't hate you if you tell him about that.", Penny said.  
" Yeah. He'll understand that it was just a stupid past mistake. Everyone makes mistakes.", Bernadette said.  
" I guess but I'm still not sure.", Meghann said.  
" Look, you and Sheldon are in a relationship with each other. Just tell him Meghann. He's always fond of honesty.", Bernadette said.  
" You're right, the first key to a healthy relationship is honesty. Thanks for the advice.", Meghann said.  
" No problem.", Penny said.  
" WHAT THE CHIZ?!", Meghann exclaimed as the gang saw Ellie's castle come into view.  
" Holy shit!", Penny exclaimed.  
Meghann parked her car behind a tree. Leonard pulled his car up beside hers and parked as well. The gang stepped out of the cars with Sheldon carrying the flare gun across his back and stood there staring at the ominous looking castle. Guards were marching back and forth at every angle.  
" For god sakes! This is going to be impossible to kill that witch with those guards in the way!", Leonard frustratingly said.  
" Well don't fret about that Leonard Hofstadter. There's a secret underground passage way that you guys can take to get inside without being seen by our mother's guards.", Agatha said.  
" Where is it Agatha?", Meghann asked.  
" Follow me but be quiet.", Agatha said as she motioned for the gang to follow her. They quietly walked a few feet from the cars until Agatha's foot hit the smooth surface of a rock.  
" Sophia help me move this.", Agatha quietly said to her twin.  
" You got it, sister.", Sophia quietly said as the two adult identical twins lifted the rock up revealing a dark hole in the ground.  
" This is it?", Meghann quietly asked.  
" Yes. This will take you straight into the castle without being spotted.", Agatha quietly said.  
" Alright guys, in the hole now.", Meghann quietly commanded. Leo dropped down into the hole first followed by Stuart, Howard, Raj, Leonard, Bernadette and Penny but Sheldon complained, " This is absolutely ridiculous! How do we even know it's safe down there?!"  
" Just zip it Dr. Whack-a-doodle and get in the hole!", Penny quietly hissed at her theoretical physicist friend from the darkness of the hole.  
" Oh good Lord Penny!", Sheldon said as he jumped down into the hole leaving just Meghann, Agatha and Sophia standing there.  
" Are you coming Meghann?!", Sheldon hissed at his girlfriend.  
" Yes, just a second Sheldon. Start walking with the others and I'll catch up.", Meghann hissed back at her boyfriend. Sheldon just shrugged his shoulders and started walking.  
" Well, this is it! The moment of truth! It all goes down tonight! You ready to burn the hell out of your mother?!", Meghann quietly said.  
" Oh yeah!", Agatha and Sophia quietly said.  
" Come on Dr. Brissette! We don't have all night!", Sheldon's voice echoed out of the hole.  
" Alright I'm coming Dr. Cooper! Just shut up!", Meghann hissed. Then she said, " See you inside." Agatha and Sophia nodded their heads as they watched their friend jump into the darkness and disappear. They covered the hole with the rock and walked toward the main entrance of the castle. As they approached the open door two guards crossed their spears in front of it and one guard bellowed, " Halt! State your names!"  
" Agatha and Sophia. Ellie's daughters.", Agatha said.  
" Access granted! You may enter!", the guard bellowed as the spears were pulled away allowing the twins to enter the castle.

Underground tunnel

" This is just like our board game except it's real life.", Sheldon said.  
" Yeah I know and it seems really creepy. Are we almost inside yet Meghann?", Leonard said as he took out his inhaler, shook it and sprayed the medicine into his mouth inhaling it into his lungs.  
" Yes we're almost there Leonard Hofstadter. Just a few more steps. Now shut up before you get us caught down.", Meghann said.  
" Dude I'm so scared right now that I'm about to pee my pants!", Raj said.  
" You too! Zip it Koothrappali! You're gonna compromise our plan if you don't shut up!", Meghann hissed at the Indian astrophysicist.  
" Well you too Dr. Brissette! Not just me!", Raj said.  
" Shut up!", Bernadette hissed.  
" Oh my lanta! This is ridiculous!", Sheldon said.  
" SHELDON LEE COOPER!", Leonard, Howard, Raj, Stuart, Bernadette, Penny, Meghann and Leo hissed.  
" What?! Why are y'all starin' at me like that?!", Sheldon said in his Texas twang.  
" Just zip it Dr. Cooper!", Meghann hissed as the gang walked up the stairs entering the castle. They split up hiding in different areas around the castle.

Ellie's spell gallery

" Spirit of the Devil, release the spirits of...!", Ellie started to chant but stopped when she heard obnoxious yelling coming from the first floor of her castle.  
" What the hell?!", Ellie shouted.

Agatha and Sophia

" You are an absolute bitch Sophia!", Agatha shouted at Sophia.  
" Oh I'm a bi**h?! Try telling that to yourself Agatha! You're always bossing me around and I'm sick of it!", Sophia shouted at Agatha.  
" Same to you! You're always telling me that I should act more like you!, Agatha shouted.  
" That's a lie! Quit being a bitchy whore Agatha!", Sophia shouted.  
" Excuse me, but what did you say Sophia?!", Agatha shouted.  
" I said quit being a bi**hy whore Agatha! Shut up!", Sophia shouted. Agatha lashed out at her twin sister and a fight started between the two. Ellie bursted through the door out of her gallery and shouted over the railing, "What is going on out here?! Agatha and Sophia what is the meaning of this infernal yelling and fighting?! You are disturbing me!" Agatha pushed her sister and shouted, " Sophia is the worst twin sister I've ever had, mother! I wish you never had both of us!"  
" Same to you Agatha! I wish you would go crawl into a graveyard hole and die!", Sophia shouted.  
" Oh yeah?! Why don't you go do that instead and stay out of my life!", Agatha shouted as she placed her hands on her sister's throat and pretended to strangle her.  
" ENOUGH OF THIS!", Ellie shouted as she used her magic to levitate herself over the railing down to the floor landing in front of her two daughters.  
" Wow that is one creepy freakshow!", Leonard whispered.  
" Yeah I'll say!", Howard whispered.  
" Yo Hofstadter and Wolowitz, can it over there! Be quiet before you get us caught and thrown in Ellie's dungeon!", Meghann whispered.  
" Would you quit yelling at us Meghann?! This is plan of yours is looking pretty lousy!", Howard whispered.  
" Look I'm calling the shots here! So I suggest you shut up before I make you Howard! And FYI, my plan is not lousy!", Meghann whispered at the aerospace engineer.  
" Now hold on wait a minute, I'm calling the shots! Hush up!", Sheldon whispered as he took out a small bottle of Purell hand sanitizer and pumped some into his hand.  
" Sheldon no, I'm calling the shots! It's my plan! You already took control of my brother's flare gun! And also, what are you doing with a bottle of hand sanitizer?!", Meghann whispered.  
" Well god only knows how many times your brother touched this thing and I for one do not want to catch some horrible disease.", Sheldon whispered as he then pulled out a can of Lysol and sprayed himself with it.  
" Cool it Texas rodeo bull!", Meghann whispered. Leonard, Howard, and Raj began to smirk at this but Meghann shot them a death glare that said, ' You better shut up you asshats or you're gonna be badger meat!' They immediately shut their mouths as the result of that.  
" I hate you!", Agatha shouted at her twin sister.  
" I hate you more!", Sophia shouted back. The sisters continued slapping the hell out of each other throwing insults back and forth as their mother's patience was growing thin. Ellie shot a bolt of magic into the air from her finger shouting, "ENOUGH!" in anger causing Sheldon to plug his ears for a second.  
" STOP THIS AT ONCE! BOTH OF YOU, OR YOU'RE GONNA FEEL MY WRATH!", Ellie shouted at her two grown daughters. Meghann saw this as the opportunity to interfere and started to take her shoe off.  
" Meghann what the hell are you doing?!", Penny whispered.  
" Shut it Penny!", Meghann whispered as she threw her shoe at a gong which made a loud bang as it made contact with the metal. This immediately got Ellie's attention.  
" Intruders! Who hit my gong?!", Ellie shouted. The whole gang(except Sheldon) stepped out of their hiding spots and Meghann shouted, " I did and actually it's your doom Ellie! We're here to take you down!"  
" Yeah what she said!", Leo shouted.  
" Shut your mouth Leo Lemonselly! How did pathetic mortals get past my guards to get in here?!", Ellie shouted.  
" That's none of beeswax Ellie! Shut up! Prepare to die you psychotic witch!", Meghann shouted.  
" I don't think so! GUARDS, GET THEM! LOCK THEM UP IN THE DUNGEON!", Ellie shouted as her guards came running in from every direction of the castle aiming their metal spears at the gang ready to arrest them. Sheldon tried to stay hidden as best as he could because his girlfriend told him to until he received his cue of 'Bazinga!' Sheldon was a little irritated that Meghann was stealing his word but decided not to argue about it fearing that the guards would catch him as well.  
" Halt! Stop right where you are! You're under arrest!", one guard bellowed.  
" I don't think so! Let's get'em guys!", Meghann shouted as the gang charged forward at the guards. The Big Bang Theory theme song began to play in the background as a fight kicked off between the gang and the guards. Agatha and Sophia joined in as well much to their mother's anger at the fact that they were betraying her.  
" You set me up! I can't believe you deceived me like this! This is an outrage!", Ellie shouted at her two deceiving daughters.  
" Yeah well you are the worst mother ever and we want you out of our life!", Agatha shouted.  
" Yeah what she said!", Sophia shouted.  
" Hey, quit stealing my banter Sophia!", Leo shouted as a guard tried to grab his arm but he flipped him to the floor and kicked another one in the stomach sending him stumbling backwards toward Bernadette who turned around and roughly kicked him in the head.  
" Hey watch where you're kicking them Leo! You almost knocked me over!", Bernadette shouted.  
" Sorry Bernadette! Ahhhh!", Leo screamed as another guard tried to grab him but Howard got in the way shouting, " Back off jacka**!" and shoved him into a wall.  
" Thanks for that Wolowitz!", Leo screamed.  
" Don't mention it Lemonselly!", Howard screamed. The guard that he shoved into the wall advanced toward him shouting, " Hey you're gonna pay for that!"  
" I don't think so di*khead! Get away from my husband!", Bernadette shouted as she grabbed the guard around his throat and headbutted him making him stumble backwards but he didn't fall. The guard tried to punch her but she ducked her head screaming as Howard blocked his attack shouting, " Oh no you don't! No one touches my wife! Bernie move!" Bernadette rolled out of the way screaming, "Someone help me! Raj, Stuart!" as another guard tried to grab her while Howard was fighting off the other one but Raj and Stuart came to her rescue by jumping in front her blocking the guard's path.  
" I don't think so you dipsh*t! Leave Bernadette alone!", Raj shouted as him and Stuart kneed the guard in the stomach ganging up on him until Leonard got pushed into them by another guard knocking them to the floor.  
" Ow, dude, that wasn't cool!", Raj interjected.  
" Shut it Koothrappali!", Leonard shouted.  
" You guys watch out! There's a spear coming at us!", Stuart shouted and the three men screamed getting up from the floor as a metal spear came flying at them but Penny jumped over them intercepting it in mid air shouting, " Yippee ki-yay a**holes! No one messes with my friends!" swinging it around at a few guards running toward her.  
" Penny what the hell are you doing?!", Leonard shouted.  
" What does it look like to you Leonard?! I'm going Nebraskan rodeo on these a**hats!", Penny shouted at Leonard but then she screamed when another guard grabbed her around the midsection trying to restrain her.  
" Penny!", Leonard shouted as he tried to punch the guard in the face but Ellie kicked him in the side shouting, " I don't think so, four eyes!"  
" Four eyes?! Oh you did not just go there crazy lady! No one calls me that!", Leonard shouted as he pushed her into a wall but when Ellie tried to lunge at him Penny broke free from the guard, grabbed her wrist and flipped her shouting, " Take that bi**h! No one messes with my friend! Leonard move!" Leonard moved out of the way as Ellie got up and shouted, "Why you...!" and lashed out at Penny who screamed, " Where is Dr. Whack-a-doodle?!"  
" I told Sheldon to stay hidden and wait for his cue Penny!", Meghann shouted.  
" What?! There's another one of you mortals lurking in my castle?! Guards, go find him!", Ellie shouted ordering her guards to search the castle for the tall, lanky theoretical physicist. Sheldon held his breath in fear.

Oh no! Sheldon's in trouble! What do you think will happen to him?! Will the guards find him or will he remain hidden and defeat them?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sheldon held his breath in fear as he sat there in his hiding spot. He was absolutely terrified now at the thought that he was now being hunted by a crazy witch and her guards.  
' Oh great, they're on to me! Thanks a lot Penny! You just ruined my girlfriend's plan!', Sheldon thought in his head and rolled his eyes as he heard footsteps marching every which way down the corridors of the castle as well as some shouting and yelling which began to give him a headache.  
" Where is he?! Come out wherever you're hiding you stupid physicist!", Ellie shouted as she kicked open a door and the guards searched the room.  
' Oh good Lord, she did not just call me stupid! I'm not stupid I'm a genius!', Sheldon thought.  
" He's not in here mistress Ellie!", one guard shouted.  
" Then search another room! Find him! I want him captured and thrown in my dungeon!", Ellie shouted as her guards marched to another room and began to search it.  
' This is ridiculous! No one can capture the almighty Sheldor the Conqueror!', Sheldon thought.  
" Still no sign of him!"  
" Well keep looking! I want no stone unturned! Find that theoretical physicist!"  
' Oh god, I'm in trouble now! Where are my friends and my girlfriend?!', Sheldon thought.  
" Come back here you a**hats!"  
" Leave Sheldon alone!"  
" Yeah if you want him, you have to go through us first!"  
' Oh what a relief! There they are!', Sheldon thought as he heard the voices of his friends and his girlfriend chasing after the guards and Ellie. He began to breathe a sigh of relief when he heard the sounds of flesh hitting metal but unfortunately this was short lived when he let out a sneeze causing the footsteps to come toward him.  
" There he is!", a guard shouted.  
" Oh dear Lord!", Sheldon exclaimed.  
" Seize him!", Ellie shouted.  
" Run Sheldon!", Leonard shouted. Sheldon ran as fast as he could screaming at the top of his lungs as Ellie shouted, " Come back here Sheldon Cooper!" and her guards began to chase him. The guards had their metal spears aimed at him as well.  
" It's Dr. Sheldon Cooper! Good heavens, someone help me!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Come back here you scuzzbuckets! Leave my boyfriend alone!", Meghann shouted as she lead the others after the guards and Ellie who was cackling her head off which scared the chiz out of Sheldon making him run faster and scream louder. He began to calculate ways of how get himself out of this chase. He ran every which way he could think of but no matter how hard he tried he could not seem to shake Ellie and her guards lose off his trail and he ended up getting cornered at a dead end.  
" Give yourself up theoretical physicist! You got nowhere to go!", Ellie shouted and Sheldon pressed his back against the wall as the guards began inching their way toward him pointing their spears at him.  
" Sheldon!", the gang shouted.  
" Lock him up!", Ellie shouted.  
" I don't think so! Eat fire you miscreants! No one messes with the almighty Sheldor the Conqueror!", Sheldon shouted as he blasted the guards with the flare gun but before he blast it at Ellie, she shouted, " Oh no you don't!" and shot a bolt of magic at him from her finger which collided with the fire and it became an intense stand off between the witch and the theoretical physicist.  
" Give yourself up Dr. Cooper! You can't defeat me!", Ellie shouted.  
" I don't think so, that's where you're wrong! It's you that can't defeat me!", Sheldon shouted as he pushed his way toward her with the fire making Ellie push back a little stronger than him. Sheldon could feel himself sliding backwards slightly as sweat began to drip down his face from the heat of the fire. His friends could immediately tell that he was losing.  
" He's losing! What do we do?!", Howard shouted.  
" Take this Ellie!", Meghann shouted as she threw a spear at Ellie.  
" NOOOOO!", Ellie shrieked as the spear impaled her to the wall and she was burned to a crisp.  
" WE DID IT!", Meghann excitedly shrieked as the whole gang erupted in cheers including Sheldon.

Apartment 4A

" To the downfall of Ellie!", Meghann and Leo exclaimed as they raised their champagne glasses.  
" Yeah! She's gone!", the rest of the gang exclaimed as they raised theirs except for Sheldon who almost never drinks alcohol. They clinked their glasses together and sipped their champagne.

Hell

" That's what they think!", Ellie's evil spirit said as she used her magic to resurrect herself, her husband Twister, her sister-in law Rebecca, Amy and Mrs. Fowler back into existence letting out an evil witch's cackle.

Real world

" We're back baby!", Twister, Rebecca, Amy and Mrs. Fowler shouted.  
" Yes! And we shall destroy those meddling fools once and for all!", Ellie shouted as the 5 villians let out an evil laugh.

Dun dun dun! It seems the gang is now in for more trouble! What do you think will happen in the next chapter?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

" What the hell happened to my truck?!", Twister shouted as him, his wife, his sister, Amy and her mother gathered around the destroyed Black Ford pick-up.  
" It looks like those a**hats destroyed it!", Amy shouted.  
" Well I can see that Amy! Look at this! It's completely cut up and smashed!", Twister shouted.  
" Well of course it is you asshole!", Ellie shouted.  
" Don't patronize me Ellie! Did you happen to see how those dunce caps destroyed my Vortex of Death?!", Twister shouted.  
" Yeah I saw them through my crystal ball before I smashed it against a wall! They punched it, kicked it, and hit it with an ax!", Ellie shouted.  
" You mean this ax that those idiots were apparently too stupid to take with them?!", Twister shouted as he held up the ax that the gang mistakenly left behind.  
" Yes!", Ellie shouted.  
" Hey, that's my ax that my daughter's a**hole of an ex stole from me and used against me!", Mrs. Fowler shouted.  
" You know what, to hell with that theoretical physicist! That's it, I'm through playing around! One way or another we're gonna get those idiots!", Twister shouted.  
" Yeah but question is how?! We don't even know where they are!", Rebecca shouted.  
" I know exactly where they are!", Amy shouted.  
" You do?! Then tell us!", Rebecca shouted.  
" Apartment 4A! Follow me and give me my mother's ax Twister!", Amy shouted as Twister handed the ax over to her and the 5 villains headed to the apartment building.

Apartment 4A

" You know what you guys, to celebrate Ellie's defeat let's turn on some music!", Meghann said as she put down her champagne glass.  
" I agree with that! Let's listen to songs from my phone!", Leo said as he plugged his phone into Leonard's speakers. He scrolled through his music playlist and picked the song Rock 'N' Roll Damnation by AC/DC. As Leo started to shake his head and shake his hips like an idiot to the song Meghann stared at him, laughed and said, " Dude what the hell are you doing?!"  
" Come on Meghann! You like AC/DC!", Leo said.  
" I know that Leo but seriously?! The first song you pick is Rock 'N' Roll Damnation?!", Meghann asked.  
" Yeah cause it's a good song!", Leo said.  
" You're such a wiener Leo!", Meghann laughed as she smacked her best friend upside the head and started dancing.  
" No I'm not and ow that hurt!", Leo exclaimed as he rubbed his head and continued to dance. Agatha and Sophia joined them as well as Penny and Bernadette. The guys just stared at them as if they were acting crazy.  
" Hey Leo, you got anymore AC/DC songs on your phone?", Meghann asked.  
" Yeah I got tons of them. Why? You want to change the song?", Leo asked.  
" Yeah. Let me see what you have.", Meghann said as she walked over to Leonard's desk and picked up Leo's phone. She scrolled through the playlist and picked the song Bad Boy Boogie by AC/DC.  
" Really?! You had to pick that one Meghann?!", Leo asked.  
" Yeah dude, this one's a classic!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" This is ridiculous!", Sheldon said as he got up from his spot on the couch and started walking away to his bedroom.  
" Oh no where do you think you're going mister?! Get back here!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Don't do that to me! Leave me be!", Sheldon interjected.  
" I don't think so!", Meghann interjected as she applied hand sanitizer to her hands and sprayed herself with Lysol before shaking her hips down the hallway saying, " Come here Dr. Cooper!"  
" No, please leave me be Dr. Brissette!", Sheldon said.  
" Oh come on you know you want it!", Meghann said with smile as she inched her way closer to Sheldon.  
" No please no...!", Sheldon started to protest but was interrupted by his girlfriend pressing him against a wall kissing him. When she pulled away from him, Sheldon exclaimed, " Damn you woman!" He suddenly pressed her against another wall and kissed her back. But as the two doctors were kissing each other they heard a thump coming from Sheldon's bedroom.  
" What the frack?!", Meghann exclaimed. The door suddenly swung open revealing the culprits of the noise which made Sheldon and Meghann scream and run back out into the living room.  
" Woah woah woah! Meghann, Sheldon, what are you screaming about?!", Leonard shouted.  
" Sheldon's bedroom door swung open! You guys will not believe who was standing behind it!", Meghann screamed.  
" Someone was in Sheldon's room?!", Leonard shouted.  
" No it wasn't just one someone in my room Leonard, it was 5 someones!", Sheldon screamed.  
" Ok use your words cause I'm not following here! Who did you see?!", Leonard shouted. Meghann got really close to his face and frightenly said with her lips quivering in fear, " Twister, Rebecca, Amy, Mrs. Fowler and Ellie!"  
" WHAT?!", the gang shouted. The villains suddenly came running down the hallway and Amy shouted, " GET READY FOR ROUND TWO!"  
" OH SH**! AHHHHH!", the gang screamed as a fight broke out.  
" YOU IDIOT DUNCE CAPS ARE GONNA PAY FOR DESTROYING MY TRUCK!", Twister shouted.  
" Shut up Twister! We're not idiot dunce caps!", Meghann shouted.  
" Yeah, if anything you, your sister, your wife, Amy and Mrs. Fowler are the only idiot dunce caps here! So quit calling us idiots!", Howard shouted.  
" Oh shut your stupid mouth Wolowitz!", Twister shouted as he tried to hit Howard in the face but Bernadette got in Twister's way and slapped his face shouting, "Hands off my husband di*khead!"  
" Why you stupid bi**hy w**re!", Twister shouted in Bernadette's face making the gang including Bernadette gasp. Howard roughly grabbed Twister by the shoulders, shoved him into a wall and shouted, " Hey, listen here you dirk savage beast! No one and I mean NO ONE calls my wife a w**re!" Meghann and Leo began to smirk and laugh their heads off.  
" What are you two laughing at?! Are you laughing at me saying the word w**re?!", Howard shouted.  
" No Howard we're laughing at the part where you called Twister a dirk savage beast!", Meghann laughed.  
" Yeah! That totally fits his description!", Leo laughed.  
" If you two best friends don't shut your pieholes, I will end you!", Twister shouted.  
" Actually, we will all end you!", Ellie shouted.  
" Shut it Ellie!", Meghann shouted.  
" Why you little...!", Ellie shouted as she lunged at Meghann but Sheldon grabbed her and shouted in her face, " You shall not even dare touch my girlfriend!"  
" Shut your stupid piehole Dr. Cooper!", Ellie shouted.  
" Don't call me stupid!", Sheldon shouted as he got into a one on one altercation with the witch completely unaware that Amy was coming at him from behind ready to attack him.  
" Come here you jerk! Time to die!", Amy shouted as she grabbed onto Sheldon's shoulders making him scream his lungs out but Penny captured Amy around the mid section with an electrical extension cord and shouted, " I don't think so! Yippee ki-yay bitch!" She yanked Amy away from Sheldon as if she was roping a steer.  
" Mother, help me! My bi**h of an ex-bestie captured me with a stupid extension cord!", Amy shouted as she tried to free herself from Penny.  
" Hands off my daughter you little witch!", Mrs. Fowler shouted as she began to slap and hit Penny repeatedly.  
" Watch where you're hitting me or I'll go Nebraskan rodeo on you!", Penny shouted as she let go of Amy and began to fight back against Mrs. Fowler. Amy joined her mother and the two began ganging up on Penny making her scream at her friends, " Don't just stand there you asshats! Do something!"  
" Hey Amy! Over here!", Leonard shouted from the kitchen behind the counter.  
" Amy don't fall for it! It's a trap!", Mrs. Fowler shouted.  
" Buzz off Leonard Hofstadter!", Amy shouted at Leonard.  
" No! Come and get me!", Leonard shouted.  
" Leonard what are you doing?!", Howard shouted.  
" Shut it Wolowitz! Come and get me Amy!", Leonard shouted.  
" Alright, you asked for it Hofstadter!", Amy shouted as she ran toward Leonard ready to attack him.  
" Amy no!", Mrs. Fowler shouted.  
" Come here Leonard!", Amy shouted.  
" I don't think so! Fire in the hole!", Leonard shouted as he whacked Amy in the head with a frying pan knocking her to the floor. He stood there with a smug look on his face until suddenly Amy knocked him off his feet by tripping him with her leg and the experimental physicist found himself rolling around on the floor with the neurobiologist in a fist fight. Howard, Raj and Stuart were being chased around by Twister and Rebecca while Sheldon, Meghann, Leo, Agatha, Sophia, Penny and Bernadette were in an altercation with Mrs. Fowler and Ellie.  
" Leave us alone you crazy turkeys!", Howard screamed.  
" SHUT UP YOU STUPID AEROSPACE ENGINEER!", Twister shouted at Howard.  
" Don't yell at my friend like that! You are the one that's stupid!", Raj shouted.  
" Don't yell at my brother you stupid Indian astrophysicist!", Rebecca shouted.  
" You're stupid Rebecca!", Stuart shouted.  
" Hey, don't yell at my sister like that or you'll be kissing the concrete sidewalk Stuart when I kick you out this living room window!", Twister shouted.  
" Don't make threats at me you psychotic pitbull!", Stuart shouted.  
" Dude did you seriously call him that?!", Howard interjected.  
" Yeah.", Stuart said.  
" I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR SAYING THAT!", Twister shouted as he swung his fist at Stuart making him scream and duck his head. As Twister was throwing attacks at him, Stuart screamed, " A little help here guys!"  
" Sorry Stuart! We're a little held up over here with Rebecca!", Howard screamed.  
" And I'm held up with Amy over here!", Leonard shouted from the floor as he and Amy continued to slap and hit each other.  
" Eat my foot Twister!", Meghann shouted as she kicked Twister in the face.  
" Why you little...!", Twister started to shout.  
" Don't you dare say the word demon! I'm not a demon Twister!", Meghann shouted.  
" Quit insulting my girlfriend!", Sheldon shouted at Twister.  
" Quit yapping your mouth Sheldon Lee Cooper!", Twister shouted.  
" It's Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper!", Sheldon shouted.  
" That's it, you're dead you theoretical physicist!", Twister shouted. Sheldon screamed as Twister began to chase him but Meghann jumped on Twister's back knocking him to the floor.  
" Get off of me Meghann!", Twister shouted as he tried to shove Meghann off of him.  
" No! Leave my boyfriend alone!", Meghann shouted as she began rolling around on the floor with Twister smacking and hitting him repeatedly.  
" I HATE YOU!", Meghann and Twister shouted at each other.  
" Agatha cover me!", Leo said.  
" Why Leo?!", Agatha said.  
" Because I'm going up to Meghann's apartment to grab something!", Leo said.  
" Alright but hurry up!", Agatha said as Leo nodded his head and slipped out the door. Meanwhile in apartment 4C which was next door an elderly woman was making a pot roast in her kitchen while her husband was sitting in the living room watching tv. She could hear the racket coming from 4A through the wall of her kitchen and began to wonder what was going on.  
" What in tarnation is going on with those two physicists?! Why am I hearing a bunch of racket coming from their apartment?!", the elderly woman complained. Her elderly husband came walking in moments later with his cane thumping the floor and irritatedly asked, " What are you yapping about Harriet?!"  
" Maurice go next door to 4A and find out what's going on! I'm hearing a bunch of racket coming through this wall and it's giving me a headache!", Harriet complained.  
" Alright alright!", Maurice huffed as he walked out of the apartment and with each step he mumbled, "The nerve of my wife gettin' on my case about them two physicists making a bunch of racket over here!" When he reached the door of 4A he opened it and was about to look inside but Leo suddenly pushed past him with a free standing coat rack shouting, " Alright you crazy clowns, time for you to go back to the crazy circus!" Maurice stood there scratching his head and looked inside the apartment. When he saw the fight going on he shut the door, went back to his wife and loudly said, " Harriet call the police!"  
" What's going on over there?!", Harriet shouted.  
" A big wild fight!", Maurice shouted.  
" Oh barnacle balls!", Harriet interjected as she grabbed the telephone and dialed 9.1.1.  
" Shut up Leo!", Twister shouted.  
" Leo what you doing with my coat rack?!", Meghann shouted as she stared at her best friend.  
" I'm gonna put these turkeys in their place with it Meghann!", Leo interjected.  
" I'm gonna make you eat that coat rack Leo Lemonselly!", Twister shouted.  
" I don't think so! Take this Twister!", Leo shouted as he swung the coat rack like a baseball bat striking Twister in the head making him stumble backwards into his sister knocking the two evil siblings to the floor.  
" Why you idiot! I'm gonna get you for that!", Twister shouted.  
" You are so dead Lemonselly!", Rebecca shouted.  
" Come get some you creeps!", Leo shouted. Twister and Rebecca ran toward him but as Leo tried to hit them with the coat rack again Twister yanked it out of his hands and kicked him into the couch. Meghann attacked Twister but he grabbed her and started dragging her out of the apartment.  
" Let go of me Twister!", Meghann screamed as she began to fight against him like a wildcat. The sound of police car sirens began to sound outside the building.  
" Shut up! Rebecca, Ellie, Amy, Mrs. Fowler, let's get out of here! I hear the cops coming!", Twister shouted as started dragging Meghann down the stairs with her screaming in terror. Rebecca, Ellie, Amy and Mrs. Fowler followed after Twister laughing their heads off.  
" You guys help!", Meghann screamed.  
" MEGHANN!", the gang screamed.  
" Come on! Let's go after them!", Leo screamed as he led the others out of the apartment and down the stairs.  
" Get lost losers! Aha ha ha ha!", Twister laughed maniacally as him and the other 4 crazy women dragged Meghann off into the night. Meghann's screams echoed in the night sky as the police began to chase after the villains.  
" MEGHANN!", Leo screamed as Penny, Bernadette, Agatha and Sophia began to cry. Raj and Stuart threw their heads in their hands, Howard and Leonard began to kick up dirt in anger but what Sheldon did shocked the whole gang. He kicked the ground shouting, " Hell!" The others looked at him and gasped.

Oh no! Meghann's been captured by the crazies! Will she be rescued or will she die?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The gang was completely shocked at what Sheldon said. He almost never said curse words because of his Christian mother but at this point he didn't care. He was so mad that his girlfriend Meghann was taken by those crazies that he wanted to go running after them and shove them in the graveyard with a vengence.  
" Sheldon did you just say a curse word?!", Leonard shockingly asked.  
" Yes Leonard! They took my girlfriend!", Sheldon angrily said.  
" We know that buddy but we'll get her back! The police just went after them!", Leonard said.  
" Leonard we don't have time to wait around for the police to get her! We need to go out there ourselves and look for her!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Sheldon it's too dangerous right now! We'll get our butts kicked out there in the dark!", Penny said as she pulled herself together as well as Bernadette, Agatha and Sophia.  
" Alright then we shall put together a plan to look for her in the morning if the police don't find her.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon this is ridiculous! The police will find her and everything will be fine!", Howard said.  
" Well you don't know that Wolowitz! By the time they find her , she could be dead!", Sheldon said.  
" SERIOUSLY, SOMEBODY KILL ME PLEASE!", Leonard irritatedly screamed, getting annoyed with his roommate's antics again.  
" Quit saying that Dr. Hofstadter. No one's gonna kill you.", Agatha said.  
" Agatha don't start! I was being sarcastic anyway!", Leonard huffed.  
" Don't be rude to my sister!", Sophia interjected.  
" I'm not being rude Sophia! Quit yelling at me!", Leonard interjected.  
" I'm not yelling at you Leonard!", Sophia interjected.  
" Yeah you are! You sound just like my mom!", Leonard interjected.  
" What's that supposed to mean Hofstadter?!", Sophia shouted.  
" Don't shout at me!", Leonard shouted. The two of them pressed foreheads growling at each other until Leo shoved them apart shouting, "Sophia, Leonard, knock it off alright! We're friends and this isn't helping! Now no offense Penny or to the rest of you but I'm not standing here waiting around! I'm going out there to find my best friend!"  
" Well wait a minute, I'm coming with you.", Sheldon said.  
" Thanks for the offer Sheldon but I think I can handle it myself!", Leo said as he began to walk away.  
" Leo Lemonselly you are NOT going without ME! Do you hear me?!", Sheldon said in a serious tone.  
" You really care about my best friend Meghann don't you?!", Leo asked.  
" I do! Why do you think I'm mad at those miscreants for taking her?!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Good point! Alright you can come with me Sheldon!", Leo said. Sheldon nodded his head and the two of them began to walk away from the others.  
" Sheldon, Leo, get back here!", Penny and Bernadette called out but it was too late. The two men had already left in the dark.  
" Great, they left! Why I oughtta Nebraskan rodeo those two!", Penny hissed.  
" What's with you and the Nebraskan rodeo Penny?", Agatha asked.  
" I'm from Nebraska! Don't push it Agatha!", Penny hissed.  
" What?! I was just asking Penny!", Agatha said.  
" Shut up!", Penny hissed.  
" Well so much for waiting around. I'm out of here.", Howard said as he began to walk away.  
" Howie!", Bernadette shouted at her husband.  
" Where do you think you're going Wolowitz?! Get back here!", Leonard shouted.  
" I'm going after Sheldon and Leo!", Howard interjected.  
" Dude wait up!", Raj interjected.  
" Yeah we're coming with you!", Stuart interjected. The two men raced after the Jewish aerospace engineer.  
" You guys wait up! Come on Sophia!", Agatha called out as she pulled her twin sister with her after the three men. Penny and Bernadette shrugged their shoulders and followed the twins leaving Leonard standing there completely dumbfounded.  
" What are you guys doing?! We're not waiting around for the police anymore?! We're just gonna go out and look ourselves?!", Leonard interjected.  
" Apparently so Leonard! Now are you coming or not?!", Penny interjected.  
" Yeah I'm coming Penny! But I have a feeling we're going to regret this!", Leonard huffed in frustration as he followed his friends.

The villains

After outrunning the police Twister laughed, " That was too easy! You're dumber than I thought Meghann! So much for your genius IQ!" He dragged Meghann inside a warehouse he knew very well with the other villains following in tow.  
" Let me go you psychotic dingo dog!", Meghann screamed as she tried to get away.  
" Who are you calling a dingo dog you priss?!", Twister shouted.  
" I'm calling you that you conniving maniac! Let me go! And I'm not a priss!", Meghann screamed as she was tied to a chair.  
" I don't think so because tonight we're gonna kill you and you'll never see your family and your friends including that stupid boyfriend of yours again!"  
" My boyfriend is not stupid! Quit insulting him Twister!", Meghann shouted.  
" He's a completely abnormal person! Therefore, he's stupid!", Twister shouted.  
" You insult Dr. Cooper one more time Twister and I'm gonna kick your ass!", Meghann shouted.  
" Well it's gonna be really hard to do that Meghann! You're tied to a chair!", Twister shouted.  
" Oh puh-lease, I can get out of this real easily!", Meghann shouted.  
" Oh yeah, and how are you gonna do that?!", Twister shouted.  
" By doing something that I haven't done in years since I was a teenager!", Meghann shouted.  
" You're gonna try breaking out of there using your tornado powers?! Don't make me laugh! You don't even have your crystal!", Twister laughed.  
" Actually I do!", Meghann shouted as she maneuvered her hands into her pocket and pulled out the glowing pink crystal. She bended her arms up high enough to where she could secure the crystal to her neck. All 5 villains gasped.  
" What?! How did you get that back?!", Twister shouted.  
" My best friend Leo stole it back from you one day when you weren't looking and gave it back to me! You are such an idiot Twister!", Meghann shouted.  
" WHAT?! CURSE YOU LEO LEMONSELLY!", Twister shouted to the ceiling clenching his fist in anger. Then he shouted, " You know what that's it! I'm through playing around with your best friend! One way or another I'm gonna get rid of him!"  
" You lay so much as one finger on my best friend and I'm gonna hurt you!", Meghann shouted.  
" Then be my guest Meghann! Come and get me!", Twister shouted.  
" With pleasure you psychopath!", Meghann shouted as she used her tornado powers to break free from the chair. Amy and her mother gasped at this.  
" Alright you psychidelic clowns, let's dance!", Meghann shouted.

Sheldon and Leo

" Meghann! Where are you?! Meghann! Meghann!", Leo shouted as him and Sheldon were walking around in the dark searching for the blonde haired meteorologist.  
" Could you not shout so loudly and close to my ear Leo?! You're giving me a headache!", Sheldon said as he gave Leo a death glare.  
" Sorry Sheldon it's only way I can tell if Meghann can hear me or not.", Leo said.  
" You've been shouting her name for the past 45 minutes and we have not heard one response. So I think you can give it a rest.", Sheldon said.  
" You know your criticism is not helping the cause right now Sheldon! My best friend who's your girlfriend is out there possibly hurt and scared to death at the moment!", Leo hissed.  
" I'm not criticizing you Leo!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Well you sure seem like you are Sheldon Cooper!", Leo hissed.  
" Ok you're right I'm sorry. Could we please just forget about what I said?", Sheldon said.  
" Sure. Let's just focus on finding Meghann and get her back from those psychidelic boneheads.", Leo said.  
" They're not colorful but they are boneheads.", Sheldon said. Leo began to laugh at this. As the two continued walking a voice behind them said, " Who are boneheads?" Sheldon and Leo screamed as they turned around.  
" Who's there?!", Leo frightenly asked.  
" Um your fiancee.", Ace said. The two men breathed a sigh of relief.  
" Ace what are you doing out here? I thought you'd be home in bed by now.", Leo said.  
" I was but I had a gut feeling that something was wrong so I came out here to see what the problem was.", Ace said.  
" We're looking for Meghann.", Sheldon said.  
" Why? Where is she?", Ace asked.  
" Ok you're not going to believe this, but, the crazies are back.", Leo said.  
" The crazies are back from the dead?!", Ace shockingly asked.  
" Yes! They just attacked us at 4A and captured Meghann! Now we're out here searching for her!", Leo said.  
" Well I'm coming with you.", Ace said.  
" Ace, no. It's too dangerous.", Leo said.  
" Leo I made a commitment to marry you and that includes me going with you whether you like it or not because I'm about to become your wife in the next few months which means I will be legally bound to you! I will no longer be Acelynn Jettson, I will be Acelynn Lemonselly!", Ace said in a serious tone as she stared at the man she was going to marry. The man that she loved. Leo walked up to her, gently took her hands in his and stared into her eyes. A soft smile began to spread across his face.  
" What? What are you smiling about?", Ace asked.  
" Just the thought of hearing you say that.", Leo said as he continued smiling.  
" Me saying Acelynn Lemonselly?", Ace asked.  
" Yeah. It just has a nice ring to it.", Leo said as he continued to smile.  
" Oh Leo.", Ace said as she began to smile.  
" I love you.", Leo said.  
" I love you too.", Ace said. After they kissed each other Sheldon said, " I don't mean to sound rude but could we please get going and find my girlfriend?"  
" Yeah sure Sheldon. Let's go Ace.", Leo said as he took Ace's hand and the three began walking but then the others met up with them moments later.  
" You guys, what are you doing?", Leo asked.  
" Well we were waiting around for the police but Howard here decided to follow you two and eventually we all found ourselves following him!", Penny said.  
" Well then I guess we're all going out to look for Meghann.", Leo said.  
" Giving in to my wishes I presume?", Sheldon said with a smirk on his face.  
" Don't push it Dr. Whack-a-doodle!", Penny said.  
" What's Ace doing here?", Agatha asked.  
" Trust me, you don't want to know.", Ace said.  
" So where do you suppose we start looking?", Sophia asked.  
" We don't have a clue Sophia.", Bernadette said.  
" Yeah but I do.", Leo said.  
" Well where Leo Lemonselly?!", Penny asked.  
" Twister's warehouse lair, I'm sure of it.", Leo said.  
" Wait a minute, you're saying that Twister's base of operations is a warehouse?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes Sheldon. He took up an old abandoned construction warehouse to use for his base of operations.", Leo said.  
" Why a warehouse?", Bernadette asked.  
" No one knows.", Leo said.  
" Is this the same place you got Meghann's item back from?", Leonard asked.  
" Yes it's the same place Leonard Hofstadter.", Leo said.  
" Do you know how to get there?", Howard asked.  
" Yes. Follow me you guys.", Leo said as he motioned for the rest of the gang to follow him.  
" Oh great, we're going into another creepy place! I don't like this!", Raj frightenly said.  
" Zip it Koothrappali!", Leo hissed.

Twister's lair

The fight inside the warehouse between Meghann and the villains began to heat up.  
" This is just great! I become a meteorologist and I still have to deal with you Twister!", Meghann shouted as she threw a punch at her enemy but he ducked his head.  
" Oh so you don't like having an enemy?! Well maybe you should have thought about that before you ran into me and made fun of my name!", Twister shouted as he kicked her in the chest.  
" You ran into me you a**hat! Don't try and blame me for your misery! You're the one that ruined my life when you came into it!", Meghann shouted as she kicked him back.  
" Why you little demon! I'm gonna get you for saying that!", Twister shouted as he lunged at her but she stepped out of the way and shoved his head into a computer.  
" I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! I'M NOT A TEENAGER ANYMORE! I'M 33 YEARS OLD!", Meghann shouted.  
" You're gonna pay for shoving my brother's head! Come here!", Rebecca shouted as she began to chase Meghann around making her scream in terror.  
" Amy grab her!", Rebecca shouted. Amy ran up behind Meghann and tried to grab her but Meghann turned around and shoved Amy away shouting, "Buzz off Amy! Don't you dare touch me!"  
" Don't you dare shove my daughter!", Mrs. Fowler shouted as she came at Meghann swinging her ax but Meghann shouted, "Shut up!" in her face as she ducked her head screaming. When Meghann stood up Ellie shot a bolt of magic from her finger at her making her duck her head again and cartwheel out of the way.  
" This is for throwing that spear at me you brat!", Ellie shouted as continued firing bolts of magic at Meghann fiercely.  
" Ellie watch where you're aiming your magic! You're destroying half of my stuff!", Twister shouted.  
" Have you forgotten that we're married?! Half of this stuff is mine too Twister!", Ellie shouted.  
" Clam it up you idiots!", Meghann shouted.  
" Shut your mouth Meghann!", Ellie shouted.  
" The cavalry has arrived!", Leo shouted as he and the rest of the gang came busting in through the door.  
" YOU! You dopey headed stealer! You're gonna pay for this!", Twister shouted as he angrily threw a finger at Leo.  
" Who are you calling dopey headed Twister?! If anything, you're dopey headed! Actually you're a pigheaded dope!", Leo shouted.  
" Yeah so take your insults somewhere else! Don't insult my future husband!", Ace shouted.  
" What?! Am I supposed to believe that you two are engaged to be married?!", Twister shouted.  
" Yeah! We are!", Ace shouted.  
" That's ridiculous!", Rebecca shouted.  
" I don't care! He is the man I love and I can't wait to marry him! Now if you don't shut up I will beat the snot out of you!", Ace shouted.  
" Oh please, you can't squash a bug!", Twister laughed.  
" Um hello I used to be in a street gang called the Street Dogs when I was a teenager before I quit and made new friends!", Ace shouted.  
" You weren't in any street gang!", Twister laughed.  
" Oh yeah, well feast your eyes on this!", Ace shouted as she held up her arm revealing a tattoo of a German Shepard standing on a street howling at the moon and inside the moon it said the words Street Dogs. The others gasped.  
" You were in a gang?!", the others shockingly asked.  
" Yes I just said that!", Ace interjected. Then she turned back to the villains and angrily asked, "So what's it gonna be?! Are you gonna shut your mouths or do I have to break your legs?!" Instantly the villains busted out laughing at what she said.  
" Well I guess that answers my question now does it?! Alright you asked for it!", Ace shouted as she attacked them.  
" Well you heard her, let's get them!", Leo shouted as him and the others joined the fight. Bad Boy Boogie by AC/DC began to play in the background.  
" Oh you just made a big mistake street punk!", Mrs. Fowler shouted as she swung her ax at Ace.  
" Don't call me a street punk! I told you idiots that I quit that gang! I'm no longer a member!", Ace shouted as she ducked her head and backflipped out of the way kicking Mrs. Fowler in the head which sent her stumbling backwards into Amy knocking them to the floor.  
" What the hell mother?! Get off of me!", Amy shouted as she shoved her mother away.  
" Amy do not push me! I am your mother!", Mrs. Fowler shouted at her daughter.  
" Stop patronizing me!", Amy shouted.  
" Would you shut up Dr. Fowler?! You can yell at your mother later! Focus on the situation!", Twister shouted.  
" Alright but stop yelling at me Twister!", Amy shouted.  
" Eat my fist Amy!", Sophia shouted as she threw a punch at Amy's head but Amy ducked and slapped her.  
" Agatha, get over here and help me!", Sophia screamed. Instantly Agatha ran over, grabbed Amy from behind and shoved her into a wall shouting, " Don't mess with my twin sister you psychotic neurobiologist!"  
" Get the hell off of me! Who do you think you are?!", Amy shouted as she shoved Agatha away.  
" My name is Agatha you psychotic bi**h and that's my twin sister Sophia!", Agatha shouted as she pointed at her twin.  
" I must be going crazy! You two look exactly alike!", Amy shouted.  
" That's because we're identical twins you bimbo!", Sophia shouted.  
" I'm a genius neurobiologist! I'm not stupid!", Amy shouted.  
" Shut your piehole!", Agatha shouted as her and Sophia kicked Amy in the stomach.  
" Oh you are going to get it!", Amy shouted as she tried to lash out at the twins but Sheldon grabbed her around the neck saying, " Looks like you need to be taught a lesson in playing nice with others Amy!"  
" Get your hands off me Sheldon!", Amy shouted as she tried to free herself from Sheldon's grip.  
" I'm afraid I can't do that!", Sheldon said as he tightened his grip on his ex-girlfriend.  
" I'm serious Sheldon! Let go of me or I'm really going to let you have it!", Amy shouted as she continued struggling.  
" Why resort to all this violence Amy?! This isn't like you!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Because I wanted you back in my life!", Amy shouted as she grabbed Sheldon's wrist and flipped him to the floor making him scream in pain.  
" Ow! You hurt me!", Sheldon screamed.  
" Well you deserve it for falling in love with that meteorologist in the first place!", Amy shouted.  
" She's not just a meteorologist she's a storm chaser as well!", Sheldon interjected as he got up from the floor and shoved Amy.  
" I know that and it makes me FURIOUS!", Amy shouted as she kicked Sheldon in the stomach.  
" Meghann has done nothing to you!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Wrong! She stole your heart and ruined my chances of getting back together with you!", Amy shouted.  
" Really Amy?! I highly doubt you wanted to get back together with me! I think you were just jealous!", Sheldon interjected.  
" You don't know how I feel! Ever since the break-up and before that meteorologist came into your life I've been thinking of ways to get back together with you! I realized I made a huge mistake Sheldon!", Amy shouted.  
" I'm sorry but that is now closed!", Sheldon said.  
" Yeah and it's all because of Meghann! She ruined everything and now I want revenge!", Amy shouted.  
" Why can't you just be friends with her?!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Why can't I... because she's a threat to everything I stand for!", Amy shouted.  
" No she's not! She's a nice woman who's very intelligent in what she does!", Sheldon interjected.  
" She studies the weather and chases after storms! Big whoopdy do! Anybody can do what she does!", Amy shouted.  
" Hey! Don't criticize my work!", Meghann shouted.  
" You, just shut up!", Amy shouted.  
" Amy do not shout at my girlfriend!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Would you quit saying that Sheldon Cooper?! I'm really getting tired of hearing you call her your girlfriend!", Amy shouted.  
" Well that's what she is to me! If you don't like it, then I suggest you stay out of my life!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Leonard told you to forget about me didn't he?!", Amy shouted.  
" Yes he did tell me that.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon!", Leonard shouted.  
" COME HERE LEONARD HOFSTADTER! YOU'RE THE REASON MY LIFE IS RUINED! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!", Amy shouted as she ran toward Leonard and speared him to the floor. Leonard screamed as Amy began pounding his face into the floor. His glasses flew off his face from the impact of Amy's repetitive fists hitting the soft flesh of his face.  
" You guys, DO SOMETHING! She's trying to KILL ME!", Leonard screamed as he fought against Amy with all the strength he could muster.  
" LEONARD!", Penny screamed as she tried to get to Leonard but Ellie got in her way and shouted, "I don't think so! Where do you think you're going you pathetic actress?!"  
" Saving my friend from you big ass turkeys!", Penny shouted as she tried to punch Ellie in the face but Ellie grabbed her wrist, twisted it and kicked her into a table.  
" Penny!", Leonard screamed as he shoved Amy away and approached Ellie. By now his face was all covered in blood. He looked like a very beat up zombie.  
" Hey, Ellie!", Leonard shouted.  
" What?!", Ellie turned around and shouted.  
" You forgot something!", Leonard shouted.  
" What did I forget?!", Ellie shouted.  
" THIS!", Leonard shouted as he kicked Ellie in the stomach sending her flying into a wall.  
" That's for kicking Penny!", Leonard shouted.  
" You are dead Dr. Hofstadter!", Ellie shouted as she lunged at him but Penny grabbed her from behind and shoved her into a door shouting, " I don't think so! Don't you dare touch Leonard!" Ellie tried to lunge again but this time Sheldon kicked her and shouted, "Eat my foot bitch!"  
" I don't think so! Eat my magic Dr. Cooper!", Ellie shouted as she shot bolts of magic at him making him scream, " Oh good Lord! Ahhhhhhh!" as he began dodging the witch's attacks. As Ellie chased him around blasting her magic at him she shouted, " Come back here you stupid theoretical physicist!"  
" How many times must I address that I'm not stupid, I'm a genius!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Imbeciles like you are not normal! Therefore, you are stupid!", Ellie shouted.  
" Do not disrespect me!", Sheldon shouted. ' Oh good Lord, I sound like my mother!', Sheldon thought in his head. This was something his mother always said whenever he was being disrespectful to her or to any of his friends.  
" Shut up!", Ellie shouted as she continued to chase Sheldon firing bolts of magic at him.  
" Leave my boyfriend alone Ellie!", Meghann shouted as she started to chase after the crazy witch but Amy began to chase her shouting, " I don't think so! Come here b****!"  
" Leave me alone Amy!", Meghann shouted.  
" Shut up!", Amy shouted. Ace suddenly climbed up on a table and shouted, " Flying squirrel attack!" as she leaped off of it landing on top of both Amy and Ellie making the two of them scream as they crashed to the floor.  
" Nice shot Ace!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Thanks!", Ace exclaimed.  
" Wait a minute, where's Sheldon?", Meghann asked.  
" I don't know where your boyfriend is Meghann.", Ace said.  
" SHELDON!", Meghann screamed but then she felt a tap on her shoulder and someone said, " You don't need to scream, I'm right next to you Dr. Brissette!"  
" Holy sh** you scared me Dr. Cooper! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!", Meghann screamed.  
" Well we wouldn't want that happening now would we?", Sheldon asked in surprise.  
" No of course not!", Meghann said.  
" Meghann look out behind you! Twister is gonna throw a chair at you!", Leo shouted.  
" What the frack?! Ahhhhhhhh!", Meghann screamed as she turned around and ducked her head to avoid the metal chair that Twister threw at her.  
" Hey! Watch where you're throwing things you maniac!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Shut up! I've had enough of your yapping Dr. Cooper! I'm gonna rip your head off!", Twister shouted.  
" Not before I give you a big swift kick in your bowl full of jelly!", Sheldon shouted as he swung his leg and delivered a hard kick to Twister's stomach.  
" OH YOU'RE GONNA GET IT THEORETICAL PHYSICIST! COME HERE!", Twister shouted as he lashed out at Sheldon.  
" Don't you dare touch me!", Sheldon shouted as he pulled out a can of Lysol and sprayed it in Twister's eyes.  
" Ahhhh my eyes! I can't see! Rebecca don't just stand there, get him!", Twister screamed in pain and shouted as he covered his eyes.  
" You are so dead Dr. Sheldon Cooper! Get over here!", Rebecca shouted as she grabbed his arms and tried to pin them behind his back but he swung his leg up kicking her in the stomach making her scream in pain as she released him clutching her stomach.  
" I'm gonna end you for kicking me!", Rebecca shouted as she lashed out at Sheldon again but in the midst of this Sheldon's cell phone rang. It was his mother calling him from Galveston, Texas.  
" Mother?!", Sheldon answered.  
" Hi Shelly.", Mrs. Cooper said.  
" This isn't a good time to call me right now mother! My friends and I are currently in a bad situation right now!", Sheldon said as he ducked his head avoiding Rebecca's fist coming at his face.  
" Oh Lord in Heaven, Sheldon! What did you do now?! Are y'all in trouble up there?!", Mrs. Cooper yelled.  
" You could put it in terms like that.", Sheldon said.  
" GO BACK TO HELL TWISTER!", Meghann screamed in the background.  
" Shelly who was that screaming in the background?!", Mrs. Cooper yelled.  
" My new girlfriend.", Sheldon said.  
" New girlfriend? You broke up with that Fowler girl?", Mrs. Cooper asked.  
" Yes.", Sheldon said.  
" Well hallelujah! I never liked that girl!", Mrs. Cooper exclaimed. Then she asked, " So who is this new girl you're with?"  
" Mother I really can't tell you right now!", Sheldon said over the loud crashing and banging sounds.  
" Shelly what's going on?! Why am I hearing a bunch of racket in the background?!", Mrs. Cooper yelled.  
" We're currently being attacked by a bunch of psychotic miscreants!", Sheldon said.  
" What?! Boy I don't know what all this tom foolery is about but I'm getting on the next flight up there right now!", Mrs. Cooper yelled.  
" No mother this really isn't a good time to come!", Sheldon protested but his mother quickly hung up the phone.  
" Great! She hung up on me!", Sheldon angrily said to himself as he snapped his phone shut.

Meanwhile as Mrs. Cooper was walking out the door of her house she said to herself, " Lord in Heaven please don't kill my son!" She went to the airport and got on the next flight to Pasadena.

-" Come here Dr. Cooper! I'm gonna rip your face off for blinding my brother you dipsh**!", Rebecca shouted.  
" Do not insult me! I don't like the use of that word Rebecca!", Sheldon interjected.  
" I don't care! Come here!", Rebecca shouted as she began to chase Sheldon around but Leonard interrupted by showing Rebecca away and shouted, "Buzz off Rebecca! Leave my buddy alone!"  
" Oh you are gonna get it Dr. Leonard Hofstadter! Come here!", Rebecca shouted as she lashed out at Leonard but Leonard pushed her into a wall and shouted, " Touch me or you're dead! Sheldon get over here and help me!" Sheldon rushed to Leonard's side and the two physicists ganged up on Rebecca.  
" Twister help me! The two crazy physicists are attacking me!", Rebecca screamed at her brother.  
" I am not crazy! My mother had me tested!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Oh shut up Sheldon Cooper! Twister get over here!", Rebecca screamed.  
" Quit bi**hing at me Rebecca! I'm coming just as soon as I get my vision back!", Twister shouted as he blinked his eyes to focus his vision. Once his vision focused he shouted, " Alright you dunce cap physicists I'm gonna get you!"  
" We're not dunce caps! If anything you're the dunce cap Twister!", Leonard shouted.  
" Shut up Dr. Hofstadter! Come here!", Twister shouted but as he tried to lunge at Leonard, Penny picked up a metal rod and jumped over a table shouting, " Yippee ki-yay a**hat!" as she smacked him over the head before landing in front of him holding the rod up like a baseball bat.  
" Oh you're gonna get it b****!", Twister shouted. He tried to attack her but he suddenly found himself surrounded by Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj.  
" Oh shit!", Twister shouted as the 4 geeks pounded his head with their fists. As they beat him up a sheet of metal suddenly fell from the ceiling with one end of it landing on top of the legs of a fallen stool creating what looked like an inclined plane. Howard noticed this and began to get an idea.  
" Hey hold on, guys guys, that sheet of metal just created an inclined plane!", Howard exclaimed.  
" So what's your point Howard?", Leonard asked.  
" With that angle of trajectory I predict that Twister will hit his sister and the two of them go crashing into that wall over there!", Howard said.  
" That is preposterous Wolowitz! How would you know that?! You lack the ownership of a Ph. D!", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon you belittle me one more time and I'll smack you over the head!", Howard angrily said.  
" What makes you think I'm belittling you?", Sheldon asked.  
" You keep bragging about how you're smarter than everyone else in the university!", Howard  
shouted.  
" I do not!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Yeah you do dude!", Raj said.  
" Guys, knock it off!", Leonard frustratingly said.  
" Why don't all 4 of you nerdy science geeks knock it off and shut up!", Twister shouted.  
" Penny throw me that metal rod!", Howard shouted. Penny tossed the metal object to Howard and he caught it in mid air.  
" DON'T YOU DARE!", Twister shouted.  
" Fire in the hole!", Howard shouted as he hit Twister sending him up the inclined plane making him hit Rebecca and crash land into the wall. As the 4 nerds stared at the scene that just unfolded there was an erruption of laughter from Meghann, Leo, Ace, Penny, Bernadette, Agatha, Sophia, and Stuart.  
" Oh man that was awesome!", Meghann laughed.  
" Yeah! Nice going Wolowitz!", Leo laughed.  
" Shut your mouths you imbeciles!", Ellie shouted.  
" Well Howard I must say that was very impressive.", Sheldon said.  
" Thank you Sheldon.", Howard said. Twister and Rebecca got up from the floor and Twister shouted, " Oh you are gonna get it you Jewish meathead!"  
" Hey! No one insults my husband like that!", Bernadette shouted.  
" Shut your mouth Bernadette! I'm gonna end you!", Twister shouted as he tried to storm his way toward her but Howard blocked his path.  
" Not before I end you first! Leave my wife alone!", Howard shouted.  
" Get the hell out of my way Howard!", Twister shouted.  
" No! Back off!", Howard shouted. As a struggle between the two kicked off the metal rod suddenly flew out of Howard's hand and collided with Agatha's head really hard knocking her to the floor with a scream of pain.  
" Agatha you ok?!", Meghann screamed.  
" Yeah I'm fine.", Agatha said in a low moan as she slowly got to her feet.  
" You idiot! You just hit my daughter!", Twister shouted at Howard.  
" No you did that you cockamamie bonehead!", Howard shouted back at Twister.  
" Who are you calling a cockamamie bonehead you turdface?!", Twister shouted.  
" I'm calling you that! Shut up!", Howard shouted.  
" Enough of this!", Ellie shouted as she shot a bolt of magic into the air. As it bounced off the walls Meghann picked up a sheet of metal and shouted, " Take this Ellie!" She deflected the magic bolt off of the metal which sent it right back at her through the heart discinigrating her to death forever.  
" NOOOOO!", Ellie's evil spirit screamed fading out of existence.  
" YES! GOODBYE FOREVER ELLIE!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" YOU MURDERER! YOU KILLED MY WIFE! NOW YOU'RE GONNA FEEL MY WRATH!", Twister shouted as he threw an accusing finger at Meghann.  
" Bring it on Twister! We shall have a fight to the death!", Meghann shouted.  
" Yeah! A tornado fight to the death!", Twister shouted.  
" Are you insane?! We haven't had one in years!", Meghann shouted.  
" I don't care! I'm through messing around with you, Dr. Meghann Rose Brissette!", Twister shouted.  
" Fine! You want a tornado fight Twister?! You're gonna get one!", Meghann shouted. As she began to focus her energy, she could feel it radiating through her body growing stronger and stronger. Once it was at full strength she let all hell break loose and fired a tornado from her hand at Twister sending him into a wall. The gang watched in amazement with looks of shock and dismay.  
" I don't believe this!", Sheldon exclaimed upon discovering his girlfriend's extraordinary power.  
" So that's how we're gonna play it, huh?! Then take this!", Twister shouted as he fired a tornado back at her but she dodged out of the way letting it crash into the wall behind her. Instantly the two enemies began rapidly firing tornadoes back and forth at each other making the others scramble around the warehouse lair sparking another fight between the gang, Amy, Mrs. Fowler, and Rebecca.  
" Take this you a**holes!", Mrs. Fowler shouted as she swung her ax around at the gang.  
" Oh put a sock in it Mrs. Fowler and leave us alone!", Penny shouted.  
" Shut up Penny!", Mrs. Fowler shouted as she swung her ax at Penny's head but when Penny ducked her head Leonard intercepted the ax and shouted, "Don't you dare touch her! Penny move!" Penny rolled out of the way and while Leonard yanked the ax out of Mrs. Fowler's hands swinging it back at her Penny suddenly found herself being chased by Rebecca.  
" Come here Penny!", Rebecca shouted as she threw a punch at Penny's head but Penny intercepted her fist and shouted, "Leave me alone Rebecca!" before shoving her to the floor. Rebecca got up and lashed out at Penny again but Leo stepped in, pimp slapped Rebecca in face and shouted, " Take a pimp slap to the face Rebecca! Back off!"  
" Oh I'm gonna pimp slap you in the face Leo Lemonselly! Come here!", Rebecca shouted as she tried to pimp slap Leo but ended up getting whacked in the hip by Sheldon with the discarded metal rod that had previously hit Agatha in the head.  
" Come here Dr. Cooper! You're gonna feel my wrath!", Rebecca shouted as she chased after Sheldon.  
" No you're gonna feel my wrath for attacking my friends! Especially, my girlfriend!", Sheldon interjected as he continued to whack Rebecca repeatedly with the metal rod in his hand.  
" I don't think so! I'm gonna put you out permanently and shove you in a garbage can!", Rebecca shouted.  
" Not so fast! Lights out bi**h!", Sheldon shouted as he shoved her through a glass window killing her instantly, again.  
' 2 down, 3 to go.', Sheldon thought.  
" You are dead physicist! You killed my sister! Take this!", Twister shouted as he fired a tornado at Sheldon.  
" Sheldon get out of the way!", Meghann shouted as she bumped her boyfriend with her shoulder tackling him to the floor out of the tornado's path making it go crashing into the wall.  
" Ok two things Dr. Brissette! Firstly, ow that hurt and secondly, you just saved my life!", Sheldon exclaimed as he stared at his meteorologist/storm chaser girlfriend.  
" Well duh, you're my boyfriend Dr. Cooper! I wasn't gonna let it hit you! What kind of girlfriend would you think I'd be if I did?!", Meghann exclaimed as she stared at her tall, lanky theoretical physicist boyfriend.  
" Probably a very bad one at that.", Sheldon said.  
" Exactly.", Meghann said. She slowly began to pull him toward her body.  
" What are you doing?", Sheldon asked. His touch receptors suddenly picked up his girlfriend's soft lips touching his making his heart skip a beat as he slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. When the kiss was broken Meghann whispered into his ear, " I love you." giving him a soft smile.  
" I love you too.", Sheldon whispered smiling back at her. The two doctors resumed kissing each other until they were rudely interrupted by Amy and her mother.  
" Oh isn't this nice! Seeing you two suck on each other's faces!", Amy shouted.  
" Buzz off Amy!", Meghann shouted.  
" No! Quit kissing each other in front of my face!", Amy shouted.  
" You are really an a**hole Sheldon! How dare you break up with my daughter and forget about her as if you never dated her!", Mrs. Fowler shouted.  
" FYI, I had a hard time forgetting about Amy in the first place Mrs. Fowler! But, when I met Meghann she helped me realize that Amy wasn't the one that I was meant to be with! So I made the courageous decision to forget about Amy, move on with my life and I couldn't be happier about it!", Sheldon angrily said.  
" How could you say that Sheldon?! Don't I mean anything to you anymore?!", Amy shouted.  
" You use to but not anymore because you became jealous of my girlfriend and attacked her!", Sheldon angrily said.  
" Why are you attracted to Dr. Brissette?!", Amy shouted.  
" Because she is the atom and molecule to my sub atomic particles!", Sheldon said.  
" What?!", Leonard, Howard, Raj, Stuart, Leo, Ace, Bernadette, Agatha and Sophia shockingly said.  
" What does that mean?!", Meghann confusely asked.  
" In geeky sciencey physics terms it means you're the love of his life!", Penny interjected.  
" Yes. Thank you for pointing that out Penny.", Sheldon said letting out a sigh.  
" I'm the love of your life?! Aww Sheldon! That's the first time you said something like that! That's the most romantic thing any guy has ever said about me!", Meghann exclaimed as she felt a happy tear slide down her face.  
" You mean to tell me that I'm the first man who has ever said that to you?! Your ex-boyfriend never said anything like that?!", Sheldon shockingly asked his girlfriend.  
" No! Casey's never said anything like that to me! You are seriously a way better boyfriend to me than he ever was! You are my atom and molecule to my sub atomic particles too!", Meghann exclaimed as she stared at her boyfriend.  
" You two are both gonna be sub atomic particles if you don't shut up!", Twister shouted.  
" Quit yelling at us!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Yeah buzz off Twister!", Meghann shouted as she took her shoe off and threw it at him. It hit him the face really hard.  
" Why you little b***h you're gonna get it!", Twister shouted as he grabbed Meghann and shoved her into a table. Her elbow hit the play button on the boom box that was sitting there and the song Ridin' Dirty by Chamillionaire belched out of it causing a spontaneous erruption of laughter among the whole gang.  
" No! Don't listen to that!", Twister shouted.  
" What the frack?! You listen to Ridin' Dirty by Chamillionaire?!", Meghann laughed.  
" No I don't! I've never heard that song in my life!", Twister denied.  
" Oh don't give us any of that Twister! It's currently playing on your boom box!", Leo laughed.  
" Oh this is too rich!", Ace laughed.  
" This is so going on my Facebook page!", Meghann laughed as she pulled her cell phone out and took a picture of her enemy Twister. She added a caption to it that said, ' My name is Twister and I listen to Ridin' Dirty by Chamillionaire!'  
" How do you like the look on your stupid face Twister?!", Meghann laughed as she showed him the picture.  
" That is so immature! I'm gonna make you eat that phone if you post that to the internet!", Twister shouted as he tried to reach for Meghann's phone to delete the picture but Meghann had already hit the post button.  
" Ha ha, the picture's on my Facebook!", Meghann laughed.  
" You little conniving doctor ape! I'm gonna get you for that!", Twister shouted as he chased Meghann around his warehouse lair.  
" I'm not an ape Twister you're an ape! Actually, you're a pigheaded dopey ape!", Meghann shouted. Once again the gang laughed and Amy shouted, " WOULD YOU SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Leonard picked up a stool and hurled it at Amy shouting, " Lights out Amy!" which knocked her off her feet making her head hit the floor pretty hard. The impact of it killed her instantly, again.  
" You just killed my daughter again! You're gonna pay for that!", Mrs. Fowler shouted as she swung her ax at Leonard's head but Howard and Raj pounded their fists over her head hitting her so hard that she fell to the floor dead.  
" Give up Twister it's over!", Meghann shouted as her and the gang surrounded him.  
" No! I will not be defeated!", Twister shouted.  
" You've already been defeated you numbskull! Ellie, Rebecca, Amy and Mrs. Fowler are all dead again!", Leo shouted.  
" No! You know what, if I go down... then she is coming with me!", Twister shouted as he grabbed Meghann and dragged her out the door with her screaming in terror.  
" Oh no you don't Twister! Come on you guys let's go!", Leo shouted as him and the gang chased after them. They chased Twister all the way to a pier overlooking part of the Pacific Ocean. Twister dangled Meghann over the edge high above the water.  
" MEGHANN!", Leo, Ace, Agatha, Sophia, Penny, Bernadette, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Stuart, and Sheldon shouted.  
" Let go of me you psychopath!", Meghann screamed as she repeatedly kicked her legs out trying to free herself from her enemy.  
" Shut up!", Twister shouted.  
" Get your germ spreading hands off my girlfriend!", Sheldon shouted as he took a step forward toward Twister who was dangling the blonde meteorologist/storm chaser over the edge of the pier.  
" No! One more step theoretical physicist and she goes over the edge!", Twister shouted.  
" Are you insane you idiot?!", Meghann screamed.  
" I said shut up! This is where you're gonna meet your demise Meghann! Say goodbye!", Twister shouted.  
" NO!", the gang screamed.  
" Alright I've had enough of you!", Sheldon shouted as he pulled Twister and Meghann away from the edge of the pier and a struggle started between the three.  
" Get your hands off me Dr. Sheldon Cooper!", Twister shouted.  
" No! You're gonna meet your doom for attacking my girlfriend!", Sheldon shouted. As he tried to shove Twister off the pier Twister shouted, " I don't think so!" and kicked Sheldon's legs out from underneath him causing him to grab Meghann's hand pulling her down with him as the three of them plummeted over the side of the pier into the water. Meghann and Sheldon's screams echoed through the night sky followed by a deafening splash and pure silence.  
" NO!", Leonard, Howard, Raj, and Stuart screamed.  
" SHELDON!", Penny and Bernadette screamed.  
" MEGHANN!", Leo, Ace, Agatha and Sophia screamed. Leo ran to the edge of the pier and screamed, "Sheldon, Meghann, can you guys hear me?! Say something!" fearing the worst had happened to his two friends. But just when he was about to cry Meghann suddenly popped up from below the surface of the water sputtering as she tried to get the salty taste of the ocean out of her mouth. She looked for Sheldon but he was nowhere in sight. The gang was relieved to see her alive but then they began to worry about Sheldon.  
" Sheldon! Sheldon! Where are you?!", Meghann screamed as she continued to search for her theoretical physicist boyfriend but there was just no sign of him what so ever.  
" DR. COOPER!", Meghann screamed.

Oh no! Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper has gone missing! What do you think will happen to him and what do you think will happen when Mrs. Cooper gets involved in the next chapter?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

" DR. COOPER!", Meghann screamed as she continued to call out her boyfriend's name but no response came.  
' No! He can't be dead! He just can't be! God please don't take my boyfriend!', Meghann thought as tears began to well up in her eyes. She just couldn't believe at what was happening: Sheldon Lee Cooper Ph. D was gone from her life and she thought she would never see him again.  
" Sheldon! Sheldon Cooper!", Penny screamed.  
" Godd*mn it Sheldon answer us!", Howard shouted. As the others were screaming and shouting Sheldon's name Leonard's cell phone began to ring. It was Mrs. Cooper.  
" Leonard where are y'all at and what's going on with my son Shelly?! He's not answering his phone! I'm at your apartment!", Mrs. Cooper screamed.  
" Come down to the pier! Sheldon's missing!", Leonard screamed.  
" What?! What do you mean my son is missing?! Lord in Heaven Leonard where is Sheldon?!", Mrs. Cooper screamed.  
" He got knocked off the pier and went down in the water with his girlfriend but he hasn't resurfaced!", Leonard screamed.  
" Well what dumb skull knocked my son off the pier?!", Mrs. Cooper screamed.  
" His girlfriend's crazy enemy!", Leonard screamed.  
" Well y'all just hang tight, I'm coming down there!", Mrs. Cooper screamed as she hung up with Leonard. She raced down the 4 flights of stairs like a bat out of hell and ran to her car. As she drove to the pier she began to pray to God.  
" Oh Lord bless my son Sheldon! Let him be alright! Amen!", Mrs. Cooper said to herself. When she reached the pier she bolted from her car and saw the rest of the gang crowding around the edge of it where Sheldon and Meghann had gone off screaming Sheldon's name.  
" He went over right here!", Leonard screamed as he pointed at the front edge of the pier.  
" SHELDON!", Howard and Stuart shouted out over the water.  
" SHELDON!", Penny and Bernadette shouted.  
" DR. SHELDON LEE COOPER ANSWER US!", Leo shouted.  
" Oh for Heaven sakes, move!", Mrs. Cooper yelled as she pushed her way past the others to the edge of the pier.  
" Lord please forgive me for saying this but Jesus Christ where are you Shelly?!", Mrs. Cooper hollered out over the water.  
" DR. COOPER!", Meghann screamed out again as she bobbed up and down in the ocean water. By this point she was crying and was about to curse Twister for killing her boyfriend when all of a sudden Sheldon finally resurfaced flailing his arms wildly.  
" Oh good Lord, someone help me! I can't swim!", Sheldon screamed.  
" He's alive!", the others exclaimed relieved that Sheldon was ok.  
" Oh sweet Jesus, my baby is alive! Praise the Lord!", Mrs. Cooper exclaimed.  
" Sheldon you're ok!", Meghann happily cried.  
" Of course I'm ok Meghann! Why wouldn't I be?!", Sheldon said.  
" What happened to Twister?!", Meghann asked.  
" He sank to the bottom of the ocean like a rock! He tried to pull me down with him but there was no way I was going to let him!", Sheldon said.  
" Oh come here you!", Meghann happily cried as she threw herself at him kissing him with tears of happiness coming down her face.  
" Why are you crying?", Sheldon asked.  
" Because I thought you were dead! I didn't know what happened to you!", Meghann cried.  
" Well that's completely understandable.", Sheldon said as he continued to try keeping his head above the water.  
" You really scared me Dr. Cooper! I thought I'd never see you again!", Meghann cried.  
" Well to be honest I was a little scared too. But I assure you that I am fine Dr. Brissette. Stop crying.", Sheldon said. Meghann let the last of her tears fall, kissed him again and said, " Get on my back and don't let go!"  
" What on Earth for?!", Sheldon interjected.  
" I'm getting us out of the water before we freeze to death!", Meghann said. Sheldon wanted to argue but instead he nodded his head and climbed onto his girlfriend's back wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She began swimming herself and Sheldon back toward the pier.  
" Wait Meghann where's Twister?!", Leo shouted.  
" Sheldon said that he sank to the bottom of the ocean like a rock! He's gone Leo!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" THE TORNADO HAS DISSIPATED!", Leo exclaimed as he shot a fist into the air. The others cheered and smacked hands with each other as Mrs. Cooper watched the celebration scene unfold in front of her eyes.  
" Is that who that dumb skull was that you were talking about Leonard?", Mrs. Cooper asked.  
" Yes Mrs. Cooper.", Leonard said. Meghann began shimmying her way up one of the support pillars of the pier trying to pull herself and Sheldon out of the water. But with the weight of Sheldon on her back made it nearly impossible to pull herself and him up at the same time. She wasn't as strong as Sheldon was.  
" Sheldon grab the pillar!", Meghann said.  
" Are you nuts?! I'm not touching that thing! God only knows how many germs and pathogens are on it!", Sheldon said.  
" Oh for God sakes Sheldon! Face your germaphobia and just grab the pillar! It's not gonna kill you! I can't pull both of us up!", Meghann hissed at her theoretical physicist boyfriend.  
" Well try harder Meghann because I am not touching that pillar!", Sheldon interjected at his meteorologist/storm chaser girlfriend.  
" Give me your bottle of Purell!", Meghann interjected.  
" What on Earth for?!", Sheldon interjected.  
" It doesn't matter just give it to me! Now!", Meghann interjected.  
" Fine! But don't drop it!", Sheldon interjected as he shifted one of his hands to his soaking wet pants pocket and pulled out his bottle of Purell hand sanitizer. He handed it to Meghann and she said, " I'm not going to drop it! Now give me your hands!" Sheldon wrapped his legs around Meghann's mid section and proceeded to reach his hands out in front of her but Meghann said, " Sheldon Cooper I can already tell that we're gonna fall back into the water with your legs wrapped around my stomach like that!"  
" Then what do you suggest we do Meghann Brissette because I am not touching that pillar!", Sheldon said.  
" Would you rather touch the pillar or get shoved back in the water?!", Meghann asked.  
" Don't you think that's a little harsh?! I'm your boyfriend and plus I can't swim!", Sheldon said. He then thought for a minute and said, " Wait a minute, what if I did this?" He loosened the grip of his legs around his girlfriend's stomach and shifted his weight to where his chin was resting comfortably on Meghann's left shoulder as he carefully reached out his arms.  
" Ok try this. Hand me my Purell.", Sheldon said. Meghann slowly reached up and handed it to him without a single slip. Sheldon put a couple squirts in his hand, carefully returned his Purell back into his pocket and started rubbing his hands together.  
" Ok now that you got Purell on your hands, grab the pillar!", Meghann said. Sheldon then grabbed the pillar and slipped off his girlfriend's back.  
" Now start climbing.", Meghann said. The two doctors slowly began to climb the pillar but a couple times Meghann began to slip so Sheldon said, " Oh for Heaven sakes, get on my back Dr. Brissette!" Meghann pulled herself up onto Sheldon's back and Sheldon began climbing up the rest of the way with Meghann clinging to his back. Meghann was surprised at just how strong he was.  
" Thanks for that Dr. Cooper!", Meghann said to Sheldon as Leonard pulled them up onto the pier again.  
" Of course.", Sheldon said.  
" Are guys alright buddy?", Leonard asked.  
" Yes we are fine Leonard.", Sheldon said.  
" Good. You really scared us buddy.", Leonard said.  
" Oh nuts!", Sheldon exclaimed as he heard sirens in the distance approaching the area.  
" Now Shelly don't get all crazy.", Mrs. Cooper said.  
" I am not crazy mother! You had me tested remember?!", Sheldon said.  
" We get it Sheldon!", the others said. Moments later paramedics came running up the pier toward them but just as Meghann took a step forward she screamed in pain.  
" Ow!", Meghann screamed.  
" What's wrong?!", Sheldon asked.  
" I think I just got a hernia!", Meghann screamed as she clenched her teeth.  
" What?!", Sheldon asked.  
" Everyone step aside. Get out of the way.", a female paramedic said as she ushered the rest of the gang to move out of the way.  
" What happened here tonight?", a male paramedic asked the two doctors.  
" We got into a fight with my enemy and he knocked us off this pier.", Meghann said.  
" Yeah her enemy kicked my legs out from underneath me and tried to pull me under along with her.", Sheldon said as a blanket was suddenly draped over his shoulders. He looked at Meghann who had a blanket draped over her as well. The two doctors suddenly found themselves being guided to stretchers and Meghann clenched her teeth saying, " Ow ow ow! Please be gentle please be gentle!" as she laid back resting her head on the pillow. Sheldon on the other hand was starting to freak out.  
" What fresh hell is this?! Please do not touch me!", Sheldon said as he started to bat his arms around a little bit and hyperventilate.  
" Sheldon do not say that!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.  
" Sir you need to calm down before you hurt yourself.", the female paramedic said as she gently tried to grab his arms.  
" How can I calm down when you people are touching me?!", Sheldon screamed.  
" You'll have to excuse my son, he's a bit of a germaphobic. Shelly you need to calm down! They are just trying to help you!", Mrs. Cooper said. Sheldon continued to freak out so Leonard said, "Sheldon, buddy, calm down!"  
" I don't want to go to the hospital Leonard! It's where people go to die!", Sheldon screamed.  
" Oh for Heaven sakes Sheldon the Lord just spared you! Calm down!", Mrs. Cooper screamed. Sheldon continued to bat his hands so Meghann reached over, gently took her boyfriend's hand and said, " Sheldon calm down. No one here is going to hurt you."  
" Well you don't know that!", Sheldon screamed as he continued to thrash around on the stretcher he was laying on.  
" Dr. Cooper look at me!", Meghann hissed making Sheldon turn his head to look at her.  
" What?!", Sheldon screamed.  
" It's ok. You're safe. My enemy is gone and these paramedics are here to take care of us.", Meghann said as she gently squeezed and stroked his hand. Her gentle touch was just enough for Sheldon to slow his breathing and focus his vision on her.  
" I'm not going anywhere.", Meghann said. A smile spread across her face.  
" I'm so glad I met you.", Sheldon said as a smile spread across his face as well.  
" Seriously?! How do you do that?!", Leonard shockingly asked Meghann.  
" I don't know Leonard. Maybe it's because I have the magic touch.", Meghann said.  
" Ok you are seriously the greatest person ever! You're like a miracle worker when dealing with my buddy!", Leonard exclaimed as he stared at his friend.  
" Thanks for the compliment Leonard.", Meghann said. Then she clenched her teeth again and screamed, " Ow! Son of a bi**h!" as she placed her other hand on her stomach.  
" Alright come on let's move people. Let's get these two transported.", the female paramedic said as the other paramedics nodded their heads and the stretchers were pushed forward.  
" Oh good Lord we're moving!", Sheldon screamed.  
" Sheldon calm down. I'm right here next to you.", Meghann said as she continued to hold his hand. She then carefully leaned over and kissed his cheek. Sheldon's heart skipped a beat at this. He then leaned over and kissed her cheek before he closed his eyes letting his sub conscious mind relax.

When he woke up moments later he found himself in a hospital bed in a room with four walls and a door. He was about to freak out again but relaxed when he turned his head and saw his girlfriend in the bed next to his just an arm length away.  
Tap tap tap " Meghann."  
Tap tap tap " Meghann."  
Tap tap tap " Meghann."  
Meghann turned her body toward Sheldon when she felt him tapping her shoulder and said, " What is it Sheldon?"  
" Two things. One, where are our clothes and two, where are our friends and my mother?", Sheldon asked.  
" They took our clothes off because they were soaking wet and as for our friends and your mother, they're at home. While you were sleeping Dr. Bennett told me that they'll have to come back tomorrow because it's after visiting hours.", Meghann said.  
" Well alright.", Sheldon said.  
" Oh and by the way I did have a hernia. Dr. Bennett says I need surgery for it tomorrow morning.", Meghann said.  
" You mean I'm going to be in this room alone all morning tomorrow worrying about you?!", Sheldon said as he began to hyperventilate.  
" Yes you will be alone but you won't even know that I was gone because you'll be knocked out the entire time. Think of it as a nice morning nap.", Meghann said.  
" Well why would you tell them that?!", Sheldon asked.  
" Because I don't want you being scared and worrying about me.", Meghann said.  
" So basically you're telling me that I'll be waking up in the morning just to be put back to sleep when they take you down for your surgery?!", Sheldon asked.  
" Yeah pretty much Dr. Cooper. You won't even know I'm gone.", Meghann said.  
" You're a crazy bitch Dr. Brissette.", Sheldon said.  
" Yeah I know but come on. I know you still love me.", Meghann smirked as she leaned over and kissed him.  
" So what obnoxious time did you tell them to do that to me?", Sheldon asked.  
" Um around 10:30/10:35 A.M. Somewhere around there.", Meghann said.  
" Well alright that doesn't seem too obnoxious. As long as it doesn't interfere with my REM cycle I am fine with it.", Sheldon said.  
" Yeah that's real interesting Sheldon Cooper come here.", Meghann said as she pulled him in for another kiss.  
" Was that sarcasm?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes.", Meghann said with a smile as she continued to kiss the theoretical physicist. Again, if this was someone else Sheldon would have pushed them away but with Meghann he didn't feel that compulsion like he did with other people. Something about Meghann's touch and presence was comforting to him. He felt safe around her and that's why he loved her so much. He had never felt this way about anyone outside of his family ever in his life before. The feelings he use to have for Amy were nothing compared to the feelings he had for Meghann. Every time he looked at the meteorologist/storm chaser his heart spasmed with pure happiness that she was his and no one else's. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met in his entire life. As her boyfriend he felt compelled to do anything he could to make her happy. He wanted nothing more than to be there for her to take care of her when she needed it. It was in their signed Relationship Agreement after all. Sheldon got so caught up in his thinking that he completely failed to notice that his girlfriend had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He thought about moving her head back to her pillow but decided against it. Instead he laid his head back on his pillow, kissed the top of her head, gently placed his hand on top of hers and fell asleep. Moments later the lights in the room that were on a timer shut off engulfing the room in complete darkness. The only sound that was heard was the soft breathing of the two lovestruck doctors. The next morning Sheldon woke up at his usual time to see Meghann thrashing around in her bed. She was jerking her head back and forth as well. Her eyes were still shut too so Sheldon thought she must be having a night terror. When he reached over and tapped her on the shoulder he didn't expect her to shoot up to a sitting position in the bed screaming like a woman in a horror film as her eyes sprung open.  
" Meghann calm down. It's just me.", Sheldon said.  
" What just happened?", Meghann said as she slowed her breathing.  
" It appears that you were having a night terror. Are you alright?", Sheldon said.  
" Yeah. I'm sorry about that. It's just, I mean, I know Twister is dead and all but that doesn't mean he has the right to haunt my dreams.", Meghann said.  
" You were having a night terror about your enemy?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yeah and ow I forgot I still have a hernia!", Meghann said as she clenched her teeth again.  
" Well don't injure it any further! Lay back down!", Sheldon said as he helped his girlfriend lay back down on the bed.  
" There, is that better Meghann?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes. Thank you Sheldon.", Meghann said.  
" Of course.", Sheldon said.  
" Well we got at least a few hours to ourselves before my surgery and your morning nap so you want to just talk for a while?", Meghann asked.  
" I suppose we could do that.", Sheldon said.  
" And, maybe a little of this.", Meghann said with a smile as she gently grabbed the back of his head pulling him in for a kiss. She stroked her fingers through his soft brunnette hair as well.  
" Oh vixen!", Sheldon said with a smile as he gently grabbed the back of Meghann's head as well running his fingers through her soft blonde hair kissing her back.  
" I love you Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said smiling at him.  
" I love you too Dr. Brissette.", Sheldon said smiling at her. The two of them continued kissing each other. It was very clear that Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper and Dr. Meghann Rose Brissette were very much in love with each other and they didn't care what other people thought about them. Most of the researchers and scientists at CalTech thought that Meghann was crazy for being in a relationship with Sheldon when the word first got out that they were dating each other but they backed off a bit when Leonard, Howard and Raj told them to leave the two doctors alone. And despite Dr. Gablehauser saying that Sheldon was nuts he too decided to protect the two of them by telling some of his employees that if they didn't leave the meteorologist and the theoretical physicist alone they were going to be fired. Meghann laid back down on her hospital bed and did something that Sheldon didn't expect her to do.  
" S.O.S please, someone help me! It's not healthy, for me to feel this way! Oh you are making this hard, I can't take it see it don't feel right!", Meghann sang as she shook her head back and forth on the bed.  
" What are you doing Meghann?", Sheldon said as he smirked and shook his head at what his girlfriend was doing.  
" What does it look like I'm doing Sheldon? I'm making use of my singing voice.", Meghann said as she laughed and continued singing shaking her head around.  
" By singing S.O.S sung by Rihanna?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes!", Meghann laughed.  
" You are considerably funny.", Sheldon said as he laughed a little bit.  
" You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed! Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head! Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night! You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe! Shine like gold, buzz like a bee! Just the thought of you can drive me wild, oh you make me smile!", Meghann sang.  
" Are you deciding to be musical this morning?", Sheldon asked.  
" I don't know, maybe. Why? Do you want me to stop?", Meghann asked.  
" No, I like your voice. It's pretty.", Sheldon said.  
" All I know is I am broken and I fall sometimes! All I know is my heart is stolen and I can't escape sometimes!", Meghann sang.  
" What song was that from?", Sheldon asked.  
" Give Me Love by Izzy Bizu.", Meghann said.  
" Interesting. Keep singing, this is very amusing.", Sheldon said.  
" Cause I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me! Suddenly I'm melting into you! There's nothing left to prove, maybe all we need just to be! Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush! Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?! I can feel you breathe, just breathe!", Meghann sang. She continued singing other songs as well like Need You Now by Lady Antebellum, Mine by Taylor Swift, Lost In You by Three Days Grace, Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield, etc. Sheldon was captivated by the sound of his girlfriend's voice. This was first time he ever heard her sing since their relationship started and he thought it was beautiful. He thought that Meghann's voice sounded a lot prettier than his friend Penny's. Sure he liked Penny singing Soft Kitty to him whenever he was sick but that was it. He had never heard a voice as beautiful as Meghann's before in his entire life. Sheldon continued to listen to Meghann singing until Dr. Bennett walked in with 3 nurses.  
" Well it seems we have some entertainment going on in here this morning.", Dr. Bennett said as he scratched the back of his head.  
" Yeah I thought singing songs would be a good way to pass time Dr. Bennett.", Meghann said.  
" Yes and I thought it was quite amusing.", Sheldon said.  
" Yes yes, well I just came to inform you that we're ready for you Dr. Brissette.", Dr. Bennett said to Meghann.  
" Ok. Looks like it's time for my surgery Sheldon.", Meghann said.  
" You said you weren't going to leave me! I don't want you to die!", Sheldon said as his breathing started to race.  
" Sheldon I'm not going to die.", Meghann said. Then she turned to Dr. Bennett and said, " See this is why I told you to sedate him. I don't want him freaking out about this."  
" Yes of course.", Dr. Bennett said. He turned toward Sheldon and said, " Ok Dr. Cooper at the request of Dr. Brissette you're going to take a little rest."  
" This is obnoxious!", Sheldon said.  
" I know it seems like that but trust me, when you wake up it will be like I never even left this room.", Meghann said.  
" Well you don't know that.", Sheldon said as a nurse gently grabbed a hold of his IV line.  
" Trust me I do know that. Everything will be fine and I'll be right back. You won't even know I'm gone.", Meghann said. Sheldon was about to say something else but the darkness that suddenly clouded his vision stopped him. Once he was asleep Meghann leaned over and whispered, " Sweet dreams Dr. Cooper. I love you." before kissing his cheek.

Sheldon suddenly woke up when he felt a gentle hand slowly rub his arm and found himself staring into the face of his girlfriend smiling at him.  
" I'm back Sheldon.", Meghann softly said.  
" You're done with your surgery?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes.", Meghann softly said.  
" How do you feel?", Sheldon asked.  
" Sore and tired but otherwise I'm ok.", Meghann softly said.  
" Well that's good. Maybe you should get some rest now too.", Sheldon said. Meghann nodded her head and fell asleep. 45 minutes later Meghann woke up to the sound of Dr. Bennett's voice. She saw that he was in the room talking to hers and Sheldon's friends including Sheldon's mother Mrs. Cooper.  
" Hi you guys.", Meghann said.  
" Hi Meghann hi Sheldon.", Leo said.  
" Did we wake you up Meghann?", Penny asked.  
" No it's fine Penny.", Meghann said.  
" So you're the woman dating my son?", Mrs. Cooper asked.  
" Yes. I'm Dr. Meghann Rose Brissette and you must be Mrs. Cooper?", Meghann said.  
" Yes. I am Sheldon's mother.", Mrs. Cooper said.  
" Well nice to meet you.", Meghann said.  
" Same to you. So you have a doctrate just like my Shelly? What do you do?", Mrs. Cooper asked.  
" Well I'm a meteorologist and I'm also a storm chaser.", Meghann said.  
" Well Lord in Heaven that is impressive working two jobs like that!", Mrs. Cooper said.  
" It's a lot of work but it's worth it.", Meghann said.  
" You're not sinning with my son are you?", Mrs. Cooper asked.  
" No. My dad would kill me if I did that out of wedlock.", Meghann said.  
" Is she telling the truth Shelly?", Mrs. Cooper asked.  
" Yes I do believe she is telling the truth mother.", Sheldon said.  
" Well good because I don't want to have an excuse to hate her.", Mrs. Cooper said. Then she asked, "So where is it that you work Meghann?"  
" Well for Meteorology I work at CalTech and for storm chasing I work at this center called Storm Watch.", Meghann said.  
" Storm Watch? I've never heard of that before.", Mrs. Cooper said.  
" Yeah well...", Meghann started to say but she was interrupted by repetitive beedoos coming from her communication watch strapped to her wrist.  
" What is that?", Mrs. Cooper asked.  
" It's a special communication watch that my boss at Storm Watch gave me so I can stay in contact with the center. Hold on one second.", Meghann said as she raised her wrist to look at the screen of her watch. Her boss Dr. Felix Hudson was video calling her. She tapped the talk button and her boss's face appeared on the screen.  
" Yeah Felix what is it?", Meghann asked.  
" Dr. Brissette there's a storm developing in Los Angeles. It's a super cell that looks like it could produce a tornado. Check your radar and get out there.", Dr. Hudson said.  
" Oh crap, I am so sorry but I'm kind of laid up right now. My boyfriend and I got knocked off a pier last night by my enemy Twister and we're in the hospital. So could you maybe get another storm chaser to cover it?", Meghann said.  
" I suppose so. I'll send Hector Bramblin out there to cover it.", Dr. Hudson said.  
" No! Not Bramblin! He will screw everything up!", Meghann said.  
" What's wrong with Bramblin?", Dr. Hudson asked.  
" What's wrong with him?! He is the most arrogant, irritating, hot-headed person on the face of this planet! He is an absolute nightmare to work with! Don't make me remind you Felix of the time that he almost got me killed in a tornado because he wouldn't stop shouting at me! So instead of sending Bramblin out, send out Ceasar!", Meghann said.  
" Why don't I just send out both Bramblin and Ceasar?", Dr. Hudson asked.  
" No Felix that's even worse! The two can't stand each other! They hate each other! You put them in the same car together and they'll kill each other before the tornado even does and I for one do not want to lose Ceasar because he is a good friend of mine! So please pair Ceasar with someone else and send him out! I don't want Bramblin ruining my career!", Meghann said.  
" Alright I'll see what I can do Dr. Brissette. You just take it easy and come back whenever you're feeling better.", Dr. Hudson said.  
" Ok thank you Felix. I'm going to hang up now.", Meghann said.  
" Alright bye.", Dr. Hudson said.  
" Bye.", Meghann said as she ended the call. The others just stared at her in complete shock.  
" Sorry about that. What?", Meghann said.  
" Two of your co-workers hate each other?!", Leonard asked.  
" Yeah Leonard. The two guys I was talking about are Hector Bramblin and Collin Ceasar.", Meghann said.  
" And this Hector guy shouts at you?!", Sheldon asked.  
" Yeah he's an absolute nightmare to work with. On the other hand, Collin and I are pretty good friends with each other.", Meghann said.  
" So these two used to be friends?", Howard asked.  
" Yeah until an incident happened at Collin's house that drove them apart.", Meghann said.  
" What happened?", Bernadette asked.  
" Well, it all started on Collin's wife's 30th birthday. I remember it like it was yesterday.", Meghann said.

( Flashback)- Collin Ceasar's house

" Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Melissa! Happy Birthday to you!", the employees of Storm Watch sang as Collin's wife Melissa blew out the candles on her birthday cake. They gave her a round of applause after that.  
" Thank you so much everyone.", Melissa said as she passed out slices of cake. Then she turned to her husband and said, " Thank you so much for throwing me a party honey."  
" Of course. Anything for my beautiful angel. I love you Melissa.", Collin said.  
" I love you too Collin.", Melissa said as the married couple shared a kiss.  
" I'm going to go get us some champagne.", Collin said.  
" Ok. Hurry back soon honey.", Melissa said as she watched her husband duck into the house for a moment. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Hector Bramblin standing there holding a gift.  
" Happy Birthday Melissa. This is for you.", Hector said he handed the gift to her.  
" Oh thank you Hector you shouldn't have.", Melissa said as she took the gift from him. She unwrapped it, gasped and said, "Oh my word, what a lovely sundress! Thank you!"  
" Well actually that was the first part of your gift.", Hector said.  
" Oh really?! And what's the second part?!", Melissa asked.  
" This!", Hector said as he pressed his lips against hers kissing her in front of everyone at the party.  
" Ew! For God sakes Hector Bramblin what are you doing?! I'm a married woman!", Melissa screamed as she tried to push Hector away.  
" Come on baby, you know you want it!", Hector flirtaciously said as he continued to kiss Melissa.  
" No I don't!", Melissa screamed.  
" Oh sh**! Bramblin just kissed Ceasar's wife!", storm chaser Randy Walker exclaimed. This caught Collin's attention as he came out of the house and shouted, " What is going on out here?!" When Collin saw Hector kissing his wife he gruffly set the champagne bottle down, stormed over to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shouted, "You dirty ba***rd! What the hell are you doing Hector?!"  
" Kissing a woman. What are you doing Collin?", Hector said.  
" You were kissing my wife Melissa!", Collin shouted.  
" Yeah and it was pretty hot!", Hector said with a stupid grin on his face.  
" Wipe that stupid grin off your face Hector before I smack it off!", Collin shouted.  
" Chill out bro and get your hands off me!", Hector shouted as he shoved Collin away. Collin punched Hector in the face which sparked an instant fist fight between the two men.  
" Woah woah woah guys, that's enough! Let's be civil here!", Meghann shouted as she shoved the two brawling storm chasers apart.  
" Shut up Dr. Meghann Brissette! This doesn't concern you!", Hector shouted.  
" Don't you shout at me Hector! I'm your partner!", Meghann shouted.  
" I don't care! Shut up!", Hector shouted as he clenched his fist in Meghann's face.  
" Dude get your fist out of my face!", Meghann shouted.  
" You know what Hector, get out! That will teach you lesson for kissing my wife and threatening my friend!", Collin shouted.  
" Come on dude, we're friends too!", Hector shouted.  
" Not anymore! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!", Collin shouted. Suddenly police officers arrived and one officer asked, " Alright what's going on here? We got a call about a domestic dispute coming from this residence."  
" Well I'm glad you asked, officer! This man right here, Hector Bramblin, kissed my wife and then he threatened my friend Dr. Meghann Brissette!", Collin hissed in anger as he pointed an accusing finger at Hector.  
" Ok firstly sir, you need to calm down.", the officer said.  
" I will calm down when you get him out of here!", Collin shouted clenching his teeth together.  
" Someone please cuff this man until we get this story sorted out.", the officer said pointing at Collin. Another officer walked up behind Collin, handcuffed him and forced him to sit in a chair.  
" Now what's your name sir?", the officer asked.  
" Collin Ceasar and this is my wife Melissa Ceasar.", Collin said as he lowered his voice and motioned his head toward his wife.  
" Ok and Mrs. Ceasar is this true what your husband is telling us? That this man kissed you?", the officer asked Melissa pointing at Hector.  
" Yes that is absolutely true, officer. This man kissed me and then threatened my husband's friend with his fist.", Melissa said.  
" Yeah so could you please get him out of here and take these cuffs off me?!", Collin asked.  
" Mr. Ceasar if we take the cuffs off will you promise not to hurt us?", the officer asked.  
" Yes I won't hurt you. Just please get Hector Bramblin out of my house.", Collin said. The officer nodded his head and removed the handcuffs from Collin's wrists. He then walked up to Hector and slapped the handcuffs on him.  
" Get your hands off me, officer!", Hector shouted as he jerked his wrists.  
" No because you're going to take a little trip to jail for the night.", the officer said keeping a firm grip on Hector's arm.  
" What?!", Hector shouted as the officers began dragging him away.  
" And Hector, take this with you! Jerk!", Melissa shouted as she tossed the sundress at him making it land on his head.

( End of Flashback)

" So the dude kissed the man's wife?!", Howard asked.  
" Yes Wolowitz and they've hated each other ever since that night.", Meghann said.  
" Yeah but seriously did he have to go and kiss the man's wife?!", Howard asked.  
" Yes apparently so Howard.", Meghann said.  
" And this guy threatened you with his fist?!", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes Sheldon but don't make a big deal out of it.", Meghann said.  
" Well if this guy has a problem with you then he's got a problem with me too!", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon don't, it's ok.", Meghann said.  
" It most certainly is not ok! This is completely unacceptable!", Sheldon protested.  
" Sheldon, buddy, don't start.", Leonard said as he rolled his eyes at his roommate/best friend.  
" Yeah I'm begging you Dr. Cooper please don't get involved in my Storm Watch work issues, ok. This doesn't concern you, it's between Hector and Collin.", Meghann said. Sheldon protested again so Mrs. Cooper scolded, "Shelly she said not to get involved so don't do it! So let me make this clear that you will not go picking a fight with this man or so help me Lord I will smack you upside that genius head of yours if you do! Do you understand that?!"  
" Yes mother.", Sheldon said.  
" Good!", Mrs. Cooper said.  
" Who the hell is that guy?!", Leonard exclaimed as he stared at a man who had just entered the room with a woman.  
" Leonard!", Mrs. Cooper shouted.  
" CASEY?!", Meghann shouted.  
" MEGHANN?!", Casey shouted. Leo just stared at Casey with rage and anger filled eyes. His fist trembled in anger at his side as he stared at the jerk who broke his best friend's heart.

Oh crap! Tensions are flaring at the hospital! What do you think will happen between the gang and Casey?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

" What the hell are you doing here you a**hole and why did you bring this skanky a** bi**h with you?!", Meghann shouted as she pointed at Kelly who was standing next to Casey.  
" I was visiting my mother!", Casey shouted.  
" Yeah right visiting with your mother! You just came here to start a fight and quite frankly I don't appreciate it! So get out Casey Jones and take your stupid bi**hy wh*re of a girlfriend Kelly with you!", Meghann shouted.  
" Who are you calling a bi**hy wh*re you dunce cap skank?!", Kelly shouted. Penny and Bernadette gasped at what Kelly said to their friend.  
" Don't you be disrespecting my son's girlfriend like that! Who do you think you are?!", Mrs. Cooper shouted.  
" My name is Kelly Schrewman! Back off bitch!", Kelly shouted.  
" Don't you disrespect me!", Mrs. Cooper shouted.  
" Yeah don't insult my mother like that! Get out!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Don't yell at my girlfriend!", Casey shouted.  
" Don't be yelling at my son!", Mrs. Cooper shouted.  
" You shut up!", Casey shouted.  
" Don't yell at my mother!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Casey, get out!", Meghann shouted.  
" No! Shut up!", Casey shouted.  
" Listen here hotshot, you and your girlfriend got about 10 seconds to get out of this room before I go all Nebraska on your asses!", Penny shouted.  
" Get out of my face bi**h!", Casey shouted as he shoved Penny away. Penny was about to hit him for that but Leonard beat her to it by shoving Casey up against a wall and getting up into his face shouting, " Don't you dare put your hands on her you punk!"  
" Get the hell off of me!", Casey shouted as he shoved Leonard away from him.  
" Alright that's it! I'm gonna go all Nebraska on your ass! Come here!", Penny shouted as she slapped, punched and kicked him.  
" Let me at him Penny! I'm gonna slap the chiz out of you Casey for breaking my best friend Meghann's heart! Come here you jerk!", Leo shouted as joined Penny and the two of them ganged up on Casey.  
" What the hell Leo?!", Casey shouted.  
" Hey, get your hands off my man!", Kelly shouted as she joined the fight. Casey kicked his leg out at Leonard which caused the experimental physicist to join in the fight as well spearing Casey to the floor pounding his face into it. Casey shoved Leonard off of him and pimp slapped him across the face causing Penny to knee Casey in the groin and pimp slap him across the face. Howard, Bernadette, Raj, Stuart, Ace, Agatha, Sophia, and Mrs. Cooper tried to break up the fight.  
" Security! We need security in here please! There's a fight in here!", Dr. Bennett shouted through his pager. Moments later a few security guards came running in and pulled Penny, Leonard, Leo, Casey, and Kelly apart from each other.  
" Alright someone in this room please explain what is going on in here.", one security guard asked.  
" This man and his girlfriend came in here uninvited! I want them out of mine and my boyfriend's hospital room right now!", Meghann shouted as she pointed at Casey and Kelly.  
" Shut up Meghann!", Casey shouted as he walked over to her and pimp slapped her across the face.  
" Ow! What the hell Casey?!", Meghann screamed as she rubbed her cheek. Sheldon got out of his hospital bed and got up in Casey's face shouting, " GET OUT!"  
" Don't yell at my man telling him what to do!", Kelly shouted in Sheldon's face.  
" Your MAN slapped MY GIRLFRIEND!", Sheldon shouted at Kelly.  
" Do you want me to slap you too?!", Casey shouted.  
" Boy you slap my son and so help me Lord I will slap you!", Mrs. Cooper shouted.  
" I told you to shut up!", Casey shouted in her face.  
" Get him out please!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Sir, you and your girlfriend need to leave.", the security guard said trying to escort Casey and Kelly out of the room but Casey turned around and slapped the guy in the face.  
" No! Get your hands off me! I can do whatever the hell I want!", Casey shouted at the hospital security guard.  
" Sir, you hit me again and you'll find yourself in a jail cell when I call the Pasadena Police.", the security guard said as he continued dragging Casey and his girlfriend Kelly out of the room.  
" Then throw me in a jail cell cause I don't give a godd*mn care! Call the jacka** Pasadena Police on me! Just get your dirty hands off me and my girl!", Casey shouted cursing as he and Kelly were being escorted out of the hospital.  
" Are you alright Meghann?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yeah I'm fine Sheldon. Oh I seriously hate that jerk.", Meghann said as she rubbed at the red spot on her cheek from where Casey slapped her.  
" Was that man an ex-boyfriend of yours?", Mrs. Cooper asked.  
" Yeah and the woman that was with him was the woman that he cheated on me with.", Meghann said.  
" Well that was a very unfaithful thing for him to do to you.", Mrs. Cooper said.  
" Yeah and he didn't even have the decency to tell me about it when he first started going out with her. He finally told me when he showed up at my apartment one night 3 and a half months into his relationship with her.", Meghann said.  
" Meghann that's just awful!", Bernadette exclaimed.  
" Yeah I know Bernadette. Still to this day I can not understand why he chose to do that to me.", Meghann said.  
" Well the point is that man is no longer in the picture and now you got my Shelly.", Mrs. Cooper said.  
" Yeah that's true. And I wouldn't want to have it any other way.", Meghann said as she smiled at Sheldon who was standing next to her bed smiling at her.  
" Dr. Cooper can you please get back in the bed.", Dr. Bennett said.  
" Oh nuts!", Sheldon said as he returned to his hospital bed next to his girlfriend's. Meghann's parents walked in moments later.  
" Hi mom hi dad!", Meghann said with a smile.  
" Hi Meghann.", Mrs. Brissette said.  
" Meghann what happened to your face?!", Mr. Brissette asked.  
" Casey pimp slapped me dad!", Meghann said as she continued rubbing her face.  
" What was that jerk doing here?!", Mr. Brissette interjected.  
" I don't know what he was doing here dad! He said that he was visiting his mother but I venture to guess he came here to start a fight! And to make things worse he brought that stupid bi**h with him!", Meghann said.  
" Meghann do not say that word!", Mr. and Mrs. Brissette said.  
" Oh come on, I'm 33 years old! I'm not a little girl anymore!", Meghann interjected.  
" Meghann just because you're an adult doesn't mean you're allowed say stuff like that.", Mr. Brissette said.  
" Oh come on dad! You and mom say stuff like that all the time when I come to visit!", Meghann protested.  
" Yes but we really shouldn't be saying that stuff. Especially with your sister's kids around the house.", Mr. Brissette said.  
" Yes dad, I know that Brianna, Calvin, Sorin, and Kandis can't hear stuff like that.", Meghann said.  
" Who is Kandis?", Sheldon asked.  
" She's my sister Kelsie's second daughter Sheldon.", Meghann said.  
" How old are your sister's kids?", Leonard asked.  
" Calvin is 7, Brianna is 6, Sorin is 4, and Kandis just recently turned 1.", Meghann said.  
" Well Lord in Heaven that's real nice.", Mrs. Cooper said.  
" Yep, the joys of being an aunt!", Meghann said.  
" Are you people this woman's parents?", Mrs. Cooper asked the Brissettes.  
" Yes we are and who are you?", Mrs. Brissette asked.  
" Mary Cooper. Sheldon's mother.", Mrs. Cooper said.  
" Oh well nice to meet you! I'm Linda Brissette and this is my husband Brad.", Mrs. Brissette said.  
" Yes hi.", Mr. Brissette said. Everyone in the room continued talking to each other and later that night Meghann and Sheldon went home. The next morning Meghann was sitting in her office at Storm Watch monitoring the weather radar on her computer screen. She began to get a headache from listening to the yelling and shouting going on in the hallway. She tried to ignore it but it got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore so she stormed out of her office to find the source. It was storm chasers Hector Bramblin and Collin Ceasar.  
" Hector and Collin, stop yelling at each other! This is ridiculous!", Meghann shouted.  
" Stay out of this Dr. Meghann Brissette! This doesn't concern you!", Hector shouted at Meghann.  
" It does too concern me Hector! Now how much longer are you two gonna hold a stupid grudge over this?!", Meghann shouted.  
" I'll let go of my grudge when he apologizes to me for KISSING MY WIFE!", Collin shouted( that last part being in Hector's face).  
" And I'll let go of my grudge when he apologizes to me for PUNCHING ME IN THE FACE AND KICKING ME OUT OF HIS HOUSE!", Hector shouted( that last part being in Collin's face).  
" Well I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't kissed my wife Melissa in the first place Hector!", Collin shouted.  
" Oh shut up Collin!", Hector shouted. The two storm chasers continued to yell at each other until Meghann shouted, " Enough of this! You two are acting like immature little boys! We are adults who are storm chasers and this is not professional!"  
" Meghann if you were married your man would understand that you don't kiss another man's wife!", Collin shouted.  
" Yeah well I'm not married Collin! I have a boyfriend who's a theoretical physicist from Galveston, Texas and I don't understand what the deal is here! It was a stupid mistake, LET IT GO!", Meghann shouted at her friend/ co-worker.  
" Oh no no no no no no! That was not a mistake, he did that on purpose just to piss me off!", Collin shouted.  
" Ok you want a pop in the mouth Ceasar?!", Hector shouted raising his clenched fist toward Collin.  
" Yeah bring it Bramblin! Let's go right now!", Collin shouted putting up his fists as if he was getting ready for a boxing match. The two men stood there staring each other down with fists raised in the air ready to fight each other but Meghann shoved them apart before they could hit each other shouting, " No you idiots! Didn't you hear what I just said?! There will be no fight here at Storm Watch!" As she stood there in between the two male storm chasers she noticed they still had their fists raised staring at each other with rage filled dagger like eyes.  
" PUT. YOUR. FISTS. DOWN!", Meghann shouted making the two reluctantly lower their fists.  
" Now I'm going back into my office and if I hear another sound out here I will tell Dr. Hudson and you two will feel my wrath!", Meghann shouted as she stormed back into her office and slammed the door behind her.  
" Nice going you hotdog! You just made Dr. Brissette mad!", Collin shouted as he shoved Hector.  
" What are you talking about?! That was you that made her mad you toned deaf jerk!", Hector shouted.  
" I'm her friend but you sir, are a TURKEY!", Collin shouted.  
" I am not! You are!", Hector shouted. As their shouting voices faded down the hallway Meghann turned her attention back to her computer screen until a knock at her office door interrupted her. Irritated and annoyed, Meghann stomped toward the door, threw it open and shouted, " WHAT?!" but gasped when she saw who was standing there. It was her boss Dr. Felix Hudson.  
" Is there a problem here Dr. Brissette?", Dr. Hudson asked.  
" Oh my god! Felix I am so sorry for shouting at you like that! I thought it was Bramblin and Ceasar!", Meghann apologetically said.  
" That's quite alright. Are you stressed out or something?", Dr. Hudson asked.  
" I don't know, maybe a little.", Meghann said as she paced the floor of her office.  
" Well if you're stressed out then maybe you should go home and take the rest of the day off.", Dr. Hudson said.  
" No it's fine Felix. I can manage it.", Meghann said as she sat back down at her computer. But as she started to focus again a loud crash was heard in the hallway indicating that Hector threw a piece of equipment at Collin. At her wits end, Meghann stormed out into the hallway and shouted, "OK THAT'S IT! YOU TWO NEED TO KNOCK IT OFF NOW!" before she stormed back into her office and slammed the door shut again in a fit of anger.  
" Meghann, go home.", Dr. Hudson said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
" No Felix I can handle it.", Meghann said as she tried to sit back down at her computer.  
" No stop working. You're obviously very stressed out at the moment and you need to take a break.", Dr. Hudson said.  
" But...", Meghann protested.  
" No buts. As your boss, I command you Dr. Meghann Brissette to go home and take the rest of the day off. And if you try to come back here any time today, you will be fired. Do you understand that?", Dr. Hudson said.  
" Alright, I'll go home.", Meghann said as she sighed, shut her computer down and grabbed her belongings. As she shut the light off in her office and locked the door behind her Dr. Hudson said, " Good, because the last thing I need around my center is a moody storm chaser yelling at her co-workers. So go home and get some rest."  
" Ok. Bye Felix.", Meghann said as she clocked out and headed outside to her car. The afternoon sky was gloomy and cloudy. As Meghann began driving home the rain began pouring down from the sky.  
" Aw come on! Why?!", Meghann complained as she started to cry. When she pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building, Meghann made a mad dash from her car to the lobby getting completely soaked by the rain. She then walked up 4 flights of stairs and knocked on the door to 4A. Sheldon and Leonard answered the door to see Meghann standing there completely soaking wet and shivering.  
" Meghann what the hell happened to you?!", Leonard asked.  
" I'm soaking wet and I'm freezing Leonard!", Meghann said.  
" Well we can see that!", Leonard exclaimed.  
" Oh for Heaven sakes, get in here!", Sheldon exclaimed. Meghann entered the apartment and Sheldon shut the door.  
" Wait here one moment please!", Sheldon said as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom.  
" Why are you home so early?", Leonard asked.  
" My boss sent me home because I wouldn't stop screaming at my co-workers!", Meghann said. Sheldon came out moments later carrying a blanket, one of his shirts and his bottle of talcum powder.  
" Alright now come with me!", Sheldon said as he dragged his girlfriend across the hall to Penny's apartment.  
" Sheldon what are you doing?!", Meghann asked.  
Knock knock knock " Penny!"  
Knock knock knock " Penny!"  
Knock knock knock " Penny!"  
Penny answered the door and said, " Hi Sheldon and oh my god Meghann what the chiz happened to you?!"  
" What does it look like Penny?! I got soaked by the rain outside coming home from Storm Watch!", Meghann said still shivering from her soaking wet clothes.  
" Yes which brings me to ask, may we make use of your bathroom for a moment?", Sheldon asked.  
" Sure. Come in.", Penny said opening her door allowing the theoretical physicist and meteorologist/storm chaser to enter her apartment.  
" Holy crap on a cracker! Meghann you're freezing!", Penny exclaimed as she touched her friend's arm.  
" Yeah I know that!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" And that's a problem we shall fix right now, come on.", Sheldon said as he dragged his soaking wet girlfriend to Penny's bathroom. He washed her hair in the sink then he turned on the bath water, stripped her of her wet clothes and placed her in the tub. Sheldon washed Meghann's body, lifted her out of the tub and dried her off. He then dried her hair with Penny's blowdryer and wrapped the towel around her.  
" Wait here, I'll be back in a moment.", Sheldon said as he walked out of the bathroom for a moment. 5 minutes later he came back in carrying a pair of Meghann's underwear and slipped them on her. Then he brushed her hair with Penny's hairbrush, pulled her hair back into a scrunchie, rubbed talcum powder into her hair as well as all over her body before slipping his red Flash t-shirt over her. Because he was so tall the shirt completely covered her torso as well as her backside.  
" What did you just rub on me Dr. Cooper?", Meghann asked as she stared at her boyfriend.  
" Talcum powder. It's quite soft and soothing for your skin.", Sheldon said.  
" Well then I guess that's why my skin feels so soft.", Meghann said as Sheldon draped the blanket over her shoulders.  
" Indeed. Now come on let's go.", Sheldon said as he picked up Meghann's soaking wet clothes and lead her out of the bathroom.  
" Hey Meghann. You feeling better?", Penny asked.  
" Yeah. I feel all dry and warm now.", Meghann said.  
" Well good.", Penny said.  
" Yes. Thank you for allowing us to use your bathroom Penny.", Sheldon said.  
" Don't mention it Dr. Whack-a-doodle.", Penny said.  
" Goodbye Penny.", Sheldon said as he walked his girlfriend out of his friend's apartment back to his.  
" Goodbye Sheldon goodbye Meghann.", Penny said as she shut the door.  
" Hello Leonard, we're back.", Sheldon said as he reentered his and Leonard's shared apartment with Meghann.  
" Why is Meghann wearing your Flash shirt Sheldon?", Leonard asked.  
" That is none of your concern Leonard.", Sheldon said. Then he turned to Meghann and said, "Come on, let's go to my room." as he walked her down the hallway to his bedroom.  
" I still can't believe you're allowing her into your room Sheldon!", Leonard interjected.  
" Leonard I told you that I'm making the acception for her and for her only!", Sheldon interjected as he shut the door behind him.  
" What are we doing in your room Sheldon?", Meghann asked.  
" Hush up for a moment.", Sheldon said. As he pulled back the blanket and sheet on his bed he said, " Alright, here we go." Then he turned to her and asked, "Now then, are you ready for a nap?"  
" Aw Sheldon can't I just take one of my 5 Hour Energies?!", Meghann protested.  
" No you may not.", Sheldon said he sat his girlfriend on the edge of his bed and took the blanket off her shoulders.  
" Why not?", Meghann asked.  
" Because I said it's nap time. So get in the bed and lay down.", Sheldon said as he gently lifted her legs onto the bed and helped her lie down. He then pulled the covers up over her.  
" Your bed is soft Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said.  
" Yes my bed is quite comfortable Dr. Brissette. Now hush up and go to sleep.", Sheldon said.  
" But I don't want to take a nap.", Meghann protested.  
" Well you are taking one anyway because I heard what you said to Leonard out there in the living room about your boss sending you home because you wouldn't stop screaming at your co-workers.", Sheldon said.  
" Wow, you have really sensitive hearing!", Meghann said.  
" Indeed I do. Anyway, it's nap time. Go to sleep.", Sheldon said.  
" Is this really necessary Sheldon? I can just take my 5 Hour Energy.", Meghann protested.  
" You've been working all morning so I say it is necessary to take an afternoon nap. You take that 5 Hour Energy and you'll just be up all night long. That's not good for your REM cycle.", Sheldon said.  
" Dr. Cooper I've taken it a bunch of times and it hasn't affected my sleep one bit.", Meghann protested.  
" I highly doubt that. Anyway enough stalling. It's time for you to take a nap.", Sheldon said.  
" Ok.", Meghann tiredly said as she let out a yawn. As she started to doze off Sheldon said, " I love you Meghann."  
" I love you too Sheldon.", Meghann tiredly said before she completely fell asleep. He kissed her forehead before he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. He entered the living room and sat down in his spot on the couch.  
" Where's Meghann?", Leonard asked.  
" Well if you must know Leonard she is taking a nap in my bed.", Sheldon said.  
" You're allowing her to take a nap in your bed?!", Leonard asked in complete shock.  
" Yes because she is my girlfriend.", Sheldon said.  
" You really love her don't you?!", Leonard asked.  
" I do. As established in our Relationship Agreement with each other it is my responsibility as her boyfriend to make sure she is happy, healthy and well rested. I'm assuming you would do the same thing for Penny.", Sheldon said.  
" Yes of course I would. But buddy is this really necessary?", Leonard said.  
" Well you heard what she said. Her boss sent her home because she wouldn't stop screaming at her co-workers.", Sheldon said.  
" You heard our entire conversation Sheldon?!", Leonard asked.  
" Well of course I did Leonard. I told you I have very excellent hearing.", Sheldon said.  
" Yeah well...", Leonard started to say but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.  
" Who the hell could be knocking on our door now?!", Leonard asked. Sheldon shrugged his shoulders and went to the door. When he opened it he saw a man that he didn't recognize standing there.  
" Can I help you?", Sheldon asked.  
" I'm looking for my stupid partner! Where is she?!", Hector hissed.  
" I'm sorry but I can't help you there. Goodbye.", Sheldon said as he tried to shut the door in Hector's face but Hector slammed his arm against it pushing it open and shouted, " I need to talk to my partner! Where is she?!" Meghann woke up when she heard Hector's voice and stumbled out of Sheldon's bedroom.  
" What do you want Hector Bramblin?!", Meghann hissed in irritation.  
" I need to talk you!", Hector hissed.  
" Well I'm not in mood Hector so could you please go away so I can continue my nap!", Meghann hissed.  
" Why are you dressed like that?!", Hector hissed.  
" I just told you why! I was taking a nap and you rudely woke me up with your shouting voice!", Meghann hissed.  
" There's a tornado developing in a neighboring city! Get moving!", Hector hissed.  
" Dr. Hudson gave me the rest of the day off because I wouldn't stop screaming at you and Collin! So could you please go away Hector?!", Meghann hissed.  
" This isn't even your apartment!", Hector hissed.  
" I know that Hector because it's my boyfriend's apartment! Now get out!", Meghann hissed.  
" This is the physicist you were talking about?!", Hector hissed pointing at Sheldon.  
" Yes! This is my boyfriend Dr. Sheldon Cooper and this is his apartment that he shares with his roommate Dr. Leonard Hofstadter which is this guy right here!", Meghann hissed as she pointed at Sheldon and then at Leonard.  
" So could you kindly please get out of my boyfriend's apartment Hector so I can go back to my nap?!", Meghann hissed.  
" Yes please get out before you leave me no choice but to call the police. Goodbye.", Sheldon said as he shut the door in Hector's face.  
" Fine! I'll just go and get myself fired then for not doing my job!", Hector shouted through the closed door.  
" Yeah why don'tcha Hector! You're the worst partner I've ever had anyway! I hope that tornado knocks your brain out of commission!", Meghann shouted through the door at him.  
" Oh shut up!", Hector shouted as he left.  
" You see what I mean about him being arrogant and irritating?", Meghann said.  
" Yeah. That guy is nuts.", Leonard said.  
" Oh god I have a headache!", Meghann complained as she placed her hand on her forehead.  
" Then let's go back to my room.", Sheldon said as he walked her back to his room. Meghann got back in the bed and tried to fall asleep again but couldn't force herself back into a REM mindset.  
" Oh great, I can't seem to get myself back to sleep! Curse my stupid storm chasing partner Hector!", Meghann hissed.  
" Well hold on I think I have a solution. I'll be right back.", Sheldon said as he walked out the room for a second. He came back in a few minutes later holding a glass of warm milk while in the other hand he had his laptop.  
" Here sit up for a moment.", Sheldon said. Meghann sat up in the bed and Sheldon handed her the glass of milk. She slowly drank it and handed the empty glass back to him.  
" Did that help?", Sheldon asked.  
" A little bit.", Meghann said.  
" Well lay back down now because I have something else here that might help as well.", Sheldon said. As Meghann laid back down and snuggled under the covers Sheldon opened his laptop.  
" What are you doing?", Meghann asked.  
" Just hush up for one second.", Sheldon said as he searched his laptop and found an audio file he was looking for. When he clicked on it a soothing noise came out of the laptop.  
" Is that white noise?", Meghann asked.  
" Yes it is.", Sheldon said as he gently placed his laptop on the nightstand next to his bed.  
" Ok now I'm really sleepy.", Meghann tiredly said as she began to yawn.  
" Very well I shall leave you alone to continue your nap.", Sheldon said. But before he was about to walk out Meghann whispered, "Wait, come here for a second Dr. Cooper."  
" What is it Dr. Brissette?", Sheldon asked as he walked over to his girlfriend.  
" Closer.", Meghann whispered with a smile. Sheldon leaned down only to have Meghann gently pull him in for a kiss.  
" I love you.", Meghann whispered with a smile.  
" I love you too. Go to sleep.", Sheldon whispered with a smile as he stood up and walked out of the room. Little did he know that Casey's head began to appear outside his window watching his girlfriend as she slept.

Uh oh! Something shady is about to happen with Casey! What do you think will happen?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

' Perfect, that dork just walked out of the room! Now's my chance to make my move!', Casey thought in his head as he tried to quietly open the window only to discover that it was locked.  
' D*mn it, it's locked! What the hell do I do now?! Oh wait, I know!', Casey thought as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a tiny hammer as well as a small chizzle. He quietly tapped the chizzle into the crack of the window which broke the lock allowing him to quietly push open the window and slip inside Sheldon's bedroom. He watched Meghann as she slept in Sheldon's bed just completely oblivious to the fact that he was even there. Casey glanced at the door for a moment as well before he quickly stripped his clothes off and climbed onto the bed being careful not to wake Meghann up. But the second he touched her, she woke up screaming and tossed Casey off of her to the floor.  
" What the hell are you doing here Casey?! Get out!", Meghann screamed. Casey threw on his clothes and tried to climb back out the window but Sheldon came barging in and shouted, " Nah uh get back here! What do you think you're doing punk?!" as he grabbed Casey around the throat dragging him out of his bedroom into the living room.  
" Get your hands off me you big dork!", Casey shouted trying to break free from Sheldon's grip.  
" I don't think so! You see I'm from Texas and when you mess with the bull you get the horns!", Sheldon shouted.  
" What the hell is Casey doing here?!", Leonard shouted.  
" Not now Leonard, I'm scolding here!", Sheldon shouted. Meghann came running out of Sheldon's bedroom moments later all out of breath.  
" Meghann what is going?! Why is your ex-boyfriend in our apartment?!", Leonard interjected.  
" He broke into Sheldon's bedroom and tried to sexually assualt me!", Meghann screamed.  
" What?!", the two physicists shouted as they stared at Casey.  
" Leonard hold him for a second please!", Sheldon interjected. Leonard roughly grabbed a hold of Casey's arm while Sheldon was rummaging through a drawer in his desk.  
" Wait! What are you going to do to me?!", Casey screamed.  
" Something that scumbag miscreants like you deserve!", Sheldon interjected as he pulled out a set of handcuffs and approached Casey.  
" This will teach you a lesson for breaking the law and messing with my girlfriend! Leonard please tie him to a chair now!", Sheldon said as he slapped the handcuffs on Casey's wrists and handed him off to his roommate/best friend who then shoved him into a chair and said, " Alright sit down pal!" before he tied him to the chair.  
" She was my girlfriend first you idiot!", Casey hissed.  
" Yes but you screwed up and now she's mine! Who's the idiot now?!", Sheldon interjected. Meghann kicked Casey hard in the face.  
" Ow! What was that for Meghann?!", Casey shrieked.  
" That was for trying to assualt me Casey Jones!", Meghann angrily said jamming a finger into his face.  
" Oh shut up!", Casey angrily said.  
" Sheldon, Leonard, could you guys please step out into the hallway for a moment? I need to talk to my ex for a moment privately.", Meghann said.  
" Sure Meghann. Come on Sheldon let's go.", Leonard said as he began dragging Sheldon toward the door but Sheldon protested, " Wait a minute, I don't like this! I don't agree with this!"  
" Sheldon don't push it!", Meghann hissed at her boyfriend.  
" Alright fine, but you're going back to your nap after this.", Sheldon said to his girlfriend as he stepped out into the hallway with Leonard shutting the door behind him.  
" Ok, we're alone. What did you want to talk about?", Casey asked.  
" Look, you were great guy when we first started dating which was back when we were teenagers but we're adults now and we're just not compatible anymore. We don't have the same interests anymore.", Meghann said with her arms crossed.  
" What does this Sheldon guy have that I don't?!", Casey asked.  
" He's a genius like me, we're both really involved in our work and another thing, we're both doctors!", Meghann said.  
" Wait, he's a doctor?!", Casey asked.  
" Yes! He's a doctor in theoretical physics!", Meghann said.  
" He's a theoretical physicist?!", Casey asked.  
" Yes, I just said that Casey!", Meghann hissed.  
" What's the guy's last name?!", Casey asked.  
" Cooper!", Meghann hissed.  
" Dr. Cooper?!", Casey asked.  
" Yes! His name is Dr. Cooper! Need I say more?!", Meghann hissed.  
" Why are you attracted to him?!", Casey hissed.  
" Because his actions toward me is exactly what I want in a relationship! He's nice to me and he treats me with a lot more respect than you ever did! Not to mention, he said that I was the love of his life and not once did I hear you say that to me when we were together! In fact, I've never heard any of my past exs say that to me!", Meghann hissed.  
" You got to be kidding me!", Casey interjected.  
" No I'm not Casey! I'm d*mn straight serious! Eric, Blake, Beck, Rodrick, Jimmy, they've never said that including you! So Sheldon is the first guy to say those words to me and it was the most romantic thing that I've ever heard! It almost brought me to tears just hearing that!", Meghann said.  
" So what are you trying to tell me here?", Casey asked. In a split second, Sheldon and Leonard saw Casey being shoved past them out into the hallway and Meghann standing there in the doorway angrily saying, " Get a place with your girlfriend, move away, and stay out of my life Casey Jones!"  
" Fine, be like that Meghann Brissette! I'll leave!", Casey angrily said as he began walking away while Sheldon and Leonard walked into their apartment. But before Casey descended the stairs he turned around and said, "Wait, can I kiss you one last time?"  
" No get out! I ain't takin' yer crap no more!", Meghann angrily said with a bit of Texas twang in her voice as she slammed the door shut and turned around to see the two physicists staring at her.  
" What?", Meghann said.  
" Did you just speak with a Texas twang?!", Sheldon asked.  
" Yeah, I thought it was quite appropriate since I have a boyfriend who's from Texas.", Meghann said with a smile as she kissed Sheldon making him blush a little.  
" Sheldon Cooper are you blushing?!", Leonard asked with a smile.  
" No, shut up!", Sheldon said as he walked Meghann back into his room secretly blushing the entire way. A few hours later Meghann woke up to the voices of her friends in the living room. She grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around herself, got out of the bed and walked out into the living room.  
" Hey you guys.", Meghann said with a soft smile.  
" Hi Meghann.", the others said.  
" Oh good, you're awake. Come sit down. Wolowitz you're in Meghann's spot, move.", Sheldon said as he looked at Howard and motioned for his girlfriend Meghann to sit down next to him on the couch. Howard scooted away allowing Meghann to squeeze herself in between him and Sheldon.  
" So where were you?", Howard asked.  
" I was in Sheldon's room taking a nap.", Meghann said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
" What?!", the others exclaimed in surprise as they stared at Sheldon.  
" You actually allowed her to sleep in your room Sheldon?!", Howard shockingly asked.  
" Yes because she is my girlfriend Howard.", Sheldon said.  
" Wow, he must really love her.", Stuart whispered to Howard and Raj. As the two men nodded their heads in agreement Meghann said, " Hey hey no secrecy again please!"  
" Yes please stop that!", Sheldon said to his friends.  
" What are you talking about?", Howard asked.  
" I'm talking about what you and Raj said about mine and Sheldon's feeling on Halo night when my enemy Twister was trying to break into the apartment!", Meghann said to Howard.  
" Oh that, yeah that makes sense.", Howard said.  
" You two were talking about Sheldon and Meghann?!", Bernadette asked her husband.  
" Yes Bernie we were.", Howard said.  
" So Meghann, how come you were taking a nap?", Bernadette asked Meghann.  
" Because my boss at Storm Watch sent me home earlier today complaining about me constantly screaming at my co-workers.", Meghann said.  
" Well what were they fighting about?", Stuart asked.  
" Same thing I told you about.", Meghann said.  
" Oh you mean the one guy kissing the other dude's wife?", Howard asked.  
" Yep and on top of that I also accidentally screamed at my boss too.", Meghann said.  
" Dude you're lucky you didn't get fired for that.", Leo said.  
" I know Leo.", Meghann said.  
" So what was it that you said to them?", Penny asked.  
" I basically screamed at them telling them that they were acting like immature little boys and that what they were doing was not professional in the workplace.", Meghann said.  
" What, you seriously told them that?!", Leo asked.  
" Yes.", Meghann said. Agatha busted out laughing while Sophia began to smirk.  
" Immature little boys?! How appropriate!", Agatha laughed as she slapped her thigh while her twin sister busted out laughing as well.  
" Shut up Agatha!", Meghann hissed.  
" I'm sorry Meghann I can't help it! That was too funny!", Agatha laughed.  
" You got that right sister! Immature little boys!", Sophia laughed as she threw her head into her twin sister's shoulder. Sheldon gave them a death glare that said, ' You better shut up or you're going to receive a strike!'  
" Aw come on Sheldon, I was having fun!", Agatha protested.  
" Well I'm not, so stop it Agatha! Please!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Alright I'll stop! That's enough Sophia!", Agatha said as she smacked her sister in the chest forcing her to stop laughing.  
" Aw who killed the mood!", Sophia complained.  
" Dr. Cooper did now shut up!", Agatha said.  
" Well this is an interesting night! I wonder what surprises will happen now!", Kaylee said. The second she said that Ace's cell phone rang.  
" Uh excuse me guys, I got to take this.", Ace said. The others nodded their heads as she stood up and walked out into the hallway shutting the door behind her and answered the phone saying, "Hello?"  
" So what the hell were we talking about?", Kaylee asked.  
" We were talking about what was going on at my work Kaylee.", Meghann said.  
" Oh yeah right. That's really got to suck listening to that.", Kaylee said.  
" Yeah I know but there's nothing I could really do about it.", Meghann said.  
" Yeah but what if you...", Howard started to say but was interrupted by the door suddenly flinging open and closed. Ace came bounding in screaming, " Goddamn it son of a bitch!" and threw her phone across the floor before bolting down the hallway to the bathroom crying.  
" Oh my god! Ace! Ace! Baby! Are you alright?!", Leo panically said bolting from his seat down the hallway to check on his fiancee. He could clearly tell that something was terribly wrong.  
" Oh dear Lord, I don't like this at all! Something must be wrong!", Sheldon said as he began to hyperventilate.  
" Yeah Sheldon judging by the fact that Ace came running in here upset I would say there is something wrong.", Leonard said.  
" Yeah but what could be...?!", Sheldon started to say but was interrupted.

" ADRIANNA!"

" Oh dear!", Sheldon screamed as he jumped up from his spot on the couch running down the hallway to the bathroom with the others quickly following him.  
Knock knock knock " Leo and Ace!"  
Knock knock knock " Leo and Ace!"  
Knock knock knock " Leo and Ace!"  
" Oh for God sake Sheldon move!", Meghann screamed as she pushed her boyfriend aside thrusting the door open barging in with the others following her. What they saw was Leo consoling Ace as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
" God why did it have to be her Leo?!", Ace sobbed.  
" I don't know but calm down Ace!", Leo sadly said as he rubbed soothing circles on his fiancee's back letting her cry into his shoulder.  
" Leo what the hell is going on?!", Meghann screamed.  
" Ace got a phone call from her parents saying that her sister died in a car accident tonight.", Leo sadly said.  
" What?!", Meghann, Kaylee, Agatha and Sophia shockingly said. Penny and Bernadette covered their mouths about ready to cry themselves while the guys just stood there with their mouths hanging open in shock.  
" Adrianna died?!", Meghann shockingly asked.  
" Yes! She was driving in her car with three of her friends when a drunk driver slammed into her smashing her car into a utility pole which totaled the car! Her and her three friends died instantly!", Ace cried. Then she collapsed to the floor screaming, " My baby sister!"  
" What are you doing?! This is completely un...!", Sheldon started to say.  
" Sheldon not now! My fiancee's very upset!", Leo screamed.  
" Someone wake me up from this nightmare! Oh god!", Ace sobbed as she laid on the floor staring at the bathroom ceiling.  
" Oh come here Ace!", Meghann sadly said with her arms stretched out. Ace got up from the floor and threw her arms around her friend continuously sobbing.  
" I'm so sorry for the loss of your sister Ace!", Meghann sadly said.  
" Thank you Meghann! You're a true friend!", Ace sobbed. Sheldon gently patted her shoulder saying, " There there." In a split second Ace suddenly pulled away from Meghann and threw her arms around the tall lanky theoretical physicist completely startling him.  
" Oh good Lord woman!", Sheldon screamed and jerked his body a bit at the sudden contact but then relaxed a little awkwardly wrapping his arms around her. His anxiety began to rise but he didn't make a scene about it because he didn't want to hurt his grieving friend that he held in his arms. They stood like that for a few more moments before pulling away from each other. Sheldon immediately started spraying himself with Lysol and rubbed Purell on his hands.  
" Sheldon that was so nice what you did! You hugged Ace!", Penny cried.  
" On the contrary Penny, she hugged me first!", Sheldon said.  
" Come on, let's go out into the living room and sit down. We can talk about this out there.", Leo calmly said to Ace as he guided her out of the bathroom past everybody. She continued to cry as well.  
" I'll get the hot beverages.", Sheldon said as he walked out with others following him. As they all sat around in the living room drinking hot chocolate Ace began telling the gang about her sister's life and all the memories that she shared with her.  
" So she was the only younger sister you had?", Penny asked.  
" Yeah Penny. Actually she was the only sibling I had.", Ace sniffled and said.  
" Well that's horrible that you're an only child now.", Bernadette said.  
" I know Bernadette. I was not expecting to get a call like that. It's just not fair.", Ace sniffled and said.  
" How old was your sister?", Stuart asked.  
" She was 20 years old Stuart.", Ace sadly said.  
" Well we're really sorry.", Leonard sadly said.  
" It's ok. Thank you Leonard.", Ace sadly said.  
" Are you gonna be ok?", Kaylee asked.  
" Yeah I'll be fine Kaylee but it's gonna be tough.", Ace sadly said.  
" Do you want to cancel the wedding next week Ace?", Leo asked.  
" No Leo let's just postpone it for a little while. At least until after my sister's funeral.", Ace said.  
" Alright. Whatever you want, I'm ok with.", Leo said as he gently patted the top of her hand.  
" I'm so happy you're in my life Leo!", Ace cried as she kissed him. Then she cried, " I don't know what I would ever do without you! I can't wait to be your wife!"  
" And I can't wait to be your husband.", Leo said as he kissed her back.  
" Hey, get a room you two!", Sophia interjected. The engaged couple looked at her with scolding looks on their faces.  
" Too much?", Sophia asked. They nodded their heads making her zip her mouth.  
" You know, when I first met Adrianna she was quite a character. Hey Ace, remember how your sister use to dance to that song Shining Star?", Meghann said.  
" The one by Ruben Studdard?", Ace asked.  
" Yeah that one. Remember?", Meghann asked.  
" Yeah, that was pretty funny Meghann. I remember she use to flap her elbows around acting like a chicken to it!", Ace began to laugh causing all of her friends to laugh as well.  
" Wait, she what?!", Kaylee laughed.  
" Hold on I'll show you what my sister Adrianna did Kaylee! She did this!", Ace laughed as she stood up from the chair, played the song on Leo's cell phone and immitated her sister's dance moves causing the whole gang to continue laughing.  
" Ace that is the funniest thing I've ever seen someone do!", Meghann laughed.  
" What the hell was that?", Sheldon asked.  
" It's called a tribute Sheldon. It's anything that honors a person you love.", Ace said.  
" Well alright. I suppose that makes sense.", Sheldon said.  
" I'm getting tired now.", Ace said with a yawn.  
" Ok well you want me to take you home?", Leo asked.  
" Yeah. Good night you guys.", Ace tiredly said as her and Leo began leaving the apartment.  
" Good night Ace good night Leo.", the others said.  
" We're going to head on out too.", Kaylee said.  
" Yeah come on Sophia.", Agatha said.  
" Ok good night everybody.", Sophia said as the three sisters began leaving.  
" Good night Kaylee, Agatha and Sophia.", the others said. Eventually Penny, Bernadette, Howard, Raj, and Stuart left as well leaving Meghann alone with the two physicists. Meghann's head was slumped into the couch and she was sleeping.  
" Meghann?", Leonard said as he gently tapped his friend on the shoulder which woke her up.  
" Wha...? Where is everybody Leonard?", Meghann asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
" Everybody left and we're going to bed.", Leonard said.  
" Well then I guess I should get going up to my apartment. Good night you guys.", Meghann said. But before she was about to walk out Sheldon said, " Now hold on wait a minute. Why don't you stay here for the night."  
" Are you sure Sheldon? Because I don't want to make it uncomfortable for you.", Meghann said.  
" Nonsense, I insist you stay here.", Sheldon said.  
" Well alright, I just need to grab a few things from my apartment and then I'll be back.", Meghann said. Sheldon nodded his head and she walked upstairs to her apartment. She grabbed some clothes for the morning and her toothbrush. She returned to 4A after she locked up her apartment. Sheldon brushed his teeth first and then Meghann did before she got in the bed with him. At some point Meghann pulled a throw blanket over her head while she slept which made Sheldon panic a little fearing that his girlfriend was going to suffocate to death so he gently pulled it off her head before going back to sleep himself. But in the middle of the night Sheldon woke up again this time to his girlfriend moaning in pain.  
" Meghann, are you alright?", Sheldon asked.  
" My throat hurts Sheldon.", Meghann moaned.  
" Oh dear Lord woman!", Sheldon said as he got out of bed, grabbed a small flashlight off the nightstand and walked over to the other side of the bed.  
" Sit up for a second and open your mouth.", Sheldon said. Meghann sat up and the second she opened her mouth Sheldon shined his flashlight into her mouth looking for the problem. Sure enough to his suspicions he saw little tiny white dots in the back of her throat.  
" Have you ever had your tonsils out Dr. Brissette?", Sheldon asked as he turned off his flashlight.  
" No. Why Dr. Cooper? Ow!", Meghann said as she began to massage her throat.  
" Come with me please.", Sheldon said as he dragged his girlfriend to Leonard's room.  
Knock knock knock " Leonard."  
Knock knock knock " Leonard."  
Knock knock knock " Leonard."  
Leonard got up and answered his bedroom door groggily asking, "What is it Sheldon?!"  
" You have to drive us to the hospital.", Sheldon said.  
" Aw Sheldon I don't want to have to deal with this! You already claimed one time that you had to have your appendix out when there was really nothing wrong with you!", Leonard groaned in irritation.  
" I know that I'm not an idiot Leonard. But this isn't about me, it's about my girlfriend.", Sheldon said.  
" What's wrong with Meghann?!", Leonard irritatedly asked.  
" I believe she has tonsilitis.", Sheldon said.  
" And what makes you think that?", Leonard huffed.  
" Do little tiny white dots confirm it?", Sheldon asked as he pointed his flashlight into Meghann's mouth. Leonard looked inside his friend's mouth and saw what his roommate/best friend was talking about.  
" Oh crud! Alright, just give me a minute Sheldon.", Leonard said as he began shuffling around his room to get his bathrobe and slippers.  
" I can't believe we have to spend a night in the Emergency Room for tonsilitis!", Leonard grumbled to himself as he fidgetted with the belt on his robe. As he approached the doorway he snapped, " Move it Sherlock Holmes!" at Sheldon and Meghann who were standing in the doorway blocking his path.  
" Excuse me, but that's Sheldon Cooper to you!", Sheldon interjected as he and Meghann stepped aside allowing Leonard to storm out into the living room grabbing his car keys.  
" I don't care! Let's just go!", Leonard hissed at Sheldon.  
" Why such a grouch?!", Sheldon asked.  
" Because you woke me up in the middle of the night for your girlfriend's problems and you're a nutcase!", Leonard hissed.  
" Look can we please just go already?! Ow!", Meghann interjected as she gripped her throat again. The three doctors first made their way up to 5A so that Meghann could grab some sweatpants, her bathrobe and slippers. During this they didn't realize that an unknown man was watching them from the airduct in the hallway. Once the three doctors left, the man jumped down, approached the door, picked the lock and went inside shutting the door behind him.

Emergency Room

After the paperwork was filled out and Meghann was looked at by Dr. Bennett, she was taken back to the O.R. for an outpatient tonsilectomy. Once it was done Meghann left with Sheldon and Leonard.

The next morning after Meghann got dressed she began walking upstairs to her apartment intending to check her laptop for weather predictions but before she even got her hand on the door , the man that was spying on her and the two physicists the night before suddenly emerged from inside the apartment armed with a knife and began to chase her down the stairs.  
" SHELDON, LEONARD, OPEN THE DOOR! I'M IN A PREDICAMENTS!", Meghann screamed as she pounded on the door to 4A. Sheldon and Leonard opened the door pulling Meghann inside just as they saw an unidentified man come running up behind her trying to bust the door down. The physicists didn't know who this man was but they were pretty sure that he had some sort of problem with blondes considering the fact that he was trying to attack Meghann. Luckily Penny wasn't home to hear this going on because she working was at The Cheesecake Factory.  
" Open the door you stupid bi**h! I know you're in there!", the man shouted as he pounded on the door.  
" Oh god!", Meghann screamed as she tried to catch her breath.  
" Meghann what is going on?!", Leonard asked.  
" I was walking upstairs to my apartment and some dude came out chasing me down the stairs armed with a knife!", Meghann screamed.  
" You mean to tell us that you don't know who this man is?!", Sheldon asked.  
" I've never seen this man before in my life!", Meghann screamed.  
" Well we haven't either!", Leonard said. Then he shouted through the door, " Look buddy, you need to get out of here because we're calling the police!" hoping that would make him go away but it only fueled his anger and made him hit the door harder.  
" Good! Do that Leonard! I got better ideas for myself!", Meghann screamed as she began running down the hallway to a closet.  
" What are you doing Dr. Brissette?!", Sheldon asked as he stared after his girlfriend.  
" Hiding for my life! That's what I'm doing Dr. Cooper!", Meghann screamed at her boyfriend from inside the closet.  
" Meghann you can't stay in the closet forever!", Leonard interjected.  
" Dr. Hofstadter shut it! You're not helping the cause! Just go call the Pasadena Police!", Meghann screamed.  
" Alright fine!", Leonard huffed. He was about to take his phone out but Sheldon beat him to it by saying, " Leonard I got it." Sheldon called the police and explained the situation. When the police showed up moments later and arrested the man in question outside the apartment the three doctors were shocked to learn that he was a serial killer who was wanted in Florida for kidnapping and murdering several other blonde haired women in the vecinity as well as other states. The three of them were absolutely horrified especially Sheldon. He was absolutely terrified of the fact that this man could have possibly killed him, his roommate/best friend, and his girlfriend. He wasn't schizophrenic or anything but simply just scared of people harming him and everyone that he cares about. Threats were another thing that bothered Sheldon. He absolutely hated threats being made toward him and his friends. After the dude was taken away Sheldon walked to the closet and opened the door.  
" Is he gone?", Meghann frightenly asked.  
" Indeed. You may come out now if you wish.", Sheldon said. Meghann nodded her head but when she tried to get out of the closet she found herself wedged in between something and couldn't move.  
" Oh balls, I can't move! I'm stuck!", Meghann said as she tried to get herself free.  
" Oh dear Lord woman!", Sheldon said as he shook his head and tried to pull his girlfriend out of the closet. When he got her free she lost her balance and fell to the floor pulling him down with her making both of them let out a scream. Leonard walked up to them and asked, " What are you idiots doing?!"  
" Dr. Brissette pulled me to the floor after I pulled her out of the closet!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Well I didn't mean to! I lost my balance Dr. Cooper! Shut up!", Meghann interjected.  
" No you don't tell me to shut up, I tell you to shut up!", Sheldon interjected.  
" No you don't!", Meghann interjected.  
" Both of you shut up! This is ridiculous! Get up off the floor!", Leonard interjected.  
" Quit being a grouch Leonard.", Sheldon said as he helped Meghann up from the floor.  
" Sheldon!", Leonard irritatedly said.

45 minutes later at Ace's house

" I stumbled across your picture today, I could barely breathe, the moment stopped me cold and grabbed me like a thief. I dialed your number but you wouldn't be there, I knew the whole time but it's still not fair. I just wanted to hear your voice, I just needed to hear your voice.", Ace sadly sang as she laid in bed listening to Address in the Stars on her ipod. Her voice cracked with every word that came out of her mouth and it hurt Leo to see his future wife like this. As he embraced her Ace got emotional and started crying.  
" Adrianna I miss you, enough though it's been one night!", Ace cried into her pillow.  
" Just let it out, it's ok.", Leo said.  
" Hey Leo.", Meghann said as she walked into the bedroom with Sheldon and Leonard.  
" Oh hey Meghann, Sheldon, and Leonard.", Leo said.  
" How's Ace doing Leo?", Leonard asked.  
" Not good Leonard. She won't get out of bed.", Leo said.  
" Wow, then she must be really upset about this.", Sheldon said.  
" Of course she is Sheldon. She just lost her sister last night.", Meghann said.  
" Can you guys please not talk about me as if I'm not in the room?!", Ace cried.  
" Ace, we know you're upset that your sister died but come on you can't stay in bed forever.", Meghann said.  
" I don't care!", Ace cried.  
" Ace I know what you're going through. I went through the same thing with my sister Sierra.", Meghann said.  
" She got shoved down a flight of stairs!", Ace cried.  
" Yeah but still I lost her.", Meghann said.  
" Please just get out, I want to be alone right now!", Ace cried.  
" Fine, we'll go.", Meghann said.  
" Just call me if you need something Ace.", Leo said. The second the 4 of them stepped out of the room Sheldon said, " This is absolutely ridiculous!" as he pulled out his cell phone.  
" Sheldon Cooper what the hell are you doing?!", Leo asked narrowing his eyes at the theoretical physicist.  
" That is none of your concern Leo Lemonselly.", Sheldon said as he walked away with his phone held to his ear. A few hours later Mrs. Cooper showed up and asked, "Alright Shelly where is she?"  
" In here mother.", Sheldon said as he pointed at the closed bedroom door.  
" You called your mother Sheldon?!", Leo asked.  
" Yes. I thought she could talk some sense into your fiancee.", Sheldon said.  
Knock knock  
" Acelynn, open the door.", Mrs. Cooper said.  
" Who is it?!", Ace cried.  
" Mary Cooper. Open the door sweetheart. I need to talk to you.", Mrs. Cooper said. Ace picked up a remote sitting on the nightstand next to her bed and pressed a button opening the door allowing Mrs. Cooper to walk in.  
" Now what's the problem Acelynn?", Mrs. Cooper asked.  
" My younger sister died in a car crash last night and I'm upset!", Ace cried.  
" Aw well I'm so sorry sweetheart. But let me tell you something, it's God's will. We are all children of the Lord and unfortunately for whatever reason he has, he cuts our lives short.", Mrs. Cooper said. The two continued talking until Mrs. Cooper said something to Ace that got her out of bed. Ace walked out of the room and went downstairs to get something to eat.  
" There. Problem solved.", Mrs. Cooper said from the doorway.  
" What did you say to her to get her out of bed?", Leo asked.  
" Well all I told her is that if her sister was still alive she wouldn't want to see her upset.", Mrs. Cooper said.  
" Well I guess that makes sense.", Leo said. Mrs. Cooper nodded her head.  
" Oh hey Meghann could you maybe run over to my house real quick to pick up my laptop for me please? I need to check my e-mail.", Leo asked.  
" Sure Leo. You coming with me Sheldon?", Meghann asked.  
" Yes I suppose so.", Sheldon said as he followed his girlfriend down the stairs.  
" Be careful and no sinning with each other!", Mrs. Cooper hollered after her son and her son's girlfriend.  
" Mom!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Ok ok that's enough we get it! Let's go!", Meghann interjected as her and Sheldon left the house.

Leo's house

" My god! What is that horrible smell?!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" I don't know but I suggest we search the house for the source before we grab Leo's laptop and get out of here Dr. Brissette.", Sheldon said.  
" Yeah, I was thinking the exact same thing Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said. The two doctors split up searching the house to find the source of where the bad smell was coming from. It eventually lead them to the kitchen more specifically the refridgerator. When Meghann opened the refridgerator, she almost threw up and passed out by what she saw.  
" Oh god, I think I just found it!", Meghann exclaimed as she tried to hold in the projectile vomit that was threatening to come out. She could feel her legs start to shake as well.  
" Are you alright Meghann?!", Sheldon asked in a concerned voice.  
" Oh god Sheldon you need to get me out of here now! I can't breathe!", Meghann screamed as she gripped the countertop to keep herself from collapsing to the floor.  
" Oh dear Lord!", Sheldon shrieked as he shut the fridge and dragged his girlfriend out of the kitchen. Meghann grabbed her best friend Leo's laptop after that and the two doctors walked out of the house.  
" Are you sure you're going to be able to drive back to Ace's house Meghann?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes Sheldon her house is not far from my best friend Leo's.", Meghann said.  
" I don't think so Meghann. You look like you're about to pass out.", Sheldon said as he shook his head.  
" Sheldon I'm fine, just get in the car.", Meghann said.  
" No no I will be driving your car back the short distance to Ace's. You get in the passenger side.", Sheldon said as he tried to take the car keys from Meghann.  
" You don't have a license Sheldon.", Meghann said.  
" True, I have a learner's permit and you have a license Meghann. So stop arguing with me and give me the keys.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon, Ace's house is only a few blocks away! I am fully conscious!", Meghann protested.  
" You don't sound like it Meghann.", Sheldon said.  
" Please take your hands off my keys so I can get in my car and drive us the short distance back.", Meghann said.  
" I'm afraid I can't do that.", Sheldon said as he took the keys from his girlfriend and got in the driver's seat. Meghann irritatedly got into the passenger side, sighed and said, " Ok you win Dr. Cooper. You can drive my car back to Ace's but I'm driving us home whether you like it or not."  
" Fair enough Dr. Brissette.", Sheldon said. After he did all the necessary safety checks he slowly backed the car out the driveway.  
" Be careful you don't hit anything Dr. Cooper because I don't want dents in my car.", Meghann said. Sheldon nodded his head in response. After a few minutes of silence Meghann reached over and turned on the radio. Her bluetooth connected ipod suddenly blared music throughout the car scaring her and Sheldon.  
" Good Lord woman! What are you trying to do?! Trying to damage my hearing?!", Sheldon interjected as he massaged his ears before gripping the steering wheel again.  
" I'm sorry Sheldon. I didn't realize it was that loud.", Meghann said. As she turned it down she asked, " Is this better?"  
" Yes, thank you.", Sheldon said.  
" Oh great my ears are ringing now!", Meghann said as she began to smack herself in the head to cease the ringing sound in her ears.  
" Hey don't do that Dr. Brissette! That's not going to solve anything!", Sheldon said.  
" Then what do you suggest I do Dr. Cooper?", Meghann asked.  
" I don't know. I'll let you know if I think of anything.", Sheldon said.  
" Oh my god, this the song I had playing on my ipod when my best friend Leo and I first met.", Meghann said as the song Numb by Linkin Park began to play.  
" You were listening to Linkin Park?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yeah. We were 5 years old when we first met. I was sitting on my bed in my room reading a book and that song was playing when Leo walked into my room.", Meghann said.  
" That's how you two met each other?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes.", Meghann said nodding her head.  
" And do you want me to tell you what happened two years after we met?", Meghann asked.  
" Yes. Tell me.", Sheldon said.  
" Ok this might come as quite a shock to you but Leo and I got arrested when we were 7 years old.", Meghann said.  
" Really? Well what on Earth did you do?", Sheldon asked.  
" You're going to think this is pretty stupid but we got arrested for skateboarding in a mall.", Meghann said.  
" Well who's dumb idea was it to do that?", Sheldon asked.  
" Um, shockingly it was my dumb idea.", Meghann said.  
" This was your idea?!", Sheldon exclaimed.  
" Yeah and quite frankly it was the dumbest thing I ever did.", Meghann said.  
" Well that certainly doesn't sync with your 168 IQ.", Sheldon said.  
" I know but come on I was a 7 year old girl. I was acting like a dumb kid.", Meghann said.  
" Although I hate to admit it, I believe I have done some stupid things as a child as well.", Sheldon said. Sheldon went into detail about it.

Ace's house

" Leo Michael Lemonselly, get the hell down here now!", Meghann shouted as her and Sheldon entered the house.  
" Meghann don't curse at your best friend Leo!", Mrs. Cooper hollered.  
" What Meghann?!", Leo hollered.  
" Yeah seriously what's the problem?", Ace asked.  
" Ace be quiet for a second! Just get your butt down here Leo because I need to talk to you!", Meghann shouted.  
" What is this about Meghann?!", Leo shouted.  
" Leo!", Meghann shouted.  
" Alright alright, I'm coming!", Leo shouted as he came down the stairs.  
" Now what?", Leo asked.  
" Backyard, now, let's go!", Meghann angrily said as she roughly pulled her best friend out the back door making him scream in pain.

Ace's backyard

" What the hell is your problem Meghann?! What is it that's setting you off right now?!", Leo asked.  
" It's your refridgerator at your house!", Meghann angrily said.  
" What are you talking about?!", Leo asked.  
" Dude your fridge is full of expired and rotting food!", Meghann angrily said.  
" Whhhat?", Leo nervously said.  
" Don't lie to me! I know you knew about it! Why didn't you do anything?!", Meghann angrily said.  
" I don't know, I guess I just got lazy! You know I don't appreciate you interrogating me like a police officer right now so I don't want to talk about this right now!", Leo irritatedly said as he stormed back into the house.  
" Oh no, Leo get back here! We are not done talking about this!", Meghann shouted as she stormed in after him.  
" Well I'm done listening to this sh*t!", Leo shouted as he stormed upstairs to a bedroom and slammed the door behind him before locking it.  
" Leo no cursing!", Mrs. Cooper shouted.  
" Yeah you don't swear at me Leo!", Meghann shouted as she bounded up the stairs.  
" Leave me alone Meghann!", Leo shouted from a bedroom.  
" Dude we are best friends and best friends don't fight let alone curse at each other!", Meghann shouted.  
" I don't care! Shut up!", Leo shouted.  
" Dude if you don't get out here, I will tell Julia that you were the one that drew on her face when we were teenagers during that sleepover at my house on that Friday night once!", Meghann interjected.  
" Yeah right you're bluffing Meghann!", Leo interjected.  
" Leo just get out here!", Meghann shouted.  
" I'm not listening Meghann!", Leo shouted.  
" Ok that's fine Leo, I guess you wouldn't mind me calling Julia and telling her about that incident now would you?!", Meghann asked as she held her cell phone in her hand.  
" You really think blackmailing me about calling Julia is going to work?! You're crazy!", Leo shouted through the door.

" Blaaaaah!"

" Ahhhhhhhh!", Meghann screamed as she fell back into the door after someone jumped down from the airduct and scared her from behind.  
" Oh man that was awesome! I got you Meghann!", Julia laughed.  
" Julia!", Meghann screamed.  
" That's my name, don't wear it out!", Julia laughed.  
" Son of a firecracker, ow!", Meghann screamed as she rubbed the back of her head.  
" Oh get up drama queen!", Julia laughed as she helped her friend up off the floor.  
" Julia?! Is that you?!", Leo shouted.  
" Yes Leo it's me! Where are you?!", Julia shouted.  
" I'm in the bedroom!", Leo shouted.  
" Get out here Leo!", Meghann shouted as she continued to rub her head.  
" Good Lord! What is going on up here?! What is all this shouting and catterwalling about?!", Sheldon interjected as he came up the stairs. When he saw Meghann massaging her head he exclaimed, " Meghann are you alright?!"  
" Yeah I'm fine Sheldon. I just hit my head on the door because my friend here scared the living daylights out of me.", Meghann said.  
" Well where in the name of Einstein did you come from?!", Sheldon asked.  
" Up there.", Julia said as she pointed at the airduct above her head.  
" What were you doing in Ace's ventilation system Julia?!", Meghann asked.  
" I came here for the sole purpose of scaring you!", Julia laughed.  
" Does your husband Flint even know you're here?!", Meghann asked.  
" Yeah I told him what I was going to do and he simply told me to go nuts.", Julia said. She then looked at Sheldon and asked, " Wait a minute, aren't you Dr. Cooper?!"  
" Yes.", Sheldon said.  
" Did you just now notice that Julia? You just said something to him not even a few minutes ago.", Meghann said.  
" I wasn't paying that much attention to who I was talking to Meghann.", Julia said. Then she screamed, " Leo come out of the bedroom!"  
" Shut up Julia!", Leo shouted.  
" You want me to chop this door nob off Leo?! I took Kung Fu lessons when I was little and I'm not afraid to show off!", Julia shouted.  
" Then be my guest Julia Elizabeth Mcpherson-Lockwood!", Leo shouted.  
" Fine, as you wish Leonardo Michael Lemonselly!", Julia shouted.  
" Don't call me that! I hate that!", Leo shouted. Julia showed off a few Kung Fu moves before chopping the door nob right off.  
" Hey! No fair!", Leo exclaimed as he came out of the bedroom.  
" Yeah nice going you supercalifragilisticexpialidocious idiot!", Meghann interjected as she stared at her friend Julia.  
" That makes no sense Meghann!", Julia interjected.  
" Julia did you just break one of my door nobs off?!", Ace scolded as she came up the stairs.  
" Yeah to get Leo to come out of this bedroom!", Julia interjected.  
" That cost me 200 bucks!", Ace shouted.  
" Well that's not my problem Ace!", Julia shouted.  
" Good Lord! Will you stop that catterwalling?! You're giving me a headache!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Dr. Cooper stay out of this! This is between me and my friends!", Ace interjected.  
" Ace don't shout at my boyfriend!", Meghann interjected.  
" Wait, WHAT?!", Julia exclaimed.  
" Dr. Cooper is my boyfriend Julia.", Meghann said.  
" Dr. Meghann Rose Brissette are you messing with me?!", Julia exclaimed.  
" No I'm not. I'm serious.", Meghann said.  
" What happened to Casey?!", Julia asked.  
" The asshat bastard cheated on me with another woman!", Meghann said.  
" Meghann what did I tell you about cursing?! No cursing!", Mrs. Cooper shouted from downstairs.  
" Sorry Mrs. Cooper!", Meghann shouted back.  
" Who was that?!", Julia asked.  
" My mother.", Sheldon said. Julia nodded her head as if she understood that.  
" Well I got to go. See ya.", Julia said as she began walking away.  
" You're not going anywhere Julia! You need to come back here and fix my door nob!", Ace shouted.  
" It's broken Ace!", Julia shouted.  
" Yeah because you broke it! So come back here and fix it! You think you can just come into my house whenever you want and break my stuff?!", Ace interjected.  
" No and I'm not listening!", Julia interjected.  
" You better come back here Julia or else you're going to be dealing with The Ace Dog!", Ace shouted.  
" I thought you quit the Street Dogs!", Julia shouted.  
" I did but that still doesn't mean that I can't kick your butt!", Ace shouted. Julia made a spit noise at her which made her angry.  
" Why you...!", Ace shouted and tried to lash out running after Julia but Leo held her back.  
" Ace, baby, calm down. Channel your anger somewhere else and go to your happy place.", Leo said as he rubbed his fiancee's arm. Ace took some deep breaths and slowly began to calm down.  
" Thanks Leo. I needed that.", Ace said. Sheldon stood a few feet away from Ace looking completely terrified by what he just witnessed. Ace began to feel guilty about what she had done.  
" Sheldon I am so sorry you had to see that side of me. I haven't acted like that in a long time in front of my friends.", Ace apologetically said.  
" That's quite alright Ace.", Sheldon said staring at her with wide eyes.  
" No it's really not. I lost my cool at my friend Julia and I really shouldn't have. I hope I didn't scare you.", Ace said with a sigh.  
" Well to be honest you did scare me but my advice to you is a little warning next time when your going to get mad please.", Sheldon said.  
" Agreed.", Ace said. Then she asked, " Julia can you please come back up here?"  
" Are you gonna be a rage machine and kill me Ace?!", Julia frightenly asked.  
" No I have a cool head now. Just please come back up here. I don't want you to be afraid of me.", Ace said.  
" Alright.", Julia said as she walked back upstairs. As she tried to fix the door nob she irritatedly said, " Ugh, it won't go back on!"  
" Well who's fault is that Julia? You were the one that broke it in the first place.", Sheldon said.  
" Dr. Cooper!", Leo shouted.  
" What?! I'm just stating the obvious Leo!", Sheldon said.  
" Well I'm about to state your obvious if you don't shut up!", Leo shouted.  
" Leo!", Mrs. Cooper shouted from downstairs.  
" Sorry Mrs. Cooper!", Leo interjected.  
" What are you idiots doing up here?!", Leonard asked as he came up the stairs.  
" Stay out of this Dr. Hofstadter! This has nothing to do with you!", Meghann interjected.  
" What the hell are you talking about Meghann?!", Leonard interjected.  
" Leonard no cursing!", Mrs. Cooper shouted.  
" Aww come on!", Leonard shouted.  
" Leonard don't argue with my mother.", Sheldon said.  
" Since when do you tell me what to do Sheldon?!", Leonard interjected.  
" Since the day you signed the Roommate Agreement.", Sheldon said.  
" Aw screw the Roommate Agreement!", Leonard shouted.  
" No you don't screw the Roommate Agreement, the Roommate Agreement screws you!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Alright that's enough! Use your inside voices!", Mrs. Cooper shouted as she came up the stairs.  
" Yeah seriously this is getting pretty ridiculous now! Cool it!", Meghann interjected.  
" No! I will not let him tell me what to do!", Leonard shouted as he pointed at Sheldon.  
" You live with me, you follow my rules. We're living in a world of chaos.", Sheldon said.  
" Ugh Sheldon you make me want to shove you in a cardboard box right now!", Leonard irritatedly said.  
" Ok that is it!", Sheldon said as he tried to blow up Leonard's head with his mind.  
" You can not blow up my head with your mind!", Leonard shouted.  
" Then I'll settle for an aneurysm!", Sheldon shouted as he continued to strain his mind.  
" Shelly that's enough! Knock it off!", Mrs. Cooper shouted at her son.  
" Quit it!", Leonard shouted as he slapped Sheldon across the face.  
" Ow! Did you see what he just did?! He hit me!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Sheldon!", Leonard shouted.  
" You know what, I don't need this!", Sheldon shouted as he walked downstairs.  
" Don't you dare walk away from me! I'm speaking to you!", Leonard shouted as he followed after his roommate.  
" Sheldon, Leonard! Why I oughta give you two a Vulcan nerve pinch for this! Come back here!", Meghann shouted as she followed after the two physicists.  
" Oh great, see what you did now Sheldon?! You awoken Meghann's inner dragon!", Leonard shouted.  
" On the contrary, that was you Leonard! You're the one that made my girlfriend mad, not me!", Sheldon shouted. As the two physicists continued to argue with each other their arguing was suddenly interrupted by individual ows caused by the meteorologist/storm chaser smacking them across the face.  
" Knock it off, both of you! You two are grown men! Act like it!", Meghann shouted.  
" He started it!", Sheldon and Leonard said blaming each other while pointing fingers at each other.  
" I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it! Quit acting immature!", Meghann shouted. But the second she said that her watch started going off.  
" And you know what, we'll talk about this when I get back! I got to go!", Meghann exclaimed as she grabbed her purse.  
" Where are you going Meghann?", Sheldon asked.  
" There's a storm developing somewhere and I got to go chase it Sheldon!", Meghann said.  
" Well hold on I'm coming with you!", Sheldon said.  
" Shelly let her go, this is her job. I don't need you getting hurt.", Mrs. Cooper said.  
" I most certainly will not mother!", Sheldon protested.  
" Sheldon don't argue with me! I forbid you to go with her!", Mrs. Cooper scolded.  
" Well I'm going with her anyway!", Sheldon protested as he ran out the door with his girlfriend.  
" Sheldon!", Leonard shouted but Sheldon didn't hear him. Meghann and Sheldon had already left.

Highway

" This is completely insane Dr. Brissette!", Sheldon said.  
" Well you were the one who wanted to come with me in the first place Dr. Cooper!", Meghann said.  
" Oh I know that, I'm just saying it's insane.", Sheldon said.  
" Can you just shut up for a second please? I need to figure out where this storm is.", Meghann said as she kept glancing at her weather radar. It was showing a huge storm system developing into a super cell.  
" Oh Lord this is not good!", Meghann said as she glanced back and forth at her radar and the road.  
" What's the problem?", Sheldon asked.  
" A huge super cell is developing and it looks like it could be an EF-5 tornado!", Meghann said.  
" Oh dear Lord, I don't like this at all! I think we should turn around and go home Dr. Brissette!", Sheldon said as his anxiety started to rise.  
" You want me to get fired from my job Dr. Cooper?!", Meghann asked.  
" No, but I also don't feel comfortable with you placing us in harm's way!", Sheldon said.  
" It's called storm chasing for a reason Sheldon.", Meghann said.  
" Yeah but I don't...!", Sheldon started to say.  
" Here listen to my ipod!", Meghann interrupted by turning on her ipod. The song that came out was Goodbye Earl by the Dixie Chicks.  
" What are you trying to do?! Trying to torture me Dr. Brissette?!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Just shut up and listen my ipod Dr. Cooper! Or as Penny would say, Dr. Whackadoodle!", Meghann interjected as she focused on what was she was doing.  
" Well alright.", Sheldon said.

Mary Anne and Wanda were the best of friends  
All through their high school days

' Interesting. Typical country song.', Sheldon thought in his head.

Both members of the 4H club, both active in the FFA  
After graduation  
Mary Anne went out lookin' for a bright new world  
Wanda looked all around this town and all she found was Earl

' Oh great, all she finds is a man while her best friend is exploring the world.', Sheldon thought.

Well, it wasn't two weeks after she got married that  
Wanda started gettin' abused

' Wait, what?! That's not right! You don't treat a woman like that! What the hell is wrong with this man?!', Sheldon thought as continued to listen.

She'd put on dark glasses or long sleeved blouses  
Or make-up to cover a bruise  
Well she finally got the nerve to file for divorce  
And she let the law take it from there  
But Earl walked right through that restraining order  
And put her in intensive care

' What?! Ok someone really needs to do something about this guy! This is preposterous!', Sheldon thought.

Right away Mary Anne flew in from Atlanta  
On a red eye midnight flight  
She held Wanda's hand as they worked out a plan  
And it didn't take 'em long to decide  
That Earl had to die,

' Alright, there you go! Kill him!', Sheldon thought.

goodbye Earl  
Those black-eyed peas, they tasted alright to me, Earl  
You're feelin' weak? Why don't you lay down and sleep, Earl  
Ain't it dark wrapped up in that tarp, Earl

' Smart girl! Take that you ba***rd!', Sheldon thought.

The cops came by to bring Earl in  
They searched the house high and low  
Then they tipped their hats and said, thank you ladies  
If you hear from him let us know

" Oh shit! The tornado is coming right at us! Hang on Sheldon!", Meghann exclaimed as she fiercely began turning the wheel to go around the EF-5 tornado.

Well, the weeks went by and spring turned to summer  
And summer faded into fall  
And it turns out he was a missing person who nobody missed at all

' That's horrible! Bazinga, no it's not!', Sheldon thought as he silently laughed in his head.  
Ring ring ring ring!  
Meghann looked at the caller ID on her phone. It was Howard Wolowitz.  
" What is it Howard?!", Meghann answered as she continued to try avoiding the tornado barrelling toward her car.

So the girls bought some land and a roadside stand  
Out on highway 109  
They sell Tennessee ham and strawberry jam  
And they don't lose any sleep at night, 'cause  
Earl had to die,

' Oh great, thanks a lot Wolowitz!', Sheldon thought.  
" I need to ask you something Meghann.", Howard said.

goodbye Earl  
We need a break, let's go out to the lake, Earl  
We'll pack a lunch, and stuff you in the trunk, Earl

' Sorry Earl, looks like you're sleeping with the fishes! Score 1 for you Wanda!', Sheldon thought.  
" Wolowitz get off the phone! I'm busy right now!", Meghann said.

Is that alright? Good! Let's go for a ride, Earl, hey!  
Ooh hey hey hey, ummm hey hey hey, hey hey hey

" Doing what?!", Howard asked.

The next song that came on was Low by Flo Rida.  
Hmm-mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm  
(Lemme talk to 'em...lemme talk to 'em...)  
Hmm-mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm  
(Lemme talk to 'em...)

" I'm chasing a tornado! More specifically, it's chasing me!", Meghann screamed.

Shawty had them Apple Bottom jeans  
Boots wit the fur (wit the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at herrr  
She hit the flo' (she hit the flo'!), next thang you know  
Shawty got low-low-low-low-low-low-low-low

' What in the name of Einstein is this?!', Sheldon thought.  
" It's really important!", Howard said.  
" I highly doubt that Howard!", Meghann interjected.

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks wit the straps (wit the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (AYY!)  
She hit the flo' (she hit the flo'!), next thang you know  
Shawty got low-low-low-low-low-low-low-low  
Cmon

" How do I make your stupid loud mouth storm chasing partner leave my house?", Howard asked.  
" I DON 'T KNOW! HOWARD JOEL WOLOWITZ, GET OFF THE PHONE! I CAN 'T TALK RIGHT NOW!", Meghann shouted.

(C'mon) I ain't never seen nothin that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Them birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flex-able  
Professional, drinkin X and oh  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see  
What I think I - whoa  
Did I thank I see shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
I'mma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her mo'  
Cash ain't no problem, I know where it goes  
She had them...

As the song continued to play Sheldon said, " Yes please get off the phone Howard or you're going to receive a strike."  
" Wha...?! Sheldon?! Are you in the car with Meghann?!", Howard exclaimed.  
" Yes and that is none of your concern, goodbye!", Sheldon said as he took his girlfriend's phone and ended the call.  
" Thanks for that Sheldon.", Meghann said. Sheldon nodded his head in response.  
" Oh hell!", Meghann frightenly said.  
" Oh god!", Sheldon frightenly said.  
" HIT THE DECK!", Meghann screamed as the EF-5 tornado slammed into her car lifting it into the air.

Sorry about the cut off of this chapter but I didn't want to make it too long! This part will continue in chapter 19 and more stuff will follow! What do you think will happen next?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

" HIT THE DECK!", Meghann screamed as the EF-5 tornado slammed into her car lifting it into the air. As the windows and windshield blew out Sheldon shielded his girlfriend Meghann from the glass and flying debris as Meghann's SUV spun around in the air. The two doctors screamed in terror as the car got tossed around in the air like a tin can being kicked repeatedly.  
" Dr. Cooper you're crushing my spine!", Meghann screamed.  
" Well you're crushing my pelvis Dr. Brissette!", Sheldon screamed.  
" Is that really important right now?!", Meghann screamed at her boyfriend.  
" Not really!", Sheldon screamed at his girlfriend. As the car continued to be tossed around and it started losing power there was a short moment of silence between the meteorologist and the theoretical physicist before Sheldon screamed, " I told you this was a bad idea! But did you listen to me?! No!"  
" Well I didn't have a choice! It was either this or get fired!", Meghann screamed.

Ring ring ring ring!

" Oh butternuts, it's my dad!", Meghann screamed as she looked at the caller ID on her cell phone.  
" Well don't just sit there looking at it, answer it!", Sheldon screamed.  
" Meghann?", Mr. Brissette answered on speaker.  
" What is it dad?! I can't talk right now! I'm in a serious predicaments!", Meghann screamed into the phone.  
" What is going on Meghann?! What is that noise?!", Mr. Brissette shouted.  
" My car has been sucked up into an EF-5 tornado!", Meghann screamed.  
" WHAT?! Please don't tell me you're in the car by yourself are you Meghann?!", Mr. Brissette shouted.  
" I'm not dad! My boyfriend's in the car with me!", Meghann screamed.  
" What is Dr. Cooper doing in the car with you?!", Mr. Brissette shouted.  
" He wanted to come with me even though his mother forbidded it!", Meghann screamed.  
" Ok ok don't panic!", Mr. Brissette shouted.  
" Yeah thanks for the bi**hing tip dad!", Meghann screamed into the phone at her dad.  
" Don't swear at me Meghann!", Mr. Brissette shouted through the phone at his daughter.  
" Oh for God sakes someone get us out of this before we die!", Sheldon screamed.  
" DR. COOPER SHUT UP!", Meghann screamed.  
" Meghann don't talk like that to your boyfriend!", Mr. Brissette shouted.  
" Dad, hang up! I can't talk right now!", Meghann screamed.  
" Alright, but your brother and I are coming out there to find you!", Mr. Brissette shouted.  
" No! You and Brian are just going to get hurt!", Meghann screamed.  
" Well you're my daughter and I'm not letting something happen to you!", Mr. Brissette shouted.  
" But dad...!", Meghann screamed.  
" No buts about it! Your brother and I are coming to find you as well as Officer Mason!", Mr. Brissette shouted.  
" Officer Mason too?! Seriously dad?! This is completely unnecessary! Hello?! Hello?!", Meghann screamed. After there was no response to that Meghann looked at her phone and saw that her father had hung up on her.  
" Oh god we're gonna crash!", Meghann screamed as her car was suddenly thrown to the ground. Darkness suddenly clouded her vision.

" Meghann are you ok?", A voice suddenly asked waking Meghann up.  
" Uhhh my head! Who's there?!", Meghann moaned placing her hand on her head.  
" It's Officer Mason. You're at my house.", Officer Mason said.  
" Are you ok Meghann?", Mr. Brissette asked.  
" Yeah, if you can hear me sis don't go toward the light!", Brian jokingly said.  
" Oh shut up Brian. Wait a minute! Sheldon?! Where's Dr. Cooper?!", Meghann exclaimed as panic began to set in.  
" Shhh calm down Meghann. He's right next to you.", Officer Mason said as she turned Meghann's face to the side. Meghann then saw her unconscious boyfriend laying in the bed next to her.  
" Oh my god, Sheldon! Sheldon! Dr. Cooper wake up!", Meghann exclaimed as she gently shook his arm. When Sheldon came to he said, " Meghann?"  
" Yeah it's me. Are you ok?", Meghann asked with a look of worry on her face.  
" Yes I am fine. Are you alright?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes. Just in pain.", Meghann said.  
" As am I as well.", Sheldon said.  
" Shelly what did I tell you?! I said not to go with her and yet you went with her anyway and got yourself hurt! You are in big trouble!", Mrs. Cooper shouted as she showed up with Leonard, Leo, Ace and Julia.  
" Excuse me who are you?", Officer Mason asked.  
" Mary Cooper, Sheldon's mother! And who are you?!", Mrs. Cooper asked.  
" I'm Officer Everest Mason.", Officer Mason said.  
" Nice to meet you.", Mrs. Cooper said. Then she turned to her son Sheldon and scolded, " Start explaining Sheldon!"  
" Mom could you please not scream at me?!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Boy I'll scream at you all I want because you nearly gave me a heart attack!", Mrs. Cooper shouted.  
" We're not even that hurt Mrs. Cooper. Just maybe a few bruises, scratches, and a little bit of head trauma. That's it.", Meghann said.  
" From an EF-5 tornado, I don't think so Meghann!", Mrs. Cooper said.  
" No really, look!", Meghann said as she stood up from the bed.  
" See? No broken bones.", Meghann said but Mrs. Cooper just stared at her.  
" Sheldon get out of the bed!", Meghann said.  
" Well alright, if you insist.", Sheldon as he stood up.  
" See?", Meghann said.  
" How is this possible that you're not seriously hurt?!", Mrs. Cooper asked.  
" It's because this thing around my neck protected us from that.", Meghann said as she flashed her crystal around.  
" Is that what I think it is sis?!", Brian shockingly asked.  
" Yep, my tornado crystal Brian.", Meghann said.  
" How did you get that back from Twister?!", Brian asked.  
" I didn't get it back, Leo did and he gave it back to me.", Meghann said.  
" Yeah well how did he get it?!", Brian asked.  
" I don't know and I don't care Brian. All that I care about is that it's back in my possession.", Meghann said.  
" Speaking of Twister, what happened to that bastard anyway?", Brian asked.  
" He drowned in the Pacific Ocean.", Meghann said.  
" He's dead?!", Brian asked.  
" Are you freaking serious?!", Julia asked.  
" Yep he's dead.", Meghann said.  
" Twister is a dead man! Twister is a dead man! Twister is a dead man! Twister is a dead man! Twister is a dead man!", Julia chanted as Meghann followed her out of the room down the hallway joining in with her.  
" Hey wait up you guys!", Leo called out as he joined in with two of his best friends. The three of them chanted this throughout the whole house.  
" You hear that Twister?! You're a dead man!", Meghann shouted out.

Hell

" Oh I hear that alright you little brat but you're not getting away with that! You may have gotten rid of my wife, my sister, Amy, and Mrs. Fowler but you're not getting rid of me so easily! I'm going to get my revenge once and for all! Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!", Twister's evil spirit said as he laughed maniacally.

Officer Mason's house

" Dude that was hilarious!", Leo laughed at what his best friend said.  
" I know Leo! Who am I kidding?! Twister can't hear me anyway!", Meghann laughed.  
" You got that right!", Julia laughed as her and Meghann high fived each other. Then Meghann tripped and suddenly a pair of lanky arms wrapped around her.  
" Ahhhhhhhh!", Meghann screamed in surprise.  
" Oh calm down woman, it's just me!", Sheldon said as he looked at his girlfriend.  
" Oh Sheldon you scared me!", Meghann said with a sigh of relief as she stared into the face of her boyfriend.  
" Are you alright?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes.", Meghann said as she kissed him.  
" Oh damn you woman!", Sheldon exclaimed as he kissed her back.  
" Sheldon Lee Cooper!", Mrs. Cooper shouted.  
" Sorry mother!", Sheldon said.

3 weeks later

The church was decorated very beautifully for Adrianna's funeral. The entire Jettson family as well as everyone else came together to celebrate her life.  
" We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of a beautiful young soul. Adrianna was a beautiful, young, vibrant woman who lit up every room with her smile, laughter, and love. She cared about everyone who knew and loved her very much. She was never afraid of anything and was always willing to lend a helping hand to someone in need. Adrianna was a generous woman who never took anything for granted and was always very kind to others, especially to her older sister Acelynn. Adrianna had a dream which was to go to college and become a rocket scientist. She never failed at anything and was so proud of her accomplishments. She loved archery, literature, acting and dancing. She also loved to listen to music and sing. With that being said, Adrianna Michelle Jettson you will be dearly missed.", the funeral director said. Then he said, " If at this time, could the immediate family step forward to the casket please." Ace, her mother and father stepped forward to Adrianna's casket. As the three of them stood there tears welled up in their eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Jettson couldn't believe that their youngest daughter was gone. They just couldn't understand why someone could be so heartless and careless to take their 20 year old daughter's life, not to mention the lives of her three friends that were in the car with her. Ace and her parents held hands with each other and bowed heads in silent prayer. After the service and the casket was buried, everyone went to the memorial luncheon that followed.  
" Auntie Meghann!", Calvin, Brianna and Sorin exclaimed as they ran up to her.  
" Hi Calvin, Brianna and Sorin! Come give me a hug!", Meghann exclaimed holding her arms out as the three kids threw their arms around her.  
" We missed you so much!", Brianna said.  
" I missed you too!", Meghann said.  
" Who's the man standing next you?", Calvin asked as he pointed at Sheldon.  
" This is my new boyfriend. His name is Dr. Sheldon Cooper.", Meghann said.  
" You broke up with the other man?", Sorin asked.  
" Yes I broke up with Casey because he cheated on me.", Meghann said.  
" So this is your niece and nephews you were talking about Meghann?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes Sheldon but I actually have two nieces now. Little Kandis is the new one I told you about.", Meghann said. Then she turned to Brianna and asked, " Yeah where's your little sister?"  
" Mommy's holding her. She's over there.", Brianna said pointing at her mother. Then she said to Sheldon, " I'm Brianna by the way and these are my brothers Calvin and Sorin."  
" Well it's nice to meet you.", Sheldon said.  
" So what do we call you?", Calvin asked.  
" You can just call me Dr. Cooper.", Sheldon said.  
" You're a doctor just like our auntie?", Brianna asked.  
" Yes but I'm a theoretical physicist.", Sheldon said.  
" What's that?", Sorin asked.  
" I calculate theories through physics equations.", Sheldon said.  
" Is that complicated?", Brianna asked.  
" It is for some people but if you're a genius like me it's really not that complicated.", Sheldon said.  
" What's your IQ?", Calvin asked.  
" 187.", Sheldon said.  
" Do you like our auntie Dr. Cooper?", Calvin asked.  
" Calvin that's rude. You don't ask that.", Meghann said.  
" No no it's ok.", Sheldon said. Then he said to Calvin, " Well to answer your question Calvin I don't just like your aunt, I love her."  
" You seem a lot nicer than Mr. Jones.", Brianna said.  
" Well thank you very much for the compliment.", Sheldon said with a smile.  
" You're welcome.", Brianna said.  
' Wow, these kids are so respectful and so well behaved!', Sheldon thought.  
" Kelsie! Over here!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Hey sis!", Kelsie exclaimed as she walked over while holding Baby Kandis in her arms.  
" Hey! It's so great to see you again!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" You too!", Kelsie exclaimed as the two sisters hugged each other.  
" Aww look at you Kandis! You look so cute with that sunflower in your head! Yes you do! Yes you do!", Meghann cooed as she tickled her little niece's stomach. Kandis giggled in response.  
" So this is Sheldon?", Kelsie asked with a smile.  
" Yes this is him.", Meghann said with a smile.  
" Oh it's so great to finally meet you Dr. Cooper. I'm Kelsie, one of Meghann's sisters.", Kelsie said as she held her hand out.  
" Uh Kelsie... he's germaphobic.", Meghann said.  
" Oh! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!", Kelsie exclaimed as she took her hand back.  
" That's alright. I should have said something about that.", Sheldon said.  
" No no that's ok, I should have known.", Kelsie said. They continued talking to each other until Kelsie's husband showed up.  
" Hey honey hey Meghann.", Chris said.  
" Oh hi Chris.", Meghann said to her brother-in law.  
" Hi honey.", Kelsie said.  
" Who's this?", Chris asked.  
" Oh Chris this is Meghann's new boyfriend Dr. Sheldon Cooper.", Kelsie said.  
" Oh hi I'm Chris, Kelsie's husband.", Chris said.  
" Well hello, nice to meet you. So you two are the parents of these four children?", Sheldon said.  
" Yes we are. They're our kids.", Kelsie said as her husband nodded his head in agreement.  
" Well I must say they're really well behaved.", Sheldon said.  
" They sure are.", Chris agreed. The conversation continued and Sheldon eventually met the rest of his girlfriend's family as well.

4 days later as Sheldon and Leonard were coming home from CalTech, Sheldon said, " You go on in Leonard I'm going upstairs to see what Meghann has been doing on her day off."  
" Alright buddy, knock yourself out.", Leonard said as he unlocked their apartment door and went inside. Sheldon walked upstairs to 5A and knocked on the door.  
Knock knock knock " Meghann."  
Knock knock knock " Meghann."  
Knock knock knock " Meghann."  
Meghann walked to the door and opened it.  
" Oh hi Sheldon.", Meghann said with a smile.  
" Hello Meghann.", Sheldon said with a smile.  
" What brings you to my apartment?", Meghann asked.  
" Oh nothing really, just wanted to know what you've been up to seeing that it was your day off.", Sheldon said.  
" Well not much, just ran a few errands and talked on the phone with my cousin Lindsay for a while. So how was work?", Meghann said.  
" Interesting but exhausting at the same time.", Sheldon said.  
" Ah. Do you want to come in?", Meghann asked.  
" Yes I would. Thank you.", Sheldon said as he entered Meghann's apartment. Music was playing on the Alexa speaker. The song that was currently playing was Where is the love? by the Black Eyed Peas.  
" Alexa, next song!", Meghann commanded and the next song began to play.  
" What is that Dr. Brissette?! A robot?!", Sheldon asked.  
" No it's just a bluetooth speaker that responds to voice commands Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said.  
" Where did you get that?!", Sheldon asked.  
" I got it from Amazon.", Meghann said.  
" Interesting.", Sheldon said.  
" You want to try saying something to it?", Meghann asked.  
" I'm not sure. How do you work this thing?", Sheldon asked.  
" Oh it's real simple Sheldon. Just watch what I say.", Meghann said. Then she commanded, " Alexa, play Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield."  
" Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield.", Alexa said and the song began to play.  
" You think you got the concept?", Meghann asked.  
" Yes I believe so. Alexa, play In The End by Linkin Park.", Sheldon commanded.  
" In The End by Linkin Park.", Alexa said and the song started to play.  
" Jeepers creepers, that's amazing!", Sheldon exclaimed.  
" I know, that's why I got this thing! And actually this thing can do a whole lot more than play songs! I'll give you an example! Alexa, what is tomorrow's weather?", Meghann said.  
" Tomorrow in Pasadena, you can expect partly cloudy skies with a high of 65 and a low of 47.", Alexa said. The song resumed playing after that.  
" What fresh hell is this?! Did it really just do that?!", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes.", Meghann said. They sat there listening to music for a while until Sheldon said, " Come on, let's go to your room."  
" What?!", Meghann said.  
" Let's make love to each other.", Sheldon said.  
" Are you sure you're ready for that Sheldon? That's a big step in our relationship.", Meghann said.  
" I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't ready Meghann. So do you want to? I don't want to pressure you if you're not comfortable with it.", Sheldon said.  
" Two words, take me.", Meghann whispered with a smile in Sheldon's ear as the two of them headed to Meghann's bedroom. They started kissing each other as Sheldon kicked the door shut with his foot. They proceeded to undress each other and fell back on the bed. Meghann grabbed a condom from her nightstand next to her bed and ripped open the packaging with her teeth. She slid it onto Sheldon's man parts as he kissed her neck all the way down to her breasts.  
" Oh god Sheldon, yes! Oh yes!", Meghann exclaimed as her hands stroked the back of her boyfriend's head kissing him.  
" Oh vixen!", Sheldon exclaimed as he continued kissing his girlfriend stroking the back of her shoulders. As he began to thrust his body Meghann moaned in satisfaction.  
" Oh hell yes! Harder!", Meghann exclaimed as Sheldon began thrusting his body even harder.  
" Just tell me when you want me to stop Dr. Brissette!", Sheldon said as he continued.  
" No don't stop! Keep going Dr. Cooper!", Meghann exclaimed. They kissed each other fiercely as they thrusted their bodies into each other. They were like two bulls charging at each other in a bull fighting ring. As they continued engaging in coitus with each other they were suddenly interrupted by Howard walking in on them.  
" Hey Meghann can I borrow your... holy space nuts, full moon!", Howard exclaimed as he shielded his eyes from what he saw making the two doctors scream.  
" A little privacy please Howard!", Sheldon exclaimed as he wrapped a blanket around himself and Meghann.  
" Yeah show some respect for a lady would ya?!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" I'm sorry I swear I didn't see anything!", Howard said.  
" Well regardless could you please get out Howard?!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Well what are you two doing in here?! Are you having sex with each other?!", Howard exclaimed.  
" That is none of your concern! Now get out!", Sheldon interjected.  
" What?! I was just asking Sheldon!", Howard interjected.  
" HOWARD JOEL WOLOWITZ, GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM!", Meghann screamed.  
" Alright alright! I'm going I'm going!", Howard hissed as he stepped out of the room shutting the door behind him. But then he immediately comes back in and asks, " But seriously are you...?"  
" GET OUT!", Meghann and Sheldon shouted simultaneously.  
" Alright!", Howard hissed as he stepped back out of the room.  
" Now, where were we?", Meghann asked with a smile as they continued where they left off.

Living room

" What are you doing here Howard?", Meghann asked, her clothes now back on.  
" I came to ask if I could borrow your flashdrive.", Howard said.  
" What's wrong with yours?", Meghann asked.  
" Mine is out of storage and I have a really important file to save.", Howard said.  
" Alright you can borrow my flashdrive but don't lose it.", Meghann said as she handed him her flashdrive.  
" Thanks Meghann.", Howard said.  
" Is that all you came by for?", Meghann asked as Howard started walking toward the door.  
" Oh I also came to tell you that Bernie is making dinner tonight so everyone's invited over.", Howard said.  
" Oh ok sounds good. Tell her I said thank you.", Meghann said.  
" I will.", Howard said as he opened the door.  
" Bye Howard.", Meghann said.  
" Bye.", Howard said as he left and Meghann shut the door. Meghann and Sheldon continued talking to each other until they headed over to the Wolowitzes house with the others later that evening.

4 weeks later everyone gathered at the church again, this time for Leo and Ace's wedding.

" Leo Lemonselly, do you take Acelynn Jettson to be your wedded wife. To love and to cherish through sickness and health, for rich and poor as long as you both shall live?", the pastor asked.  
" I do.", Leo said with a smile.  
" And Acelynn Jettson, do you...?", the pastor started to ask.  
" Oh hell yes I do!", Ace exclaimed with a smile on her face.  
" Then by the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!", the pastor said.  
" Hallelujah!", someone shouted from the audience as Ace and Leo shared a kiss. Everyone went wild.  
" May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Acelynn Lemonselly!", the pastor said.  
" Way to go bestie!", Meghann excitedly screamed.  
" Felicitaciones Leo and Ace!", Jose exclaimed.

Wedding reception

" Oh come here sweetheart!", Mrs. Lemonselly exclaimed as she threw her arms around her new daughter-in law. Ace wrapped her arms around her.  
" Oh Mrs. Lemonselly!", Ace exclaimed.  
" Oh please Ace, you can call me Mom now!", Mrs. Lemonselly said with a smile.  
" Are you sure?", Ace asked.  
" Of course, you're family now! You might as well start calling me Dad too! Come here, bring it in!", Mr. Lemonselly said as he hugged her.  
" Hey new sister-in law! Come here!", Shayn said as she hugged Ace.  
" Hey Shayn!", Ace exclaimed.  
" Ace!", Leann, Miranda, Zoey, and DJ Lemonselly exclaimed as they ran up to her throwing their arms around her.  
" Oh we are so happy for you and our brother! We just know that you two are going to be so happy together!", DJ exclaimed with a smile on her face.  
" Thanks DJ.", Ace said with a smile.  
" How's it feel to be a Lemonselly now?", Miranda asked.  
" It's a dream come true!", Ace exclaimed.

" Hey you guys!", Leo said with a smile as he approached his friends.  
" Heyyyy buddy!", Flint exclaimed as he smacked Leo's hand and shoulder bumped him.  
" Congrats man!", Flint exclaimed.  
" Thanks Flint!", Leo said.  
" Ay mi amigo!", Jose exclaimed with a Latino accent as he slapped a hand on Leo's shoulder.  
" Hey what's up Jose?!", Leo exclaimed.  
" Not much Leo. Congratulations.", Jose said.  
" Thanks.", Leo said.  
" Hey how come Casey's not here?", Flint asked.  
" Meghann and Casey broke up a long while ago.", Leo said.  
" Oh really?!", Flint asked.  
" Sta loco what?!", Jose exclaimed.  
" Why did they break up Leo?", Flint asked.  
" Casey cheated on her with a woman named Kelly.", Leo said.  
" What?!", Flint exclaimed.  
" That rat bastard! Why would he do that to her?! She's a beautiful woman!", Jose exclaimed.  
" I know! I don't know why he did that!", Leo said.  
" Wow, what a jackass!", Flint said shaking his head.  
" Well I'm sure she'll find someone else.", Jose said.  
" She already did.", Leo said.  
" Really?! Who?!", Flint asked.  
" Sheldon get over here!", Leo said. Sheldon walked over to him.  
" Yes?", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon this is Flint Lockwood and Jose Chavez. They're two of my friends. Flint, Jose, this is Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.", Leo said.  
" Hello.", the two men said.  
" Hello.", Sheldon said.  
" Aren't you a genius theoretical physicist?", Flint asked.  
" Yes that is correct and you are Julia's husband I presume?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yes I am.", Flint said.  
" And I'm married to a beautiful American woman named Kayla.", Jose said.  
" Who is another friend of mine.", Leo butted in.  
" Interesting.", Sheldon said.  
" Jose I need ice chips! Can you get me some ice chips honey, please?!", Kayla butted into the conversation as sweat dripped down her face.  
" Of course honey, I will get you your ice chips. I will be right back.", Jose said as he gently cupped his wife's face kissing the top of her head before he walked away to get a cup of ice chips for her.  
" Hey Leo hey Flint and holy sh...!", Kayla started to say but was interrupted by her husband placing his hand over her mouth.  
" No no don't say that word Kayla! Here, your ice chips m' lady.", Jose said as he handed his wife the cup of ice chips.  
" Oh thank you Jose.", Kayla said. As she popped an ice chip in her mouth her body jerked a bit.  
" Ow, that was a big one!", Kayla exclaimed.  
" Well here, sit down Kayla.", Jose said as he guided her to a chair.  
" Oh thank you honey.", Kayla said as she popped more ice chips into her mouth. Her friends gathered around her.  
" Are you ok Kayla?", Julia asked.  
" Yeah I'm fine Julia, just hot and sweaty.", Kayla said.  
" I'll be right back.", Jose said.  
" Ok Jose.", Kayla said.  
" Are you sure you're ok? You've been acting weird the past couple months.", Meghann said.  
" Yeah and your stomach is bigger. What's going on?", Delaney asked.  
" Ok I was going to wait until mine and Jose's wedding anniversary to tell you guys but I guess I can tell you now. I'm pregnant!", Kayla said with a smile.  
" What?!", the others exclaimed.  
" Dude are you fracking kidding me?!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" No I'm not. I'm serious.", Kayla said as she gently rubbed her stomach.  
" Our friends are gonna have a baby!", Julia screamed with excitement as the other women errupted in screams as well jumping up and down hugging each other.  
" Does your best friend know about this?!", Meghann asked.  
" Yeah I called her 4 days ago and told her. She was thrilled.", Kayla said.  
" How come she kept us in the dark about it?", Agatha asked.  
" Because I just told you I wanted to wait, so, I told her not to tell you. But you guys were getting so suspicious that I guess now was a good time to tell you anyway. Speaking of my best friend, why isn't she here?", Kayla asked.  
" Well I invited her but she told me she had to work and couldn't come.", Leo said.  
" Well what was so important that she couldn't make it here? What does she do?", Sheldon asked.  
" We can't tell you that. It's top secret. My best friend's job is really important.", Kayla said.  
" Wait so none of you can tell me?", Sheldon asked.  
" Dude do you want us to get thrown in federal prison for this?!", Leo asked.  
" No cause I don't know what you're talking about.", Sheldon said.  
" Look Sheldon we can not reveal this to anyone! It's very secret confidential information! If we told you, we would all be arrested by the FBI!", Julia said in a serious tone.  
" Oh that's preposterous!", Sheldon said.  
" Dr. Cooper we're really not joking! We're serious!", Meghann said in a serious tone as she stared into her boyfriend's blue eyes.  
" Alright, I shall drop the subject of it.", Sheldon said as he stared into his girlfriend's crystal blue eyes.  
" Thank you.", Meghann said as she began to wrap her arms around Sheldon's neck.  
" What are you doing?", Sheldon asked.  
" Shhhh! Don't talk!", Meghann whispered with a smile as she pulled Sheldon in for a kiss. Sheldon slowly wrapped his arms around her mid-section pulling her toward his body kissing her back. Everyone at Leo and Ace's wedding reception was staring at the two doctors kissing each other.  
" Demonios si!", Jose exclaimed.  
" Jose! Not in front of our unborn daughter!", Kayla hissed at her husband.  
" You're having a daughter?", Leo asked.  
" Yep. Her name is gonna be Annalise Faye Chavez.", Kayla said as she rubbed her stomach.  
" Oh that's a beautiful name Kayla.", Julia said.  
" Thanks Julia.", Kayla said. As everyone continued talking Leann walked up to the dj and requested a song.  
" Alright everybody it's time for the bride and groom dance.", dj announced through a microphone. The song he played was Mambo No. 5. Leo lead Ace out to the dance floor and they had their first dance together as husband and wife. Everyone in the room went wild as they watched the newlyweds dance with each other.  
" Yeah! Twerk it bro!", DJ exclaimed as she and her sisters began to get into the music a bit as well. They started clapping along to the beat of the music and one by one everyone in the room began to clap as well. Once the song was over everyone gave them a round of applause. Shortly after the song ended Meghann walked up to the dj and requested a song as well. The song she requested was the radio version of Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas.  
" Dude, you did not!", Leo exclaimed as the song started to play.  
" Yeah I did! Come on dude this is our song!", Meghann exclaimed as she stepped out onto the dance floor.  
" Oh you don't have to tell me twice!", Leo exclaimed as he followed her out there and the two best friends began dancing to it just like when they were teenagers.  
" So this is what normal feels like without Twister ruining everything!", Leo exclaimed.  
" You got that right Leo it's awesome!", Meghann exclaimed. Everyone continued to enjoy themselves until Leo and Ace left for their honeymoon.

Two weeks later at CalTech, the guys were walking toward their table in the cafeteria when all of a sudden a certain familiar grad student with blonde hair walked in and said, "Dr. Cooper, over here!"  
" Oh no.", Sheldon said with a sigh.  
" Great, Ramona's back.", Howard sighed.  
" Oh this is not going to be good.", Leonard said throwing his head into his hands.  
" Yeah, Sheldon just tell her you have a girlfriend.", Raj said.  
" Raj, I tried to tell her that before when I was with Amy and that didn't work. What makes this time any different?", Sheldon asked.  
" We don't know. Figure it out.", Leonard said.  
" Well alright.", Sheldon said as he went to talk to Ramona. As they were talking Meghann walked in while Facetiming with her sister Kelsie.  
" Uh oh, Meghann just walked in.", Howard said.  
" Uh this could be bad.", Leonard nervously said.  
" Well maybe she won't notice.", Raj said.  
" Oh hell no! Excuse me for one second Kelsie!", Meghann exclaimed as she handed her phone to Leonard and approached Ramona.  
" Excuse me but who are you and what do you think you're doing?!", Meghann angrily asked Ramona.  
" I'm Dr. Ramona Nowitzki and I'm just talking to Dr. Cooper.", Ramona said.  
" Yeah I can see that and I don't appreciate it!", Meghann angrily said.  
" Who is she?", Ramona asked Sheldon.  
" I'm Dr. Meghann Rose Brissette! I'm his girlfriend!", Meghann angrily said.  
" You're his what?!", Ramona asked.  
" You heard me bitch! I'm his girlfriend!", Meghann angrily said.  
" You're cheating on me?!", Ramona screamed at Sheldon.  
" You think you're in a relationship with my boyfriend?!", Meghann screamed.  
" Uh sis...", Kelsie said over the phone.  
" Kelsie stay out of this!", Meghann interjected.  
" You know what, I don't need this!", Ramona angrily said as she began to drag Sheldon away.  
" What do you think you're doing Ramona?! Get off of me!", Sheldon screamed as he tried to pull away.  
" Yeah, get your hands off my boyfriend!", Meghann screamed as she tried to pry Ramona's hand off of Sheldon's arm.  
" Get off of me bi**h!", Ramona screamed as she shoved Meghann away.  
" Don't you dare push me!", Meghann shouted.  
" Get out of my face!", Ramona shouted.  
" GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!", Meghann shouted. Ramona slapped her in the face which sparked a fight between the two women. They were yelling and cursing at each other as well. In the middle of the fight Kelsie hung up because she didn't want her kids hearing the vulgar language being said over the phone. Everyone in the university was completely shocked that the two women were fighting over Sheldon. The campus security showed up moments later to break up the fight.  
" Get her out of here! She's crazy!", Meghann screamed as she pointed at Ramona.  
" No she's crazy! Get her out!", Ramona screamed as she pointed at Meghann.  
" I work here you dumbo! I'm a meteorologist!", Meghann shouted.  
" Well I'm a grad student studying physics!", Ramona screamed.  
" Ok well just because you're studying that does not give you the right to flirt with my boyfriend and think you're in a relationship with him!", Meghann interjected.  
" Dr. Nowitzki was flirting with your boyfriend?", one security guard asked Meghann.  
" Yes, I was talking to my sister Kelsie on the phone and I caught Dr. Nowitzki flirting with my boyfriend Dr. Cooper when I walked in here!", Meghann said.  
" Is Dr. Brissette your girlfriend Dr. Cooper?", the security guard asked Sheldon.  
" Yes she is my girlfriend.", Sheldon said.  
" And Dr. Nowitzki thinks she's in a relationship with you?", the guard asked.  
" Yes that is correct.", Sheldon said.  
" Ok well Dr. Nowitzki you need to leave before we call the police.", the security guard said to Ramona as he approached her with the other security guards.  
" Why are you attacking me?! She's the one that's crazy! Get her out!", Ramona interjected.  
" She works here so she can tell you what to do! She wants you to leave so go before we call the Pasadena Police!", another security guard said.  
" No I'm not leaving until she gives me proof that she works here! I've never seen her here before!", Ramona interjected.  
" That's because I was recently hired to work here several months ago!", Meghann interjected.  
" Whatever, I'm not buying it!", Ramona interjected.  
" You think I'm lying about my credentials?! I've been studying meteorology for 14 years and I have a genius IQ of 168! If I was lying about being a weather science doctor, I would have been sitting in jail a long time ago! Now I really want you to leave because I really don't appreciate you attacking me about my identification!", Meghann shouted.  
" Yes please get out Dr. Nowitzki! You are really making me uncomfortable and let go of my arm!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Don't tell me what to do!", Ramona screamed as she kept her grip on Sheldon's arm.  
" Let go of my boyfriend!", Meghann shouted as she tried to pry Ramona's hand off of Sheldon's arm again.  
" Don't touch me bi**h!", Ramona shouted as she slapped Meghann in the face again.  
" Ow! Stop slapping me! Let go of my boyfriend's arm and get out!", Meghann screamed.  
" Ok someone get the police here please!", one security guard said as another one took out his cell phone.  
" Woah woah woah, what are you doing?!", Ramona screamed.  
" We're calling the Pasadena Police because we gave you a chance to leave and you refused to.", the guard said.  
" Why?! I don't understand this!", Ramona interjected.  
" You are harrassing these two!", the guard said as he pointed at Meghann and Sheldon.  
" What am I doing that's harrassment?!", Ramona interjected.  
" You're being overly obsessive, flirty, rude and it's very unwanted! So, you're gonna walk out of here with the police! End of discussion! We're done!", the guard said. The police showed up moments later and after they heard what the situation was one officer approached Ramona, pried her hand off Sheldon's arm and said, "Turn around and put your hands behind your back." Ramona gets arrested and taken to jail. After that Meghann and Sheldon went to Meghann's office. As the two were kissing each other behind the closed door Leslie walked by, drew an arrow pointing to Meghann's name on the little dry erase board on the door and under that she wrote: Dr. Dumbass's crazy bitch. before she walked away with a smirk on her face.

Pacific Ocean

A lightning bolt struck the surface of the water reaching all the way to the bottom of the ocean floor. Within seconds a figure surfaced and pulled himself up on the pier.  
" I'm back! Look out you idiot dunce caps, I'm coming for you! Vengence is mine!", Twister menacingly said as he walked away.

Dun dun dun! Oh no, it looks like Twister is back for one more fight! Apparently he's not through with the gang yet! What do you think will happen next?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

2 days later as Meghann stepped out of her shower and got dressed she walked into the living room to work on her laptop completely unaware that Twister was quietly emerging from the hallway closet behind her carrying a sledgehammer.  
" This is perfect. My enemy is gone and I don't have to deal with him anymore.", Meghann said to herself.  
" I don't think so you little idiot!", Twister interjected from behind her. Meghann instantly froze and turned around.  
" Ok, I must be having another night terror! This can't possibly be real what I'm seeing! So I'm just gonna close my eyes and wake myself up!", Meghann frightenly said to herself as she closed her eyes. But Twister got up in her face and scared the living daylights out of her causing her to let out a blood-curdling scream while she ran out of her apartment down the stairs.  
" For God sakes!", Leonard shouted as he threw open his and Sheldon's apartment door. The two physicists ran down the stairs with their friend Penny following in tow after their friend Meghann to find out why she was freaking out. Twister began to follow them carrying the sledgehammer shouted, " Come back here Meghann or else you're gonna be a dead doctor!"  
" Leave me alone Twister! Go back to hell to be with your stupid sister Rebecca, Amy and her stupid mother!", Meghann shouted.  
" Oh great, what fresh hell is this?! This has to be a joke!", Sheldon interjected.  
" You forgot about my wife too you little brat!", Twister shouted.  
" I obliterated your wife you idiot! Don't you remember that?!", Meghann shouted.  
" Oh yeah I do and you're gonna pay for that you little demon!", Twister shouted.  
" Excuse me but I have told you countless times that I don't appreciate you continuously insulting my girlfriend like that! So stop it!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Yeah seriously Twister! It's getting very old and I don't want to hear it anymore!", Meghann shouted.  
" Well here's the thing, I don't give 2 shots of whiskey Meghann! So I suggest you shut your bratty mouth and deal with it!", Twister shouted in Meghann's face. Meghann then kicked her enemy hard in the shin which made him mad.  
" Why you...!", Twister shouted as he started to swing the sledgehammer at her but she grabbed a hold of it and yanked it out of his hand throwing it across the floor. He lashed out at her by trying to grab her around the mid-section as she shouted at him, " Yeah come and get me you crazy, conniving beast!"  
" Oh you did not just say that you little brat!", Twister shouted as he threw a punch at Meghann's face but she ducked her head.  
" Oh I think I just did and stop calling me a brat! You're the brat if you ask me!", Meghann shouted as she picked up Twister's sledgehammer.  
" Hey! You give that back!", Twister shouted as he angrily shot a finger at Meghann.  
" I don't think so Twister! This is for all the crap you've given me since I was 11 years old! You've given me hell for years and I'm sick of it! So this time I'm taking a stand for myself once and for all and you're going down, permanently! So what do you say to that you crazy, conniving, dunce cap maniac?!", Meghann shouted as her eyes flared with rage and anger.  
" I say you're dead you little demon doctor! How dare you insult me like that!", Twister shouted.  
" Well you started it all when you came into my life in the first place! I hate you!", Meghann shouted.  
" Well I hate you too!", Twister shouted.  
" Then bring it on dipshake! Let's go right now!", Meghann shouted as she held up the sledgehammer like a baseball bat.  
" Excuse me but that makes no sense Dr. Brissette.", Sheldon said.  
" Dr. Cooper, zip it.", Meghann said.  
" Alright you want to play like that, then it's on!", Twister shouted as he sprinted toward her ready to attack her.  
" Oh butter nuts! Ahhhhhhh!", Meghann screamed as Twister speared her to the ground and pointed his pistole at her head.  
" Oh god get away from me!", Meghann screamed as she tried to free herself.  
" No shut up! This is the last straw! I'm through messing with you! Say goodbye!", Twister shouted as he placed his finger on the trigger ready to pull it.  
" Sheldon do something! He's gonna kill me!", Meghann screamed.  
" Oh no he's not!", Sheldon shouted as he kicked Twister in the side of the head away from his girlfriend. As Meghann got up Twister got up too and shouted, " Oh you are dead Sheldon!" But before Twister could do anything Leonard got in his way and shouted, " Don't you dare threaten my buddy!"  
" Get out of my face Leonard!", Twister shouted.  
" No! Leave Sheldon and Meghann alone!", Leonard shouted as he shot a menacing glare at him.  
" Ok you asked for it Hofstadter!", Twister shouted but before he could shoot his pistole Meghann screamed, " Leonard look out!"  
" Ahhhhhhh!", Leonard screamed as Meghann speared him out of the way while Penny swung the sledgehammer at Twister that flew out of Meghann's hand screaming, "Yippee ki-yay a**hole!" Twister let out a scream of pain but what Penny didn't realize was the scream of pain that Meghann let out as well.  
" Did I get him?!", Penny asked.  
" Yes you did get him Penny.", Sheldon said.  
" Uh guys, Meghann's hurt too.", Leonard said helping his friend sit up.  
" What?!", Penny screamed.  
" Oh that's just wonderful Penny! Not only did you kill Twister but you injured my girlfriend too!", Sheldon hissed at his friend.  
" I am so stupid! Meghann are you ok?!", Penny hissed.  
" Yeah I'm fine Penny.", Meghann said as she held her hand behind her head. Penny touched the back of Meghann's head and when she pulled her hand back it was covered in blood.  
" Oh my god you're bleeding!", Penny screamed.  
" Oh I don't care for this at all! We need to go to the Emergency Room!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Sheldon I'm fine! I don't need that!", Meghann interjected.  
" Nonsense! Come on let's go!", Sheldon said as he dragged his girlfriend to Leonard's car.  
" Why am I driving Sheldon?!", Leonard asked.  
" Because I don't trust the safety of Penny's vehicle.", Sheldon said.  
" Oh my god Sheldon enough with the comments about my check engine light! You should be worrying about your girlfriend Meghann right now! There's nothing wrong with my car! It's been like that ever since I got it!", Penny hissed.  
" Can you guys shut up! My head really hurts!", Meghann hissed.  
" Oh sorry Meghann.", Penny said. After Meghann got stitches in her head at the Emergency Room, the 4 of them disposed of Twister's bone fragments by placing them into a black wooden box and tossed it into a lake.

1 month later one night Meghann and Sheldon were watching a movie with each other in Meghann's apartment. The movie they were watching was a Star Wars movie.  
" This is a really interesting movie Sheldon. I can see why you like it.", Meghann said.  
" Thank you. I'm surprised you took an interest in watching it with me.", Sheldon said.  
" Well I am your girlfriend.", Meghann said as she looked at him with a smile.  
" That is correct.", Sheldon said as he looked at her with a smile. Meghann leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back and they turned their attention back to the movie. But suddenly they were interrupted by Leonard walking in on them.  
" Excuse me Leonard but did you just walk into my apartment without knocking?!", Meghann asked.  
" Oh sorry Meghann. I just came up here to borrow something. I'll be really quick, don't worry.", Leonard said.  
" Well not to be rude or anything but what is it?! You're kind of interrupting mine and Sheldon's date night!", Meghann asked.  
" Not kind of, he is interrupting it.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon don't start! This is your girlfriend's apartment, ours is downstairs!", Leonard said as he began searching for what he was looking for.  
" You think I don't know that Leonard?! I'm a genius!", Sheldon said.  
" Yes everyone knows that Sheldon!", Leonard hissed.  
" Hey! Both of you, zip it! Now Leonard please get whatever you need and leave!", Meghann hissed. Leonard found what he was looking for and left. The theoretical physicist and meteorologist then went back to watching the movie until it was over.

The next day...

" Sheldon will you please stop talking about what Kripke did to you today at work?! It's getting annoying!", Leonard irritatedly said to Sheldon as the two of them were walking up the stairs with Meghann coming home from CalTech.  
" Leonard you do not understand the humiliation and embarrassment that I've endured today because of Kripke's actions! And what you guys did, didn't help either!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Oh please Sheldon what did we do?!", Leonard interjected.  
" You sir just stood there with Howard and Raj taking pictures of me smirking to no end!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Oh come on you're being ridiculous Sheldon!", Leonard interjected.  
" No I most certainly am not!", Sheldon interjected. Then he turned to Meghann and said, " And you, just stood there laughing at me!"  
" Sheldon I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the way you looked after it!", Meghann nervously said.  
" Well I'm sorry but in my point of view I consider that laughing at me.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon I'm your girlfriend. I would never laugh at you.", Meghann said.  
" Yes please just shut up before you make me want to strangle you!", Leonard irritatedly said.  
" You're not going to do that, especially with a police officer around here.", Sheldon said.  
" How do you know there's a police officer in this building Sheldon?", Leonard asked.  
" I know that because there's a police car sitting in the parking lot outside.", Sheldon said.  
" Well I wonder what the problem is?", Meghann said as they neared the top of the stairs toward her apartment. They got the biggest shock of their life when they turned the corner and saw the police officer standing outside of Meghann's apartment door.  
" I'm thinking the problem has something to do with you Meghann.", Leonard said.  
" Lindsay?", Meghann asked.  
" Hi Meghann. Can you come here for a second? I have something to tell you, it's very important.", Lindsay said in a low serious tone.  
" Um sure I guess.", Meghann said as her and the two physicists walked up toward her.  
" Who are they?", Lindsay asked.  
" Oh this is my friend Dr. Leonard Hofstadter and my boyfriend Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper I told you about.", Meghann said.  
" Oh hi, I'm Officer Lindsay Brissette. I'm Meghann's cousin.", Lindsay said.  
" Nice to meet you.", Leonard and Sheldon said.  
" Hey listen Meghann, could we talk in the apartment for a second?", Lindsay asked in that same low serious tone. Meghann could definitely tell something was wrong.  
" Sure Lindsay. Could you guys wait out here for a second?", Meghann asked.  
" Sure Meghann.", Leonard said. Meghann nodded her head and entered her apartment with her cousin. The door was left open to a crack.

Living room

" So what's this about Lindsay?", Meghann asked.  
" Oh where do I begin with this, um, you know that night club you and your friends went to when you were teenagers?", Lindsay asked with a sigh.  
" Yeah Ninjaz, what about it?", Meghann asked.  
" Well, last night just after 7 o'clock some teenage boys were playing with matches in the parking lot of that place and there was a fire. 6 people died.", Lindsay seriously said.  
" Why are you telling me this?", Meghann asked. Lindsay placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder and sadly said, " Pamela Schwindowski was one of the deceased victims."  
" What?! My friend died?!", Meghann shockingly asked.  
" I'm really sorry. Are you ok?", Lindsay sadly said.  
" Oh my god!", Meghann cried as she ran to her room. Lindsay ran after her and shortly after the two physicists followed.

Bedroom

" I can't believe this! I just talked to her not even 2 weeks ago and now you're telling me she's dead?! This is the worst day of my life!", Meghann cried into her cousin's shoulder.  
" I know and I wish there was something I could do but there isn't.", Lindsay sadly said.  
" Well what happened?!", Sheldon asked.  
" A very close childhood friend of mine that I grew up with died in a night club fire last night!", Meghann cried.  
" Well how did that happen?", Leonard asked.  
" Some stupid teenage boys were playing around with matches in the parking lot of the night club that my friends and I went to when we were teenagers and set it on fire! My friend Pamela was apparently there that night and she died along with 5 others! So it is because of the stupid actions of those boys that I lost my friend! The night club may be able to be rebuilt but I will never have my friend back!", Meghann cried. Then she buried her face into her cousin's shoulder and cried, " Pammie!" Lindsay embraced her as Angel by Sarah Mclachlan began playing in the background.

The next day...

As Meghann was trying to focus on her work at Storm Watch she heard a knock at her office door.  
" Come in.", Meghann softly said. The person that entered was storm chaser Collin Ceasar. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers and a Sympathy card.  
" Hey I heard what happened. I'm so sorry.", Collin sadly said.  
" Thanks Collin.", Meghann said.  
" I can't even imagine losing a childhood friend like that and how that feels.", Collin said.  
" Trust me it's the worst feeling in the world but what are you gonna do.", Meghann said.  
" Here, this for you.", Collin said as he handed her the flowers and the card.  
" Aww Collin you didn't have to do that!", Meghann said.  
" No really it's ok, I wanted to. That's what friends do when they're upset.", Collin said.  
" Well thank you I appreciate it.", Meghann said. The two gave each other a friendly hug.  
" Your boyfriend's not going to be jealous about this is he?", Collin asked.  
" Oh no not at all. He knows that you and I are just friends and that you're just being supportive.", Meghann said.  
" Oh good because the last thing I would want to do is drive a wedge into your relationship with him and I wouldn't want to do that.", Collin said.  
" Well I appreciate that.", Meghann said.  
" Speaking of your boyfriend, is he being supportive in your time of grieving?", Collin asked.  
" Oh yeah he has. He even got his mother to talk to me about it and it kind of helped.", Meghann said.  
" Well that's nice to know that he's treating you right unlike that other jerk you were previously with whose name I shall not mention.", Collin said.  
" Yeah true. Well I got to get back to work. Thank you for stopping by my office Collin.", Meghann said.  
" Oh it was no problem Meghann. And again I'm so sorry for the loss of your friend.", Collin said.  
" Thank you. I'll see you later, bye.", Meghann said.  
" Bye.", Collin said as he left the office. Meghann sat back down at her desk and continued where she left off. As she began to focus again her cell phone started ringing. She answered it.  
" Kayla?", Meghann asked.  
" Yeah hi Meghann.", Kayla said.  
" What is it? I'm working.", Meghann asked.  
" Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a pontoon boat ride later with a couple of our friends and Jose and I? It might help take our minds off of Pamela for a little bit.", Kayla said.  
" Uh sure. I'd love to. But are you sure you're going to be able to do that? You are pregnant Kayla.", Meghann said.  
" Oh yeah the doctor said it was fine as long as we don't hit to many rough waves.", Kayla said.  
" Well ok. How about we go after I get off work? I get off at 4 today.", Meghann said.  
" That sounds perfect! I'll see you then, bye!", Kayla said.  
" Bye!", Meghann said as she hung up.

Lake after 4 o'clock...

" Wow it's so nice out here Kayla!", Meghann said.  
" I know. I thought so too Meghann.", Kayla said.  
" Si moy benita!", Jose exclaimed.  
" You're such riot Jose!", Julia laughed.  
" Gracias Julia!", Jose said.  
" Da nada Jose!", Julia said.  
" Not to be rude or anything but what is with speaking two languages?", Sheldon asked.  
" Because my husband is from Mexico. He originally was speaking Spanish when he lived in Mexico City but now that he's been living in the U.S. he started speaking English too. So he knows both languages.", Kayla said.  
" Interesting. How did you two meet each other Kayla?", Sheldon asked.  
" We met at a coffee shop which was 2 months after I found out from my best friend that my boyfriend was cheating on me and we started chatting with each other. It started off as a good friendship then it blossomed into a wonderful relationship that maybe lasted like 9 or 10 years before we got married.", Kayla said.  
" Your boyfriend cheated on you?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yeah, his name was Aon Dickson and once Jose got into a fight with Aon's new girlfriend Bella, the girl that Aon cheated on me with.", Kayla said.  
" Yes. I called him a jerk and then I called her a tramp which sparked the fight between us and led us to getting arrested by Officer Mason.", Jose said.  
" Yeah but now here we are several years later, happily married and about to have our first child together.", Kayla said with a smile as she stared at her husband.  
" Yes and I couldn't be happier. I love you so much Kayla.", Jose said with a smile as he stared at his wife.  
" I love you too Jose.", Kayla said as the married couple shared a kiss with each other. But as they all continued to talk to each other Julia was scrolling through her ringtones on her phone as she was sitting next to her husband Flint. One ringtone that came out of it was Bennie and The Jets by Elton John.  
" Julia, why do you have Bennie and The Jets as one of your ringtones?!", Meghann interjected as she stared at her friend.  
" Come on, it's a classic Meghann!", Julia interjected.  
" No it's not Julia! We've talked about this!", Meghann interjected.  
" Yeah and even my best friend would agree with us if she was hanging out with us right now!", Kayla said.  
" I still don't know who this mystery best friend of yours is.", Sheldon said.  
" We told you we can't tell you Sheldon. You have to find out yourself.", Kayla said.  
" I'm not feeling too good guys. I'm gonna go lie down.", Kaylee said as she walked down the few steps to the lower deck of the boat to lie down on the bench. As she did so she moaned in pain and coughed a little bit.  
" Ok Kaylee. Feel better soon.", Meghann said.

Later that night...

" I wonder what's going on with Kaylee. She seemed a little out of sorts earlier today.", Meghann said as her and Sheldon were getting ready for bed.  
" Well I'm not sure but she could've been experiencing sea sickness.", Sheldon said.  
" Well that could be a possibility but I'm still unsure about that.", Meghann said.  
" Well lets not worry about that right now. Lets go to bed.", Sheldon said as he got into Meghann's bed.  
" Alright, good night Sheldon.", Meghann said as she got in right next to him. But in the middle of the night the two doctors were suddenly awoken by someone yanking them out of the bed and restraining their arms behind them.  
" What the h$ll is the meaning of this Spongebob Lauren Kimberly?!", Meghann hissed.  
" Shhh! I'll explain in a minute Meghann but right now both of you just come with me!", Spongebob whispered as she dragged the two of them out of the apartment. Questions and concerns rose when the three of them got into an unmarked black SUV and pulled out of the parking lot.  
" This is absolutely preposterous!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Zip it Sheldon! I'll explain in a minute!", Spongebob whispered.  
" How in the name of Einstein do you know my name?!", Sheldon asked.  
" Because my friends told me about you.", Spongebob said  
" Spongebob where are we going?!", Meghann asked.  
" I can't tell you and nobody can know Meghann.", Spongebob said.  
" Well could you at least please tell us what this is about?!", Sheldon asked.  
" I'll tell you after we make a quick stop.", Spongebob said as she pulled her car into the drive way of Kayla and Jose's house.  
" What are we doing at Kayla and Jose's house?!", Meghann asked.  
" Shhh! Be quiet Meghann! Someone could be watching us! Now both of you stay quiet and duck your heads below the windows! Stay here until I get back, I'm gonna lock the car!", Spongebob whispered as the two of them did what she said. She quickly and quietly bolted from the car and slipped into the house through a window. She entered the bedroom and woke up the married couple telling them that they had to come with her immediately.  
" Stay quiet and move fast.", Spongebob whispered.  
" Spongebob have you forgotten that I'm 8 and a half months pregnant and about a week away from giving birth to a daughter?!", Kayla hissed at her best friend.  
" No of course not Kayla.", Spongebob whispered.  
" Here I'll carry you Kayla.", Jose whispered.  
" Oh thank you Jose.", Kayla whispered as Jose lifted her bridal style. Once they got into the car Meghann and Sheldon sat back up.  
" Meghann, Sheldon? What are you guys doing here?", Kayla asked.  
" We have no idea Kayla because Spongebob won't tell us.", Meghann said.  
" Your name is Spongebob?!", Sheldon asked.  
" Yeah because when I was little my parents didn't know what to name me so they named me Spongebob after Spongebob Squarepants because that was the first thing I liked. So my full name Spongebob Lauren Kimberly.", Spongebob said.  
" That's a very interesting name.", Sheldon said.  
" Thank you Sheldon.", Spongebob said.  
" So what's this about bestie?", Kayla asked as they got back on the road.  
" I'm protecting you guys from Bishop.", Spongebob said.  
" Secret Agent Maxwell Bishop is back?!", Meghann interjected.  
" Yes and he's looking for you Meghann!", Spongebob said.  
" Why is he after me?!", Meghann asked.  
" Because he knows about your genius IQ and he wants to use it as a deadly weapon against us!", Spongebob said.  
" That doesn't make any sense!", Meghann said.  
" I know but I can't take any chance. So I'm taking you guys to a secret location that no one knows about and you're gonna stay with my sister Arianna until I complete this mission.", Spongebob said.  
" Who is this Maxwell Bishop?", Sheldon asked.  
" He's the head agent of a rival agency that's now on the west side of the city.", Spongebob said.  
" Oh I don't like this at all.", Sheldon said.  
" I don't either Sheldon which is why I'm protecting you guys.", Spongebob said.

Safebase...

" Hi I'm Arianna Kimberly, Spongebob's sister. Are you Sheldon?", Arianna asked.  
" Yes.", Sheldon said.  
" Well did my sister tell you what's happening?", Arianna asked.  
" Yes she did.", Sheldon said.  
" Good.", Arianna said.  
" Alright I'm going to look out for Bishop and his men. I'll contact you through this radio if there's any problems.", Spongebob said.  
" Ok got it sis. Be careful.", Arianna said.  
" I'll try.", Spongebob said as she left the base. But 2 hours later Spongebob came running back slamming the metal door behind her locking it and leaning against it all out of breath.  
" What's going on?!", Meghann screamed.  
" Bishop and his men are about to attack us!", Spongebob screamed as she backed away from the door.  
" WHAT?!", the others screamed.

Bang bang bang

" Open this door Agent Kimberly! I know you're in there with your stupid sister Arianna, your best friend Kayla, her husband Jose, Meghann and her stupid boyfriend Sheldon!", Bishop shouted from outside the door.  
" Hey I'm not stupid!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Not to mention that unborn brat your best friend is carrying!", Bishop shouted.  
" That's my daughter you're talking about you psycho creep!", Kayla shouted at him through the door.  
" Shut your mouth Kayla!", Bishop shouted.  
" Go away Bishop! Leave us alone!", Spongebob shouted.  
" No, that's not going to happen! You either open this door or I'll order my men to blast this door off! It's your choice Kimberly!", Bishop shouted.  
" I'm not doing a thing you say Bishop! Over my dead body!", Spongebob shouted.  
" Ok you asked for it!", Bishop shouted. Then he turned to his men and shouted, " BLAST THE DOOR OFF!"  
" Aw butter biscuits!", Spongebob screamed.

Hazzah! Twister is gone for good but it seems there's a new evil arising! What do you think will happen to the Kimberly sisters, Meghann, Sheldon, Jose, Kayla, and the baby in the next chapter?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

" Ok you asked for it!", Bishop shouted. Then he turned to his men and shouted, " BLAST THE DOOR OFF!"  
" Aw butter biscuits!", Spongebob screamed. The door was suddenly blasted at by bullets.  
" Go, GO!", Spongebob screamed as they began scrambling away from the door. Jose carried Kayla as him and the others were running down the hallway screaming at the top of their lungs before the door was blasted off and all hell broke loose.  
" This is absolutely ridiculous!", Sheldon screamed.  
" Sheldon knock it off! We're under attack!", Meghann screamed.  
" Will you stop screaming at me?!", Sheldon screamed.  
" You're not helping the cause right now Dr. Cooper, shut up!", Jose screamed as he continued running carrying his pregnant wife in his arms.  
" You guys, hurry up! In here, now!", Spongebob screamed as she ushered her friends and her sister inside a room and locked the door behind them.  
" That was a close one!", Meghann exclaimed all out of breath.  
" We should be safe in here for a little bit.", Spongebob said as they listened to the gun fire going on outside. But just as she said that, Kayla began to feel a warm, liquidy sensation dripping down her legs. She also began to feel a little bit of discomfort.  
" Oh god, I think my water just broke! I'm having contractions!", Kayla panically said as she placed her hand on her stomach.  
" What?!", the others exclaimed.

Pow pow pow!

" Are you sure Kayla?!", Meghann shockingly asked.  
" Yes Meghann! I think Annalise is coming tonight!", Kayla panically said.

Pow pow pow!

" You can't be having the baby now! She's not supposed to come until next week!", Jose panically said.  
" I know that Jose but apparently she wants to come now! Oh god it hurts!", Kayla panically said as she began repetitively breathing. Sweat began to drip down her face.

Pow pow pow!

" Oh no, my wife is in labor and we have no way to get out of here! What are we gonna do?!", Jose panically said.  
" Yeah we can't get Kayla out of here while she's in labor with that chaos going on out there! We could lose Kayla and baby Annalise!", Meghann panically said.

Pow pow pow!

" Yeah this is bad, this is really bad! Kayla are you 100% sure you're in labor right now?!", Spongebob panically asked.  
" YES!", Kayla screamed as she began to fight back the tears forming in her eyes. She had never felt pain so strong in her entire life.  
Pow pow pow!  
" Oh god, this is bad! Bishop and his men are firing guns off every which way out there and my best friend is in labor! What are we gonna do?!", Spongebob panically said.

Pow pow pow!

" Come out and face us you cowards!", Bishop shouted.  
" You better think of something fast or I'm gonna burst!", Kayla screamed.  
" I got it! Spongebob give me your bulletproof vest and your gun!", Arianna blurted out.  
" What on Earth for Arianna?!", Spongebob interjected.  
" I'm gonna distract Bishop and his men long enough for you guys to get Kayla out of here and to the hospital!", Arianna interjected.

Pow pow pow!

" Are you crazy?! You're gonna get hurt!", Spongebob screamed.  
" If it means saving your best friend and her baby it's a risk I'm willing to take!", Arianna interjected.  
" Just give it to her Spongebob! Annalise and I will die without immediate medical care! Now do you want to lose us or save us?!", Kayla screamed.  
" Yes please Spongebob! I can't bare to lose my wife and daughter! They're the only thing I have to fight for!", Jose screamed.  
" Alright I'll do it!", Spongebob said as she took off her vest.  
" Oh thank you!", Jose screamed.  
" Please be careful Arianna! I don't want to lose you too!", Spongebob said as she handed her vest and gun to her sister.  
" I'll try. Now wait until I have them distracted and then try to get out.", Arianna said as she strapped on the vest and loaded the gun with a round of bullets. The second she stepped out and the sound of back and forth gun fire rang out Spongebob shouted, " Go now!" As they carefully ran out the door to get past Bishop and his men the song Shooting Star by Owl City began playing in the background.  
" Oh god it hurts! I don't think we're gonna make it to the hospital!", Kayla screamed as Jose and Spongebob were carrying her while Meghann and Sheldon were running alongside them.  
" Yes we are Kayla, just hang in there! We'll get you to the hospital in no time!", Meghann screamed as they quickly piled into Spongebob's car. Just as Spongebob started the ignition her sister Arianna came running out and jumped up onto the roof of the car screaming, " Go go go!" Spongebob hit the accelerator and sped out of the lot as Bishop and his men chased after the car shooting their guns off. Arianna continued firing back at them while standing on the roof of the car. The song continued to play in the background.  
" Oh god, this is insane! I'm gonna burst!", Kayla screamed as she continued breathing like crazy.  
" Just hang in there Kayla! It's gonna be ok!", Jose screamed.  
" Come on Leo! Pick up dude!", Meghann screamed into her phone.  
" Are you trying to call Leo?!", Kayla screamed.  
" Yes Kayla now be quiet for a second! Leo?!", Meghann said as she heard her best friend Leo pick up the phone.  
" Yeah it's me Meghann! What is it?!", Leo asked.  
" Dude you and Ace better get back here now! Kayla's in labor! We're heading to the hospital now!", Meghann exclaimed with a smile on her face.  
" Omg! Are you serious right now?!", Leo exclaimed.  
" Yeah dude I'm not kidding! Annalise is coming tonight!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Alright alright I'm going to tell Ace now! We'll see you when we get there!", Leo exclaimed.  
" See ya dude!", Meghann exclaimed as she hung up.  
Hotel room in Hawaii  
" Ace pack up your stuff! We're going home now!", Leo exclaimed as he came out of the bathroom.  
" Why Leo? What's going on?", Ace asked.  
" Kayla's in labor! She's about to give birth to Annalise!", Leo exclaimed as he began packing up his things.  
" Oh my god! Are you serious?!", Ace exclaimed.  
" Yeah so let's go so we can make it back in time for the birth!", Leo exclaimed.  
" Alright alright I'm going!", Ace exclaimed as she quickly packed up her things as well. Once packed up the married couple raced out of the room and down to the lobby to check out.  
" We would like to check out please!", Leo exclaimed.  
" Of course. What's the occasion?", the front desk person asked.  
" Our friend is having a baby and we want to be there for the birth!", Ace exclaimed.  
" Oh well of course! Just turn in your keys and sign here!", the front desk person said. Leo and Ace did just that.  
" Thank you so much for the service sir!", Leo exclaimed.  
" No problem sir! Good luck to you and your wife making it to the birth of your friend's child!", the front desk person said.  
" Thank you! Alright come on let's go Ace!", Leo exclaimed as the married couple raced out of the lobby. Once outside Leo hailed a taxi cab. They threw their stuff in the trunk of the cab and piled in.  
" Step on it to the airport now!", Leo exclaimed.

Spongebob's car

" Go faster Spongebob or I'm gonna end up having this baby in the car!", Kayla screamed at her best friend.  
" Just hang in there bestie, I'm going as fast as I can! Oh my god I'm so stupid! Hold on one second!", Spongebob exclaimed as she pulled out a sign that said Pregnant Woman In Labor On Board with LED lights and stuck it on the windshield.  
" What is that you stuck on the windshield?", Meghann asked.  
" It's a Pregnant Woman In Labor On Board sign with LED lights so people can see it in the dark!", Spongebob said.  
" Why did you get that?", Meghann asked.  
" I got it after Kayla told me she was pregnant just in case I would need it.", Spongebob said.  
" Ow it hurts!", Kayla screamed.  
" Not to be rude or anything but could you please stop screaming Kayla?!", Sheldon interjected.  
" You're not helping the cause right now Sheldon Cooper, shut up! I can't help it, I'm in labor about to give birth to my first child!", Kayla screamed.  
" Yeah seriously dude stop screaming at my wife!", Jose interjected. Sheldon was about to comment that but Meghann shot him a death glare warning him to shut up or she was going to smack him upside the head. Once the others were notified of this they began speeding up to the hospital. Spongebob called her chief at the headquarters and told him that there was an emergency situation going on and that her mission had been compromised. He immediately understood by the screaming in the background that Spongebob's best friend Kayla was in labor and gave her permission to continue doing what she was currently doing.  
" I'm gonna jump off the car and hold off Bishop and his men sis! Just get Kayla to the hospital I'll meet you guys up there!", Arianna exclaimed through the radio.  
" Alright but be careful sis!", Spongebob exclaimed.  
" I'll try! Come get some you crazy, dipsh*ts!", Arianna exclaimed as she jumped off the roof of the moving car blasting her sister's gun at the evil secret agents. Spongebob turned her radio down at the ds word her sister said because she didn't want her best friend's baby to hear that explicit word.  
" Did she just say the ds word?!", Sheldon asked.  
" Yeah she did Sheldon which is why I turned my radio down because I don't want Kayla's baby hearing that!", Spongebob said.  
" And I appreciate that, thank you bestie!", Kayla screamed.  
" Kayla relax! We're halfway there!", Meghann screamed at her friend.  
" Meghann Brissette stop screaming at me!", Kayla screamed.  
" That's Dr. Meghann Brissette and you're being a... mmfph!", Meghann screamed but was interrupted by Sheldon slapping his hand over her mouth.  
" I think you made your point Dr. Brissette.", Sheldon said to his girlfriend as he held his hand over her mouth.  
" What the hell Dr. Cooper?! What did you do that for?!", Meghann screamed through her boyfriend's hand.  
" Meghann! Not in front of Kayla and Jose's baby!", Spongebob hissed at her friend.  
" Oh just shut up Spongebob!", Meghann screamed through Sheldon's hand.  
" You guys, I don't think this is a good place for you two to be screaming at each other right now! You're probably upsetting mine and Jose's daughter who still hasn't been born yet!", Kayla screamed.  
" Well Kayla you're probably upsetting her too with your screaming!", Meghann screamed at Kayla as she gently pushed Sheldon's hand away from her mouth.  
" Senoritas, calm down! This is supposed to be a happy night and a celebration not a let's scream at each other night!", Jose interjected.  
" Let's scream at each other night, that's hilarious Jose!", Meghann snickered at what her foreign friend said. She then stared at Sheldon and the two of them busted out laughing.  
" What are you two laughing about?", Spongebob asked.  
" Oh come on Spongebob don't act like you didn't hear what Jose said! It was hilarious!", Meghann laughed burying her face into Sheldon's shoulder.  
" Yeah well I don't think that's...!", Spongebob started to say but was interrupted by a scream coming out of her radio.  
" Ow, my face!", Arianna screamed.  
" What the frack?!", Spongebob exclaimed as she picked up her radio.  
" My face! It hurts! Spongebob answer me! Now!", Arianna screamed through the radio at her sister.  
" Arianna I'm here! What is it?! Did you get shot in the face or something?!", Spongebob screamed at her sister over the radio.  
" No I got hit in the face by a cell antenna!", Arianna screamed. Spongebob frantically fumbled with her radio and screamed, " YOU WHAT ARIANNA?!"  
" I GOT HIT IN THE FACE BY A CELL ANTENNA FROM ONE OF THOSE CELL PHONE TOWERS DISGUISED AS A PALM TREE!", Arianna screamed.  
" Well how did that happen sis?!", Spongebob screamed.  
" Bishop was trying to shoot me but ended up shooting the support cables for a cell phone tower, the tower fell and one of the antennas hit my face! The radiation from it burned my face!", Arianna screamed.  
" What?! How stupid can Bishop be?! He's a fricken idiot!", Spongebob exclaimed.  
" Uh you think?!", Arianna screamed.  
" Alright you know what just head to the hospital Arianna! We'll meet you there!", Spongebob exclaimed.  
" Alright see you there sis!", Arianna screamed as she began to run.  
" Hey, you get back here! We're not through with you!", Bishop shouted as he ordered his men to chase after Arianna.  
" Oh sh*t, this is not good! Ahhhhhh!", Arianna screamed as she ran for her life.  
" Sis what's going on?!", Spongebob screamed over the radio.  
" Bishop is chasing me!", Arianna screamed.  
" Oh god that's not good!", Spongebob screamed.  
" Spongebob pull over now! I'm going to deal with this!", Meghann scolded at her friend.  
" Meghann are you crazy?! You're the one that Bishop wants!", Spongebob screamed.  
" Look if I don't do something your sister is gonna wind up dead or captured by Bishop! Do you really want that to happen?!", Meghann interjected.  
" No but I also don't want something to happen you either Meghann!", Spongebob screamed.  
" Well I don't care! If that's what he wants, then that's what he's gonna get! Just get Kayla and Jose to the hospital Spongebob! Sheldon and I are going to help Arianna!", Meghann screamed.  
" Are you insane?! That's even worse!", Spongebob screamed.  
" What happened to that agreement we all made when we were teenagers about no friends being left behind Spongebob?!", Meghann screamed at her friend.  
" This situation is much different Meghann! Look I know we all made that agreement together but that doesn't mean you can take your boyfriend Dr. Sheldon Cooper and go play cat and mouse with Agent Maxwell Bishop just to save my sister from him! You're basically telling me that you're committing suicide and that you're taking your boyfriend down with you!", Spongebob screamed.  
" Well somebody's got to make a sacrifice here because apparently Bishop has decided that none of us are going to make it out of this alive unless we give him what he wants because he's a big fat whiney baby! So you know what, I could care less what he does to me!", Meghann interjected.  
" Now hold on, wait a minute! I don't like this! I don't agree with this!", Sheldon said as he looked at his girlfriend.  
" See?! Your boyfriend doesn't even want to go through with it because he knows it's crazy Meghann!", Spongebob interjected.  
" Oh so now you're saying I'm crazy Spongebob?! Is that it?!", Meghann angrily asked.  
" No! I never said that Meghann!", Spongebob defended.  
" Um hello?! Have you guys forgotten about me?! I'm in labor and in extreme pain!", Kayla screamed at her best friends.  
" Yeah just stop it! This is not helping! I don't appreciate listening to my doctor friend and my other friend screaming at each other!", Jose interjected.  
" Jose have you forgotten that I'm not the only doctor sitting in this car?! My boyfriend is a doctor too!", Meghann shot back at her Mexican American friend.  
" Yes I know that Meghann I'm not an idiot!", Jose shot back.  
" Good Lord, will everyone stop screaming at each other in this car?! I might as well be back with my parents!", Sheldon interjected. Jose, Kayla and Spongebob just stared at him in complete shock.  
" What?!", Kayla interjected.  
" Is that what your parents did all the time Sheldon?!", Spongebob shockingly asked.  
" Yes, it was like that for my entire childhood! Not to mention my father also smacked me around a lot too!", Sheldon said.  
" Which pisses me off! So, I'm glad that jackhat is dead!", Meghann said.  
" What is a jackhat?!", Jose confusely asked.  
" Lean over and I'll tell you.", Meghann said. Jose leaned over and Meghann whispered in his ear of what it was.  
" Meghann why would you say that in front of my daughter who hasn't been born yet?! That is very inappropriate!", Jose screamed.  
" What did she say?!", Kayla screamed. Jose whispered to his wife what Meghann said and Kayla smacked Meghann upside the head.  
" Ow! Oh come on, your daughter is not going to know what that word means!", Meghann shrieked as she rubbed her head.  
" Yeah but still you shouldn't have said that! Oh god my stomach hurts!" Kayla screamed.  
" Kayla just shut up!", Meghann screamed.  
" Dr. Brissette stop it!", Sheldon screamed at his girlfriend.  
" Stop screaming at me Dr. Cooper!", Meghann screamed back at her boyfriend.  
" Both of you stop it! This is not good for Kayla, Jose and their daughter! Ok?!", Spongebob screamed. Then she lowered her voice and said, "Look, it's not my fault that Bishop ambushed us. I'm just as angry about it as you guys are. And on top of that, I'm angry that it's happening while Kayla's in labor. This was really not supposed to happen right now."  
" You're right Spongebob.", Meghann said. Then she looked at Sheldon and said, " I'm sorry I screamed at you Sheldon."  
" And I'm sorry I screamed at you Meghann. I love you.", Sheldon said with a soft smile.  
" I love you too.", Meghann said with a soft smile too. Then she gently grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. As Sheldon kissed her back Jose said, " Hey get a room you two!"  
" Jose shut up!", Meghann laughed. They reached the hospital moments later along with everyone else where Kayla finally gave birth to her daughter. Fortunately the police apprehended Bishop and his men before they could invade the hospital moments after the gang arrived. They were immediately taken to jail. Arianna's face injury was treated immediately as well.

Annalise Faye Chavez was born July 24, 2012 at 1:27 AM.

Kayla and Jose were overrun with emotions as the nurse placed their newborn daughter in Kayla's arms.  
" She's here!", Kayla happily exclaimed.

" Waaahhh!"

" She's absolutely beautiful! You did great honey! I love you so much!", Jose exclaimed as happy tears streamed down from his face.  
" I love you too!", Kayla exclaimed as happy tears began to fall from her face as well. The married couple then shared a kiss.  
" Oh my god I'm gonna cry! Congratulations you guys!", Meghann happily cried as she threw her arms around her friends.  
" Thank you Meghann!", Kayla exclaimed.  
" Let me see her bestie!", Spongebob exclaimed.  
" Sure!", Kayla exclaimed as she gently handed her daughter over to Spongebob.  
" Hi, welcome to the world Annalise! I'm your mother's best friend Spongebob!", Spongebob happily cried with a smile on her face as she looked down at her best friend's newborn daughter. She couldn't believe that she was finally holding this little beautiful creation that spent 9 months in her best friend's womb.  
" I can't believe this! I'm finally a mom!", Kayla happily cried out.  
" And I'm finally a dad!", Jose happily cried out as Spongebob handed Annalise to him.  
" Hello my little Annalise! Oh you are so beautiful! Daddy loves you so much!", Jose happily cried as he held his daughter for the first time.  
" May we see our granddaughter Jose?", Mrs. Holt asked her son-in law.  
" Yes!", Jose said as he gently handed Annalise to his mother-in law.  
" Hi Annalise, it's grandma! Oh look at you! You are so precious!", Mrs. Holt cooed at her newborn granddaughter. Mr. Holt began playing peek-a-boo with her.  
" What is grandpa doing to you?! Is he playing peek-a-boo with you?! Huh Annalise?!", Mrs. Holt cooed making Annalise smile a little. Jose's parents also got a chance to hold her as well as Jose's sister too. Everyone else held her too including Sheldon, surprisingly.  
" Hey Leo, can I talk to you for a second?", Ace asked her husband.  
" Of course Ace!", Leo said as they stepped out of the room and into the hallway.  
" Now what's on your mind honey?", Leo asked his wife. Ace gently took his hand in hers and said, " I know we just got married, but, how would you feel about us having a baby together? Maybe in a few years down the road?"  
" I would love that, more than anything Ace.", Leo said with a smile.  
" Me too.", Ace said with a smile. The two of them shared a kiss with each other, completely happy about their future plan to have a child of their own someday. But, their daydreams were suddenly interrupted by Dr. Bennett's voice from inside Kayla's hospital room saying, " Dr. Cooper I would advise you not to touch that please!"  
" What the hell is Sheldon doing now?!", Leo exclaimed.  
" I have no idea!", Ace exclaimed.  
" Don't touch it?! This light is completely disproportionate to the rest of the room! It should go above Kayla's head not by her feet!", Sheldon said as he climbed up on the foot of the hospital bed right on top of Kayla's swollen feet.  
" Ow! What do you think you're doing Sheldon?!", Kayla screamed.  
" Yeah get off of my wife's feet!", Jose screamed.  
" Oh hush up!", Sheldon shot back.  
" Sheldon, Dr. Bennett said not to touch that!", Leonard hissed at his roommate/best friend.  
" Uh should we go check on our friends in there Ace?", Leo asked his wife.  
" Yeah.", Ace said as she nodded her head. The married couple walked back into the room.  
" Dr. Sheldon Cooper get off my hospital bed before you hurt yourself, me, and my daughter!", Kayla shouted.  
" Oh that's preposterous!", Sheldon said as he continued to mess with the light on the ceiling.  
" Dr. Cooper get down! I don't want to be sitting in another room with an injured boyfriend!", Meghann shouted.  
" Would you stop screaming at me Dr. Brissette?! I'm fine!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Dr. Cooper!", Kayla hissed. Sheldon turned his head and screamed, "What?!"  
" Get off of my hospital bed and get off of my feet! Now!", Kayla shouted.  
" I'm not doing anything! Stop screaming at me!", Sheldon interjected.  
" Shelly get off of your friend Kayla! You're going to end up hurting yourself, her, and her daughter Annalise if you're not careful!", Mrs. Cooper scolded her son.  
" Yeah seriously! I don't want my daughter's first few minutes of life being suffered in pain! So get down Sheldon!", Kayla shouted at the theoretical physicist. Sheldon continued to ignore his friends and as a result of that, he ended up getting shocked by a loose wire hanging from the ceiling. He screamed in pain as he fell off the bed.  
" Nice going Dr. Whackadoodle!", Penny sarcastically said. Meghann rolled her eyes and walked around to the other side of the bed to help Sheldon up.

Lol! What do you think will happen next?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

" Nice going Dr. Whackadoodle!", Penny sarcastically said. Meghann rolled her eyes and walked around to the other side of the bed to help Sheldon up.

" Dr. Cooper are you alright?", Dr. Bennett asked.

" Yes I'm fine.", Sheldon said as Meghann helped him up off the floor.

" Well now that is over, let's go out to the waiting room and celebrate!", Agatha exclaimed.

" Race you there sister!", Kaylee exclaimed as she bolted out of the room laughing all the way.

" Wait up Kaylee! Come on Sophia, let's go!", Agatha exclaimed as she dragged her twin sister with her out of the room.

" No running in the hallways!", Dr. Bennett called out after them as the others walked past him out the room.

" Could I maybe join them out there please Dr. Bennett?", Kayla asked.

" Yes of course Mrs. Chavez.", Dr. Bennett said as he helped Kayla out of the bed and into a wheelchair. Jose held Annalise in his arms as he followed his wife and Dr. Bennett out of the room.

" Stand up we shall not be moved! Except by a child with no socks and shoes! If you got more to give than you got to prove, put your hands up and I'll copy you!" were the lyrics to the song Stand Up by the Flobots. It was being played on Leo's cell phone connected to a speaker sitting on a table out in the waiting room of the hospital.

" Leo turn this song off please! It's got explicit words in it that Jose and I don't want our daughter listening to! She's a newborn baby!", Kayla said.

" Oh yeah of course Kayla! I don't know what I was thinking!", Leo said as he changed the song. The song that now played was Glamorous by the Kidz Bop Kids.

" Is this appropriate?", Leo asked.

" Yes this is much better. Thank you Leo.", Kayla said.

" Hey it's Kidz Bop! We haven't listened to this since we were teenagers!", Julia exclaimed.

" Yeah I'll say Julia!", Meghann exclaimed as she began to shake her hips to the beat of the song.

" Yeah! Go Meghann!", Spongebob exclaimed as she started to laugh.

" Stop laughing at me Spongebob!", Meghann laughed as she continued to dance around.

" You are really something Dr. Brissette!", Sheldon exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

" Well I guess that's your opinion Dr. Cooper! Come here!", Meghann exclaimed as she pulled Sheldon toward her and started dancing with him.

" What are you doing woman?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he felt his body move in time with his girlfriend's.

" I'm dancing with my boyfriend! What do you think I'm doing?!", Meghann exclaimed as she continued to dance with him.

" Holy crap on a cracker! Are you guys seeing this?!", Penny exclaimed.

" Yeah we're seeing it Penny!", Leonard exclaimed.

" Moy kaliente Sheldon!", Bernadette exclaimed.

" Oh this is so going on my Facebook! Kayla can I borrow your phone for a second?!", Leo exclaimed.

" Sure Leo!", Kayla said as she handed her cell phone to her friend. Leo instantly began recording video.

" Way to go Dr. Whackadoodle!", Penny exclaimed. Everyone errupted in applause as they watched the two doctors dance around the room together.

" What is everyone going nuts about?!", Sheldon shrieked.

" Just ignore it Sheldon! Keep your eyes on me!", Meghann said with a smile. Sheldon was hesitant at first but then he continued what he was doing. Normally he would have immediately pulled away if this was someone else but with Meghann he didn't do that. Once he felt his body move in time with hers, he let it flow freely and really got into it. He couldn't stop himself. He didn't care what other people thought because all he cared about at that moment was the love of his life that he held in his arms.

' She may be crazy at times and Lord forgive me for saying this but godd*mn it I love her so much!', Sheldon thought in his head as he continued to dance with his girlfriend. Meghann suddenly switched the song to As Long As You Love Me by the Backstreet Boys.

" I love you Sheldon.", Meghann said with a smile as she kissed her boyfriend.

" I love you too Meghann.", Sheldon said with a smile as he kissed his girlfriend back. They continued to dance together wrapped in each other's arms. Kaylee started to shed some tears of happiness.

" Kaylee are you crying?!", Meghann exclaimed.

" Yes because I've never seen you this happy before! This makes me happy!", Kaylee happily cried as her and the others continued watching this. Then out of the blue, Stuart grabbed Sophia and kissed her which shocked everyone including Sophia herself. She just stood there staring at him with wide eyes.

" Stuart did you just kiss my twin sister?!", Agatha shockingly asked.

" Oh is that what I did? I'm sorry I...", Stuart started to say but was interrupted by Sophia's lips pressed against his. Everyone was absolutely shocked by this. They couldn't believe that their socially awkward friend was being kissed by a woman. Stuart's heart began to race as his fingers entwined with Sophia's while they continued kissing each other. It was clear to everyone else that they had fallen in love with each other.

" Will you be my girlfriend Sophia?", Stuart asked.

" Yes!", Sophia exclaimed as she continued kissing Stuart.

" Yeah, Sophia and Stuart!", Howard exclaimed as him and everyone else applaud the two of them. The celebrations continued with more songs being played over Leo's phone. The next song that played was Givin' The Dog A Bone by AC/DC.

" Hey Meghann remember this song?!", Leo exclaimed.

" Yeah we were listening to this song at full volume in my room when we were teenagers and you were rocking out on my bed to it screeching out the words to the song!", Meghann exclaimed as she began to laugh.

" Yeah and remember what your dad said to that?!", Leo asked.

" Yeah I do! He said...!", Meghann started to say.

" Meghann and Leo turn that racket down!", Meghann and Leo immitated her father's voice before laughing their heads off.

" Oh man, those were good times!", Leo exclaimed.

" Yeah and it was so funny because my dad sounded like my enemy screaming at us!", Meghann laughed.

" You are really crazy Dr. Brissette!", Sheldon exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

" Yeah but I'm your kind of crazy Dr. Cooper!", Meghann laughed.

" I am not crazy, my mother had me tested!", Sheldon interjected.

" Oh come on, you know what I meant!", Meghann interjected.

" Hey speaking of crazy, check this out!", Leo exclaimed as he switched the song. The song was How Bizarre by OMC. Leo started to shake his hips like an idiot with a stupid grin on his face.

" You are so my best friend Leo!", Meghann laughed.

" Oh quit yapping and get in here Meghann!", Leo laughed.

" Ok you asked for it! Come on Sheldon!", Meghann laughed as she pulled her boyfriend with her to the middle of the room.

Officer Mason's house, next morning...

" Come here rude boy, boy! Can you get it up?! Come here rude boy, boy! Is you big enough?! Take it take it, baby baby, take it take it, love me love me!" was the singing voice and song that Meghann and Sheldon woke up to the next morning. It sounded like it was coming from the bathroom in the shower. The song was Rude Boy by Rihanna.

' Is that Julianna Mason in the bathroom singing and listening to Rude Boy in the shower?!', Meghann thought in her head as she walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom door. Sheldon followed her.

" What on Earth are you doing Meghann?", Sheldon asked his girlfriend.

" I'm just going to see who's in the bathroom Sheldon.", Meghann said as she knocked on the door.

" Julianna?", Meghann asked. The two doctors stood there as they heard someone step out of the shower with the water still running and the music still playing. This individual then walked toward the door.

" Good morning! Can I help you?!", a teenage girl with blonde hair answered the door with a towel wrapped around her. Sure enough the girl was Julianna, the Masons' 18 year old daughter just as Meghann suspected.

" Um... good morning. What are you doing in there Julianna?", Meghann asked.

" I'm taking a shower and listening to my ipod. I'm sorry, did I wake you guys up or something?", Julianna said.

" No it's fine. It just caught us a little bit by surprise. Is that Rude Boy by Rihanna?", Meghann asked.

" Yeah, it's a pretty good song.", Julianna said.

" Is this song supposed to mean anything?", Sheldon asked in confusion.

" Not really Sheldon. It's just a really good song.", Julianna said as she shook her head. Then she asked, "Aren't you two dating each other?"

" Yes.", Meghann said and Sheldon nodded his head.

" I thought so because that's what my mom said. But what she didn't say is how that happened. Weren't you dating someone else before?", Julianna asked.

" Yeah I was dating this guy named Casey Jones but he turned out to be a jerk.", Meghann said.

" Woah what did he do?!", Julianna exclaimed.

" He cheated on me with another bi**h.", Meghann said.

" Omg, what a jerkface! Who's the bitch he hooked up with?!", Julianna exclaimed.

" Julianna don't say the b word! Your father and I don't want to hear that out of your mouth!", Officer Mason's voice scolded throughout the house.

" Oh come on mom?! I'm 18 I'm legally an adult! You should know that because you're a police officer!", Julianna interjected.

" Yes legally you are an adult but you're still a teenager who still lives in this house Julianna! Someday if you get place of your own like your sisters Cheyenne and Sarah and your brother Garrett then you can say whatever you want because you'll be the queen of your own castle!", Officer Mason said.

" Did Officer Mason really just say that?", Sheldon asked as he stared at his meteorologist/storm chaser girlfriend.

" Yeah I think she did Sheldon.", Meghann said as she stared at her theoretical physicist boyfriend. Then she said, " To answer your question Julianna before your mom rudely interrupted us is the woman's name was Kelly Schrewman."

" Wow, what a bi**h.", Julianna said.

" Julianna what did your mother say about that word?!", Lt. Mason's voice scolded.

" Dad don't push it!", Julianna interjected.

" Don't disrespect me!", Lt. Mason shouted.

" Dad this isn't the military! Quit hounding me like I'm a soldier!", Julianna interjected as she shut the door and got back in the shower. Meghann shrugged her shoulders as Sheldon's phone began to ring.

" Hello?", Sheldon answered.

" Sheldon where are you and Meghann at?! You guys never came home last night!", Leonard screamed.

" Leonard calm down. We just spent the night at Officer Mason's house.", Sheldon said.

" What?!", Leonard confusely said.

" Yeah she must have picked us up last night and took us to her house. We must have fallen asleep in the waiting room at the hospital and didn't realize it. We're fine Leonard.", Meghann said into the phone as she took it from Sheldon.

" Well when are you guys going to be back?", Leonard asked.

" Probably not til later. I was thinking of maybe taking Sheldon with me over to my parents' house to visit for a little while.", Meghann said.

" Well ok, I guess I'll see you guys later then?", Leonard asked.

" Yeah, bye Leonard.", Meghann said as she hung up Sheldon's phone and handed it back to him.

Downstairs...

" Where are you two going?", Officer Mason asked.

" Um we're going to head over to my parents' house to visit. Thanks for letting me and my boyfriend stay the night Officer Mason.", Meghann said.

" Oh it was no problem. You two can stay here any time you want Meghann.", Officer Mason said.

" Thanks. Bye.", Meghann said with a smile.

" Bye Meghann bye Sheldon.", Officer Mason said with a smile as she watched the two doctors walk out of the house.

" So how far is your parents' house from here Dr. Brissette?", Sheldon asked.

" It's not that far Dr. Cooper. Just maybe a 10 to 15 minute walk from here.", Meghann said.

" Well that's not too bad.", Sheldon said.

" Exactly. It's perfect.", Meghann said with a smile on her face. Sheldon smiled back at her and they began their walk.

" So how did you get into Meteorology?", Sheldon asked.

" That's actually a really easy question to answer. I first got into Meteorology when I was just 19 and it was during a tornado warning. My dad had the tv in the living room tuned to The Weather Channel and for some reason the information being said on the tv at that moment just sparked my interest. So I asked my dad if I could sit down and watch it for a few minutes and he said, "Sure. I'm just going to go into the garage and grab some supplies. But, just let me know if there's something I should be concerned about and I'll come right back in here.", Meghann said.

" Interesting. What did the rest of your family say about that?", Sheldon asked.

" Well my siblings couldn't really understand it at first and my mom thought it was kind of odd that I took an interest in that but once they saw how much knowledge I gained from it they were pretty happy about it.", Meghann said.

" You are pretty intelligent at this kind of science.", Sheldon said.

" Thanks. You're really intelligent at what you do too.", Meghann said.

" Thank you. So, at what age did you get your Ph. D?", Sheldon asked.

" I got my Ph. D at the age of 22. What age did you get yours?", Meghann asked.

" I got mine at a much younger age. I got mine at 16.", Sheldon said.

" Wow, that's pretty young Sheldon. You were just a teenager.", Meghann said.

" Yes, a very genius teenager Meghann. I have an IQ of 187 after all.", Sheldon said.

" And mine is just 168. Lower than yours but still at a genius level.", Meghann said.

" Well don't you sound smart Dr. Brissette.", Sheldon said with a smirk.

" Yeah, I get that a lot Dr. Cooper. Come here.", Meghann said with a smirk as she pulled Sheldon toward her and kissed him. Sheldon slowly wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her back. Meghann pressed Sheldon up against a light pole as she continued to kiss him. She had never been so happy in her entire life. To her, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper was truly the most amazing man that had ever came into her life and she didn't want to imagine what her life would be like without him. Sheldon surprisingly felt the same way about her too.

" I love you Dr. Brissette.", Sheldon said with a soft smile.

" I love you too Dr. Cooper. You are the best thing that's ever happened to my life. I've never met someone so amazing as you.", Meghann said with a soft smile.

" I've never met someone like you either. You are the first woman that I could honestly say that I feel comfortable with. And despite me being a Homo Novus, you are also the first woman that I truly felt something for. Now I'm not too fond of changes, but, I'm willing to do anything to make you happy.", Sheldon said.

" I will always be happy no matter what you do.", Meghann said with a smile. Sheldon smiled back and the two of them continued walking. But, they suddenly stopped when Meghann exclaimed, " Oh my god, get down Sheldon! Behind the bushes! Now!" and shoved Sheldon behind some bushes making him scream a little bit. Meghann got down behind them as well peeking over the top of them.

" What in the name of Einstein was that for Dr. Brissette?!", Sheldon exclaimed.

" Shh! Be quiet Dr. Cooper or she'll hear us!", Meghann quietly hissed at her boyfriend.

" Who are you talking about?", Sheldon asked.

" Shh! You see that woman right there?!", Meghann quietly asked as she pointed at a woman across the street sunbathing. The woman was caucasion, she had long wavy brunnette hair and was wearing a dark blue binki with yellow polka dots on it. She had black sunglasses over her eyes as well. She looked like she was really enjoying herself reading a book while relaxing on an orange and yellow lawn chair in her front yard.

" Yes. What about her?", Sheldon asked.

" That's Mandy Solynnski, the neighborhood bully. She used to bully me and my friends all the time when we were kids.", Meghann said.

" Really? What did she do to you?", Sheldon asked.

" She called us names, she stuck chewing gum in my hair, she called my best friend Leo gay, she...!", Meghann started to say.

" Wait, she called Leo gay?!", Sheldon interrupted.

" Yes and I don't know why what made her think that because that doesn't make sense! He's happily married to a beautiful woman now!", Meghann said.

" Well whatever the case is, let's not pay any attention to her and let's keep walking.", Sheldon said.

" I don't want her to see me! She'll completely embarrass me in front of you! But we need to get to that corner of the street because just 3 houses down around that corner is my parents' house which is the house that I grew up in!", Meghann said.

" Are you that scared of a neighborhood bully?", Sheldon asked.

" No, I just don't want to face her right now. So I'm thinking we take the next street over and cut across. That way it should reduce the chances of her seeing us.", Meghann said.

" I suppose we could do that. It would be nice to have a decent walk without any interruptions.", Sheldon said.

" Exactly. Let's go.", Meghann said as they walked to the next street over. Once they reached the other corner of the street they were just on before, they ran across to the other corner and continued walking.

" Yes! We made it without her seeing us! And look, here's my parents' house!", Meghann exclaimed as they walked up the driveway and up to the front porch. Meghann knocked on the door.

" Mom, Dad, it's me!", Meghann exclaimed. Meghann and Sheldon stood there for a few minutes before they heard footsteps coming toward the door.

" Meghann, what a nice surprise! Come on in sweetheart!", Mrs. Brissette cheerfully said as she opened the door allowing Meghann and Sheldon to come in.

" Oh hi Sheldon! Nice to see you again!", Mrs. Brissette said.

" Nice to see you again too.", Sheldon said.

" Where's Dad at Mom?", Meghann asked.

" Um I think he's out in the backyard Meghann. Let me go get him.", Mrs. Brissette said as she walked toward the living room.

" Brad, come say hello to your daughter Meghann! She's here with her boyfriend Sheldon!", Mrs. Brissette hollered out the window to her husband.

" Ok I'll be inside in just a second Linda!", Mr. Brissette hollered back at his wife.

" He's coming.", Mrs. Brissette said.

" Great. So where's Kelsie, Chris, and the kids?", Meghann asked.

" Um Calvin, Brianna, and Sorin should be getting home from daycare any minute now. Kelsie, Chris, and baby Kandis went to pick them up. And you already know that Brian's at work.", Mrs. Brissette said.

" Yeah I know that but where are Katalina, Logan, Elena, and Savannah?", Meghann asked.

" Um your sisters are out with friends." , Mrs. Brissette said.

" Hi Meghann hi Sheldon.", Mr. Brissette said as he came in from the side door.

" Hi dad.", Meghann said.

" Hello Mr. Brissette.", Sheldon said. They all talked for a few minutes before they heard the sound of a car door slam shut. Brianna came running into the house and threw her backpack on the floor.

" Calvin, Sorin, get in here! Auntie Meghann's here!", Brianna exclaimed. The two boys came running into the house throwing their bags on the floor and the three kids ran up to Meghann throwing their arms around her.

" Hi Calvin, Brianna, and Sorin! Did you three have a good day at daycare?!", Meghann exclaimed as she hugged her niece and two nephews.

" Yeah!", the three kids exclaimed.

" Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Meghann's here!", Brianna piped up as Kelsie and Chris came walking in the door with baby Kandis.

" Hi sis!", Kelsie exclaimed as she hugged Meghann.

" Hi Kelsie hi Chris and hi Kandis!", Meghann said as she kissed her baby niece on the nose.

" Hi Meghann.", Chris said.

" Oh hi Sheldon.", Kelsie said as she noticed Sheldon standing next to Meghann.

" Hello Kelsie.", Sheldon said.

" Did you kids say hi to Sheldon?", Kelsie asked her children.

" Hi Dr. Cooper!", the three kids said.

" Hello Calvin, Brianna, and Sorin.", Sheldon said.

" Did you two just get here?", Kelsie asked Meghann.

" We got here a few minutes before you guys did Kelsie.", Meghann said. The kids told Meghann and Sheldon about their day at daycare while the other adults talked to each other. Then a few minutes later the sound of the front door opening and two teenage girls laughing filled the air.

" Yo what's up?!", Katalina exclaimed.

" Kat and Rycki in the house y'all!", Rycki, Katalina's best friend exclaimed before continuing to laugh her head off with Katalina.

" Katalina where have you been? You said you were coming home at 2:30. It's 2:52.", Mrs. Brissette said.

" I know I said that mom but we ended up at the skate park because Justin said he wanted my phone number.", Katalina said as she held up her cell phone.

" Who's Justin?", Mr. Brissette asked.

" Dad calm down, he's just a guy I met at a bowling alley once before.", Katalina said as she put her phone on the counter and tossed her head back. Her curly red hair bounced all over the place.

" Kat you're too young to be hooking up with boys.", Mr. Brissette said.

" Dad no I'm not, I'm 15. I'm almost in my freshmen year of high school.", Katalina said.

" Yeah almost. You're still too young. You should wait until you're at least 16 or 17 and at the lastest maybe 18.", Mr. Brissette said.

" Come on dad I'm not going to do anything. What, you think I'm going to do 'it' with a guy? I'm not that stupid. You guys raised me better than that.", Katalina said.

" You're just saying that Kat because that's what we want to hear. We don't know what goes on in your teenage minds.", Mr. Brissette said.

" Dad look at my face. Do I look like I'm kidding?", Katalina said as she stared at her father with a serious expression on her face.

" No.", Mr. Brissette said.

" Exactly. I know what's right and what's wrong. So all I'm asking for is just a little bit of trust. I'm not a little girl anymore.", Katalina said.

" Alright, I'll allow you to date. But, here's my ground rules about that. You bring home a guy that has at least straight A's and isn't a troublemaker and has no piercings and tattoos. Got it?", Mr. Brissette said.

" Well what if I told you that Justin is all of those things and he's got his own rock band?", Katalina asked with a smile.

" I'll be the judge of that Kat when I meet him. And wait a second, did you just say that he has his own rock band?", Mr. Brissette asked.

" Yeah, his band is called The Harley Riderz.", Katalina said.

" How did he come up with that name?", Mr. Brissette asked.

" He named his band after his Harley motorcycle.", Katalina said.

" Kat how old is this kid?!", Mr. Brissette shouted.

" Calm down dad! He's just a year older than me, he's 16!", Katalina said. Mr. Brissette instantly let out a sigh of relief.

" You thought Kat was talking to a much older dude?! What age did you think he was Mr. Brissette?!", Rycki laughed.

" I don't know Rycki.", Mr. Brissette said as Katalina's phone started ringing.

" Hello?", Katalina answered her phone.

" Hey Kat, it's Justin.", Justin said. Katalina's face lit up immediately.

" Hi Justin, what's up?", Katalina said.

" Um not much. Hey listen, my band has a gig in just a few minutes here and I was wondering if you and Rycki wanted to come watch us?", Justin asked.

" Sure. I just have to ask my parents first.", Katalina said.

" No problem.", Justin said.

" Justin is inviting me and my best friend Rycki to come watch his band. Can I go? Please?", Katalina asked her parents.

" Ask him where this gig is at Kat.", Mrs. Brissette said.

" Justin, where's your gig at?", Katalina asked as she put her phone on speaker.

" Um it's at West Palmdale High in the gymnasium.", Justin said.

" Alright thank you Justin.", Katalina said as she put her phone back to her ear. Then she hung up.

" So can I go?", Katalina asked.

" Alright you may go Kat but remember what I said about no inappropriate stuff.", Mr. Brissette said. Katalina nodded her head and 15 minutes later her and Rycki got picked up by Justin on his Harley.

" We should get going to the store before they close.", Mrs. Brissette said.

" Yeah I agree mom. Meghann would you and Sheldon mind staying here with Calvin, Brianna, and Sorin while the rest of us go to the store for a few errands?", Kelsie asked.

" Sure. Of course Kelsie.", Meghann said.

" Thanks sis. Come on let's go everybody. Be good kids.", Kelsie said as the 4 adults and the baby walked out of the house leaving the two doctors alone with the three other kids. Shortly after this, the sky started getting dark and ominous looking.

" Auntie Meghann we want to go outside.", Brianna said.

" Um I don't think that's such a good idea right now Brianna. The sky is looking pretty bad out there. In fact, it's looking kind of greenish. Hold on one second.", Meghann said as she walked over to the tv and turned it on.

" What are you doing Meghann?", Sheldon asked his girlfriend.

" I'm turning on The Weather Channel because I think I know what's going on Sheldon.", Meghann said as she flipped through the channels until she found The Weather Channel. All of a sudden an ear-splitting alert tone shrieked through the tv.

" What was that?!", Brianna shrieked.

" It's just the tv sis. Calm down.", Calvin said. Meghann and Sheldon focused their attention to the tv as an EAS message scrolled across the bottom of the screen.

" Just as I suspected, a tornado warning.", Meghann said.

" Tornado?! I'm scared Auntie Meghann!", Brianna screamed as she started to cry.

" Shh calm down Brianna. It's ok.", Meghann said as she hugged her niece.

" Does she have a fear of tornadoes?", Sheldon asked.

" Yeah she does Sheldon. She's been scared of them ever since she was 2.", Meghann said.

" Well what happened?", Sheldon asked.

" My sister and brother-in law's car got spun around by a tornado two years before Sorin was born and that was when Brianna was 2 and Calvin was 3. Brianna was absolutely terrified of that incident.", Meghann said.

" Really? That's horrible.", Sheldon said just as the tornado siren started going off outside. Brianna hid herself behind the couch.

" A tornado is coming and we're all gonna die!", Brianna screamed.

" Brianna we're not going to die. Auntie Meghann here is monitoring the situation. Calvin, Sorin, take your sister and go play with her please. Do something to distract her from the storm.", Meghann said.

" What do you want us to do Auntie Meghann?", Calvin asked as he rocked on his heels.

" I don't know Calvin. Why don't you play a game or watch a movie. Just do something to distract Brianna because we don't want her Lilapsophobia getting out of control.", Meghann said.

" Ok. Come on Brianna, let's go play.", Calvin said. Brianna was too scared to move.

" I can't! I'm scared!", Brianna screamed as she hid her face.

" Brianna, you have a visitor.", Meghann said as she got down to her niece's level.

" Who is it?", Brianna frightenly asked.

" It's the Tickle Monster!", Meghann exclaimed as she began tickling her niece. Brianna instantly started laughing.

" Aha ha ha ha! Not the Tickle Monster!", Brianna laughed as she struggled to get away. Meghann stopped what she was doing and Brianna ran off to do something with her brothers.

" Works every time.", Meghann said.

" I can see why you love those kids so much.", Sheldon said.

" Yep, the joys of being an aunt.", Meghann said. Just then a loud boom was heard and Brianna's scream filled the air.

" Oh bitch!", Sheldon hissed.

" Not now Sheldon! My niece is hurt!", Meghann hissed as her and Sheldon raced up the stairs.

" Brianna!", Meghann screamed as she heard Brianna crying. The two doctors followed the sound to Meghann's bedroom and walked in horrified by what they saw. 6 year old Brianna was pinned underneith a dresser screaming and crying in pain. Calvin and Sorin just stood there a few feet away in complete shock.

" Oh my god! Calvin Issaic Brissette what happened up here?! Why are you three in my bedroom?!", Meghann screamed.

" We were playing with a small ball and it got stuck up on that shelf. Brianna climbed up on the dresser to get it and it fell on her.", Calvin said.

" Well I can see that! Do you know how serious this is?! Your sister could've been killed instantly if she punctured her Aorta!", Meghann screamed.

" What's an Aorta?", Sorin asked.

" Your Aorta is your main major blood artery and if you puncture that it could be fatal!", Meghann worriedly said as Brianna continued to cry in pain.

" Brianna are you ok?!", Meghann panically asked.

" My chest hurts Auntie Meghann!", Brianna cried.

" Sheldon help me get this off of her!", Meghann panically said as she grabbed one end of the dresser. Sheldon rubbed his hands with his Purell and grabbed the other end of the dresser. The two of them lifted it up off of Brianna and stood it back up. Meghann lifted up Brianna's shirt slightly to see what kind of damage was done to her niece's chest. Brianna's chest had a huge black and bluish bruise across it.

" Oh god your chest is black and blue!", Meghann panically said as tears started to flow from her face.

" Is that bad?!", Brianna cried.

" I don't know Brianna! I've never seen something like this before!", Meghann hyperventilated.

" Where's the closest hospital?", Sheldon asked.

" Just a few blocks from here.", Meghann said.

" Well then let's just run her over there.", Sheldon said.

" Are you insane Dr. Cooper?! We are not taking my 6 year old niece out during a tornado warning!", Meghann screamed.

" I am not insane, my mother had me tested.", Sheldon said.

" Yeah I know that but still we're not taking her out during a tornado warning!", Meghann hissed. Just then a knock was heard at the front door downstairs. Meghann carefully carried her injured niece down the stairs as the two boys and Sheldon followed.

" Stay here one second. I'm going to see who's at the door.", Meghann said as she walked toward the front door. Sheldon followed her. As Meghann peeked through the peep hole she could see the agitated face of a familiar elderly woman.

" Are you freaking kidding me?!", Meghann angrily said as she opened the door.

" Excuse my language for a second but, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ELIZABETH?!", Meghann shouted in the grumpy elderly woman's face.

" I came over here to find out what all this screaming is about! I can barely hear my tv!", Elizabeth Grayson the next door neighbor shouted.

" That was just my 6 year old niece Brianna! She got hurt!", Meghann shouted.

" Nah uh, that's not all I heard! I heard your voice screaming too Brissette!", Elizabeth shouted.

" It's Dr. Brissette and you know what, I don't want to deal with this ignorance during a tornado warning! So just go back to your house and mind your own business because we don't need a crazy old bat like you screaming at us all night long!", Meghann shouted.

" Well keep it down over here! I'm trying to watch my shows!", Elizabeth shouted.

" Do you seriously have nothing better to do than to scream at me and my family every freaking day Elizabeth?!", Meghann shouted.

" Well I wouldn't have to scream at you yahoos all the time if you kept your mouths shut!", Elizabeth shouted.

" Well if we bother you so much, why don't you ever move or go to a freaking motel room?!", Meghann shouted.

" Because I would rather live here but have PEACE AND QUIET TOO!", Elizabeth shouted.

" Well you can't have it both ways! That's not gonna happen!", Meghann shouted.

" Well regardless if I hear anymore racket over here I'm calling the police!", Elizabeth shouted before she stormed off the porch and back to her house. Meghann slammed the door shut.

" Who was that Dr. Brissette?", Sheldon asked.

" Crazy next door neighbor Ms. Elizabeth Grayson. We call her Crazy Elizabeth because that's all she does is scream and yell at us every freaking day for no freaking reason Dr. Cooper. We absolutely despise that woman.", Meghann said. But just as she said that a walking cane came crashing through the window and Elizabeth's voice shouted, " Shut your stupid pieholes!"

" Ok that's it Elizabeth! You're going to pay for that and you just lost your cane! You're not getting it back!", Meghann shouted as she took the cane and shoved it into a closet.

" I don't care! Keep that worthless piece of junk!", Elizabeth shouted as she stormed into her house and slammed the door shut.

" Oh my god, what am I gonna do?! This is not safe!", Meghann panically said.

" What's going on in here?", Calvin asked as he entered the room.

" Calvin stand back. There's broken glass everywhere and I don't need you getting hurt like your sister. And speaking of which, why aren't you in the living room with her?!", Meghann panically said.

" I wanted to see what happened.", Calvin said.

" The crazy lady that lives next door to us threw her cane through the window!", Meghann panically said as she carefully began cleaning up the broken shards of glass.

" Do you need a broom Auntie Meghann?", Calvin asked.

" Yes, please go get it Calvin!", Meghann panically said. Calvin ran off to get the broom as the tornado sirens outside started up again.

" Oh god, I'm so stressed out right now!", Meghann hissed.

" Why?", Calvin asked as he handed his aunt the broom.

" Because the window's broken, your sister's hurt, the storm is still going on and you know what I need to go into the garage for a few minutes! Please excuse me Sheldon and don't be alarmed at what I'm about to do!", Meghann franctically said as she stepped out into the garage and shut the door behind her. All of a sudden she lets out a loud angry scream and starts to hit a few things which startled Sheldon a little bit. He had never heard his girlfriend scream like that.

" Ok Meghann, get it together! You can figure this out! Don't panic!", Meghann said to herself before she walked back into the house.

" Are you alright Meghann?", Sheldon asked as he stared at her.

" Yeah I'm fine Sheldon. I just had to get my anger out.", Meghann said. She finished cleaning up the glass before her and Sheldon went into the living room to tend to Brianna. Few minutes later the rest of the Brissette family got home from the store. Mr. Brissette immediately became concerned when he saw the hole in the front room window.

" Meghann what happened here?! Why is there a hole in the front room window?!", Mr. Brissette shouted.

" Crazy Elizabeth threw her cane through the window dad!", Meghann said.

" What was that crazy old bat doing here bothering you, Dr. Cooper, and the kids?!", Mr. Brissette shouted.

" Same thing she always screams about, our family being too loud!", Meghann interjected.

" Ok, and here's another question! What are you, Sheldon, and the kids still doing up here?! Did you even go into the basement since this storm started?!", Mr. Brissette asked.

" I didn't think that much of it dad! Sheldon and I were paying attention to The Weather Channel on the tv while I told the kids to go play with each other to distract Brianna from the storm!", Meghann said.

" Yeah and it looks like she got hurt Meghann! Excuse my language for a second but what the hell happened to my daughter?!", Kelsie shouted.

" Kelsie trust me, you don't want to know! You and Chris will just flip out!", Meghann said to her sister.

" Meghann I'm her mother! I have to know!", Kelsie shouted at her weather science doctor sister.

" I will tell you when we get to the hospital.", Meghann said.

" Why would we need to go to the hospital?! Tell me what's going on right now before I rip your hair off your genius head!", Kelsie shouted as she got up in Meghann's face. Sheldon got in between the two women and exclaimed, " Woah, calm down woman! You're acting like the Devil's daughter!"

" I don't care right now Sheldon! I'm upset and freaked out about my daughter because my genius doctor sister won't tell me!", Kelsie shouted over Sheldon's shoulder at her sister.

" Because I don't want to tell you when you're acting like this Kelsie Geralynn Brissette!", Meghann interjected.

" Well if you were to just tell me now I wouldn't be acting like this!", Kelsie shouted.

" Yes you would!", Meghann shouted back.

" GIRLS! That's enough! Stop yelling at each other!", Mrs. Brissette shouted at her two feuding daughters.

" She started it mom!", Meghann interjected.

" I don't care who started what! You two are grown women in your thirties! Act like it!", Mrs. Brissette shouted.

" Mom do you even have any idea of what's going on right now?!", Kelsie shouted.

" Kelsie use your inside voice!", Mrs. Brissette shouted. Then she lowered her voice and said, " I know you're upset and freaked out right now but bickering at each other is not going to help Brianna. So let's just go to the hospital and get this sorted out in a civil manner." They took Brianna to the hospital where Dr. Bennett examined her. The second he removed the bandages around her chest everyone gasped including Chris who almost passed out and Kelsie blew up by shouting, " I'M GONNA KILL YOU MEGHANN!" before lunging at her sister in a fit of rage causing Meghann to hide behind Sheldon.

" Kelsie calm down! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you at the house because I knew you'd get mad!", Meghann screamed as she cowered in fear behind her boyfriend.

" Oh I'm way past mad, I'm furious! My 6 year old daughter has a black and bluish bruise across her chest!", Kelsie shouted as she tried to grab her sister by her hair making Meghann scream but Sheldon firmly shoved her away almost getting up into her face.

" Calm down! Attacking your sister is not going to solve this problem Kelsie!", Sheldon said.

" Yeah everyone just calm down here. No need to kill each other over this.", Dr. Bennett said as he stepped in as well.

" She let my daughter get hurt under her care!", Kelsie shouted as she pointed at Meghann.

" How was I supposed to know that the kids were gonna end up in my bedroom upstairs and that Brianna was going to get hurt by my dresser falling on her Kelsie?!", Meghann shouted.

" I don't know but you should have been watching them more closely!", Kelsie shouted.

" I was just trying to lessen the effects of Brianna's lilapsophobia! You know how she gets during tornado warnings ever since your car got spun around in that tornado when she was 2!", Meghann shouted.

" Yeah I know that but still you and Sheldon should have been watching her and my sons more closely than that!", Kelsie shouted.

" Why are you bringing my boyfriend into this family drama?! He has nothing to do with this!", Meghann shouted.

" Sheldon was with you when this happened! So this does include him too!", Kelsie shouted.

" Oh so you're saying that this is Sheldon's fault too?! He barely even knows the kids yet Kelsie!", Meghann shouted.

" What is going on in here?!", Leonard asked as he suddenly walked into the room.

" My 6 year old niece got injured under my care and my sister is bitching at me about it Leonard!", Meghann exclaimed.

" Who the hell is this?!", Kelsie screamed.

" This is Dr. Leonard Hofstadter! He's a friend of mine and he's Sheldon's best friend and roommate!", Meghann interjected back at her sister.

" Who's the crazy woman screaming at you?", Leonard asked.

" I just told you Leonard! This is my sister Kelsie who is the mother of my niece that's hurt!", Meghann interjected.

" Yeah she's hurt because you didn't keep a good enough eye on her!", Kelsie shouted.

" Quit bi**hing at me Kelsie!", Meghann shouted.

" Mommy, Auntie Meghann stop yelling at each other! This is making me upset!", Brianna cried.

" Yeah Meghann enough with the bad language! Stop it!", Mr. Brissette shouted.

" Dad stay out of this!", Meghann shouted.

" That's enough Meghann! Don't talk to your father like that!", Mrs. Brissette shouted.

" Just leave me alone mom!", Meghann shouted as she stormed out of the room.

" Where are you going?!", Leonard asked his friend.

" I'm going outside to clear my head Leonard!", Meghann hissed at him as she continued storming away down the hallway.

" What?! Meghann!", Sheldon exclaimed as he began to follow his girlfriend.

" Don't follow me Sheldon!", Meghann hissed under her breath at her boyfriend.

" Are you insane Dr. Brissette?! The tornado warning is still in effect! You can't go out there!", Sheldon interjected as he continued to follow her.

" I don't care right now Dr. Cooper! I just want to get away from my sister and my parents for a few minutes! I don't want to be standing here right now arguing with the person I love!", Meghann screamed. Sheldon stepped in front of Meghann said, " I don't want to argue with you either but I also don't want you to get hurt!"

" Sheldon move out of the way!", Meghann hissed.

" No, I forbid you to step outside this hospital Meghann!", Sheldon said with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

" Sheldon if you don't move right now, this relationship is over!", Meghann shouted in Sheldon's face making Sheldon gasp in shock.

" You don't really mean that do you?!", Sheldon asked. Meghann said nothing to that and shoved her way past Sheldon. Sheldon just stood there completely shocked and heartbroken thinking that his girlfriend just broke up with him. As Leonard came up behind him Sheldon confusely asked, " What the hell just happened Leonard? Did she just break up with me?"

" I don't know buddy but just give her some space. I'm sure she doesn't mean what she said.", Leonard said.

" I hope you're right.", Sheldon said.

Collin Ceasar's house...

Knock! Knock!

" Meghann?", Collin said as he answered the door.

" Yeah hi Collin.", Meghann said with a sigh.

" What are you doing here?", Collin asked.

" I just need a minute to think. Is it ok if I come in for a minute?", Meghann asked.

" Sure. Of course. Come in.", Collin said as he stepped aside allowing Meghann to come in.

" So problems with your family or your boyfriend Sheldon?", Collin asked as he shut the door.

" It's more my family than my boyfriend.", Meghann said with a sigh.

" Well tell me about it. What happened?", Collin said.

" Well it started out as an argument with my sister Kelsie over her kids then it went to my parents and then my boyfriend. I sort of told him that if he didn't move out of my way I was going to break up with him.", Meghann said.

" Well don't do that just because you two had a fight. You two seem to be really happy together.", Collin said.

" I know but I just don't know what to do.", Meghann said.

" Look in my opinion if I was you I wouldn't break up with him. If you did because of some stupid fight which was really between you and your sister you would seriously regret it.", Collin said. Then he asked, " Well let me put it this way, do you really love Dr. Cooper?"

" Yes very much. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Not to mention he's the love of my life.", Meghann said.

" Then hold on to him and don't let him go. Apologize to him and tell him that you didn't mean what you said.", Collin said.

" Well I guess I did go a little bit overboard.", Meghann said with a sigh.

" Well hey, I don't want to put any words in your mouth. You just do what you want.", Collin said as Meghann sat back deep in thought.

Uh oh, looks like some issues need to be resolved! What do you think will happen with the family and what do you think will be the fate of Sheldon and Meghann's relationship?! Will they break up or stay together?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

For the next couple weeks Brianna had stayed in the hospital until her bruise was healed enough to go home. Meghann still had yet to make amends with her sister Kelsie about the incident that almost killed her sister's 6 year old daughter but first Meghann decided to make amends with Sheldon after thinking about what her friend Collin said. She really loved Sheldon and didn't want to lose him because of some stupid fight that never should have happened in the first place. On this day she walked downstairs to 4A and knocked on the door. Sheldon answered the door.  
" Yes?", Sheldon said. In his hand he held a Relationship Termination Notice.  
" You can put that away because I'm not breaking up with you.", Meghann said with a sigh.  
" Then why did you say you were?", Sheldon asked.  
" Look, I only said that because I was mad and stressed out at the moment. I didn't mean what I said. I realized after talking to my friend Collin that if I did that I would seriously regret it a lot. My sister and I should have worked out our fight ourselves instead of bringing you into it.", Meghann said.  
" So what are you saying?", Sheldon asked as he put the slip away.  
" I'm saying that I want to continue our relationship and I don't want to lose you. Question is, do you still want to be with me?", Meghann said. Sheldon thought for a minute before giving her a half soft smile and said, "Yes, I do still want to be with you."  
" Oh god I missed you!", Meghann exclaimed as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him. As he kissed her back he could feel the pieces of his once shattered broken heart coming back together.  
" Let's just forget about this stupid fight and never speak of it again.", Meghann said with a smile.  
" Agreed. I love you.", Sheldon said with a smile.  
" I love you too.", Meghann said as she continued kissing him. Kelsie came by later that same day to make amends with her sister.

1 A.M.

* Warning Alarm sounds*

" Ahhhhhh! What?!", Leonard screamed as he shot up in bed.  
" Emergency Preparedness Drill!", Sheldon said wearing his orange safety vest and yellow hard hat.  
" Oh come on Sheldon it's 1 o'clock in the morning! Go away!", Leonard irritatedly said as he tried to ignore his annoying and obsessive roommate.  
" Now Leonard you know how the procedure works so get up because half the town's probably dead.", Sheldon said.  
" Oh fudge balls!", Leonard groaned as he got out of bed.  
" Now put on your vest, your hard hat and your shoes before you step on hypothetical broken glass!", Sheldon said he tossed said items to his roommate/best friend.  
" Oh fun! Spending another night in front of our apartment building like crazy village people!", Leonard muttered as he threw on the vest, placed the hat on his head and pulled on his shoes before standing up.  
" Hypothetical aftershock!", Sheldon exclaimed as he pushed Leonard out of the room making him scream and fall on his face. Leonard was about to walk down the stairs but stopped when he saw Sheldon walking upstairs.  
" What the hell are you doing Sheldon?!", Leonard hissed under his breath.  
" I'm going to get Meghann first Leonard!", Sheldon said.  
" Are you insane Sheldon?! You and Meghann just made amends with each other! Do you really think she wants her boyfriend waking her up at 1 in the morning blasting a warning alarm in her face?!", Leonard hissed.  
" Leonard she is my girlfriend and quite frankly I don't...!", Sheldon started to say but was interrupted by Penny's apartment door opening and the blonde's head appearing in the doorway hissing, " What are you asshats doing out here?! It's 1 o'clock in the morning!"  
" Oh hi Penny guess what?! Sheldon woke me up for another stupid Emergency Preparedness Drill!", Leonard hissed.  
" Well regardless keep it down out here Leonard! I'm trying to sleep! And what do you think you're doing Dr. Whackadoodle?!", Penny hissed at her two physicists friends.  
" I'm going upstairs to get my girlfriend!", Sheldon said.  
" Don't go bother Meghann with this Sheldon! That's rude!", Penny snapped at the theoretical physicist.  
" Penny this does not concern you.", Sheldon said as he took another step up the stairs.  
" You wake up that meteorologist/storm chaser and I'm gonna rip out your vocal chords Sheldon!", Penny snapped.  
" Penny, one can not rip out another person's vocal chords. That's scientifically impossible.", Sheldon said in a Know-It-All voice.  
" Well I'm gonna make the impossible seem possible if you don't SHUT UP Dr. C!", Penny hissed.  
" It's Dr. Cooper!", Sheldon said as he walked up the stairs causing Penny to groan and slam the door shut. Leonard followed Sheldon up the stairs. Sheldon quietly opened the door to 5A and walked inside with Leonard reluctantly following him.

Meghann's bedroom

Sheldon and Leonard entered the bedroom to see Meghann sleeping soundly in her bed.  
" Sheldon I really don't think this is a good idea! Let's just get this Emergency Drill over with and go back to sleep!", Leonard quietly hissed at Sheldon.  
" Would you be quiet Leonard?!", Sheldon quietly hissed back. He then shined a low beam flashlight at Meghann causing her to shift position in her bed a little but not wake up. He saw that she had noise-cancellation earbuds sticking out of her ears. Sheldon gently took one of them out but Meghann quickly put it back in her ear and Sheldon took it out again but she kept putting it back in. This went back and forth a couple times before Meghann was finally too lazy to put it back in so Sheldon blasted the alarm in her ear. Meghann woke up screaming.  
" Sheldon, Leonard, what are you guys doing in my bedroom?!", Meghann hissed.  
" Don't look at me Meghann, he did it! I tried to talk him out of it but he ignored me!", Leonard hissed as he pointed at Sheldon.  
" What the h$ll do you want?!", Meghann snapped.  
" Emergency Preparedness Drill!", Sheldon said.  
" Ugh, it's 1 in the morning! Go away Dr. Cooper!", Meghann grumbled as she turned on her side and tried to fall back asleep.  
" Oh being stubborn I presume? Well I can be that way too.", Sheldon said as he smacked his girlfriend on the leg.  
" Ow! What was that for?!", Meghann screamed as she jolted out of her bed.  
" That was for not listening to me!", Sheldon said as he tossed another vest and hard hat at her.  
" You're seriously gonna do this to me right now Sheldon?! We just made up!", Meghann snapped as she threw on the vest and placed the hat on her head.  
" Yeah I just told him that!", Leonard interjected as Meghann threw on her shoes.  
" Whatever, let's just get this over with!", Meghann groaned as she stormed toward the door with the two physicists following her.  
" Uh oh, another hypothetical aftershock!", Sheldon said as he gently pushed Meghann making her scream and fall to the floor.  
" Dr. Cooper I'm gonna kill you for this!", Meghann scolded her theoretical physicist boyfriend as she stood up.  
" Why would you want to do that Dr. Brissette?!", Sheldon confusely asked his meteorologist/storm chaser girlfriend.  
" Sheldon that was sarcasm!", Leonard hissed at him.  
" Don't push it Leonard. Now both of you, move it!", Sheldon exclaimed as he then received two groans but eventually they made their way down the stairs.

A few hours later at CalTech...

Sheldon was in his office working on his physics equations when all of a sudden he was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
" Who in the name of Einstein could that be?!", Sheldon said to himself as he put down the dry erase marker and answered the door. To his complete shock, it was his twin sister Missy.  
" Hi Shelly.", Missy said with a smile.  
" Hello, Missy. What are you doing here?", Sheldon asked.  
" No reason other than to say hi.", Missy said.  
" Well yes. Hello.", Sheldon said.  
" So mom told me you have a new girlfriend. Is that true?", Missy asked.  
" Yes that is correct. Would you like to meet her?", Sheldon said.  
" Yes that's actually one of the reasons why I came here.", Missy said.  
" Very well, follow me.", Sheldon said as he walked out the door. Missy followed him down the hallway until the two of them reached the door of Meghann's office. Missy looked in the side window and asked, " Is that her?" pointing at the blonde haired meteorologist working on her laptop.  
" Indeed it is.", Sheldon said peering in as well.  
" Wow Shelly she's really pretty.", Missy said.  
" Thank you.", Sheldon said. Missy looked at the name on the door which said:

Dr. Meghann Rose Brissette  
Meteorology

" She's a meteorologist?", Missy asked.  
" Yes and she's also a storm chaser.", Sheldon said.  
" Why is there an arrow on this whiteboard pointing to her name with the words Dr. Dumba**'s crazy bi**h written under it?", Missy asked.  
" Well the Dr. Dumba**s part refers to me and Leslie Winkle put it there thinking she was being funny.", Sheldon said.  
" Does this Leslie know you and this woman are dating?", Missy asked.  
" Well it's not just her, the whole university knows.", Sheldon said. Meghann looked up from her laptop, smiled and waved.  
" I think she's waving at us Sheldon.", Missy said.  
" Then we shall go in.", Sheldon said as he opened the door and the two of them stepped inside.  
" Hi Sheldon. What brings you to my office?", Meghann asked.  
" Oh nothing in perticular except to introduce you to my sister. This is Missy.", Sheldon said.  
" Oh hi I'm Meghann. Nice to meet you.", Meghann said.  
" Nice to meet you too.", Missy said.  
" Your mom must have told you about me didn't she?", Meghann asked.  
" Yes she did so I thought I would come and meet you face to face. She seems to like you so I thought why not.", Missy said.  
" Well I am pretty likeable.", Meghann said as she twisted a strand of her hair around her finger. They continued to talk to each other until Missy left. 2 weeks later Sheldon's Meemaw came to visit him.  
" Hello Moonpie!", Meemaw said.  
" Hi Meemaw.", Sheldon said. As they sat down to talk a frustrated woman's voice was suddenly heard from the floor above.

" Aw crud! What the heck is wrong with this thing?! My weather radio better not be broken or I'm going to be really mad!"

" Shelly-bean is there someone living in the apartment above us?", Meemaw asked her grandson.  
" Yes Meemaw, that's just my girlfriend.", Sheldon said.  
" Amy lives in the apartment above you now?!", Meemaw asked.  
" Oh no, I broke up with Amy a long time ago. I meant that I have a new girlfriend and she lives up there.", Sheldon said.  
" New girlfriend?! Is this one of those girls that is like Amy?!", Meemaw asked.  
" Oh no, she's different.", Sheldon said.  
" Different how Moonpie?", Meemaw asked.  
" She's much nicer than Amy.", Sheldon said.  
" Really? Well I'll believe it when I see it.", Meemaw said.

" Seriously what is wrong with this thing?! Okay I'm going to have to test it!"

" Is she ok up there? She sounds like she's frustrated with something.", Meemaw said.  
" Oh I'm sure she's fine Meemaw. She's probably just having some trouble with her weather radio.", Sheldon said.  
" What does this woman do that she needs a weather radio for?!", Meemaw asked.  
" She's a meteorologist and storm chaser.", Sheldon said.  
" Does she have a Ph. D like you?", Meemaw asked.  
" Yes she does and she has a genius IQ of 168.", Sheldon said.  
" What's this woman's name?", Meemaw asked.  
" Why don't I let her tell you Meemaw. I'll take you up there to meet her.", Sheldon said as he lead his grandmother out of the apartment and up the stairs.

Ring ring ring ring ring ring! Beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeep! This is a test of the NOAA weather radio system! The system is normal! No active severe weather warnings are present! This is only a test!

" Yes! It's working now!"

Knock knock knock

" It's open! Come in!", Meghann said as she set her weather radio back up on the table.  
" Hello.", Sheldon said as he walked in with his grandmother.  
" Hi Sheldon.", Meghann said as she kissed him.

' Oh a pretty blonde head! That's different!' Meemaw thought as she looked at Meghann.

" Who's this?", Meghann asked.  
" This is my Meemaw.", Sheldon said.  
" Oh hi nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Meghann Rose Brissette.", Meghann said.  
" Meghann? That's a new one I haven't heard before. Sounds pretty.", Meemaw said.  
" Oh thank you. I was named after my aunt.", Meghann said.  
" Your aunt's name was Meghann?!", Sheldon asked.  
" Yeah but with one n on the end Sheldon. Mine has two. I just call her Aunt Meg." , Meghann said. Sheldon nodded his head as if he understood that.  
" Now Meghann just to be clear with something here, under no circumstances while you're dating my grandson are you to hurt him in any way or you and I will have some problems!", Meemaw said.  
" Ok fair enough. I can assure that I will do nothing of the sort. I love him very much.", Meghann said.  
" Well to be honest with you it's going to take a lot more than words to determine whether I like you or not. Your actions toward my grandson will decide that.", Meemaw said.  
" So you're saying that you don't know what you think of me yet?", Meghann asked.  
" Yes that's what I'm saying. Look you seem like a very nice woman, much nicer than Amy but I really don't know anything about you yet. I just met you. But let me tell you something, you act anything like Amy and I'll rip your hair out of your little blonde head. Do you understand me?", Meemaw said.  
" Yes I get it.", Meghann said.

Ring ring ring!

" Excuse me one second. I got to take this.", Meghann said.  
" Ok.", Meemaw said and Sheldon nodded his head.  
" Hello?", Meghann answered her cell phone.  
" I'm going to destroy you!", the deep voice said.  
" Very funny Leo. I know it's you trying to sound like Twister.", Meghann said rolling her eyes and shaking her head.  
" Pretty good, eh?!", Leo laughed.  
" Yeah dude that wasn't a bad imitation but what was up with that?", Meghann asked.  
" Dude I was messing with you! Come on, we're best friends!", Leo laughed.  
" Yeah I know we're best friends but that was completely random! Did you call me just to do that Leo?!", Meghann asked.  
" I don't know, maybe.", Leo said.  
" You're such a dork sometimes Leo Lemonselly!", Meghann laughed.  
" Well so are you Dr. Meghann Brissette!", Leo laughed.  
" You remembered to address me by my proper title!", Meghann said.  
" Of course I did because I'm your best friend.", Leo said.  
" Yes well anyway I got to go. I'm talking to Sheldon and his grandmother at my apartment right now.", Meghann said.  
" Ok, I got to go too because I promised Ace that I would do something for her.", Leo said.  
" Ok well tell Ace I said hi.", Meghann said.  
" Will do. Bye bestie.", Leo said.  
" See ya later dude.", Meghann said as the two best friends hung up.  
" Who was that you were talking to?", Meemaw asked.  
" Oh that was just my best friend Leo. He called me just to mess with me. That's pretty much what he does all the time.", Meghann said.  
" And that doesn't annoy you?", Meemaw asked.  
" No of course not. He's my best friend. We've been best friends since we were 5.", Meghann said.  
" Well who's this Ace you mentioned?", Meemaw asked.  
" Oh that's Leo's wife. He's married. Her full name is Acelynn but we all call her Ace." , Meghann said.

Knock knock knock!

" What in the name of Einstein?!", Sheldon exclaimed as he turned his attention toward the living room window. A blonde haired woman's head was sticking up outside the window. It was Agatha. Meghann walked over to the window and opened it.  
" Agatha what the hell are you doing?!", Meghann hissed.  
" Just let me in now Meghann!", Agatha screamed as Meghann pulled her up through the window.  
" You know you could have walked up the stairs instead of scaling the wall!", Meghann said.  
" Yeah I don't think so!", Agatha blurted out in a fightened way.  
" Agatha are you ok? You seem scared.", Meghann said.  
" I think someone's stalking me!", Agatha frightenly said.  
" Well do you have any idea who?", Meghann asked.  
" Well the only person I can think of is my obsessive, abusive ex-boyfriend Tad.", Agatha said.  
" Seriously, that jerk again?! Why doesn't he just leave you alone?!", Meghann asked.  
" I don't know! Ever since I dumped him a long time ago I've told him several times to stay the hell away from me and he just won't do it! It's like he's obsessed with me Meghann! I feel like I have to constantly watch my back every time I go somewhere by myself because I never know if he's following me or not!", Agatha said.  
" Meghann who is this?", Meemaw asked.  
" This is one of my friends. This is Agatha.", Meghann said.

Bang bang bang bang bang!

" Agatha open this damn window now!", Tad shouted as he continued to bang on the window.  
" What the biscuits?! It is Tad!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" I know! Help me!", Agatha screamed as she hid behind Meghann.  
" Go away Tad! Get out of here and leave Agatha alone! This is my apartment and you're not welcome in it!", Meghann shouted.  
" Shut up Meghann! Open this window now or I'll bust it open with my fist and hurt you!", Tad shouted through the window.  
" You are not hurting my girlfriend!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Yeah, you do that Tad and I'm calling the cops because this is harrassment what you're doing right now! Agatha is not yours anymore! She is not your property so quit trying to treat her like that!", Meghann shouted.  
" She's my girlfriend!", Tad shouted.  
" Um hello, I'M YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND! SO GET OUT OF HERE TAD RIVERSON AND LEAVE ME ALONE!", Agatha shouted.  
" YEAH! GO AWAY BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!", Meghann shouted.  
" OK THAT'S IT BI**H!", Tad shouted.

SMASH!

Screams errupted from the two women as Tad angrily busted his arm through the window, unlocked it and roughly pulled it up.  
" Ok come here! You're gonna get it!", Tad shouted as he climbed in through the open window and approached them. His eyes were sunken in and his fist was trembling with rage.  
" GET OUT TAD!", Agatha screamed in terror.  
" No! This is what you get for pissing me off!", Tad shouted as he tried to shove her into a wall.  
" Get your filthy hands off her!", Meghann shouted as she grabbed Tad by the arm and flipped him to the floor.  
" Oh I'm gonna...!", Tad shouted as he tried to grab Meghann in a choke hold but Sheldon yanked him away and kicked him in the face which sent him careening backwards into a wall.  
" Don't touch my girlfriend you stupid jerk!", Sheldon shouted in his face.  
" Get out of my face!", Tad shouted as he shoved Sheldon away.  
" Hey don't shove my grandson!", Meemaw shouted.  
" Shut it granny!", Tad shouted at her.  
" Hey no one talks to my Meemaw like that!", Sheldon shouted.  
" Shut up you big dork!", Tad shouted as he grabbed Sheldon by his shirt.  
" Get your hands off my boyfriend!", Meghann shouted as she grabbed Tad and shoved him into the kitchen island.  
" You don't want to mess with me you idiot! I know Taekwondo!", Tad shouted as he showed off a few moves.  
" You're pathetic Tad! Do you really think you can take me down with a Korean martial art?! I don't think so!", Meghann shouted as she rolled her eyes.  
" Care to put your mouth where my foot is or better yet, your head?!", Tad shouted as he backspinned his foot up toward Meghann's head but she dodged his attack.  
" Back off Tad and leave my apartment! This is ridiculous!", Meghann shouted.  
" Not for me!", Tad shouted as he continued throwing more attacks at Meghann but Agatha shortly intercepted those attacks by delivering a powerful scissor kick to Tad's head which knocked him off his feet to the floor. The impact knocked him out and he soon woke up in the back of a police car on his way to jail.

Pasadena Penitentary

" Excuse me officer, I would like to make a very important phone call. May I do so?", Agent Maxwell Bishop asked a prison guard walking by his cell.  
" Yes but you got 20 seconds. Make it snappy.", the prison guard said as he handed him the phone and walked away.  
" Thomas, it's Maxwell!", Agent Bishop said into the phone.  
" Maxwell, my friend, it's so good to hear your voice again! What's the sitch?!", Professor Thomas Pericles asked.  
" I've got an assignment for you.", Agent Bishop said.  
" Sure, what is it?", Professor Pericles asked.  
" I need you to get this woman.", Agent Bishop said as he pulled out a pager that he still had in his possession and sent a picture of Meghann to his friend.  
" Interesting. Who is this woman?", Professor Pericles asked as he studied the picture.  
" Her name is Dr. Meghann Rose Brissette. She's a meteorologist and storm chaser with a genius IQ of 168. Her intelligence can be just the thing I need to bring me a step closer to being the smartest agent on the face of the planet.", Agent Bishop said.  
" So you want to use her intelligence for your plans?", Professor Pericles asked.  
" Yes I do. Oh and if you can, get this guy too.", Agent Bishop said as he sent him a picture of Sheldon.  
" Interesting. Now who's he?", Professor Pericles asked.  
" He's Dr. Brissette's boyfriend, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. He's a theoretical physicist with a genius IQ of 187. But just to warn you, he's an OCD nutcase.", Agent Bishop said.  
" Oh a couple of science doctors hit by Cupid's arrow. This should be interesting.", Professor Pericles said stroking his chin.  
" Yes. Don't screw this up Thomas.", Agent Bishop said as he hung up. Later that evening the gang was listening to music on Pandora in apartment 4A. The song that was currently playing was the album version of Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas.  
" Oh yeah my favorite song!", Meghann exclaimed as she tapped her fingers on the coffee table.  
" Please don't do that Meghann or that will give me a headache.", Sheldon said as he stared at his girlfriend.  
" Really Sheldon? You're being ridiculous. It's just finger tapping.", Meghann said as she continued tapping her fingers on the table.  
" Um Meghann have you forgotten that it's my favorite song too?!", Leo exclaimed.  
" No of course not Leo. I was just messing with you.", Meghann said still tapping her fingers on the coffee table.  
" Oh am I? Keep doing that and see what happens.", Sheldon said.  
" You don't scare me Dr. Cooper.", Meghann said with a smug look on her face.  
" Oh really? Well how about now?", Sheldon said as he stared at her with creepy stalker like eyes much like a robot.  
" Ok, point taken!", Meghann exclaimed as she took her hands off the table.  
" Is he always this creepy?", Leo asked.  
" Pretty much but you get used to it.", Leonard said.  
" You know, Sheldon kind of reminds me of a guy that I knew from when I was little. He used to live down the street from me and he was kind of creepy just like Sheldon except he was severely schizophrenic. He kept stalking me saying that I was a demon trying to kill him.", Ace said.  
" What?! That doesn't make sense!", Bernadette said.  
" I know, it was really creepy!", Ace exclaimed.  
" So what happened to him Ace?", Penny asked.  
" Well eventually he got so crazy and nutty that his parents sent him to a psychiatric mental institution where he passed away 2 years later. His name was Bernard Bernstein.", Ace said.  
" Wow, that's such a crazy story!", Howard said.  
" I know right.", Ace said.  
" I find this story very unbelievable.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon I'm not making this up! Look, I'll show you the obituary on my phone!", Ace said as she pulled out her cell phone and looked up Bernard's obituary.  
" Look here it is!", Ace exclaimed as she held her phone up in Sheldon's face. Sheldon looked at and sure enough what Ace had said was true.  
" My apologies Ace.", Sheldon said.  
" Thank you.", Ace said as she put her phone away. The next song that came up was Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers feat. Daya.  
" Oh hey Meghann remember this song?!", Leo asked as he paused the song.  
" Oh yeah Leo! We did a dance routine to it at the Summer Camp Olympia!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" What the hell is a summer camp olympia?", Penny asked.  
" It's a huge competition that's like the Olympics but it's for summer camps Penny. When we were little we used to go to a summer camp called Camp Driftwood and we competed in this olympia every year against a rival camp called Camp Wildlife which was next door to us.", Meghann said.  
" You went to a summer camp?!", Sheldon asked.  
" Yeah Sheldon and one of the events in the olympia was a dance battle. Leo and I did a routine to this song.", Meghann said as she pointed at the screen on Sheldon's laptop.  
" You want to show off?", Leo asked with a smirk on his face.  
" I don't know Leo. It's been years since we've done it.", Meghann said.  
" Come on, it will be just like old times!", Leo exclaimed as he nudged his best friend's shoulder.  
" I don't know Leo.", Meghann said.  
" Come on dude I really want to do it! Please?!", Leo begged.  
" Alright, we'll do it Leo! But let me get my outfit first!", Meghann said as she walked out of the apartment. She came back in moments later wearing a silver sparkly strapless top that exposed her shoulders as well as her midsection. She also had on a short denim skirt, white tennis shoes and a dark blue hat on her head. Her hair was in two ponytails hanging down over her shoulders.  
" What's up guys?", Meghann said with a smirk on her face.  
" Oh my god!", Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj, and Stuart exclaimed as they stared at her.  
" Damn Meghann! You look really hot!", Penny exclaimed.  
" Thanks Penny.", Meghann said.  
" Hey Penny that's my girlfriend you're talking about!", Sheldon exclaimed.  
" Sheldon I was giving her a compliment. She's my friend.", Penny said.  
" Wow! I can't believe that outfit still fits you after all these years!", Leo exclaimed.  
" I know! Shocking!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" What exactly is it that you two are doing?!", Sheldon asked.  
" We're gonna show you guys our routine that we did.", Meghann said.  
" You better not break anything in here or you're gonna get a strike.", Sheldon said.  
" We're doing a dance routine, not breaking stuff! Come on, do you seriously think your girlfriend here is gonna break your stuff Dr. Cooper?!", Meghann exclaimed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
" I suppose not Dr. Brissette.", Sheldon said.  
" Exactly, I'm not some crazy destructive bitch! I'm a meteorologist and storm chaser, not a hoodlum! If I was you probably wouldn't be dating me!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" That would be correct. I wouldn't.", Sheldon said.  
" Ok enough chit chat let's do this!", Leo exclaimed.  
" Alright, hit it Leo!", Meghann exclaimed as she turned to face the door striking a pose. Leo rewound the song and hit play. He struck a pose much like Elvis facing away from Meghann on the other side of the room. Once the music started Meghann rapidly spun on her heel toward Leo and began shimmying her shoulders while shaking her hips toward him. He turned around, grabbed her wrists and two of them did what looked like a running man motion toward each other before going into a series of twists and turns. The others watched in amusement, especially Sheldon. Seeing his girlfriend like that was starting to turn him on. He had never seen a woman so hot as her. At some point in the routine Meghann and Leo ran toward each other as Meghann exclaimed, " Suplex!" The two best friends locked arms and flipped each other at the same time gaining an instantaneous " Woah!" from the others including Sheldon. Then they did the dougie before they ended it with a break dance. Their friends gave them a round of applause.  
" And that's how you bring back the swag from Camp Driftwood!", Meghann exclaimed.  
" Yeah boiii!", Leo exclaimed.  
" Please don't talk like a gangster Leo.", Sheldon said narrowing his eyes at him.  
" Um hello I used to talk like that when I was a member of the Street Dogs! So don't boss my husband around Sheldon! He can talk like that if he wants!", Ace pointed out.  
" Thank you Ace.", Leo said to his wife.  
" Maybe in your own home but not here at my apartment.", Sheldon said.  
" Sheldon I live here too, not just you! We're roommates! I don't have a problem with it!", Leonard interjected.  
" Yeah well I do! End of discussion!", Sheldon said.  
" Hey could you not argue about my best friend please?!", Meghann interjected.  
" Why should I? He just said something obnoxious.", Sheldon said.  
" I don't flippin' care! He's my best friend he can talk however he wants!", Meghann screamed in her boyfriend's face as she stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind her.  
" Nice going Shelbot! You just upset your girlfriend!", Howard interjected at his lunatic nerd friend.  
" I'm a human being Wolowitz, not a robot!", Sheldon interjected back. Then he walked toward the door, opened it and said, " Meghann come back here!" as he followed her down the stairs.  
" Don't talk to me Dr. Cooper!", Meghann angrily said as she kept walking away.  
" What are you so mad about Dr. Brissette?!", Sheldon asked in confusion.  
" Don't you get it?! I'm mad because you said something rude to my best friend! Someone that I've known for my whole life Sheldon!", Meghann screamed.  
" I wasn't trying to offend anybody!", Sheldon said.  
" Well you did! Leo has done nothing but try to be nice to you and be your friend and what do you do?! On the off chance that he says something that you don't like, you say something rude to him! Do you know how that makes me feel?! It makes me feel like my own boyfriend who I love doesn't like my best friend and that hurts my feelings!", Meghann screamed. Then she fell to the floor crying. Sheldon then began to feel guilty about what he said to Leo. He didn't mean to make his girlfriend Meghann upset with him for what he said to her best friend. As she sat there with her head in her hands crying Sheldon got down next to her and gently turned her face toward him.  
" You think I hate your best friend Leo?!", Sheldon asked.  
" By saying what you said to him yes!", Meghann cried.  
" I don't hate him! It's just I didn't expect him to say something like that!", Sheldon said.  
" He was just fooling around! That's his thing! It's what he does every once in a while and you just have to learn to accept it! Look, I love you Sheldon and I don't want to lose you because of my best friend's quirks! You are so much unlike any man that I've ever met in my entire life!", Meghann cried.  
" And you are unlike any woman that I've ever met.", Sheldon said. He kissed her as the last tear fell from her face.

Apartment 4A

" Leo please forgive me for what I have said to you. That was very uncalled for and I'm sorry.", Sheldon said to Leo.  
" It's ok. I should have told you about some of the stuff I say in the first place.", Leo said.  
" So we're good?", Sheldon asked.  
" Yeah we're good man.", Leo said as he started to reach his hand out but Sheldon just stared at it.  
" Oh yeah, right!", Leo said as he rubbed his hands with hand sanitizer before he grabbed Sheldon's hand. The two of them briefly shook hands. After the argument was resolved the fun continued until everyone left. Sheldon decided to spend the night up at Meghann's apartment.  
" Thank you Sheldon for apologizing to my best friend.", Meghann said.  
" My pleasure Meghann.", Sheldon said.  
" I love you.", Meghann said smiling.  
" I love you too.", Sheldon said smiling back. The two kissed each other but in the midst of it Meghann stopped dead in her tracks.  
" What is it?", Sheldon asked.  
" I don't know. I have the sense that someone's watching us.", Meghann frightenly said.  
" Oh that's preposterous! There's no one here but me and you!", Sheldon said.  
" I guess you're right.", Meghann said as the two of them continued kissing. But little did they know that someone was watching them through the webcam of Meghann's laptop.  
" Oh someone is watching you indeed! Get ready you two doctors, your minds are about to become twisted by the genius mad science of Professor Thomas Pericles!", Professor Pericles exclaimed from his lab as he let out an evil laugh.

Dun dun dun! Oh no it's seems as if Sheldon and Meghann had become a target for a new evil doer working for Agent Maxwell Bishop! What do you think will happen to our perfect couple?! Will their genius minds be taken control of or will they beat Professor Thomas Pericles at his own game?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued...


End file.
